Amor Apasionado
by Lily Grand
Summary: Caer en la tentación de los besos y caricias de Terry fue fácil para Candy. Pero era solo eso, pasión. No podía haber nada más, su vida estaba en Londres. Para él enseñarle esta pasión fue solo una manera de expresarle con caricias lo que su corazón sentía por ella. Demostrarle que su lugar era junto a el. ¿Podrá Terry convencerla de dejar su sueño en Londres para estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR APASIONADO**

**PREÁMBULO**

**CANDY**

¿Pasión? Algo que aprendí al lado de Terry. El sentimiento de amistad y cariño que albergue por él alguna vez durante mi niñez no es nada comparado a lo que él me hace sentir en este momento. Mi actitud déspota e insolente frente a él, era solo una manera de protegerme de la inmensa atracción que sentía. Caer en la tentación de sus besos y caricias fue demasiado fácil, muy a mi pesar. Él me enseñó todo lo que debería saber en cuanto a las maneras de amar. Estar en los brazos de Terry es una sensación tan placentera que simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Lo he intentado, solo que talvez... no con demasiada perseverancia. Al principio creí que era solo algo meramente físico, y eso estaba bien, tampoco es que me enorgullezca tener una relación de este tipo, pero no debía enamorarme de él… Terry no era un hombre para mí...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**TERRY**

Candy es y será siempre mi más grande obsesión. Arrastrarla al fuego de la pasión que siento por ella, no fue tan sencillo. La atracción física que sentimos es inevitable es cierto pero al volver Candy no era la misma que alguna vez yo conocí. Durante toda mi adolescencia esperé su regreso. Durante largo años esperé para tenerla nuevamente a mi lado. Solo que al volver, su actitud me hizo entender que para ella yo nunca signifiqué nada. La amo es cierto, pero mi paciencia tuvo un límite; su actitud insolente frente a mí fue algo difícil de manejar. Por eso tuve que tomar una resolución, debía seducir a la "señorita Candy". Demostrarle con besos y caricias lo que no podía con palabras. Fue estupendo ver su total entrega hacia mí. Ahora que compartimos esta pasión sin límites, debo hacerle entender que a mi lado es donde debe estar…

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

_Hola... soy yo de nuevo!_

_Otra historia? estoy loca lo se! pero no quería dejarlas sin publicación hoy, y como estoy algo atorada con A MI MANERA.. decidí empezar a publicar AMOR APASIONADO... esta si la tengo ya casi armada.. x lo que decidí comenzar... esta la publicaré semanalmente, tentativamente los sábados.. les avisaré!_

_Espero les guste... _

_SALUDITOS_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Esta era la quinta vez que llamaba a mi casa. ¿Qué nadie pensaba venir por mi al aeropuerto o qué? Hacía ya quince minutos que había aterrizado el avión que me traía de Londres. Estaba exhausta y mi padre no se dignó de mandar a nadie por mí. Llevaba tanto tiempo fuera del país y cuando al fin regreso a nadie le importa. Bueno, debía aceptar que talvez mi regreso a América les había resultado muy extraño a todos. Llevaba doce años viviendo en Inglaterra, y a decir verdad creí que permanecería allá para siempre. Pero, además de querer ver a mi familia nuevamente; debía volver. Estaba en los últimos meses antes de concluir mi carrera universitaria. Necesitaba escapar un momento del bullicio de Londres, para concentrarme y así culminar mi tesis de graduación; así como estudiar para el último examen antes de cerrar pensum. En Londres nunca lo hubiera podido lograr. Mis amigas y yo éramos el alma de las fiestas de la ciudad. Para ellas la universidad era solo un lugar donde podían conocer nuevos chicos, cosa contraria a mí; no voy a mentir diciendo que no he conocido un sin fin de jóvenes en los últimos años, es solo que para mí si es muy importante graduarme. Es más, soy la única que está por graduarse, ellas por el contrario o han dejado la escuela o no avanzan del primer año. Para mí es crucial graduarme, no depender de la fortuna de mi familia para ser alguien. Debo demostrarle a mi padre que valió la pena estar tanto tiempo fuera del país.

Eso sí, no pienso permanecer demasiado tiempo en la casa de mi padre, aquí en Nueva York. Mi verdadero destino es "_Las Orquídeas_", la hacienda que mi padre tiene en las afueras de Chicago. Por supuesto, esto mi familia no lo sabe aún. No fui directamente allá porque llevo mucho tiempo sin ver a mi familia. No se los pienso hacer saber, pero los extraño, me han hecho mucha falta en todo este tiempo fuera.

Después de otros diez minutos sentada en el aeropuerto, esperando por la llegada de alguno de los choferes de mi padre, decidí era mejor tomar un taxi y llegar por mi cuenta a la casa a la que hacía tantos años no entraba. A punto estaba de tomar un taxi cuando mi celular sonó, era Anthony.

- _Candy, ¿dónde estás? No te veo_ –sonó del otro lado del teléfono

- Estoy a punto de tomar un taxi

- _Espera, no te subas. Yo te llevo a casa_

- Anthony, llevó más de una hora –mentí- esperando a que alguien venga por mí. Si no vienes aquí en cinco minutos. ¡Me voy yo sola!

- _Ya hermanita. No te alteres, ahorita mismo llego_

Le pedí disculpas al conductor del taxi, pues ahora me iría en el auto de Anthony. ¡Anthony! Tanto tiempo tengo de no verlo. Exactamente, cinco años desde la última vez que fue a visitarme a Londres. Por alguna extraña razón, nunca vine de vacaciones a América; eran ellos lo que regularmente iban. Él no es realmente mi hermano, es mi hermanastro. Mi padre se casó con su madre hace ya muchos años, aunque yo era muy pequeña aún lo recuerdo muy bien. Yo tenía cuatro años cuando mi padre llegó un día a mi habitación a darme las buenas noches. Él nunca ha sido un padre demasiado cariñoso, pero cuando su tiempo lo permitía debido al trabajo llegaba a darme un beso antes de dormir.

_**Flash back**_

- Hola Candy, ¿cómo te portaste hoy? –me dijo él mientras acomodaba mis sábanas

- Muy bien papá –dije con orgullo

- Me alegra.

- Y a ti ¿cómo te fue hoy?

- Bien mi niña. Lamento dejarte mucho tiempo sola.

- No te preocupes papi, sé que lo haces porque tienes que ir a trabajar. –mi padre me sonrió, yo no le reprochaba su ausencia. Desde que mi madre murió había tenido que hacer el papel de ella también, y yo estaba orgullosa de cómo él cuidaba de mí.

- Hija tu sabes que tu mami está en el cielo ¿verdad?

- Si. Desde allá nos cuida

- Exactamente. Pero yo quisiera saber ¿qué piensas tú de tener una mami aquí en la Tierra?

- Me encantaría. Así ella puede arroparme en las noches y leerme muchos cuentos

- Así es princesa.

- Pero papi, mi mami del cielo. ¿Se enojaría?

- No, mi amor. Ella siempre va a estar en tu mente, a tu mami le gustaría que alguien te cuidara y estuviera contigo cuando yo no puedo.

- Entonces si papi. Quiero tener una nueva mami

- Me alegra princesa.

A partir de ese día, una señora nos visitaba a mi padre y mí. Dorothy, es el nombre de mi madrastra. Ella era una mujer hermosa; rubia y de tez blanca como yo. Realmente me agradaba mucho su presencia, era muy cariñosa y siempre se preocupaba por mí. Todas las tardes llegaba con Anthony, un niño rubio que tenía un año más que yo; jugábamos juntos todas las tardes, muy divertidos los tres. Meses después de la conversación que mi padre tuvo conmigo, ellos se casaron. La boda fue muy bonita. Ella al igual que mi padre era viuda y se pudieron casar por la iglesia. Fuimos desde ese entonces una familia muy unida.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Hasta que al fin llegas –dije bromeando con mi hermano

- Hola pecosa, ¿cómo estuvo tu vuelo? –dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

- Tranquilo, aunque estoy muy cansada. Lo único que quiero es llegar a casa.

- Lo imagino. Papá está muy sorprendido por este viaje tuyo tan de repente, ¿sucede algo?

- Para nada. Lo único es que necesito tiempo para preparar varias cosas de la universidad, y en Londres creo hubiera sido imposible.

- Hermanita, el caos de esta ciudad no es muy diferente al de Londres. –dijo con burla, mientras subía mi equipaje al carro

- Yo lo sé. Pero no es aquí donde pienso encontrar paz y tranquilidad

- ¿Entonces? –me preguntó mientras ponía su auto en marcha

- Voy a _Las Orquídeas_ –dije sin mirarlo. Observaba el paisaje neoyorquino.

- Wow, eso si que es novedad. Creí que nunca regresarías allá

- ¿Y por qué no? –dije volteándolo a ver

- Bueno tu lo mencionaste alguna vez, talvez ya olvidaste el ¿por qué? –dijo con una sonrisa de lado, aunque yo sabía bien a qué se refería, decidí ignorarlo. Después de tanto tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?

- Magnífico –dijo lleno de satisfacción- Además, no sabes las nuevas noticias. –negué con la cabeza. Detestaba que se hiciera el interesante- ¡Me caso!

- ¿En serio? Wow, eso si es noticia. ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

- Su nombre es Karen. Pero ya te la presentaré.

Seguimos hablando mucho rato durante el trayecto, debíamos ponernos al corriente de nuestras vidas. ¡Cielos! Yo realmente disfruté hablar de nuevo con Anthony. Él aunque no lo fuera de sangre, era mi hermano; y yo lo quiero mucho. Llegamos a la casa de mi padre, llegó el momento; debía enfrentarlo después de tanto tiempo. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con mi partida a Londres. Siempre me apoyó claro, pero nunca le gustó que su única hija se fuera tan lejos. Nunca lo entendí, pues en casa se quedaba Anthony; que mi padre quería como si en realidad fuera su hijo, y Tom, mi otro hermano; el hijo que tuvo con Dorothy. Llegamos y ellos ya nos esperaban en la sala. Ya quería abrazar nuevamente a todos. Entré seguida de Anthony, y allí estaban, mi familia

- ¡Hija!

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! –Yo así llamaba a Dorothy, ella realmente fue como una madre para mí- ¡Los extrañé! –se me salió. Pero no podían culparme, incluso lloré- ¡Los extrañé mucho!

- Nosotros también a ti –dijo mi padre

- Yo no entiendo por qué tanto escándalo –ese era Tom, el hijo rebelde- siempre que pueden mis padres hablan contigo por WebCam. –dijo burlón

- También a ti te extrañé, Tommy –dije abrazándolo

- Sentémonos –dijo Dorothy. Cuando estuvimos sentados habló- Candy, que alegría tenerte con nosotros otra vez. Mi niña ya no te vayas de nuevo. –allí estaba el reproche. Yo lo sabía, por eso mismo nunca vine de vacaciones. Si los miraba ya no me iría nuevamente

- Mamá no presiones a Candy –dijo Anthony. Se lo agradecí. No sabía como lidiar con una madre tan posesiva. Reí por dentro, como había extrañado todo esto.

- Mamá, no sé si regresaré a Londres para vivir allá. Pero si debo regresar a presentar el último examen y a mi graduación. No me pasé tantos años allá para nada –dije midiendo mi tono de voz. No quería ofender a mamá.

- Si lo entiendo, Candy. Discúlpame, es que a veces te extraño demasiado.

- Yo también mamá. Los extraño a todos. –les sonreí. Todos me sonrieron de vuelta, menos mi padre. Podía adivinar perfectamente lo que me diría a continuación

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? –allí estaba, la pregunta. Lo peor estaba por venir

- Bueno, en esta casa no mucho, tres días; si mucho. En lo que preparo todo para mi viaje

- ¿Viaje? ¿Qué viaje? –preguntó enojado

- Papá, si viene es para preparar todo antes de mi graduación. Necesito paz, papá. Por eso mismo, no permaneceré aquí en la ciudad. Me voy a _Las Orquídeas_. –todos se sorprendieron por mi decisión. Yo misma había dicho que nunca más regresaría allá. Solo que la vida a veces nos lleva por caminos extraños. Ya había superado lo ocurrido

- Vaya. Eso si es novedad, pero si tu así lo decidiste, lo acepto -Bueno, al parecer no fue tan difícil convencerlo como me había imaginado. Creí que pondría mil pretextos para no dejarme ir sola para allá- Llamaré a Richard para que tenga todo preparado a tu llegada. –habló mi padre. Richard era el administrador de _Las Orquídeas_, además de ser un gran amigo de mi padre. Él confiaba mucho en Richard, la familia de él, habían trabajado para los White por muchas generaciones.

- Gracias papá. Ahora si me disculpan debo subir a tomar un baño y descansar un poco. Ya mañana prepararé todo para mi partida a Chicago.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

- ¡Terry! ¡Terry! ¡Terry! –me llamaban. Cuando estoy decidido a buscar un poco de tranquilidad llegan y me perturban.

- Aquí estoy –dije sin mucho ánimo. Al fin entró Annie por la puerta del granero. Yo estaba en la parte de arriba, así que le costó verme

- ¿Dónde? No te veo

- ¡Aquí! –le aparecí por atrás. Saltó del susto que le pegué

- ¡Tonto! Me asustaste –yo reía por el salto que pegó- Deja de burlarte o no te digo porqué vine a buscarte. –dijo fingiendo enojo.

- Perdón, perdón. –dije aunque todavía reía. Ella me vio algo molesta pues pensaba me burlaba de ella.

- Está bien, síguete burlando. Ahora te quedarás con la duda. –se volteó y pretendía irse y dejarme con la duda.

- ¡A dónde! –Dije mientras la sujetaba del brazo. – Ahora me dices lo que venías a decirme, ya me desconcentraste. –ella rió como dándome a entender que tenía en sus manos. La verdad si me interesaba lo que me quería decir. Annie regularmente no venía a buscarme si no era realmente necesario.

- Ahora ya no estoy tan segura que te merezcas saber esto.

- Bueno, ya. ¡Dímelo de una vez! O te vas

- Ah y grosero además

- Vamos Annie, solo dilo

- Está bien. Solo porque a mí también me emociona la noticia

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Adivina ¿quién viene de visita a _Las Orquídeas_?

- No sé, ¿el presidente? –dije con burla

- Esfuérzate un poco Terry.

- ¿Los dueños? –no era raro, siempre que podían venían a pasar una temporada a la casa. Especialmente Anthony, bueno si era él me alegraría. Siempre he llevado una buena relación con él. Se podría decir que es mi amigo.

- Si, pero solo un miembro de la familia White. Adivina ¿quién?

- ¡Rayos Annie! Dilo de una buena vez. –ya me estaba hartando de este jueguito suyo. Yo debería estar dormitando en este momento sobre un montón de paja arriba del granero.

- ¡Candy!

Entonces todo a mí alrededor se tornó gris. Candy. Candy volvía después de doce años. La volvería a ver después de años y años añorando su presencia. Nunca entendí porque no había regresado a _Las Orquídeas_, era su lugar favorito en el mundo. Anthony, ella y yo éramos inseparables de niños. Supe que se fue a estudiar a Londres, pero pudo venir en las vacaciones ¿no? El punto es que ahora vendría, la vería de nuevo. Me emocioné mucho a decir verdad. A mi mente vino el día que la conocí. Éramos unos niños en ese entonces.

_**Flash Back**_

Mi padre siempre ha sido el administrador de _Las Orquídeas_, desde que tengo uso de razón. Mi abuelo lo fue antes que él y seguramente yo lo seré después. Siempre me ha gustado vivir en el campo, rodeado de vegetación y animales, especialmente caballos. Ellos era mi vida. Bueno, hasta que la conocí a ella. Las Orquídeas, es la más grande propiedad en los alrededores. Tiene una casa principal y otra más pequeña algo alejada de la principal, allí vivimos mi familia y yo desde siempre. Mi madre es la encargada de la casa grande, un día cuando tenía cinco años de edad, mi madre nos llevó a mi hermana y a mi a la casa porque mi abuela, madre de mi padre, no podía cuidarnos. Eleonor, mi madre, estaba especialmente atareada ese día. Los White llegarían a pasar una temporada a la propiedad y todo debía estar perfectamente en su lugar, así era mi madre, dedicada en sobremanera a su trabajo.

Dorothy, la segunda esposa de Roger White; estaba a algunos meses de dar a luz. Su salud había empeorado y el doctor le había recomendado pasar una temporada en el campo, que mejor lugar que _Las Orquídeas_. Desde que su primera esposa había muerto, Roger no había regresado a la propiedad. Yo no lo conocía, debí estar demasiado pequeño la última vez que lo vi. No lo recordaba. Mis padres me contaban que él era un gran hombre, que Mary Anne, su primera esposa, murió al dar a luz a una pequeña y que tardó demasiado en sobreponerse; ahora con su nueva esposa con quebrantos de salud por el embarazo no dudaba en poner todo de su parte para que nada malo ocurriera.

Cerca del atardecer todos llegaron, yo estaba escondido tras mi madre. Entonces los vi, a los miembros de la familia White. Roger y su esposa, acompañados de dos niños rubios, una pequeña y un niño que parecía tener mi edad. Mis padres los saludaron efusivamente y entraron a la casa, yo me quedé fuera pensando en cómo sería todo ahora que habían llegado los dueños. Estaba viendo al frente cuando alguien por atrás tocó mi hombre y habló.

- ¡Hola! –dijo la niña rubia que había visto anteriormente

- ¡Hola! –respondí

- ¿Tú quien eres? –me preguntó

- Yo soy Terry –dije sonriéndole

- Hola Terry –dijo con el tono de voz más tierno que yo alguna vez hubiera escuchado

- ¿Cómo te llamas pecosa? –abrió los ojos enormemente al oír como le había dicho

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- Pecosa –contesté burlonamente, por alguna razón me divertía embromarla- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta lo pecosa que eres? –ella rió

- Si, mi hermano así me llama.

- ¿Puedo llamarte yo así también?

- Claro

- Me parece bien pecosa. Ahora solo para futura información, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Candy

Candy. El nombre más hermoso que alguna vez oí. En ese momento nunca imaginé lo que esa pequeña niña podría significar en mi vida.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¡Terry! –Me sacudió Annie- ¡Dios Terry! ¿En qué planeta andas?

- Annie deja de sacudirme.

- ¿Me escuchaste? Candy viene para acá. Estoy tan alegre. La extraño mucho

- Si te escuché –dije sin mucho ánimo, yo también la había extrañado. Solo que talvez ella a nosotros no, nunca en todo este tiempo nos escribió, a pesar de la gran cantidad de veces que yo a ella sí- Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme a trabajar nuevamente, ya me quitaste mucho tiempo –dije para disimular mis emociones

- Creí que te emocionaría oír que Candy venía

- Ya ves que no.

- No te entiendo Terry, creí que la querías

- Annie, dejemos el tema por la paz ¿te parece?

- Está bien, allá tu

- Si, allá yo. –entonces dejé a Annie parada en la puerta del granero y me dirigí a mis obligaciones. Volver a ver a Candy sería difícil. ¡Muy difícil!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Candy estás segura de querer regresar a _Las Orquídeas_ –me preguntó Anthony la mañana del día que partiría para allá.

- Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Es un lugar muy bonito, tranquilo y allí encontraré la paz que necesito en este momento –dije terminando de acomodar mis cosas en las maletas que llevaría

- No lo digo por eso. Recuerda quién vive allá, alguien a quién nunca te dignaste a hablarle en este tiempo.

- ¿Quién? –traté de hacerme la loca. Lo último que quería era hablar sobre él. Él. La persona que inundó mis pensamientos adolescentes.

- No quieras fingir que no sabes de quién hablo.

- Bueno, ya. Déjame terminar de empacar. Si no salgo temprano llegaré ya muy tarde a Chicago.

- Está bien. Te dejo. De igual manera ya tendrás tiempo de aclarárselo a él. –Dijo mientras abría la puerta de mi recámara- Siempre supe lo que sentías por Terry –fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Terry. "_Siempre supe lo que sentías por Terry_" ¿Lo que yo sentía por Terry? Yo nunca sentí nada por él. Nada más que amistad. Si, verlo nuevamente sería sencillo. Además ya pasaron tantos años, lo que pasó ya pasó…

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Hola! les dejo el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia... publicaré cada sábado.. así que espero me acompañen en esta nueva aventura..._

_**MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y LOS REVIEWS QUE DEJAN.**.. se los agradezco infinitamente..._

**_Lizethr, lucero, Marycruz, luna, WISAL, Oligranchester, Annilina, NANA, ChrisK, beth grandchester, annie de madero, flor, Wendy..._**

_SALUDITOS_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

Era increíble como una noticia me podía afectar. Había estado de lo más distraído desde la conversación que había tenido ayer en la mañana con Annie. No era que pensara en ella todo el tiempo, no. Era nada más distracción, como si mi mente estuviera en blanco, en alguna especie de limbo emocional. Solo a momentos lograba concentrarme en verdad, y eso era cuando hacía mi trabajo. ¿Cómo era posible que saber que Candy vendría para la hacienda, me afectara tanto? No lo sabía. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, debía hacer algo al respecto. Por eso acepté cuando Stear me pidió quedarme en las caballerizas esperándolo después de la hora de terminadas las labores diarias; no sabía porque pero según le entendí era algo importante lo que me diría. Bueno, para él todo era importante.

- Gracias Terry, por esperar

- No hay cuidado.

- Verás amigo, lo que te debo decir es realmente importante para mí; y espero que lo tomes a bien.

Esto fue lo último que le escuché. Que me perdonara Stear, pero mi cabeza estaba en otro mundo. Creo que mi subconsciente había creado este vacío en mis pensamientos, para no pensar en ella. Candy. Bastaba que ese nombre volviera a mí, para pensar en ella irremediablemente. Fue hace doce largos años que me enteré que ya nunca más vendría a _Las Orquídeas_.

**Flash Back**

Recuerdo bien que era el verano de 1998, un año después de la última vez que la viera. Todo el año estuve muy emocionado, esperando el verano; con el único propósito de verla nuevamente. Sabía que todo sería diferente esta vez, los dos estaríamos juntos; como algo más que amigos. Los White venían por lo general a la hacienda, la última semana de junio; pero en esa ocasión lo hicieron hasta la primera semana de julio. Me extrañó muchísimo, pero a fin de cuentas lo importante era verla; por ella yo esperaría todo el año nuevamente. Una mañana, mi padre le avisó a mi madre que los dueños vendrían al día siguiente; estaba sumamente feliz. Esa noche a penas si pude dormir, estaba muy nervioso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al verme nuevamente, después de lo ocurrido? Estaba ansioso.

Me levanté muy temprano para realizar mis labores rápidamente y tener suficiente tiempo para arreglarme antes que los jóvenes White arribaran. Cerca del medio día, la camioneta azul marino se acercó en la vereda, si alguna vez estuve nervioso antes que hoy; no se podía ni comparar a este momento. La vería. Vería otra vez a la chica que volteaba mi mundo al revés. Me paré cerca del árbol donde tantas veces jugamos de niños, ese donde todos los veranos la observaba bajar del auto de su padre. Ese árbol que fue testigo de todo hace un año. A decir verdad, esperarla allí era muy significativo; esperaba que para ella también.

Cuando el auto finalmente se estacionó frente a la puerta principal de la casa, mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho. Entonces la portezuela se abrió, y la señora White salió; al parecer el padre de Candy no vendría a dejar a sus hijos este año, posteriormente bajó Anthony y Tom; entonces el joven rubio cerró la puerta. Esperen un momento, pensé. ¿Y Candy? ¿Dónde estaba mi pecosa? Si, mía. Mi pecosa. El auto entonces fue guiado por el conductor a la parte posterior de la casa, y yo me quedé estático, esperando asimilar donde diablos estaba Candy. Entonces Anthony se paró a mi lado, puso su mano sobre mi hombro y me lo explicó.

- Hola Terry

- ¿Dónde está Candy? –ni lo saludé. En realidad saber el paradero de Candy era lo único que me importaba.

- Terry, Candy no vendrá.

- ¿Cómo que no vendrá? –lo sujeté del cuello de su camisa. Ambos teníamos la misma edad, trece años; pero yo era un poco más alto que él.

- Tranquilo. –Me dijo soltándose de mi agarre- Siento mucho tener que decirte esto amigo, pero Candy ya no vendrá a Las Orquídeas

- Estás hablando de este verano, ¿no es verdad? –él negó con la cabeza

- Lo siento Terry, Candy vivirá ahora en Inglaterra. Se fue a estudiar a Londres. -¿Londres? Pensé. Ella no podía hacerme esto.

- ¿Londres? –balbuceé

- Si amigo, lo decidió a finales del verano pasado. Se lo comunicó a mi padre cuando llegamos a Nueva York y él renuente pero aceptó. Ha estado viviendo allí desde entonces.

- Pero regresará. Vendrá a pasar sus vacaciones aquí ¿verdad?

- No Terry. Lo dejó muy claro. No volverá a América hasta terminar la Universidad, talvez ni después.

Ella ya no regresará a América. Mi mundo se derrumbó en ese momento, todo lo planeado y pensado durante el año se volvió nada en ese preciso instante. A partir de ese verano mi vida ya no fue la misma. Intenté innumerables veces comunicarme con ella, le supliqué a Anthony me proporcionara la dirección de su residencia en Londres, muy renuente lo hizo. Le escribí muchísimas veces. Ella nunca respondió. Incluso intente hablar con ella por teléfono, tampoco lo logré. Ella se había olvidado de mí.

**Fin Flash Back**

Si, era verdad; ella se había olvidado de mí. De Las Orquídeas, de este mundo, de todos nosotros. Pero lo que más me dolía es que hubiera olvidado nuestra última conversación. No le importó nada. Entonces después de un tiempo yo también decidí que no me importaría. Así viví muchos años, pensando poco en ella, recordando solo los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. Los años donde todo parecía ser más fácil. Tratando de olvidar mis sentimientos por ella, creí estúpidamente los había olvidado; después de todo ya han pasado doce años. Pero bastó que Annie me comunicara que ella vendría nuevamente para que mi universo volviera a ser ella y los sentimientos que aún tengo en mi corazón. ¡Dios! Todo esto era un monólogo en mi cabeza, mi mente volaba al último instante en que la vi. Creo estaba tan distraído que no oí nada de lo que Stear me estaba hablando, solo lo veía mover los labios; seguramente era una conversación más. Creo que a momentos yo le respondía con monosílabos, esas palabras que uno dice cuando no escucha a la otra persona y tiene que decir algo para continuar la conversación. Así pasó todo, no escuché nada antes de algo que me trajo a la realidad.

- Cielos Terry me quitas un peso de encima. No sabes lo mucho que batallé conmigo mismo para decirte esto – ¡un momento! ¿Con qué batalló?

- Espera, ¿con qué batallaste?

- Con decirte esto. Sé lo mucho que proteges a Patty y no fue sencillo para mí decirte lo que planeo hacer. -¿Patty? ¿Qué tenía que ver mi hermana en todo esto?

- No sé de qué hablas Stear

- ¿No escuchaste todo lo que te acabo de decir?

- ¿Me matarías si te digo que no?

- ¿En qué planeta andas Terry? ¡Diablos! ¿Tendré que repetirte todo?

- Pues al parecer sí, ya que no escuché nada. –pareció tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Bien, parecía que en realidad le costaba decirme lo que me dijo a continuación

- Le voy a pedir a tu hermana que se case conmigo

- ¿Qué? –me levanté de la piedra donde estaba sentado

- Lo que oyes, el próximo fin de semana; le pediré que sea mi esposa. –sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa. Parecía feliz, cosa contraria a mi. Él y mi hermana habían sido novios hacía ya más de dos años, apreciaba mucho a Stear; pero Patty era mi hermana menor y mi instinto celoso no me permitían verla como una mujer casada. Pero en fin, creo que es parte de la vida.

- ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mi primero?

- Bien Terry, porque antes que mi futuro cuñado –bromeó- eres mi amigo. Y quiero saber si no te molesta demasiado la idea.

- Me conoces bien Stear. Pues en realidad no estoy que brinco de felicidad, pero es cosa de la vida; un día Patty tendría que hacer su vida y formar una familia propia. –Entonces me acerqué y le dí un abrazo- Me alegra que sea contigo hermano

- Gracias Terry. Me alegra que no te opongas

- ¿Oponerme? Claro que no, solo me tomó por sorpresa. –los dos reímos. Cuando acabó la risa me preguntó

- Pero ahora dime, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

- Nada importante

- Vamos, sabes que no te creo. ¿Pensabas en ella?

- Por supuesto que no –mentí. Pero él no tenía porque saber que mi corazón moría ante la idea de verla de nuevo.

- Como tú digas –pareció no creerme

- Ahora, vamos a la casa. Creo mi madre habrá preparado algo para la cena, seguro tienes un plato para ti también

- Eso espero –bromeó

- Ya mañana será otro día.

Y con eso nos dirigimos a la casa de mi madre, siempre cenaba allí antes de irme a mi cabaña. Era algo que le había prometido a mi madre antes de mudarme yo solo. Siempre cenaría con ellos, era algo para mantener a la familia unida. Y como le dije a Stear, mañana sería otro día. Un día donde mi vida cambiaría, el día que ella regresaría después de doce años.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo **...** oOoOoOoOoOoOo** ...** oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Llevaba ya muchas horas manejando. Pero es que solo a mi se me ocurre conducir de Nueva York a Chicago. Quería un momento a solas conmigo misma, en la carretera; pensando en mi regreso en a Las Orquídeas. Mi encuentro con un pasado que quise olvidar, un encuentro con él. Terry el chico al que una vez creí amar, el hombre que se olvidó de mí tan pronto. Por años esperé una explicación de su parte, una llamada; vaya… una carta. Nunca llegó. Nunca más volví a saber de él. Sé que talvez mi huída a Londres fue muy precipitada, pero tenía que poner Tierra de por medio; me da vergüenza decirlo, aún a mi misma; pero debía huir. Si, huí como una cobarde. No me arrepiento de mi estancia en Inglaterra, la disfruté mucho. Pero talvez una visita a América, no me hubiera caído nada mal. Pero estaba demasiado dolida. Bien, por esto mismo es que no quería regresar, para no pensar en Terry. Para no admitirme lo mucho que aún lo sigo queriendo. Por lo mucho que lo quiero y lo mucho estoy segura él no, tomé una decisión. A mi llegada no seré la misma Candy que ellos alguna vez conocieron, después de todo ya han pasado doce años desde la última vez que los vi; no les extrañará mi repentino cambio. Estaba pensando todo esto cuando mi teléfono sonó, no me gusta contestar cuando manejo, pero dejar de pensar algunos momento en él; sin duda me vendrían muy bien.

- Diga –era una llamada de Inglaterra, lo supe por el número

- _Candy amor, ¿cómo llegaste a América?_ –era Archie

- Bien –fue lo único que respondí. Todavía estaba molesta con él

- _Me alegra. Cuando llegues a ese lugar, me llamas para darme el número de teléfono así puedo llamarte directo. _

- Preferiría que llamaras a mi celular

- _¿Por qué?_

- Archie, si vine a América es para relajarme; para no pensar demasiado en otras cosas. Debo concentrarme y preparar todo para mi graduación ¿si te acuerdas?

- _Claro. Está bien. Te llamo más tarde _

- Perfecto –dije irónica. Pareció notarlo

- _Estás distante, ¿aún estás enojada? _- ¿enojada? Por supuesto que estaba enojada.

- Archie, te llamo cuando llegue ¿te parece? No me agrada hablar por teléfono mientras manejo, podría tener un accidente.

- _Si, claro. Qué tengas buen viaje amor_.

- Gracias

Y colgué. Todavía estaba enojada con él. Sus actitudes posesivas y celosas no iban conmigo, no me gusta que manipulen mi forma de ser o pensar. Pero sin duda alguna lo que más me molestaba era su constante presión a tener relaciones sexuales. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Aún soy virgen! Tal vez no muchos me crean pero me da cierto miedo el hecho de entregarme a alguien. Estaba segura que cuando llegara el indicado me entregaría a él en cuerpo y alma, pero ese no era Archie. Él siempre que tenía oportunidad me lo proponía, pero era yo quien decidiría cuando y como. Por mucho que lleváramos dos años siendo novios, no tenía ningún derecho de presionarme. No quería tener relaciones con él y punto, fin de la historia. Mi relación con él era diferente, aún me pregunto porque no lo he terminado. Somos muy distintos, pero me agrada su compañía; creo que lo veo más como amigo, pero me da lástima romper con él. Parece que en verdad me ama. Debo trabajar en una forma de romper con él sin romperle el corazón, talvez el tiempo en _Las Orquídeas_ me ayude.

Cuando finalmente llegué a Chicago, me alegré muchísimo. Finalmente, llegaría; estaba exhausta. Solo quería llegar y dirigirme a la cama más próxima que tuvieran; y dormir horas. Dormir mucho es lo que quería, no lo había hecho en los últimos años. Mi paso por la universidad fue desgastante. Cuando faltaban menos de ocho kilómetros para entrar a la propiedad pasó lo peor. Mi carro se descompuso, ¡Cielos! Esto definitivamente, solo a mí me pasa. ¿qué podía hacer? Ya estaba atardeciendo. Bien, tenía dos opciones. Una caminar, rápidamente la descarté. Estaba muy agotada. La segunda llamar a la hacienda para que vinieran por mí. Lo malo es que no conocía el número telefónico. Entonces, debía conseguirlo; llamé a Anthony. Seguramente él si lo sabría.

- Anthony –grité nada más él contestó

- _¿Qué te sucede Candy?_

- Tony, estoy en medio de la nada. El carro no arranca, ya intenté mil cosas y no funciona. Necesito que alguien de la hacienda venga por mí.

- _Llámalos entonces_ –se burló de mi drama. Él sabía perfectamente que no me sabía el número

- Lo haré. Solo necesito que me des el número. –se rió mucho tiempo. Cuando su risa finalmente cesó, me lo dio.

- _Espero lleguen pronto por ti, pecosa_.

- Eso espero.

Entonces llamé a la hacienda. Una chica contestó el teléfono, no le pregunté quien era; aunque reconocí su voz. Era Annie. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en ella, fuimos muy amigas cuando yo visitaba Las Orquídeas frecuentemente. Pero ahora todo sería diferente, lo sentía por ella; por todos en general. Pero no me permitiría sufrir nuevamente, por eso mantendría mis distancias con todos los empleados. Cortante en mi voz, le solicité que mandara alguien por mí. Solo fueron pocas las palabras intercambiadas y algunas señales de mi paradero. Lo suficiente para que vinieran a mi rescate, entonces colgué la línea y esperé. Pasados quince minutos, un joven apuesto de más o menos mi edad se acercó en una camioneta todo terreno; las más indicadas para la carretera.

- ¿Señorita White? –nunca me gustó que me llamaran así. Pero ahora me parecía lo más indicado

- Si, ¿viene usted de la hacienda?

- Así es señorita –se bajó del carro- ¿qué le pasó a la camioneta?

- No lo sé. Pero no arranca. Ya llevo largo rato intentándolo, ¿me puede llevar a la casa grande? –le pregunté- ya después viene por la camioneta. En verdad estoy muy agotada.

- Si claro, no se preocupe. ¿Sus maletas? –le mostré donde estaban. Me ayudó a acomodarlas en la otra camioneta y me ayudó a subir. Cuando estabamos ya en marcha le pregunté

- ¿Su nombre?

- Stear

- Mucho gusto Stear. Eres bastante joven, ¿cuántos años tienes?

- 26

- Bien, tenemos casi la misma edad. Yo tengo 24. –sonrió- No te conocía Stear. ¿Llevas mucho trabajando en la hacienda de mi padre?

- No señorita. Solo algunos años, antes vivía con mi familia en California. Pero decidí independizarme, conseguí empleo aquí y me ha ido muy bien

- Me alegra.

- ¿Y usted señorita? ¿Cuántos años tenía de no volver por acá? –suspiré. Con el tiempo supe que él lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía exactamente mi historia, la historia de Terry y yo.

- Doce años

- ¿Tanto tiempo? –volteó a verme

- Si.

- Llegamos –me dijo al entrar a la propiedad.

Maravillada por lo que veía recorrimos el camino hasta la casa. Tantos años sin venir aquí, estaba algo cambiado pero en general era como lo recordaba. Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la casa grande, mi corazón comenzó a latir salvajemente. Eran muchas emociones encontradas. Felicidad, añoranza, tristeza, nerviosismo, tantas otras más. Stear me ayudó a bajar del carro y respiré fuertemente el aire del campo. Caminé varios pasos reconociendo el lugar, recordando viejos momentos vividos aquí. Hasta que mis pies me condujeron al árbol, ese árbol que yo recordaba tan bien. Lo observé largo rato, recordé muchas aventuras bajo sus hojas. Hasta que mis ojos lo observaron, a él; a la razón por la que nunca regresé a Las Orquídeas, al culpable de mi ida a Londres. Al hombre que yo aún amaba.

Terry estaba frente a mí, me observaba de pies a cabeza. Nos estábamos reconociendo. Yo lo veía tan diferente a la última vez que lo vi, pero aún así el mismo. Aún tenía esos ojos hipnotizantes, ese par de ojos azul oscuro que invadían mis sueños y recuerdos. Aún tenía esa nariz afilada y perfecta, esos labios rojos y sensuales que alguna vez probé. Tenía el cabello un poco más largo que lo común en los hombres, castaño y liso; el seguía teniendo el rostro más perfecto que alguna vez haya visto. Pero estaba más alto, su espalda estaba más ancha. Sus hombros y brazos parecían fuertes y reacios. Su porte era aún el de un príncipe. Era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Entonces el sonrió. Tragué saliva, el hombre aún podía derretirme con una sonrisa. Esa era la sonrisa más irresistible que alguna vez haya visto. Era él, era Terry. Mi Terry.

Pero entonces, ella se paró a la par de él. Y entonces lo recordé. Él no era "mi Terry" nunca lo fue. Nunca lo sería. Terry y yo nunca seríamos algo, nunca estaríamos juntos. Sin hacer notar mi molestia por verla, volteé mi mirada hacia otro lado. Volteé mis pasos y me dirigí a la casa. Tenía que salir de allí, antes que alguno notara las lágrimas en mis ojos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo** ...** oOoOoOoOoOoOo **...** oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

¡Por Dios! Era ella. aún seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra. Solo que ahora ya no era una jovencita. Era toda una mujer, sus formas se habían acentuado. Estaba un tanto más alta de lo que recordaba. Su cabello seguía tan perfecto como lo recordaba, y esos ojos, los ojos más hermosos que alguna vez haya visto. Verla me hizo recordar todo lo que la amaba, y al mismo tiempo olvidar lo mucho que la había odiado por su abandono. Verla nuevamente fue mágico. No quería ir a buscarla, cuando Annie me avisó que alguien debía irla a buscar al camino; estuve tentado de hacerlo. Pero no me sentía preparado. Por eso mandé a Stear, él sabía perfectamente mi posición; por eso accedió. Conocía mi historia con Candy, yo se la había contado; él era mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano; era el único con quien a veces me permitía desahogar. Por eso me hizo el favor, para él no sería tan complicado.

Pero al oír el carro acercarse, me fue imposible no salir a su encuentro. Era un dèja vú, de hace doce años; solo que esta vez ella si vendría. La observé llegar hasta el árbol, nuestro árbol; y no me pude contener a hacerme notar. Ella me observó de pies a cabeza como hipnotizada, veía en su mirada admiración y ¿amor? Talvez añoranza. Después de todo fuimos amigos, los mejores. Le sonreí. Al notar mi sonrisa, ella también sonrió. Fue un nuevo amanecer en mi vida, verla sonreír fue lo más lindo que he tenido en años. Pero hubo un instante en que todo cambió. Su mirada se volvió fría y distante, como si la alegría de verme de nueva se esfumara. No lo entendí, sin decir palabra alguna se retiró. Me privó de la visión de sus ojos. ¿Qué había sucedido? Todo parecía mágico, nuestro reencuentro después de tantos años. Estaba por retirarme cuando noté a alguien junto a mí.

- Terry, te andaba buscando –me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Susana...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_HOLA! _

_Les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia... Espero les guste!_

_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._

_**ChrisK, Oligranchester, Wendy, luna, Annilina, Talia, Olgaliz, DENISSE GRANDREW, WISAL, Rosy Jimenez, Luisa, flor.**_

_CHICAS... USTEDES ME HACEN EL DÍA...! gracias por comentar la historia... me motivan a continuarla..._

_**SALUDITOS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

Susana había sido mi dolor de cabeza por años. Creo que ella es de las personas que no entienden un no por respuesta. Soy un caballero, es verdad; pero hay ocasiones en que realmente me desespera con sus insinuaciones y hostigamientos. Mis padres son padrinos de Susana, y desde que ella quedó huérfana a los 10 años se fue a vivir a nuestra casa. Lo peor de todo es que mi madre insiste en que Susana es la mujer ideal para formar una familia, ella le ha dado su total apoyo para "cortejarme", es sumamente gracioso el asunto. Ninguna de las dos se da cuenta lo poco que me interesa Susana como mujer, la aprecio pero no como ella quisiera. Creo que mi corazón no ha olvidado en ningún momento a Candy.

- Terry, te digo que te he estado buscando por todos lados.

- ¿Si? –dije sin ánimo

- ¿Vendrás a casa a comer esta noche?

No entendía su pregunta. Después de todo no había día que yo faltara a cenar a la casa de mis padres.

- Si, Susana; igual que todos los días.

- Bien, no tienes porque responder así. ¿Nos vamos entonces? –se agarró de mi brazo

- No, yo llego dentro de un rato. –me solté de su agarre. No me gusta ser descortés con ella, pero a veces me desespera en verdad.

- Como quieras. Pero no tardes, tu padre tiene que estar en la casa grande después de la cena. –esa información si me interesó

- ¿Por qué?

- Según sé, la señorita White pidió hablar con él. Supongo le dará órdenes mientras esté ella aquí.

- Entiendo.

- No tardes –dijo mientras se alejaba- La cena está casi lista

- Espera –le grité- Voy contigo, así mi padre no tardará demasiado

- Está bien. –dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Creo había malinterpretado mi entusiasmo repentino por llegar a casa.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la casa. Yo ansiaba enterarme de todo lo relacionado a la estadía de Candy en Las Orquídeas, anhelaba saber el propósito de su visita. Después de todo, nadie lo conocía; creo a todos nos intrigaba su llegada repentina y después de tanto tiempo de aparecer por estos rumbos. La cena me daría la excusa perfecta para "interrogar" a mi padre sin levantar sospechas y aprovechar el momento para ofrecerme acompañarlo a ver a la "señorita White".

Al llegar, Susana se dirigió a la cocina a ultimar detalles para la cena de esta noche. Como ahora, mi madre estaba vuelta loca preparando la casa para Candy; no había tenido tiempo suficiente para encargarse de la comida, claro Susana aprovechó para lucirse y demostrar lo buena esposa y ama de casa que podría llegar a ser. Mi padre ya estaba sentado a la mesa esperando el momento que se sirviera la comida, y yo llegué a hacerle compañía mientras mi hermana y Susana servían la cena.

- No te vi en todo el día Terry. –Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de mi padre al verme entrar al comedor.- ¿Dónde estuviste?

- Pues… donde siempre. En las caballerizas.

- Qué raro, estuve allí en la tarde y no te vi

Afortunadamente, mi madre llegó a la casa en ese momento. No quería tener que explicarle a mi padre lo que estuve haciendo en el día. ¿Qué podría decirle? "Padre, no me viste en todo el día porque estuve de lo más deprimido y melancólico en la parte superior del granero" Patético, ¿no? Por supuesto que nadie tenía porque saber que aún amaba a Candy con todo mí ser, que tener que verla nuevamente sería un martirio. Y peor aún que sería desastroso tener que sufrir su rechazo, porque después de ver su reacción al verme nuevamente sabía que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo volver a verme.

- Tardaste en llegar –dijo mi padre dirigiéndose a mi madre

- Si, había mucho trabajo en la casa. Había que habilitar las habitaciones del segundo nivel, pues aún no sabíamos cual ocuparía la señorita Candy, además de preparar alimentos. Fue muy agotador. –dijo notablemente cansada

- Lo imagino.

- Por cierto, la señorita Candy pidió hablar contigo después que terminaras de comer.

- Si, lo mismo me comunicó Stear. Creo querrá darme instrucciones para su estadía aquí.

- Si, supongo.

Yo oía la conversación de mis padres, pero lo único que en verdad pensaba era en volver estar junto a Candy. Recordar viejos momentos junto a ella, las pláticas que siempre teníamos bajo nuestro árbol; los tiempos felices juntos. Casi no podía creer que ella estuviera aquí, estábamos respirando el mismo aire; sé que suena patético pero su llegada a mi vida nuevamente fue como un nuevo amanecer. Así de simple. Ya quería volver a hablar con ella, oír su voz, escuchar su sonrisa; escuchar en sus labios pronunciar mi nombre nuevamente, pero más que nada quería escuchar de sus labios el porque de su lejanía, el porque de su desaparición por tantos años.

- ¡Terry! –dijo Patty

- Eh… si, ¿me decías? –ella sonrió.

- Te preguntaba si quieres que te sirva ensalada o solo la pasta.

- Solo la pasta. –en realidad no tenía hambre. Pero quería estar aquí cuando mi padre terminara de comer para poder "ofrecerme" a ir con él.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Terry? –preguntó Susana interesada mientras ella y mi hermana servían la cena.

- Bien

- Muestra más entusiasmo Terry –dijo mi madre

- ¿Cómo quieres que se lo diga, cantando? –creo fui demasiado rudo

- Cuidado con tu tono, jovencito –me regañó mi padre. La verdad si me merecía cualquier cosa que pudiera decirme, fui demasiado descortés con mi madre. Pero no estaba de humor para las insinuaciones de Susana.

- Lo siento madre. –mi mamá solo sonrió.

La cena transcurrió entonces en una conversación sobre las labores del día, en verdad la llegada de Candy, llegó a mover nuestro mundo. Tan acostumbrados estábamos a un ritmo tranquilo sin la estancia de los dueños del lugar. Terminados los alimentos, un poco más rápido de lo usual, mi padre se disculpó para ir a la cita que tenía con Candy. Todos nos levantamos de la mesa; y mi madre y hermana comenzaron a levantar los platos utilizados, estaba a punto de salir tras mi padre cuando Susana me interceptó.

- Terry, ¿a dónde vas? –la verdad me dieron ganas de decirle "que te importa", pero me contuve

- A mi casa. ¿A dónde más?

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –así o más directa

- Creo poder encontrar el camino yo solo. Pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento.

- Bien, entonces no te entretengo más. Supongo estás cansado. ¿No es así?

¡Dios! ¿Realmente era necesario todo esto? Alguien debería enseñarle a Susana a no ser tan hostigadora.

- Así es

- Es una lástima. De lo contrario podríamos ir a pasear cerca de la laguna. Es una noche estupenda para ver el cielo.

- Si, es verdaderamente una lástima. Pero ya tengo mucho sueño, quiero irme a descansar.

- Entonces, feliz noche. –Me besó en la mejilla- Qué descanses

- Gracias, igualmente

Salí de la casa. Si corría podría alcanzar a mi padre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo ... oOoOoOoOoOoOo ... oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Verlo nuevamente me afectó más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer. Me quedé hiptonizada al ver nuevamente esos zafiros que él tiene como ojos. Cuando lo vi, me quedé parada sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirarlo, y hubiera permanecido así mucho tiempo de no haber sido por la súbita aparición de ella. Al verla, creo solo me delaté frente a ellos; delaté mis verdaderos sentimientos. Seguramente ahora ya formalizaron su relación y están felices juntos; no podía permitirles que me vieran derrotada, tengo orgullo. Por eso había huido años atrás, por eso no había vuelto. No quería que vieran lo mucho que me afectaba verlos juntos.

Ahora, en mi regreso; procuraría que todo fuera distinto.

- Stear, ¿puedes hacerme favor de entrar mi equipaje? –Dije antes de entrar a la casa, estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando añadí- ¿Podrías hacerme otro favor?

- Claro, señorita White

- Dile a Richard que necesito hablar con él. –pero entonces recordé que seguramente esta sería su hora de comer- Claro, si está por cenar que coma y venga al terminar. Pero que procure no venir demasiado tarde.

- Está bien, señorita. Yo se lo comunico

- Muchas gracias. Ah una cosa más… -asintió- dile que cuando venga me espere en el estudio, hablaré con él en privado.

- Como usted diga.

Lo dejé entonces encargándose de mi equipaje y entré a la casa. Llevaba doce años sin poner un pie en este lugar, y la nostalgia invadió mi corazón. Yo amaba este lugar, en mi niñez y pre-adolescencia, Las Orquídeas era el lugar más querido; añoraba el tiempo lejos y en las vacaciones era el único sitio en el mundo en el que quería estar. Recorrí cada foto, mueble y pared con la mirada; recordando tiempos felices. Hasta que alguien atrás de mí habló.

- Señorita Candy, bienvenida –era Eleonor

- Gracias Eleonor

Dije secamente, mi corazón aún guardaba resentimiento contra ella.

- Me alegra verla nuevamente. Espero que su estadía en Las Orquídeas sea placentera.

- Eso espero. Gracias por preparar todo para mi llegada

- Oh no es nada. Nosotros estamos encantados de tenerla con nosotros. –Sonreí- ¿Desea comer algo antes de descansar?

- No tengo apetito. Talvez más tarde baje a tomar un vaso de leche. Por el momento solo quiero descansar.

- Claro, como usted guste.

- Habilitaron la habitación que pedí.

- No exactamente, señorita. –hubiera querido decirle que me llamara por mi nombre, pero para mis futuros planes eso sería inconveniente- Hemos preparado todas las habitaciones del segundo nivel, pues no sabíamos con exactitud cual era la que usted preferiría.

- Mi padre se los tendría que haber comunicado. Bien, supongo que no importa. Gracias –me encaminé al segundo nivel

- ¿Señorita?

- ¿Sí? –volteé a verla

- ¿Necesita algo más?, es que quisiera ir a mi casa a cenar con mi familia

- No, no se preocupe. Si quiero algo, yo misma lo haré –dije con una sonrisa

- Entonces, feliz noche. ¡Que descanse!

- Gracias, igualmente. Solo dígale a Richard que cuando termine de comer quiero hablar con él.

- Claro, se lo diré. Hasta mañana.

Entonces subí a la planta alta. Por lo que Eleonor me había comunicado, todas las habitaciones estaban habilitadas, así que podía escoger la que yo quisiera. Entré a cada una de las habitaciones y las observé detenidamente para escoger en la que pasaría los próximos meses.

Finalmente tomé una decisión, me instalaría en la habitación en la que por años fue de Anthony. No era la más grande, pero si la que tenía mejor vista. Supuse que en las mañanas entraría por sus ventanas el sol y el aire fresco. Ordené llevaran mi equipaje a ese dormitorio y acomodé mis pertenencias. Quería descansar era verdad, pero estaba muy ansiosa. Esperaría a que Richard viniera a hablar conmigo y después saldría a pasear por los alrededores de la propiedad. Me acomodé en la cama y saqué mi computadora portátil; intenté concentrarme en escribir algunos correos a mis amigos en Londres, quería pensar en otra cosa.

Creo que en verdad estaba muy cansada porque me quedé dormida por varios minutos, hasta que tocaron a mi puerta para avisarme que Richard Grandchester estaba esperándome en el estudio de mi padre en Las Orquídeas. Bajé a la planta baja y me dirigí al lugar en el que me esperaban, en verdad quería hablar con él sobre varios puntos de mi estadía en la hacienda.

Entré al estudio y allí estaba el Sr. Grandchester, lo estaba viendo después de tanto tiempo. De él si tenía bastantes buenos recuerdos.

- Buenas noches –saludé

- Buenas noches, señorita White. Bienvenida a Las Orquídeas

- Gracias. –Me dirigí al escritorio- Pero, por favor tome asiento. –le señalé la silla frente a la que yo estaba sentada, se sentó y entonces yo comencé a hablar- Bien, antes que nada me disculpo por mandarlo a llamar fuera de sus horas de trabajo

- No tiene porque, es mi trabajo hacerla sentir bien en su estadía. Su padre me encargó mucho su comodidad

- Gracias –sonreí- Bien, mi estancia aquí será por algunos meses; no sé cuantos exactamente –y era verdad, aún no lo decidía con exactitud- y este no es un viaje de placer. Si viene aquí es para poder preparar todo para mi pronta graduación y necesito paz. No vine aquí para hacer amigos y divertirme –no quería sonar descortés o prepotente pero quería establecer un punto- Sé que en mis anteriores visitas, muchos años atrás, yo solía mantener cierta amistad con los empleados; pero ahora es distinto. Yo soy la hija de los dueños y quiero que me vean como tal, no quiero faltas de respeto y abusos de confianza hacia mi persona. agradecería enormemente que se dirigieran a mí como señorita Candy, o señorita White. No vine aquí a hacer amigos, amigos ya tengo en Londres; aquí todos ustedes son empleados de mi familia y yo soy la dueña. Esa es la única relación que habrá entre nosotros. ¿Entendido?

¡Qué mal se había escuchado todo lo dicho por mí! ¡Por Dios! Esa no era yo, apenas si me reconocía en la voz que esta escuchando. Pero esto era lo mejor, tenía que blindar mi corazón y mis emociones; no podía permitirme estar expuesta a todos y delatar lo mucho que me dolía verlo con otra.

- Si, señorita White. Como usted guste

- Bien, le agradecería comunicárselo a todos los empleados.

- Como usted ordene

- Ah… además. Quiero dar una vuelta por la propiedad mañana temprano. ¿Podría usted acompañarme? Hace tiempo que no vengo y temo perderme

- Por supuesto. Aquí estaré a primera hora

- No, no será necesario. De cualquier manera no creo despertarme tan de madrugada; puede venir tipo ¿diez?

- Claro, aquí estaré.

- Gracias, puede retirarse

- Feliz noche, señorita. Espero tenga una placentera estadía

- Se lo agradezco, Richard. –Estaba por retirarse cuando lo llame- ¿Richard?

- Dígame

- ¿Qué tan lejana está la laguna de aquí a pie? –recordaba el camino pero no cuanto podría tomarme llegar hasta allá.

- Unos quince minutos, ¿desea ir? ¿Quiere que la acompañe?

- Eh… no. –si iba a ir, pero sola- No será necesario. Puede retirarse, talvez mañana vayamos.

- Como usted guste. Hasta mañana

- Feliz noche Richard.

Entonces salí de la habitación y vi como Richard se dirigía a la cocina. Seguramente daría algunas instrucciones antes de irse a descansar a su casa. Subí a mi cuarto y me puse algo más cómodo de lo que traía puesto; me puse unos jeans holgados, una camiseta sport y unos zapatos deportivos. Tenía la intención de dar una vuelta por la laguna, seguramente si le decía a Richard lo que pretendía hacer me querría acompañar y yo quería ir sola. Aproveché que seguía en la cocina, para salir por la puerta principal y emprender mi camino.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo ... oOoOoOoOoOoOo ... oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Cuando llegué a la casa, mi padre ya se encontraba hablando con Candy; por lo que Annie me comentó ella había pedido hablar con él en el estudio, en privado. ¿Qué podría decirle que no quería que nadie más escuchara? No lo sé, pero me intrigaba saberlo. Decidí esperar a mi padre afuera, después de todo no tenía sueño y aunque estaba cansado no creía poder estarme tranquilo sin saber que habían hablado mi padre y Candy.

Lo esperé largo rato, ¿qué tanto podría estarle diciendo? Me estaba desesperando, estuve a punto de ir a la puerta posterior para entrar por la cocina y esperarlo allí en compañía de Annie. Pero ¡Gracias a Dios, no lo hice! Porque después de levantarme de la roca en que estaba sentado, vi como la dueña de mis pensamientos salía de "incógnita" y a escondidas de la casa. ¿A dónde se dirigiría tan tarde? Bien, lo averiguaría y sería la oportunidad perfecta para verla y hablarle nuevamente.

La seguí en su camino de exploración, no quería que notara mi presencia. Parecía una niña, viendo cada árbol y todas las flores; veía en ella nuevamente a la niña con la que yo jugué tantos veranos. ¡Cómo había extrañado su presencia! Parecía dirigirse a la laguna, no estaba demasiado lejos de la casa y ella recordaba el camino. Cuando finalmente llegamos, se quedó parada viendo a la distancia. No aguanté más y le hablé

- Hola –ella saltó.

Al parecer se había asustado, volteó a verme. Se quedó sorprendida de verme detrás de ella, pero después su cara de sorpresa fue sustituida por una mirada fría y distante. No contestó mi saludo, en cambio emprendió su camino de regreso. ¡No permitiría que me dejara con la palabra en la boca!

- Hola te he dicho –dije sujetándole el brazo

Se soltó de mi agarre sin decirme nada y siguió caminando sin voltear a verme. ¿Por qué me odiaba tanto? Creí que por lo menos guardaría un sano sentimiento de amistad hacia mí. Bien, no me conformaría con esta actitud de ella. Me le adelanté y le salí por delante.

- Al parecer los años en Inglaterra te pusieron muy maleducada y grosera. –Dije con una sonrisa- Antes solías ser más educada –solté una carcajada

- Yo soy educada con las personas que me place serlo –me contestó. Muy groseramente, pero oír su voz fue tan espléndido que no me importó

- Entonces supongo que como soy un trabajador más de tu hacienda, no merezco un poco de cortesía de tu parte.

No me contestó, siguió caminando. Al parecer sería muy complicado hablar con ella, y yo necesitaba saber ¿que había sucedido? ¿En qué momento mi amiga se convirtió en esta persona fría y prepotente?

- Candy, espera. –le grité. Me sorprendió cuando detuvo su avance y volteó a verme

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar contigo

- No tengo ganas de hablar y menos contigo.

- ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto Candy? No eres ni la sombra de la niña que yo conocí. –ella se rió. Soltó una carcajada. Me sorprendió si he de ser honesto

- Bien, la pregunta correcta sería; ¿Quién podría haber provocado ese cambio en mí? O no, mejor ¿qué podría haberme hecho así?

No entendí nada, la última vez que la vi, creí que había quedado claro lo que sentía por ella.

- No entiendo

- No importa, yo me entiendo. –sus ojos se inundaron y parecía tener ganas de llorar

Entonces siguió caminando. Todo esto era muy confuso, no entendía para nada su actitud y sus palabras. Claro, no me quedaría con la duda.

- No he terminado –la alcancé nuevamente

- ¿qué quieres Terry? ¿Torturarme más?

- ¿Torturarte? Candy no te entiendo. Yo solo quería decirte lo mucho que te he extrañado todo este tiempo, lo mucho que me has hecho falta.

Ella se sorprendió con mis palabras, lo pude ver en sus ojos. Había sorpresa e incredulidad.

- Te he extrañado mucho Candy. ¿Me extrañaste tú también? –me acerqué a ella.

- No

- No te creo. –le dije con una sonrisa. Su nerviosismo por mi cercanía, delataba su mentira.

- ¡No me importa lo que tu creas o no! –gritó.

- Bien, si no me extrañaste yo sí; y mucho. Todos estos años no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ti.

- ¡No te creo! –dijo con un hilo de voz.

Yo estaba cada vez más cerca. Podía sentir su aliento, no creía poder resistir más tiempo sin probar nuevamente esa boca.

- Como tú dices, a mi tampoco me importa que lo creas o no. Yo sé lo mucho que te he extrañado. ¿Por qué nunca regresaste Candy? –le dije en un susurro

- Porque…

No le dejé terminar. Increíblemente, no pude aguantar más; la besé.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_**HOLA!**_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS...**_

_**ChrisK, MELODY GRAHAM GRANDCHESTER, Oligranchester, Wendy, luna, Derrian, chavarina, WISAL, Talia, flor, carmencita, anon, Janeth...**_

_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS... ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR...!_

_**SALUDITOS**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

La besé largamente, y contrario a lo que creí ella respondió de igual manera al intercambio. Me sorprendió, hace pocos instantes estaba tan distante y altanera y ahora respondía a mi beso como algo sumamente anhelado. La sensación de ese beso era parecido a tener sed después de trabajar tanto tiempo bajo la luz del sol y después tomarse un vaso enorme de agua fría. Se sentía como un manantial anhelado. Podía sentir su total entrega a la caricia, me alegró enormemente. Pero hubo un momento en que cortó el beso repentinamente.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? –dijo dándome la espalda.

"¿Por qué la había besado?" me pregunte, simple… ¡Porque te amo! ¡Te amo mucho! Eso era lo que tenía que decir, decirle lo mucho que estos años me había hecho falta su presencia; lo mucho que había soñado con besarla de la forma que lo había hecho ahora, pero las palabras no salían de mí. Mi mente estaba en blanco. Lo único coherente en mi cabeza en estos momentos era alegría. Estaba feliz… estaba sumamente feliz porque contrario a la primera vez que nos habíamos besado, ella no salió corriendo. Ahora se había quedado a preguntarme lo que supuse me preguntaría hace doce años. Y que en ese entonces si le hubiera respondido.

- No tienes ningún derecho a besarme –dijo volteando a verme, en sus ojos podía ver lágrimas.

Lágrimas, que estaba seguro no quería dejarme ver. Pero su voz era seca. Se escuchaba sumamente enojada. Creí que me golpearía por atreverme a tanto, pero no lo hizo; solo se quedó allí, viéndome. Retándome con la mirada.

- Lo siento. No lo pude evitar –fue lo único que fui capaz de contestar.

- ¿No lo pudiste evitar? –se rió de forma irónica.

- Candy…

- ¿Sabes qué? No digas nada… ¡No me interesa! No me importa lo que quieras decirme…

Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa. Me quedé helado al escucharla. ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿De verdad no le importaba ni un poco? Pero antes que pudiera hacer otra cosa se volteó a verme y habló con una voz llena de rencor, gritó mejor dicho.

- Solo si te digo una cosa. –Levantó el dedo índice- No se te vuelva a ocurrir atreverme a tocar. ¡Nunca en tu vida Terry! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡N-U-N-C-A!

Y con ese mismo ímpetu que tuvo para decir esto, así mismo emprendió su camino a la casa. Podría haber ido tras ella y pedirle una explicación para esta actitud tan extraña y soberbia, ¿pero que hubiera ganado? Era obvio que no quería verme, que no quería saber nada de mí, y lo que más me dolía, que no quisiera… "que la volviera a tocar". ¿No volverla a tocar? Si… claro… obviamente no lo "obedecería". Ahora que recordé lo que se siente un beso de sus labios no creía poder a vivir sin ello. A decir verdad llevaba mucho tiempo sin besar a alguien. Después de besar a Candy por primera vez cuando teníamos doce años, he besado a otras jovencitas de los alrededores, no demasiadas, claro… pero si las suficientes para afirmar que la única que despierta en mí un amor incontrolable es la que me advirtió, inútilmente, no volverlo a hacer.

Bien, está claro que sería muy difícil lograr acercarme a ella otra vez. Hacerla que reacordara lo bien que la pasábamos de niños… y hacerla entender lo bien que la podríamos llegar a pasar ahora de adultos. Sonreí ampliamente, ese beso había dejado mi cuerpo anhelante. Quería sentir junto a ella mucho más que simples besos. Verla después de tantos años me dejó impactado, de la niña que había conocido ya no quedaba nada. Sus formas se habían acentuado y tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Su cuerpo era más estilizado, sus curvas más marcadas… era un cuerpo de mujer. ¡Rayos! No era una gran idea pensar en su cuerpo en un momento como este. Su rechazo y actitud, sumado al beso que nos acabábamos de dar me había dejado, contrario a lo que podrían llegar a pensar, sumamente excitado. Me atraía enormemente el hecho de poder llegar a domar a la fierecilla en que se había convertido. Pero debía empezar por algún lado, tenía que trazar un plan para acercarme a ella y que fuera ella la que me pidiera que la tocara.

Hubiera querido que las cosas fueran distintas. Enamorarla tiernamente, pero estoy seguro que no funcionaría. Así que sería a su modo… después de todo, lo importante es que estemos juntos. Ese va a ser mi único objetivo… pasar el resto de mi vida junto a Candy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo ... oOoOoOoOoOoOo ... oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¡Me besó!

No sé si sentirme feliz o de plano mandar a darle una golpiza. ¡Es increíble su atrevimiento!

- Aggghhhh… -grité contra la almohada.

Había prácticamente corrido después de "advertirle" no volver a tocarme. Necesitaba salir de allí. Entré rápidamente a la casa y subí corriendo las escaleras para dirigirme al segundo nivel y entrar finalmente a mi habitación.

- Aggghhhh… -grité nuevamente.

¡Estoy realmente enojada! Pataleé en la cama, el enojo no era con él por lo que había osado hacer, era conmigo. Estoy enojada por huir nuevamente de él, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez que me besó. Pero a la vez estoy tan… ¡tan confundida! Eso es, estoy total y completamente confundida. Yo acepté el beso. Yo quería ese beso. Yo correspondí a ese beso. Yo… ¡Yo soy una verdadera estúpida!

Como pude dejarme llevar por la atracción y el "amor" que supuestamente siento por él, cuando me había dicho a mi misma tantas veces no hacerlo. Estando en Londres, al decidir volver a América, me había prometido mantenerme lo suficientemente alejada de él, por eso mismo… para no caer en la tentación que supuse sería. Y qué acertada estaba en ese entonces, él era la tentación hecha persona. Si al descubrirme totalmente embobada por él en la adolescencia tuve que abandonar el país, al verlo ahora después de tantos años convertido en todo un hombre, ¡un hombre extremadamente atractivo! Seguramente ahora debía huir e irme a otro planeta. Terry se había convertido en un hombre que cualquier mujer mataría por tener a su lado, es dueño de un físico espectacular y sus besos… ¡Diablos! Debo mantenerme lo suficientemente alejada de él, de lo contrario… No, no quiero pensar que sucedería.

Pasé largo rato pensando en la mejor manera de mantenerme alejada de él, pero no veía como. Yo misma me vine a meter a la cueva del lobo, ahora debía aguantarme. Me costó enormemente conciliar el sueño. Aún podía sentir en mis labios la gloriosa sensación del beso de Terry… creo que ahora cualquier beso que volviera a recibir en mi vida sería totalmente opacado. Prendí mi computadora portátil y traté de empezar con mi tesis, para aprovechar el tiempo debido a mi falta de sueño; solo así logré un momento dejar de pensar en él.

Mi carrera en verdad me apasionaba, soñaba con conseguir un súper empleo en Londres y establecerme definitivamente en Inglaterra. Tenía varias ofertas para algunos bufetes en Londres, pero en el lugar donde yo quería no me había respondido a la solicitud que había enviado, bueno, talvez después de graduarme sea más sencillo entrar a formar parte de dicho bufete, guardo las esperanzas que así sean. Trabajando y pensando en mi pronta titulación, se me fue gran parte de la madrugada, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana mis ojos se cerraban solos y debía descansar un poco ya que dentro de unas horas había citado a Richard para recorrer juntos los alrededores de Las Orquídeas.

Con la ropa que tenía me quedé profundamente dormida, tan cansada estaba que no recordaba haber soñado algo en especial. Dejé el despertador de mi celular para las nueve y media de la mañana, eso me daría un poco de tiempo para arreglarme y estar lista cuando Richard viniera a la casa. A regañadientes, por mi desvelo, me desperté al sonar la alarma; me dirigí al cuarto de baño y tomé una larga ducha, quizá el agua me quitara el sueño. ¡Gracias a Dios! Así fue. Después de salir del baño estaba como nueva, me puse unos jeans de mezclilla, botas y una camisa azul marino de algodón; que según mis amigas me quedaba espectacular. Quería verme bien…

A la hora indicada, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar alguna fruta y un vaso de leche antes de salir a recorrer la hacienda, no tenía demasiada hambre y quería solo lo suficiente para que no se me bajara el azúcar. Lo extraño fue darme cuenta que no había nadie en la casa, recorrí vario tramo del lugar y no encontraba por ningún lugar a nadie. ¿Dónde estarían todos? Encontré por mí misma lo que necesitaba y me asomé a la ventana cercana a la cocina, ésta daba al patio posterior de la casa. Entonces entendí porque no había nadie para "atenderme", todos estaban afuera en una especie de reunión, todos prestaban atención a lo que Richard les estaba diciendo. Me oculté lo suficiente para que no notaran lo que les decía y escuché atentamente, parecía que acababan de reunirse.

- … _Entonces solo me queda decirles que deben hacer la estadía de la señorita White placentera y cómoda. Todo lo que ella les pida lo deben hacer cuando ella lo requiera. Recuerden que ella es una White, es dueña de todo esto y por mucho que seamos nosotros los que trabajemos aquí siempre y vivamos aquí todo el año, estas tierras no nos pertenecen. Deben recordarlo…_

No me gustó como sonaba aquello.

_- … Una cosa más, la señorita White me encargó mucho que no se dirigieran a ella con extrema confianza y camaradería. Deben llamarla señorita y tratarla de usted. Principalmente ustedes…_

Volteó a ver a Annie, Terry, Patty y Susana. Los que tenían una edad próxima a la mía y que habíamos crecido prácticamente juntos.

_- ¿Entendido? _

Ellos asintieron. Pero vi una especie de sonrisa burlona aparecer en la boca de Terry, ¿qué se creía? Él más que nadie debía dirigirse a mí con respeto y distancia. De eso me encargaría yo.

_- Bueno, no los quiero atrasar más en sus labores. Así que regresen a hacer lo que estaban haciendo y que tengan un excelente día. _

Con eso concluyó su "reunión". No me gustaba que ahora todos pensaran que yo soy una prepotente y que hago diferencias entre los empleados y los dueños, esa no soy yo. Pero era mejor así. No podía volver a estrechar lazos con ellos y acostumbrarme a la vida aquí, no pensaba permanecer más de unos meses y hacer a mistad con ellos solo harían las cosas más difíciles en mi partida. Si, era mejor no hacerlo.

Noté que Eleonor y Lauren, la madre de Annie, se quedaban conversando unos momentos fuera de la casa, solo Annie se acercaba a la puerta con la intención de entrar a la cocina. Me aparté rápidamente de la ventana y disimulé que los estaba espiando sentándome en una silla del comedor de la cocina. Cuando ella entró pude notar su alegría por verme, cuando niñas fuimos muy cercanas, ella tiene unos meses de edad menos que yo, así que nuestras tardes de vacaciones eran sumamente divertidas.

- Buenos días. –la saludé

- Buenos días, señorita Candy –como me dolió que me llamara así. Ella era mi amiga. No era justo esta distancia- ¿Desea algo de comer? Le puedo preparar algo rápido. Mi mamá sigue siendo la cocinera de la casa, pero yo también he aprendido a hacerlo. –me explicó

- No, gracias. –Le sonreí- No tengo mucha hambre. Solo tomaré un vaso de leche y talvez alguna manzana. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento

- No tiene porque, es mi obligación

- De cualquier manera gracias. ¿Has visto si Richard está desocupado? –pregunté casualmente, yo sabia que sí, pero no quería delatarme.

- Si señorita –siguió haciendo sus tareas mientras hablaba- Creo que está por venir a traerla para hacer el recorrido al lugar.

- Ah, excelente. –Me levanté de la silla- Cuando vengas podrías subir a avisarme a mi habitación.

- Por supuesto

Le sonreí como agradecimiento y me dirigí a mi habitación. No sabía exactamente cuando se tardaría Richard en venir por mí y estaba realmente cansada, el baño me había quitado el sueño pero no el cansancio. Me recosté un rato en la cama y después de unos quince minutos Annie subió por mí. Arreglé un poco mi apariencia y bajé las escaleras. Allí frente a mí estaba Richard, que bien, lo malo era que junto a él estaba Terry. ¡Terry! ¿Qué diablos podría estar haciendo Terry aquí?

- Buenos días señorita White –saludó Richard.

- Buenos días –fue lo único que dije. No sabía si saludar a Terry o no, mi educación me decía que sí, pero mi enojo me lo impedía. Por eso el saludo general. Terry solo sonrió.

- ¿Está lista?

- Eh... si. –mi voz sonó más temblorosa de lo que hubiera querido- Por supuesto –añadí

- Entonces, vamos. Ya le ensillamos un caballo para el recorrido.

¿Caballo? ¡No! En mi corta experiencia con los caballos podía decir que no tenía buenos recuerdos de ellos. Cuando fui niña y venía a la hacienda nunca tuve interés en aprender a montarlos y cuando viví en Londres tomé algunas clases y no me fue para nada bien. Pues no, irnos a recorrer el lugar en caballo no era una opción.

- Preferiría que fuera a pie.

- ¿A pie? –habló Terry. ¡Qué le importa! De igual manera él no iría con nosotros. No le contesté me dirigí a Richard

- No… no quiero ir en caballo.

- Pero el camino es bastante, creo que sería mejor ir en caballo.

- Si, papá. Es lo mejor…

¿Quién le estaba preguntando? ¡Rayos! Quería golpearlo por su absurda intromisión.

Le dirigí una mirada asesina y el sonrió de lado. ¡Me estaba provocando! ¡Por todos los cielos! Yo no quería aceptar frente a él que no sé montar a caballo

- Richard –dejé claro que me dirigía a su padre y no a él- Podríamos realizar el recorrido en el jeep.

- Bien, si así lo quiere…

- Gracias

Terry me miró largamente y yo le reté con la mirada. Si creía que sus ojos me intimidarían, ¡Estaba muy equivocado!

Salimos los tres y yo no sabía como preguntar que hacía Terry allí. No quería que fuera con nosotros. Yo quería disfrutar el camino, ver nuevamente todas las tierras con mis nervios tranquilos. Sin estremecerme por su cercanía. Pero tampoco quería demostrar que no quería estar cerca de él, menos después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

- Voy a traer el jeep, señorita. Para mientras puede esperar aquí con Terry.

¿Con Terry? ¡Ni loca!

- No será necesario, estoy segura que él –evité decir su nombre- tiene mucho que hacer. Así que no lo entretendré más.

Si, había sido magistral mi movimiento. Así no delataría lo que en verdad sentía.

- No se preocupe señorita –habló Richard- Terry nos acompañará.

¿Qué? Estuve a punto de gritar. ¡No podía ser! Yo que tenía toda la intención de alejarme de él, de estar lo menos posible en su presencia; resultaba que el destino me lo ponía enfrente.

Terry sonrió cuando su padre me aclaró que él vendría, no dudaría ni un poco que él mismo hubiera provocado esto. ¡Bien! No importa, podría soportarlo. No voy a demostrar lo que me afecta su presencia.

- Ah... no lo sabía. Entonces, encantada de esperarlo aquí con él. –sonreí.

Disimularía lo más posible. Richard sonrió y se retiró a traer el jeep de la parte trasera de la casa. Entonces… me quedé sola con Terry. No tenía ninguna intención de hablar con él. Pero… ¡no pude evitarlo!

- Hola pecosa –sonrió de lado.

¿Me había llamado pecosa? Hacía muchos años que nadie se dirigía a mí de esa manera. Exactamente desde que me había ido de América. Solo él y Anthony me llamaban así y con el paso del tiempo mi hermano dejó de hacerlo. Así que oír nuevamente ese apodo me estremeció.

- Te agradecería que me llamaras por mi nombre. ¿No te lo comentó tu padre? –pregunté sarcásticamente

- Por supuesto. Pero, siento tanto no poder complacerte. Te llamaré pecosa… mientras quiera, claro que encantado cambiaré ese nombre por "mi amor" "preciosa" o "princesa"…. ¡Escoge! –me sonrió

¿Qué? ¡Diablos! ¿Quién se creía? Definitivamente no podía soportar estar cerca de él, su arrogancia y galantería me derretían.

- Mira Terry… no entiendo esta absurda actitud tuya. Tu y yo no somos amigos, lo fuimos en el pasado pero ya no. Así que no quieras volver a tener esta amistad que no la quiero.

- ¿Amistad? –Me preguntó sonriente- ¿Quién te dijo que yo quiero tu amistad?

- ¿Entonces? -¡No debí preguntar!

- Pecosa… yo quiero… –me recorrió con la mirada. Me miró de pies a cabeza y yo temblé- … Yo quiero todo de ti. ¡T-O-D-O!

Tragué seco. ¿A qué se refería? ¡Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería!

- N-o… n-o sé a qué te refirieres. -¿Esa era mi voz?

- No te preocupes pecosa. Lo entenderás pronto.

No pude contestarle nada. Su padre llegó manejando el jeep de la hacienda y nos dijo que subiéramos para recorrer el lugar. Como era de esperarse no pude disfrutar el recorrido, tenía a Terry a mis espaldas y aunque no lo podía ver sentía su mirada penetrante.

- Señorita White –me dijo Terry, ¿no qué no me diría así? Seguramente era por la presencia de su padre ¡Cobarde!- ¿Por qué no quiso venir en caballo? ¿No sabe montar?

Estuve tentada de decirle ¡Qué te importa! Pero no era correcto que Richard notara nuestras diferencias.

- No, no sé.

- ¿No sabe montar, señorita White?

¿Qué parte de no, no habían entendido?

- Así es. Nunca aprendí.

- Debería aprovechar su estancia en Las Orquídeas para aprender –comentó Richard

- No sé si tenga tiempo.

- No le tomaría demasiado tiempo, además sería una distracción.

Tenía razón, nunca lo había pensado pero era una buena idea.

- Bien, supongo que tiene razón.

- Perfecto entonces, Terry –se dirigió a su hijo- ¿puedes enseñarle a la señorita?

¿Terry? ¡Ah no! Eso si que no.

- Preferiría que fuera alguien más -¡Diablos! No debí decir eso- ¿Qué tal Stear?

- No lo creo señorita. El encargado de los caballos es Terry.

- Pero Stear podría hacerlo. –insistí

- Lo siento señorita, si quiere aprender debe hacerlo con Terry. Él es el encargado, el mejor. Con su ayuda usted aprenderá rápido, me temo que con alguien más podría ocurrirle algo. Si le ocurriera algo nunca me lo perdonaría.

¡Genial! Ahora debía aprender a montar con Terry. Yo que no quería pasar tiempo con él, ahora debía pasar muchas horas en su compañía, ¡solos! Estuve tentada de negarme, pero de ser así; Terry hubiera entendido que era porque temía estar a solas con él, y eso si que no. Primero muerta que dejarme vencer por este idiota.

- Entiendo. Entonces… estaré encantada de aprender contigo Terry

Él sonrió de lado. Mi frase sonó muy mal formulada para mi gusto. Su sonrisa torcida me hizo entender que el sentido que él tomó de mi frase fue el que menos hubiera querido.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo ... oOoOoOoOoOoOo ... oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Mi plan estaba en marcha. Ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para estar cerca de ella durante su estadía en Las Orquídeas. Convencer a mi padre para que me dejara ir con ellos fue sumamente difícil. Pero, finalmente lo conseguí. Ahora con las clases de montura podría seguir con mi plan, Candy terminaría rendida a mis pies o dejaría de llamarme Terry Grandchester.

Seguimos el recorrido en el Jeep y Candy observaba el paisaje sumamente feliz y emocionada. Podía ver en su actitud que ella había extrañado todo esto. Yo también lo hubiera extrañado, he vivido aquí mucho tiempo; pero podría dejarlo… dejaría todo solo por ella. Espero que con el tiempo ella lo dejara también todo por mí.

Cuando llegamos cerca de mi casa, debía ponerse en marcha el siguiente paso del plan. Como ésta estaba ubicada en la parte más lejana de la laguna, debíamos recorrerla a pie, y eso retrasaría nuestro camino. Pero, para eso contaba con la ayuda de Stear. ¡Solo espero que funcione! Claro, que si la conozco, como creo conocerla… seguro funciona.

- ¡Sr. Grandchester! ¡Sr. Grandchester! –gritaba Stear

Todos volteamos a verlo y él venía montado en un caballo galopando a toda velocidad. Agradecía enormemente tener la ayuda de Stear. Agradecía tener un amigo como él. Dudó un poco en ayudarme pero finalmente había aceptado.

- ¿Qué sucede muchacho? ¿Por qué el apuro? –preguntó mi padre

- Necesitamos su presencia en la casa. Hay unos señores buscando al administrador del lugar. Creo que es un asunto legal.

¡Qué idea!

- ¿Dijeron sus nombres?

- No, solo lo solicitaron ver. –Sonreí sin que me vieran- Creo que es algo urgente.

- Entiendo. Será mejor que vaya a ver que necesitan… señorita White –se dirigió a Candy- ¿le molestaría seguir el camino con Terry?

La vi palidecer. Nunca se imaginó que eso dijera mi padre. Creí por un momento que se negaría pero con mi sonrisa burlona la animé a aceptar; ambos estamos en un reto de voluntades y ninguno estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer.

- Claro que no Richard. No tenga cuidado, vaya con confianza. Después de todo no nos tardaremos mucho.

Sabía que aceptaría.

- Terry muéstrale el resto del camino a la señorita. Después te la llevas en el Jeep, yo me voy con Stear en el caballo. –me dijo mi padre

- No tengas cuidado padre. Yo me encargo de ella –le sonreí de lado.

Entonces mi padre se subió al caballo de Stear y rogué porque mi amigo pensara algo en el camino para justificar su mentira. De lo contrario mi padre sospecharía que planeaba quedarme a solas con Candy. Cuando estuvieron lejos me dirigía ella

- Entonces… parece que nos quedamos solos, Pecosa.

Ella tragó seco.

- Te dije que no me dijeras así Terry. No tienes ningún derecho.

- Te equivocas. –Me acerqué- Tengo todo el derecho. ¿Sabías que el amor te da derechos sobre las personas que amas? Tienes derecho a protegerlos, a mimarlos, a buscar su felicidad.

- No sé a que te refieres.

- Claro… finge no entender. Será peor para ti. Solo te advierto que no pretendo cambiar mi actitud hacia ti. Pronto entenderás…

No me contestó, ni yo busqué su respuesta. Seguimos el camino a pie por la vereda. Hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Ella no sabía la existencia de esta cabaña, pues cuando ella se fue no estaba aquí. Hasta hace poco yo había mandado su construcción, pues necesitaba independencia y me pareció una gran idea hacerlo cercano a este paisaje. La recorrió con la mirada pero no me preguntaba nada… nos acercamos más y entonces su duda ya no pudo más.

- ¿Y este lugar?

- Aquí vivo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Supongo creyó que todavía vivía con mis padres.

- ¿Vives solo?

- Por supuesto.

- Ah… creí te habías casado.

- No, nunca he pensado casarme. –"Hasta ahora"

Entonces noté que sonreía ante mi último comentario. Creo que le alegró el saberme soltero y sin compromisos.

- ¿Este lugar todavía pertenece a mis tierras? –preguntó con una sonrisa

- Así es…

- Entonces, te agradecería desocuparas el lugar porque me encantaría pasar algunos días aquí. Me ayudaría a mi concentración.

Se burló de mí. ¿Quería quitarme mi casa? ¡Por supuesto que no se lo permitiría!

- Te equivocas pecosa. No me voy a ir. –Sonreí- Es verdad que es tu tierra, pero todo el material del lugar lo pagué yo. Todo esto que ves… lo construí yo. Así que si quieres este lugar, primero mando a derrumbar todo.

- Para mañana, espero que hayas desocupado el lugar

- Pecosa…pecosa… no me conoces. No me voy a ir de aquí, ni aunque me lo pida el presidente, así que si quieres pasar unos días aquí… adelante… eso sí, solo hay una cama… Y yo estaría encantado de compartirla contigo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia... ESPERO LES GUSTE..!_

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._**

**_Lisseth, myrslayer, ChrisK, WISAL, luna, Oligranchester, carmencita, Beth Grandchester, lucy, anon, Wendy, Talia, Rosi White, Derryan..._**

_Niñas... mil gracias por sus palabras! gracias por comentar... SUS PALABRAS ME AYUDAN A CONTINUAR!_

_ASI QUE... SI CREEN QUE MEREZCO UNA OPINION DE SU PARTE... ME AVISAN! Eh? Jejejeje... ESPERARE ANSIOSA SUS REVIEWS..._

**_SALUDITOS_**


	6. Chapter 6

_El siguiente capitulo contiene ligeras escenas de contenido sexual. _

_Abstente a leer si eres susceptible..._

**CAPITULO 5**

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Me acababa de proponer dormir juntos? No podía creer su cinismo.

- Entonces que Pecosa, ¿te animas? –me guiñó un ojo.

Realmente no sabía que decirle. Lo más lógico era propinarle una dolorosa cachetada por sus indirectas. Pero no, nuestra "relación" no cabía en la lógica; ambos estábamos jugando un juego tentador y sumamente peligroso. Solo espero no ser yo la que terminara lastimada.

- Terry… -susurré

Me acerqué a él, lo suficientemente cerca para decir su nombre directamente al oído. Le tracé la línea del mentón con mi dedo y al parecer la caricia lo hizo estremecer porque tembló ante el contacto. ¡Genial! Ahora sentía lo que yo todo el tiempo a su lado.

- ¡Ya quisieras… bombón! –lo rocé con mi aliento pero rápidamente me separé de él- Porque todo esto –señalé a mi cuerpo- Nunca será tuyo.

Y me alejé riendo de su expresión. Allí estaba… lo había retado. Estaba jugando con fuego, esperaba no quemarme.

- Pecosa –se acercó a mí por detrás y me susurró al oído- Yo te lo decía únicamente porque tú quieres venirte a vivir a mi casa. Pero ya sabes, las puertas de ella siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

¡Como odiaba mi reacción corporal al tenerlo tan cerca! Me estremecía y sudaba frío. Sin duda alguna este hombre me volvía loca, nunca antes había sentido tanto deseo por alguien. Quería que cumpliera cada palabra que me había sugerido, pero no podía dar mi brazo a torcer.

- Está bien. Puedes quedarte a vivir aquí, porque al parecer es muy importante para ti hacerlo. –dije restándole importancia

- Te lo agradezco –dijo irónico

- No tienes porque, me gusta ser generosa con mis empleados –sonreí de lado. Nuevamente la provocación.

- Mira Pecosa –me atrajo hacia él y mi pecho se estrelló con el pecho de él. Estábamos muy juntos y su aliento rozaba mi cara. Sus labios estaban tan cercanos a los míos- Tu no vas a tratar de humillarme, ¿oíste? Aprenderás a respetarme o luego lo pagarás muy caro –susurraba muy quedo y con cada palabra su aliento me hacía estremecer.

- ¿Estás amenazándome? –dije sin voluntad

- Para nada. Después de todo, creo que el castigo te gustará mucho… será muy placentero para ambos.

Sus indirectas eran tan excitantes. ¡Diablos! Yo sabía exactamente lo que pretendía decirme, pero no podía apartarme de él. Es más, parecía como si quisiera que pasara todo esto en este mismo instante. ¿Dónde estaba mi voluntad?

- No sé a que te refieres…

- No te creo… lo sabes perfectamente –seguía susurrando. Apenas si era audible su voz pero yo escuchaba todo perfectamente.

- Terry… -mi voz sonó como un jadeo excitado.

¡Mierda! Ahora sabía lo excitada que estaba por su cercanía y su tono de voz.

- Pecosa

Se acercó a mí lo suficiente para entender que me iba a besar, entonces cerré los ojos. Los cerré esperando en el beso que ansiaba que me diera, tal y como lo había hecho anoche; un beso apasionado y sumamente delicioso. ¡Quería que se repitiera! Los mantuve cerrados pero nunca sus labios llegaron a rozarme, entonces los abrí instintivamente para ver que sucedía. Entonces lo vi, nunca pretendió darme un beso, se estaba burlando de mí. En su estúpida cara podía ver una sonrisa de triunfo por mi reacción a su supuesto beso.

- ¡Idiota! –me aparté de él

- ¿Qué te sucede? Creí que no querías que te besara. Lo dejaste muy claro anoche: dijiste que no querías que te volviera a tocar nunca.

- Estúpido. ¿Acaso no estabas tocándome al tenerme así?

- Bueno… si. Pero nunca creí que quisieras que te besara. –se burlaba de mí.

- ¡Imbécil!

Se acercó nuevamente a mi y me sujetó otra vez. Yo batallaba por soltarme de su agarre pero fue inútil. Mi fuerza no era nada comparada con la suya.

- Deja de insultarme, Pecosa.

- Te lo mereces –allí estaba. Otra vez mi voz sin voluntad

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por no besarte?

No respondí

- De haber sabido que te enojarías por no darte un beso, encantado lo hubiera hecho –me sonrió de lado el muy estúpido

- Yo… yo no quiero que me beses. –mi voz no sonaba lo enérgica que hubiese querido

- Tu respiración, cuerpo y voz me dicen lo contrario. ¿Tanto deseas un beso de mis labios?

- Ya quisieras

- Si, yo si quiero. Yo me muero por darte un beso. Pero no lo haré hasta que tu me lo pidas. –me susurraba al oído.

¿Qué yo le pidiera un beso? ¡Qué esperara sentado!

- No lo haré

- ¿Segura? –se acercó a mi rostro y su aliento rozaba mi boca

- Siiiii…. –y otra vez cerré los ojos. ¿Qué diablos me sucede?

- Entonces… no lo haré. ¡Lástima! –se alejó de mi

En sus preciosos labios estaba insinuada una sonrisa de triunfo por dejarme dos veces esperando que me besara. ¡Demonios! ¡Cuánto quería yo un beso de esos carnosos, delineados y delicados labios en este momento! ¡Maldito orgullo!

- Eso si… si quieres un beso. No dudes en pedírmelo, Pecosa.

- No lo querré -¡MENTIRA!

Alzó sus hombros en señal de rendición y continuamos caminando. Yo apenas si podía hilar los pasos uno tras otro. Estaba mareada y era a causa de la excitación que sentía por la situación en la que nos habíamos encontrado.

Pues yo soy virgen… y nunca me había sentido así en mi vida. Nunca había deseado con tantas fuerzas a un hombre en mi vida. Terry era tan arrogante, desinhibido, galante, guapo, caballeroso y sexy… que me era tan difícil negarme a sus avances. Necesitaba urgentemente pensar en otra cosa sino ahorita mismo le pediría no solo un beso, sino que me hiciera suya sobre la hierba del camino. Y eso nunca. Siempre soñé que mi primera vez sería especial y con el hombre de mi vida.

- ¿En qué piensas, Pecosa? –me preguntó sonriente

- No es de tu incumbencia –era eso o decirle que pensaba en hacer el amor aquí mismo con él. ¡Error!

- No entiendo tu actitud hacia mí. Yo recordaba una Candy tierna y feliz, una niña que era mi amiga y juntos la pasábamos genial.

Era verdad, la pasábamos tan bien juntos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pensando en un pasado que ya se había ido.

- Ella ya no existe.

- Si, me doy cuenta. ¿Por qué cambiaste Candy? ¿Por qué nunca regresaste a Las Orquídeas?

La pregunta nuevamente, ¿por qué no regresaste? No quería decírselo. Era muy doloroso para mí todavía. Además que podía decirle… "no regresé por ti". ¡No! Sabría lo mucho que significa para mí.

- Por… porque quería estudiar en Inglaterra.

- Pero pudiste venir en vacaciones ¿no te parece?

Era verdad. Pude venir en los veranos y pasarla juntos como otras veces. Pero hubiera sido doloroso verlo con alguien más.

- No. Mi vida estaba hecha en Londres.

- ¿Piensas regresar? –su voz sonaba triste

- Claro. Me instalaré definitivamente allá después de mi graduación

- Ya veo –apenas dijo

Nos quedamos callados. ¿Por qué todo había sido tan complicado?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en América?

- Todavía no lo sé.

Sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado nuevamente a la casa. ¡Habíamos dejado el carro cerca de la casa de Terry! Ni cuenta nos habíamos dado que caminamos tanto tiempo.

- Parece que llegamos ¡Se nos olvido el Jeep en tu casa!

- No te preocupes, yo lo traeré al rato.

- Entonces, gracias por tu compañía. –dije

- No tienes porque –sonrió- ¿Cuándo empezaremos con las clases de montura?

Las clases. Era verdad, las había olvidado.

- Con respecto a eso. –Titubeé- No sé si tenga mucho tiempo.

- Vamos Pecosa. No tomará demasiado, además será un honor para mí poder enseñarte algo.

- Está bien. ¿Qué te parece mañana temprano?

- Perfecto. –sonrió

Entonces avanzamos un poco más hasta la entrada principal de la casa y vimos a unos hombres conversando con Richard. Debían ser las personas que querían verlo cuando llegó Stear a avisarle.

- ¿Quiénes serán? -preguntó Terry extrañado

- Deben ser las personas que dijo Stear.

- Si deben serlo –dijo contrariado

Llegamos hasta donde estaban y pudimos observarlos mejor. Había tres hombres dos de ellos elegantemente vestidos, de mediana edad uno y el otro un poco mayor. Parecían abogados. El tercero era un joven, de unos treinta años talvez; rubio y muy alto. Su cuerpo era el de un hombre que ha trabajado en el campo, es más su ropa era parecida a la que usaba Terry. Pantalones vaqueros y camisa sin mangas pegada al cuerpo. Era muy atractivo, a decir verdad.

¿Quiénes serían?

- Buenos días –saludamos, ellos contestaron con la misma cortesía.

- Señorita White –habló Richard- Déjeme presentarla a los señores.

- No, no. Yo me presentaré –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa encantadora

Solo sonreí. Era muy atractivo pero sonriendo lo era más.

- Mi nombre es Albert Andley, soy dueño de la hacienda "La Blanca" –me sonrió extendiéndome la mano- Mucho gusto

- Encantada –sonreí- Mi nombre es Candice White.

- Candy –qué lindo nombre, tomó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios, dándole un beso.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo ... oOoOoOoOoOoOo ... oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

¡Quería descuartizarlo!

Por años conozco a Albert Andley y conozco su fama de conquistador y truhán, por eso me hizo rabiar lo que veía en sus ojos. Le había gustado Candy, lo veía en su mirada.

Le había echado un ojo, y seguramente la quería para él. Y eso si que no…. Candy es mía.

- Señorita White, los señores están aquí por unos problemas con la delimitación de la propiedad. –aclaró mi padre

- Entiendo –dijo Candy

- Pero, ya está aclarado –dijo el idiota de Albert con una sonrisa

- Me alegra

- Señores –se dirigió el estúpido a sus abogados- podemos seguir otro día con los últimos detalles; pueden retirarse.

Los hombres hicieron una reverencia para despedirse y se retiraron. Entonces nos quedamos Candy, mi padre, el idiota ese y yo.

- Encantada señor Andley, si me permite me retiro. –dijo mi Pecosa

- Un momento Candy -¿la llamó por su nombre?

- Dígame, señor Andley

- Me gustaría que me llamara Albert –le sonrió estúpidamente

- Está bien, Albert. ¿Qué desea?

- Me encantaría poder conversar algún día con usted. ¿Qué opina? Podemos salir a dar un paseo un día de estos.

Eso si que no. ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

- Terry, será mejor retirarnos. Con su permiso señorita White, señor Andley –dijo mi padre. ¡NO! Yo debía quedarme a escuchar la respuesta de Candy.

- Se le puede ofrecer algo a la señorita White –dije

Candy sonrió, era obvio que no quería dejarla con este imbécil sola.

- No se me ofrece nada por el momento –dijo ella- De cualquier manera si así fuera, los llamaría –sonrió

Pecosa insolente.

- De acuerdo, señorita White. Los dejamos –la voz de mi padre

Entonces tuvimos que retirarnos, hablé unas cuantas frases con mi padre y él se retiró. Supuestamente yo también lo haría, pero me quedé lo suficientemente cerca para verlos y medio escuchar lo que decían, Candy y Albert.

Para mi alivio, Candy declinó su oferta de manera cortés; diciéndole que por el momento acababa de instalarse y debía resolver varios asuntos primero. Él no se dio por vencido fácilmente y le hizo prometer que cuando tuviera algún tiempo libre, irían a conocer "La Blanca" y pasear por los alrededores. Como había dicho antes, ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER! Yo me encargaría que Candy no tuviera ni un momento libre para ir con ese idiota.

La vi despedirse de él y entrar a la casa. Lo que para nada me gustó fue la mirada que hizo cuando al voltearse ella observó su hermoso cuerpo. ¡Solo yo podía admirar su hermosa figura!

Después del coraje que tuve a causa del "señor Andley", me dirigí a mis labores. Pero entonces, me recordé de algo. Pensé que Stear había mentido cuando fue a buscar a mi padre. Tal parecía que no fue así. Lo fui a buscar para preguntarle que había pasado.

- Stear –lo llamé

- ¿Qué sucede Terry?

- Nada. Solo quería preguntarte, ¿qué querían los señores que vinieron a buscar a mi padre?

- Pues no sé muy bien. Solo preguntaron por el encargado de la hacienda y que querían hablar con él. Tuvimos suerte, no sabía que inventar para ir por él.

- Tienes razón

- Pudiste hablar con ella.

- No quiero hablar de ello –no sabía que pensar por la negativa de Candy.

- ¿No quiso hacerlo?

Claro que habíamos hablado, pero no como yo hubiese querido. La provoqué y ella estuvo a punto de caer. Pero no lo había hecho. Era obvio que sentía algo fuerte por mí, pero era tan terca que no quería admitirlo. Sabía que deseaba que la besara, pero me había prometido que no lo haría hasta que ella lo pidiera, ¡como me costó contenerme! Lo había logrado. Pero aún sentía mi cuerpo excitado por la cercanía al cuerpo de ella. Debía hacer algo para derribar sus defensas…. ¿Pero qué?

Hablé otro rato con Stear, y después nos dirigimos a nuestras obligaciones. Sin notarlo el día se pasó muy rápido. Cuando lo noté ya era hora de ir a comer a casa de mis padres, como todas las noches. Pero hoy no tenía ánimos de ir, y no porque no tuviera hambre sino porque no tenía ninguna intensión de aguantar a Susana y sus insinuaciones.

Caminé largo rato hasta el granero y me detuve a ver las estrellas. No era un romántico ni nada por el estilo, pero desde que Candy había vuelto una parte dormida en mi interior había despertado. Lo único que quería en el mundo era hacerla feliz y que se quedara por siempre a mi lado.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no vi, cuando alguien se paró junto a mí.

- Hola Terry

¡Susana!

- Hola

- No piensas ir a comer hoy.

- No tengo apetito

- Ya veo, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

¡NO! ¡Quiero que te largues inmediatamente!

- No es necesario

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- ¿A mí nada, por?

- Estás raro. Antes no me habías hablado así.

Antes no tenía a Candy tan cerca, y lo único que deseaba era tenerla a mi lado.

- No entiendo tu actitud, Susana. Tú y yo no somos nada.

- Pero podríamos serlo

- Podríamos, pero no lo seremos

- ¿No te gusto Terry? ¿Tan fea te parezco?

La verdad….

- No es eso. Es solo que te veo más como una hermana

- Pero no lo somos.

- Mira Susana, no estoy de humor para estas escenitas tuyas. ¿Te parece si hablamos mañana?

- Está bien.

- Adiós Susana.

Y me retiré. Me fui directo a mi casa. Planeaba dormir temprano pues mañana temprano la vería nuevamente. Empezaríamos con las clases de montura.

Me levanté muy de madrugada. Casi ni dormí y tenía mi estómago revuelto por la ansiedad de verla nuevamente. Tenía que acercarme a ella y derribar ese muro que había construido. Debía convencerla de quedarse a mi lado.

Llegué a las caballerizas y contrario a lo que imaginaba, ella ya estaba esperándome en la puerta. Se veía también vestida con vaqueros pegados y camisa blanca de algodón, incluso tenía puestas botas; estaba lista para una clase de montar a caballo.

- Buenos días Pecosa

- Buenos días –contestó con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz, ¡qué bien!

- ¿Lista?

- Claro. Solo te pido ir lento pues nunca he recibido una clase y tengo miedo de los caballos.

- tranquila, yo cuidaré de ti.

Sonrió y su expresión se relajó. Yo la cuidaría siempre.

Comenzamos con lo básico, debía aprender a subirse al caballo. Cuando entendió mis instrucciones por fin se animó a subirse a uno. Había elegido para ella a Penélope, la yegua más dócil que teníamos. Ella sería una buena elección para una nerviosa Candy.

Empezamos con trotes suaves y una caminata conmigo guiando al caballo, primero debía perderles del todo su miedo a ellos. Cuando pasaron algunas horas de estar con las clases, decidió que era momento de parar, continuaríamos en otro momento. Guié a Penélope a las caballerizas con ella todavía montada y al llegar dentro del lugar, me pidió ayuda para bajar. Todavía le temía un poco a la reacción del caballo.

La tomé de la cintura y cuando estuvo agarrada de mis hombros se dejó caer suavemente, entonces sucedió. Nuestras bocas estuvieron tan cerca, que era imposible resistirse a su sabor. Le rocé con mi aliento su labio inferior. Nuevamente cerró los ojos, invitándome a saborearlos. ¡Rayos! Fue tan difícil no hacerlo.

Seguimos en la misma posición, solo que ahora ella había abierto los ojos.

- Pecosa –mi voz sonaba excitada

- Terry… por favor…

Ya casi lo conseguía.

- ¿Por favor? ¿Qué quieres, Pecosa?

- Vamos Terry, hazlo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Entonces lo dijo.

- ¡Bésame!

Y ya no hubo ninguna fuerza que pudiera detenerme. Me apoderé de esos labios dulces que me provocaban comerlos. Comencé suave y delicado, quería grabarme para siempre la sensación del primer beso que ella me había pedido. Era la gloria, su sabor era adictivo. Poco a poco el beso se fue tornando más urgente, más anhelante. Ambos sentíamos una sed incontrolable por los labios del otro. El beso se profundizó aún más y yo estaba narcotizado. Embriagado por tenerla tan dispuesta y entregada a la caricia.

Mis labios abandonaron el delicioso sabor de su boca para dirigirse a su cuello, pero primero tracé el camino suavemente, sin prisas y de a poco. Me instalé entonces en ese delicado cuello y lo besé largamente. Me encantaba sentirla, oír sus suspiros provocados por mis caricias. Mis manos dejaron su cintura para instalarse en sus caderas delineadas. La pegué más a mí y jadeó al ver lo que había provocado en mí la exploración de su cuerpo. Estábamos tan entregados.

Sus manos también hacían maravillas en mí, se habían instalado en mi pecho y lo delineaban suavemente, había metido sus dedos por las hendiduras de los botones y tocaban levemente mi pecho desnudo. Era el delirio.

Poco a poco mis dedos iban desabotonando su blusa y yo no abandonaba su delicioso cuello. Sus suspiros y jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes, y yo no podía sentirme más embriagado. Cuando finalmente mis labios abandonaron su cuello, la vi a los ojos y sus ojos estaban nublados por la pasión. Noté cierta inseguridad por sentirse medio desnuda ante mí.

La llené de besos en el rostro para hacerla sentir segura, ella era la criatura más hermosa que hubiera visto en mi vida. Le quité entonces la blusa y tomé con mis manos una de sus cimas, jadeó ante el contacto. Ambos estábamos perdidos en el delirio, la encaminé a un apartado y la acomodé encima de un montón de paja. La seguía besando en el cuello y mis manos delineaban sus pechos, entonces mi mano derecha se dirigió al broche de su sostén, faltaba poco para descubrir ante mí su pecho desnudo. La cubrí de besos en su pecho y finalmente la vi completamente desnuda en su torso. ¡Era hermosa!

Mis labios siguieron trazando su pecho y traviesamente me apoderé de su botón rosa erecto, ¡Dios! Jadeé ante el contacto, ¡era deliciosa! Su sabor era inigualable.

Ella jadeó al sentirse invadida por mi boca, y se arqueó instintivamente. Mis manos siguieron su camino hasta el broche de su pantalón, y mis labios seguían saboreando sus delicados montículos. Pero al sentir mi dedo desabrochando su pantalón, abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados. Entonces se apartó, unos centímetros de mí.

- Detente –dijo agitada

- ¿Por qué?

- No está bien

- Vamos Candy… ambos lo deseamos –dije con mi voz entrecortada

- No… no puedo.

Se vestía apuradamente. No entendía que había cambiado su actitud.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy?

- No puedo –su voz sonaba quebrada- No puedo hacerlo

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no puede ser así… -caminó a la salida, ya cambiada- ¡Mi primera vez no puede ser así!

Entonces salió corriendo del lugar. Y yo entendí todo de pronto. ¡Su primera vez! ¡Dios! ¡Ella es virgen! ¡Candy es virgen!

Mi orgullo masculino se hinchó, ahora más que nunca la deseaba. Deseaba ser su único amante, pero más que todo… ¡Deseaba ser su único amor!

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

_**Hola**_

_¿Que tal? les gusto? espero que si..._

_**DE NUEVO... MIL GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS... **_

_**Lisseth, Yut Grandchester, luna, ChrisK, luisa, Wendy, FireIrune mad about Terry, Karina Grandchester, WISAL, lucy, terry's lover, Rosi White, Annie de Madero, carmencita, lauris, Rocio, Oligranchester, Taliatitina, neidy, Ltty, hello-animeXD, Silvia E...**_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS... Y POR HACERME VER SUS OPINIONES POR EL CAPITULO...**_

_**SALUDITOS**_


	7. Chapter 7

_El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual_

_abstente a leer si eres susceptible..._

**CAPITULO 6**

…Más rápido cae un hablador que un cojo…

Esa era la frase que describía lo que acababa de suceder. Pero es que fue tan difícil resistirme a pedirle que me besara, lo sucedido después solo fue consecuencia del tremendo beso que me había dado.

Cuando lo vi en la mañana, estaba feliz. Estaba genuinamente feliz. ¿La razón?

Lo que había observado anoche…

**Flash Back**

Después de la extraña proposición de Albert Andley a ir a su hacienda, pues entré a la casa, me dirigí a mi habitación y dormí por un rato. Al despertar noté que ya estaba oscuro, pero al igual que la primera noche de estar aquí quise dar un paseo a la laguna cerca de la casa de Terry, y tentando mi suerte… talvez encontrármelo.

Salí sin ser vista por nadie y caminé por un largo tramo, hasta que observé que dos personas tenían una especie de "conversación". Me acerqué un poco más y los vi. Eran Terry y Susana. Mi corazón dio un vuelco salvaje.

¿De qué estarían hablando?

Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible me acerqué más y más, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para oír lo que decían. Entonces mi corazón latió aún más…

Oí como Susana trataba de convencer a Terry de ir con ella a comer ¿a dónde? No lo sabía no lo dijeron. Pero me alegró su negativa… ¡debo estar volviéndome loca! ¿Por qué me alegra que no vayan a comer juntos? Bien… ya lo descubriría luego. Seguí escuchando.

Después de rechazar muchas propuestas por parte de Susana, de acompañarlo a dar un paseo y no se que otras cosas oí algo que en verdad me alegró mucho.

"- No entiendo tu actitud, Susana. Tú y yo no somos nada"

Eso fue lo que Terry dijo y estuvo cerca el ponerme a saltar en un pie. Ellos no eran nada, pero lo que remató mi alegría fue escuchar…

"- No es eso. Es solo que te veo más como una hermana"

¡La veía como una hermana!

Sus negativas, las palabras que le dirigió y su actitud distante y fría; hicieron crecer mi orgullo. Terry nunca me había tratado así, ni antes ni ahora que regresé. Era obvio que no quería nada con la rubia.

¡Rayos!

Estuve a punto de ponerme a cantar de la alegría.

Por eso al verlo en la mañana, mi actitud había sido doblegada un poco. Hasta casi rayar en lo amable. Me alegraba saberlo libre, disponible y dispuesto.

Ahora estaba segura que él también sentía algo por mí.

**Fin Flash Back**

Por eso… estaba tan dispuesta a entregarme a él. Por un momento pensé dejarme llevar por las increíbles sensaciones que él me estaba haciendo sentir, pero no.

No era correcto.

No estaba bien.

No era lo que yo quería para mi primera vez. Estaba segura que el primero en mi vida fuera Terry, pero no en estas circunstancias. Soy una mujer "liberal" podría decirse… no esperaba perder mi virginidad la noche de mi boda o con el hombre con el que pasaría el resto de mi vida, pero por lo menos deseo que sea especial. No en una caballeriza, encima de un montón de paja.

¡Aunque la idea me resulta demasiado excitante!...

¡NO!

Candy… deja de pensar estupideces.

No es correcto.

Salí presurosamente del lugar en que había estado con Terry y di mil gracias al cielo que la oscuridad ya estaba cubriendo el cielo, pues todavía iba a medio vestir. Ni el sujetador me terminé de poner.

Necesitaba salir de allí y pensar ¿qué es lo que haría ahora?

Era obvio que de ahora en adelante vería a Terry todo el tiempo y tendría que pensar muy bien lo que le diría la próxima vez.

Probablemente me volvería a proponer "divertirnos"… y hasta cierto punto deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que lo hiciera pronto, NO LO RECHAZARÍA… Pero tampoco me le ofrecería.

Tenía que salir de él. Si él planeaba algo bonito y porque no… romántico, no dudaría ni un instante de entregarme a él y que fuera el primero en mi vida.

Cuando estaba llegando a la casa, me tropecé con Eleonor.

Lo que faltaba…

- Buenas noches señorita Candy

- Buenas noches Eleonor -pasé presurosa junto a ella, todavía lucía desaliñada

- Señorita…

- ¿Sí?

- En la tarde llamaron a la casa preguntando por usted

Me pareció raro, nadie de mis amigos tenía el número de la casa

- ¿Quién era?

- El señor Archibald Cornwell, dijo que era su novio

Pude notar, como recalcó la última frase.

- ¿Dejó algún mensaje?

- Dijo que cuando pudiera se comunicara con él.

- Entiendo. Muchas gracias

Caminé otro tramo, no quería estar perdiendo mi tiempo hablando con la mamá de Terry.

- Feliz noche señorita

- Igualmente

Entonces entré a la casa, me sentía agobiada, cansada y un poco excitada. Aún podía sentir las manos de Terry sobre mí y sabía sería imposible dormir pensando en él.

Subí a mi habitación y me dirigí al balcón, me agradaba este cuarto por la vista, era el único cuarto que tenía balcón en el segundo nivel. Por eso lo había escogido. Salí y noté la oscuridad del paisaje, frente a mí estaba el árbol que tantas aventuras nos vio hacer a Terry, Anthony y a mí.

Suspiré sonoramente, aquellos tiempos ya no regresarán. Yo había tomado una decisión ese verano y era irme a estudiar a Inglaterra, estando allá conocí mucha gente y formé mi futuro. Todavía estaba decidida a irme a vivir allá, pero temía cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.

No sentí el tiempo, pero de tanto observar el panorama pronto me dio sueño. Había despejado un poco mi mente y ahora talvez, si podría entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo. Acomodé un poco la cama y con la ropa que tenía puesta me recosté en ella, no tenía intención de quitarme la ropa, hacerlo solo me recordaría las manos de Terry desabrochando mi blusa y acariciando mis formas… ¡No! Era mejor no volver a lo mismo.

Me coloqué boca abajo y vi de reojo el reloj en la mesa junto a la cama, eran las dos de la mañana, ¡ni cuenta me había dado del tiempo! Seguramente ahora me costaría mucho levantarme al día siguiente. Estaba resultando más agotador estar aquí que en Londres.

¡Qué ironía!

Ya estaba casi dormida, cuando mi celular sonó.

¡Diablos! ¿Acaso la gente no tiene algo mejor que hacer que llamar a las dos de la madrugada?

Sin mucho ánimo, alcancé el celular y contesté sin observar el número. Podría ser algo importante.

- Diga

- ¡Candy! –gritaron al otro lado. Creí haberme quedado sorda

- Si

- Candy… somos Eliza y Lauren. –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Estaban en altavoz

Eliza Leagan, mi mejor amiga en Londres. La conocí cuando recién llegué al lugar y se encargó rápidamente de darme la bienvenida. Es una chica linda y educada, fiestera a más no poder y con fama de "pasar de cama en cama" aunque no es del todo cierto. Y Lauren Cornwell, mi cuñada; hermana de Archie y la culpable de habérmelo presentado. Las tres éramos el alma de las fiestas en Londres.

¿Las extrañaba? Probablemente… aunque no demasiado.

Mi mente había estado muy ocupada estos días.

- Hola chicas

- Candy, eres una ingrata –era Lauren- Nos tienes en el abandono total

- Si Candy, ni una llamada te has dignado a darnos

- Lo siento, he estado ocupada –mentí

- ¿Y no fuiste a América a desocuparte? –preguntó Lauren irónica

- Si, yo sé. Pero no es sencillo mudarse, además… ¿no les parece que no es hora de llamar?

- Jajajajaja –se oyó del otro lado del auricular- Es verdad. No nos habíamos percatado que haya es de madrugada. Lo sentimos

Seguían riendo y yo dudaba que en verdad lo sintieran.

- Está bien. Ahora les colgaré y más tarde… a una hora decente las llamo ¿les parece?

- Espera… -gritó Eliza

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tenemos una gran noticia para ti.

- ¿Qué?

- Díselo tú Lauren…

- No, tu…

- Ah… ¡ya! Alguna dígamelo de una buena vez.

- ¡Archie te pedirá que te cases con él cuando regreses! –gritó Lauren

Entonces quise gritar. ¿Qué me casara con él? ¡Claro que no! Nunca… jamás. Archie es un hombre bueno, trabajador y de buena familia; además es guapo, pero de eso a casarme con él. No gracias. Para casarme yo debía estar totalmente enamorada además de estar ya en el trabajo de mis sueños.

Cosa que aún no pasaba

- ¿Cómo lo saben?

- Bueno es un secreto –dijo Lauren- Pero lo descubrí escondiendo un anillo de compromiso dentro de su armario.

- Eso no significa nada

- Claro que si.

- Bien, pero yo aún no me puedo casar. Ustedes lo saben chicas, yo primero quiero graduarme y conseguir el empleo de mis sueños.

- Ah… ahora viene lo bueno.

- ¿Qué?

- Adivina ¿qué?

- ¡Rayos! Déjense de adivinanzas y díganme de una vez

- Uyyy qué carácter. Bueno te diré. Según mis fuentes, están evaluando tu solicitud de empleo en el bufete que quieres. Solo esperan tu graduación y el empleo será tuyo. –gritó Eliza

Si la otra noticia me había dejado perpleja, está de plano me dejó sin habla.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Bien, te acuerdas de John –claro que lo recordaba, era su "amante" uno de los socios de la empresa.

- Si

- Pues él me lo comentó. Es casi un hecho.

- ¡Júramelo! –dije emocionada

- Te lo juro

Entonces si grité

- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Estaba feliz. Era mi sueño hecho realidad. Ahora ya nada me impedía irme a vivir a Londres como lo tenía planeado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo ... oOoOoOoOoOoOo ... oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Apenas si pude dormir durante la noche. Las sensaciones en mi piel estaban latentes y no al cerrar los ojos no podía más que ver a Candy entregada a mí como lo había hecho antes de salir corriendo.

Sabía que lo único que la había detenido era el lugar en donde estábamos, lo pude sentir.

Pero lo que ahora temía era su reacción al verme de nuevo. ¿Se atrevería a rechazarme? No quería pensar en ello, pero era una posibilidad. Durante la noche pudo analizar bien el asunto y decidir ya no tener ningún trato conmigo. Eso sería lo peor. Estuve tentado a ir tras ella después que me había enterado de su virginidad, pero al casi alcanzarla noté que estaba hablando con mi madre y no era adecuado que supiera lo que sucedía entre nosotros. Sería mejor dejarlo para el día siguiente, o sea hoy.

Según lo planeado antes de lo último acontecido… hoy tenía clase de montura a las dos de la tarde, no lo haría desde la mañana, pues quería levantarse tarde estando en Las Orquídeas. Eso me daba algo de tiempo para analizar mi proceder.

Me levanté temprano y realicé mis labores diarias presurosamente, cuando la tuviera en frente ya no quería tener algún pendiente. Estaría a la total disposición de ella. lo malo de todo era que el cielo estaba muy nublado y debido al clima probablemente no querría salir a montar. Ese sí sería un problema, debía hablar con ella ahora que estaba reciente lo sucedido.

Cerca del medio día, terminé de realizar todo y me dirigí a la casa a comer algo. No había comido desde ayer al medio día y mi estómago ya estaba protestando por ello. Comí ligero y algo rápido, necesitaba averiguar algo de Candy. Saber si saldría a montar o no. Me atormentaba su posible negativa.

Llegué a la casa, y entré por la cocina, tal cual lo hacía siempre que quería. Cuando entré noté que mi madre no se encontraba, posiblemente estuviera en casa dándole de comer a mi padre, siempre lo hacía. Allí en la cocina estaba solo Annie, la única amiga verdadera que tenía. Susana no contaba, pues ella siempre me vio con otros ojos, contrario a Annie… con ella si podía conversar sin preocuparme a que entendiera mal mis atenciones.

Entré y le tapé los ojos, siempre lo hacía. Me gustaba bromear con ella.

- Ya sé que eres tu Terry

Me había descubierto. Bueno, era lógico. Él único que lo hacía era yo.

- Jajaja

- Hola graciosito.

- Hola

Me acerqué a la mesa y tomé una manzana. Acababa de comer, pero al verla se me antojó mucho, se miraba apetitosa.

- ¿No has comido?

- Bien. Pero se me antojó.

- Eres un glotón. –dijo mientras seguía con su quehacer- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Nada

- Ah, ya sé. Formulé mal mi pregunta. –sonrió burlonamente- ¿Quién te trae por aquí?

Annie era muy suspicaz. Aunque le había negado muchas veces que estuviera enamorado de Candy, ella nunca lo creyó. Ahora su pregunta solo me reafirmaba lo que siempre había pensado. Ella sabía lo que sentía por Candy

- Nadie

- Ajá. –rió nuevamente

Iba a contestarle cuando sonó el teléfono de planta. Como al parecer no había nadie en la casa, a parte de ella y Candy. Contestó desde la extensión de la cocina.

- Hacienda Las Orquídeas, buenas tardes

Siempre era muy amable, y en su voz podía escucharse simpatía. No escuchaba, por obvias razones lo que el interlocutor le decía, pero rápido me enteré a quién buscaban.

- Si, la señorita Candy está en su habitación en este momento. se la comunico enseguida.

Dejó el teléfono en espera y se dirigía a donde Candy estaba. Pero antes que saliera la intercepté.

- ¿Quién es?

Podría ser alguien de su familia, o una amiga, cualquier persona; pero yo quería saber.

- Es el señor Archibald Cornwell. –dijo en un susurro

- ¿Qué quiere?

- No lo sé. Pero déjame ir por la señorita, sino se molestará por no comunicarla enseguida.

- ¿Por qué habría de enojarse?

- Se trata de su novio.

Entonces la tierra se abrió a mis pies. ¡Candy tenía novio!

Claro… ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

Annie se fue presurosa a avisarle a Candy y yo me retiré de allí. No quería oír, mucho menos observar el amor con el que Candy podría dirigirse a su novio… era algo más allá de mis fuerzas. Esperé fuera de las caballerizas, largo rato hasta que dieron las tres de la tarde, estuve pensando. Pensando qué debía hacer. Miraba al cielo, pero las respuestas no venían a mí.

Candy tenía novio y eso lo complicaba todo. Suponía que yo le atraía físicamente y me deseaba, pero eso no quería decir que me quisiera mucho menos que me amara. Debía planear como convencerla de que conmigo estaría segura y protegida. Necesitaba que se entregara a mí en cuerpo y alma; que nunca quisiera apartarse de mí. Que fuera mía y de nadie más.

Para eso necesitaba la ocasión perfecta, seducirla y enseñarle con caricias lo que mi corazón guarda para ella.

A todas luces se notaba que llovería. Si bien en un principio todo indicaba que sería mala idea una clase con este clima, ahora todo en mi mente decía lo contrario… ¡era perfecto! Solo necesitaba que Candy apareciera y el resto corría por mi cuenta.

Esperé varios minutos más y creí por un momento que no vendría, pero me equivoqué. Allí venía ella, irradiando seguridad y más sexy que nunca. Portaba unos vaqueros celestes, pegados a sus formas; una camiseta blanca de algodón que trasparentaba su sujetador color negro, unas botas de montar y eso me indicó que venía dispuesta a su clase de montar… solo que ella no sabía que no era a montar a lo único que le enseñaría este día.

El pensamiento de tenerla en mis brazos, jadeante y entregada, casi me hace perder la cordura, pero debía esperar.

- Hola… -saludó sin ánimo. Pero algo abordonada, se sonrojó un poco al verme; seguro recordaba perfectamente lo que habíamos hecho al día anterior.

Pero ninguno mencionó nada al respecto. Tal y como si no hubiera sucedido. Aunque ambos lo recordáramos a la perfección.

- Hola pecosa.

Rodó los ojos y no dijo nada, ya estaba resignada a que la llamara así.

- Creo que no podremos tener clase hoy. Está demasiado nublado, parece lloverá.

Claro que tendríamos clase.

- Por eso no hay problema. No creo que llueva. –mentí- Durante esta época este es el clima de por aquí y dudo que llegue a llover.

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó escéptica

- Claro

- Entonces… hagámoslo

Tragué seco. ¡claro que lo haríamos!

Fui por Penélope y por mi yegua Teodora. Se sorprendió al ver que traía dos caballos, pues le enseñaba solo con una.

- ¿Por qué dos caballos?

- Yeguas –corregí- Pues para la clase de hoy daremos un recorrido lento por los alrededores

Palideció un poco. Seguro todavía no se sentía segura de hacerlo.

- No creo sea conveniente

- ¿Por qué?

- Yo aún no tengo mucha experiencia con caballos. Temo caer.

- No te caerás, iremos lento. Además con la frescura del ambiente es muy conveniente un paseo lento.

- ¿Seguro?

- Absolutamente.

- Está bien

Preparé todo y la ayudé a montar. Se estremeció un poco al contacto de mis manos y sonreí satisfecho. Era bueno provocar estos estremecimientos en ella. me ayudaban a sentir confianza de seguir con mi seducción.

- Te ves muy linda hoy, pecosa –sonreí

Ella se puso roja, y tembló.

- Gracias

Empezamos el camino y dirigí a propósito los pasos de las yeguas al camino que llevaba a mi casa. Si el clima me ayudaba todo saldría como yo quería. Estábamos a medio camino cuando comenzó una fuerte llovizna.

- Empezó a llover. –dijo nerviosa

- No te preocupes pecosa, yo no te dejaré caer.

- Talvez deberíamos regresar.

- No, sigamos ya casi llegamos

- ¿A dónde?

No contesté, comenzó una lluvia muy fuerte. A penas si podía divisar el camino. Y Candy se asustó muchísimo. Las yeguas también estaban nerviosas.

- Terry…

- Tranquila Candy.

Me bajé de la yegua y me la ayudé a bajar a ella también.

- Debemos protegernos de la lluvia.

- Mi casa está cerca de aquí. Caminemos hasta allá.

- Mejor vamos a la mía, para que pueda cambiarme

- No seas terca, pecosa. Está más cerca la mía.

La tomé de la mano y corrimos hasta mi casa. El agua nos escurría y nuestras ropas estaban totalmente pegadas a cuerpo.

Como pude protegí de la lluvia a las yeguas y entré con Candy a la casa. Ahora había llegado el momento de la verdad. Mi plan estaba en marcha.

Entramos y se sacudió el agua de su ropa. Observó alrededor y sonrió, al parecer le había gustado la decoración. Caminé a mi habitación y traje algunas toallas secas para secarnos, era lo más que podía hacer.

- Toma –le dije, dándole una toalla.

- Gracias

Lo primero que se secó fue la cabeza, sus rizos rubios estaban mojados y habían tomado un color más oscuro. Pero lo que en verdad me quitó el aliento fue ver su cuerpo mojado. La blusa de algodón que llevaba, por la lluvia se transparentaba y dejaba ver sus senos erguidos. A causa del frío sus pezones se tornaron duros y se notaban a la perfección. Imágenes de mi boca rodeándolos con desbocada pasión inundaron mis sentidos. Recorrí más abajo su cuerpo y el pantalón de por si ajustados, por la lluvia eran prácticamente una segunda piel.

No podía apartar mi vista de ella.

Cuando terminó de secarse el pelo iba a hacerlo con su ropa, pero notó mi mirada sobre ella. volteó a verme y creo mis ojos transformados por la pasión dejaron ver mis emociones pues lanzó un jadeo excitado que detonó una explosión en mí.

Ella también lo deseaba.

Me acerqué presuroso y la envolví en mis brazos. La estrellé en mi torso y jadeó aún más fuerte.

- Te deseo.

Fue lo que dije antes de atrapar en mi boca sus labios. Fue un beso hambriento y con mucho fuego. Era una explosión de sensaciones y deseos reprimidos de la tarde anterior. Esta vez sería distinto. Por lo menos estábamos en una casa, ya no sobre un montón de paja y trataría de ser lo más romántico que pudiera.

Fue un beso cargado de pasión y a ese le siguió otro más pasional aún. Ella respondía a mis besos con igual intensidad y eso me instaba a continuar, ella también me deseaba… de eso estaba seguro. Mis labios abandonaron el delicioso sabor de su boca para dirigirse a su cuello, pero primero tracé el camino suavemente, sin prisas y de a poco. Me instalé entonces en ese delicado cuello y lo besé largamente. Me encantaba sentirla, oír sus suspiros provocados por mis caricias. Mis manos dejaron su cintura para instalarse en sus caderas delineadas. La pegué más a mí y jadeó al ver lo que había provocado en mí la exploración de su cuerpo. Estábamos tan entregados.

Nuestras ropas estaban sumamente mojadas y el frío por la lluvia estaba en el ambiente, pero nuestro fuego interior era más poderoso, yo sentía mi sangre hervir y con cada jadeo que salía de su boca yo me sentía más hechizado.

- Terry… yo…

Nada coherente salía de su boca, solo palabras sueltas y mi nombre. Me hacía sentir henchido, orgulloso de ser yo quien provocaba estas reacciones de su cuerpo. Mis manos vagaron por su torso y se detuvieron en su derriere. La pegué más a mí y nuevamente jadeó al sentir mi tremenda excitación. Sentía que toda la sangre del cuerpo se había alojado en este punto y estaba a punto de estallar.

Recorrí sus caderas y llegué al borde de su blusa, la levanté ligeramente entre besos a sus hombros y acaricié su piel desnuda. Ella estaba tan excitada, sus pezones estaban rígidos y su piel estaba erizada. Levanté más la blusa y la insté a levantar los brazos. Sin voluntad ella lo hizo y me permitió quitársela por encima de sus hombros. Estaba ya casi desnuda del torso, recorrí con mis manos sus suaves montañas y sus suspiros eran cada vez más agitados. Deslicé los tirantes de su sujetador y la liberé de él. Allí frente a mí se irguieron sus montículos. Sus botones rosas, me invitaban a saborearlos y no me resistí a hacerlo. Los capturé sin permiso alguno y los saboreé con verdadera ansiedad. Parecía que mi hambre era enorme, no paraba de juguetear con mi lengua la piel arrugada a causa de su excitación.

- Terryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Sin que lo notara comenzó a desabrocharme el cinturón de mis vaqueros y lo abrió. Cuando estuve sin él, abrió el botón y el cierre del pantalón, liberó entonces una parte que debido a su excitación estaba muy apresada. Entonces lo hizo, me acarició con verdadera maestría. Yo gemí de gozo. Nunca antes me habían acariciado en esa parte y se sentía muy bien. Abandoné a causa de su caricia la delicia de sus senos y la miré con pasión.

- Pecosa

- Era mi turno de complacerte –me guiñó un ojo

¡Demonios! La pecosa tenía muy buenos instintos. Me acariciaba con decisión y yo sentía que estaba a punto de llegar.

- Espera pecosa. No comas ansias –dije con voz entrecortada

La tomé en mis brazos y así a medio vestir la conduje a mi habitación. La coloqué en mi amplio colchón y terminé de desvestirme. Apenas si podía contenerme a tomarla en este momento.

Le quité a ella su última prenda y la observé largamente, minuciosamente. Quería grabar en mi memoria, la primera vez que la observaba desnuda. Ansiaba probar cada rincón de su anatomía, beber de su piel y embriagarme de sus formas. Dirigí mi boca nuevamente a sus senos y me entretuve un rato, ella no paraba de gemir y sus suspiros agitados me enloquecían. Quería prolongar el momento, pero no creía aguantar mucho más.

Dirigí mis dedos a su parte más íntima, quería comprobar que estaba preparada para mi intromisión. Tal y como lo pensé estaba lista. Gimió al sentirse invadida y arqueó más su cuerpo. Abandoné sus senos y me dirigí a su cuello para susurrarle al oído.

- Pecosa. Te deseo tanto

- Yo también –susurró

- Esto no dolerá mucho, lo prometo. Trataré ser cuidadoso

- No te preocupes. –sonrió

Me coloqué en la frontera de su intimidad y comencé la intromisión. Debía ser delicado con ella y procurar su bienestar. Quería que recordara nuestra primera vez para siempre.

Me introduje en ella y jadeé al sentirla cálida y húmeda para mí. Atrapé sus labios y entré completamente en ella. jadeó de dolor al sentirme totalmente dentro, pero la tranquilicé con caricias y besos prolongados. Cuando estuvo menos dolorida, comencé la danza de nuestros cuerpos. Se amoldaban a la perfección y yo no creí que pudiera existir placer más grande.

Era la primera vez para mí también, y no en sentido figurado. Esta era la primera vez que yo hacía el amor con una mujer, y nunca me arrepentiría de elegir a Candy para serlo.

Después de varios minutos de placer inimaginable, me sentí cerca de la cima; pero quería que ella también lo estuviera. La acaricié en su punto más sensible y jadeó más fuerte.

- Terrryyy, ¡Diossssss! –jadeaba fuertemente

- Pecosa…. –quería que alcanzáramos el orgasmo, juntos.

- Yoooo… Terryyyy… no puedo más.

Entonces supe que estaba a punto de llegar ella también. La besé y aumenté la intensidad de mis envestidas.

- Te amo, Pecosa

Llegamos juntos al orgasmo y me derramé en ella. ahora más que nunca sabía que la amaba y que la amaría toda la vida.

Grité al alcanzar el éxtasis. Ella gritó mi nombre y me vio sorprendida. Seguramente no esperaba una confesión amorosa en estas circunstancias, pero era verdad. La amaba y de ahora en adelante me encargaría de mantenerla por siempre a mi lado.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_Hola!_

_Pues lamento la tardanza... algunas me estuvieron preguntando porque no lo subia...y pues ya lo subi...jejeje... espero les guste...!_

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._**

**_Lisseth, Oligranchester, Ltty, Yut Grandchester, ChrisK, Silvia E, luna, lucero, hello-animeXD, Karina Grandchester, WISAL, gaby, annie de madero, lucy, carmencita, Beth Grandchester, cinthya, Wendy, neidy, Talia, RUBI, luisa, abby grandchter pattison..._**

_gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review..._

_SALUDITOS_


	8. Chapter 8

_El siguiente capitulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual... abstente a leer si eres susceptible. _

**CAPITULO 7**

¿En verdad había sucedido?

Cerré los ojos con la respiración todavía agitada. Y en mi mente reviví cada sensación, palabra y caricia por parte de él.

Era verdad.

¡Acababa de hacer el amor con Terry!

Terry todavía estaba sobre mí sin apoyar todo su peso, se apoyaba ligeramente con sus codos y acariciaba con ternura mis hombros, besaba suavemente el hueco en mi cuello y me susurraba palabras de amor al oído.

Entonces lo recordé… me había dicho algo que me sorprendió mucho y a la vez me aceleró el corazón a toda velocidad. Al alcanzar la cima del éxtasis me había dicho tres palabras que hicieron esta primera entrega inolvidable, tres palabras que retumbarían en mi memoria para siempre…

"- Te amo, Pecosa"

Con mucho cuidado se apartó de mí y se acomodó a mi lado. Yo continuaba con los ojos cerrados y me sentía mejor de lo que me había sentida alguna vez en la vida. El sudor cubría todo mi cuerpo y nuestras respiraciones todavía eran muy pesadas. Me volteé sobre mi costado derecho y me coloqué en posición fetal. Me abrazaba a mí misma… me sentía tan abrumada… confundida.

Era verdad que sentía lo mismo por él. Yo también lo amaba, lo amaba mucho. Pero todo esto no podía ser…

- ¿Cómo te sientes Pecosa? –susurró en mi oído.

Terry se colocó en la misma posición que yo, pegando a mi espalda su torso y envolviendo mis piernas con las suyas.

- Bien

- ¿No te sientes incómoda?

Terry susurraba en mi oído y su voz apagada y ronca de deseo le lanzaba a mi cuerpo pequeñas descargas de electricidad

- No ¿por qué? –apenas mi voz sonó audible

No me contestó.

Trazó una línea de besos en mi espalda, cuello, mejillas para llegar finalmente a mi boca. Hizo girar levemente mi cabeza para alcanzar con mayor libertad mis labios y el beso se profundizó rápidamente. Me besaba intensamente y algo en mi interior se encendió nuevamente, a él le sucedió lo mismo. Sentí presionado a mi espalda baja su excitación y él me hizo girar para poder acariciarme libremente. Tomaba entre sus manos mis mejillas y me besaba ferazmente. Me sentí perder en sus avances, todo esto era nuevo para mí… nunca había sentido esta ansiedad y deseo por alguien.

Pero no me podía quejar. Él era un maestro de seducción.

No me sentía capaz de negarle nada.

Pronto abandonó mi boca y nuevamente se perdió en mi cuello. Si alguna vez creí que nada me haría perder la cordura en tan poco tiempo, era porque Terry no me había besado en este lugar.

- Porque tengo tantas ganas de ti –contestó finalmente

¡Y yo también!

Moría por sentir nuevamente todo lo anterior.

Moría porque Terry me hiciera el amor toda la noche. Algo me decía que así sería y yo estaba encantada. Ya después me encargaría de reprocharme lo sucedido. Por el momento no podía hacer nada más que gozar.

Bebió nuevamente de mí y yo gemía de verdadero gozo.

La verdad antes tenía miedo de esta "caricia". Me parecía demasiado ruda, no podía imaginarme a alguien besando, succionando y hasta mordiendo esta parte de mi anatomía tan delicada. Pero ahora… moriría si Terry no lo volviera a hacer. Estuvo largo rato besando con verdadera maestría cada parte de mi cuerpo, antes de posicionarse entre mis piernas nuevamente.

Yo temblaba de ansiedad.

Lo hizo lentamente, se introdujo en mí con suavidad; probablemente por ser yo nueva en todo esto, pero yo no sentía nada de dolor… solo sentía agitación. Quería disfrutar sus movimientos dentro de mí, nuevamente.

Nuestros cuerpos se acompasaron rápidamente. Era una danza mágica y placentera que nos hacía gemir y suspirar, él de vez en cuando decía mi nombre entre suspiros y respiraciones entrecortadas, yo lo hacía en igual cantidad de ocasiones. Fueron muchos los minutos que estuve al borde del precipicio, Terry me mantenía en la orilla de una explosión inmensa, sin duda esta sería mejor que la primera vez.

- Terryy –su nombre salía de mis labios como un suspiro- Ya… ya no puedo…

Él seguía moviéndose y yo creía iba a morir de puro gusto. Sonrió cuando presa de una fuerza desconocida atrapé con ansiedad sus labios, su sabor era inigualable y quería saciar la sed que parecía tener. Lo besé por largo rato y él no paraba de moverse dentro de mí.

Entonces llegó a mí. Esa electricidad y hormigueo que ya había sentido la vez anterior, grité fuertemente el nombre de Terry y él hizo lo mismo, gritó que me amaba y ahora si dijo mi nombre.

Otra vez había sucedido. Me había entregado nuevamente a la pasión que existía en nosotros a esa química corporal que sentía hervir mis entrañas. Cuando la calma volvió a mí, contrario a la primera vez me acurruqué en su torso. Me dejé caer en la inconciencia en sus brazos, nada se sentía mejor que estar acurrucada a él.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

La luz de la mañana golpeó mi rostro. Poco a poco el sueño abandonó mi cuerpo y comencé a sentir cada sensación cercana a mí. Primero sentí una respiración en mi cuello y después un ligero peso sobre mi cuerpo.

Era Terry

No lo había soñado, él estaba aquí y la noche de pasión que habíamos tenido estaba vívida en mi memoria.

Abrí los ojos por completo y lo vi. Allí estaba él, abandonado en el sueño, confiado de estar en los brazos de su ser amado. Tenía su rostro hundido en mi cuello y su pierna y brazo izquierdo encima de mí. Yo lo tenía rodeado con mi brazo por la espalda y parecía habíamos dormido por horas, pues no tenía una gota de cansancio.

Sonreí complacida, y rocé ligeramente con mis dedos su espalda. Nada se comparaba a despertar abrazada con el hombre que uno ama la noche después de hacer el amor con él. Era mágico… era fascinante.

Cerré los ojos nuevamente y rememoré cada caricia y beso. Pero lo que más recordaba mi mente era las palabras de amor de sus labios. Las veces que me dijo "te amo" retumbaban en mi memoria.

¡Él me amaba! y ¡yo lo amaba!

¡Nos amábamos!

Pero… ¿podríamos estar juntos?

¡No! No era así de simple.

Pertenecíamos a mundos distintos, teníamos realidades diferentes. Nuestros caminos, al igual que años atrás estaban separados. Se habían juntado para demostrarnos con caricias que el amor que nos habíamos tenido en la infancia seguía intacto, si al caso se había hecho más fuerte, pero no podíamos estar juntos de la manera que ambos queríamos, no era posible.

Vino a mi mente, entonces, una conversación que había querido olvidar por años. La razón por la que decidí irme a Londres, doce años atrás.

**Flash Back**

Tenía doce años en ese verano, al igual que todas las vacaciones anteriores yo moría de ganas de llegar a Las Orquídeas, era mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Pero la razón principal… Terry.

Era mi mejor amigo. Era mi confidente, mi compañero de travesuras y aventuras. Era ese alguien especial.

Llegamos Anthony, Tom y yo; y entonces lo vi. Como siempre me esperaba en el árbol que daba a la habitación de Anthony, el árbol que nos vio tantas veces conversar y jugar. Terry me sonrió y yo fui directo a él, lo abracé con fuerza y besé ligeramente su mejilla. Me sonrojé por mi atrevimiento pero era algo que quería hacer, y él pareció notar mi sonrojo, acarició mis mejillas y sonrió tan lindo que derritió mi corazón. Creo que esta vez fue la primera vez que noté que Terry no era como un hermano para mí, era más especial… solo que no se lo dije, ni yo misma me lo admití esa vez.

El verano trascurrió con normalidad, con juegos y aventuras; pero en muchas ocasiones noté que Terry quería hablar conmigo en privado, las veces que lo estábamos solos, trataba de decirme algo; pero no se animaba. Cuando ya quedaba solo un día para nuestro regreso a Nueva York, Terry finalmente se animó a "hablar" conmigo. Solo que la conversación fue más gráfica que cualquier palabra. Cuando estuvo frente a mí, no dijo nada; sin más… me besó.

Yo estaba sorprendida. Abrí los ojos grandemente y no me pude mover, estaba en shock. Luego que el beso terminó, no sabía que hacer o decir. Era todo tan confuso. Él quiso decir algo pero no se lo permití, salí corriendo. Me fui sin esperar una palabra de él, corrí sin descanso hasta mi habitación. Necesitaba aclarar mis pensamientos.

Pensé y pensé. Por horas no hice nada más que pensar en Terry y en mí. En nuestra relación. Entonces me di cuenta, yo estaba enamorada de él. El sentimiento afloró de mi corazón y noté que estuvo allí todo el tiempo. Pero ahora no sabía que hacer. Lo había dejado parado, solo después de haberme besado; posiblemente no querría dirigirme la palabra nunca más.

En ese entonces yo era todavía muy insegura e inestable. Por varios minutos pensé que debía hacer, ¿debía ir con Terry? Pero… si no quería estar conmigo.

Me estaba volviendo loca de la ansiedad.

Daba vueltas en mi habitación en círculos. Al día siguiente me iba y necesitaba actuar rápido.

Entonces lo decidí. Tenía que hablar con él, esta misma noche. Salí de mi habitación sin que nadie lo notara, recorrí las escaleras y salí por la puerta principal.

¿Debía irlo a buscar a su casa?

Pero si lo hacía ¿Qué le diría a sus padres?

Me decidí y fui a su casa, toqué ligeramente y muy apenada pregunté a su hermana, Patty, por él. Me dijo que no había regresado desde la tarde. ¿Dónde estaría? Le agradecí la información y me dirigí a las caballerizas, a Terry le encantaba estar allí. Probablemente estuviera en ese lugar.

Caminé muy nerviosa y cuando llegué observé algo que me dejó paralizada. Terry si estaba allí, sólo que no estaba solo. Estaba con Susana. Los vi por un rato, sin poder moverme, noté que sus bocas no dejaban de besarse. ¿Se estaban besando?

Estuve a punto de entrar y reclamarle a Terry su cinismo. Solo hacía unas horas que me había besado a mí, y ahora lo hacía con Susana. Pero… ¿qué derecho tenía yo de hacerlo? Él no era mi novio. No era más que mi amigo. Seguramente al besarme notó que no sentía nada más por mí que amistad. Sentí un dolor atravesar mi corazón.

Salí corriendo y no me detuve hasta llegar al árbol que era especial para nosotros, me senté en sus raíces y lloré. Lloré largamente por mi primer desamor. Terry no me amaba, seguramente amaba a Susana. Junté mis rodillas a mi mentón y hundí mi cara en ellas, estuve así largo rato, hasta que alguien se sentó junto a mí y acarició mi espalda. Levanté mi rostro y la vi, era Eleonor.

- ¿Qué te sucede Candy? –en ese entonces todavía me llamaba por mi nombre

- Nada

- No me engañas jovencita –tocó mi nariz- Cuéntame, ¿Qué te tiene tan triste?

Dudé en decirle o no. Pero ¿a quién más podría decírselo?

- Es por Terry –hundí mi rostro nuevamente en mis rodillas

- ¿Terry?

- Si, él no me quiere.

- Si te quiere, eres su amiga

- Si, pero yo quiero que seamos más que amigos –me atreví a decir levantando mi rostro. Noté sorpresa en su rostro.

- Niña eso no puede ser –sentenció

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque él y tu no son iguales. Terry es hijo de un empleado y tú eres hija del dueño de esta propiedad. Tu padre nunca permitirá una relación como esta. Podría perjudicar mucho a Terry, piensa en él Candy. –Me miró con súplica- No puedes hacerle esto. Nos condenarías a abandonar nuestro hogar, la vida que siempre hemos tenido. Tu padre nos correrá. ¡Esto no puede ser Candy!

- Pero…

- ¡NO! –Gritó- No puede ser Candy. Nunca podrá ser. Además Terry se casará con Susana. Es con ella con quien debe estar.

Sus palabras me dolieron enormemente. Era verdad, yo lo acababa de ver. Ellos estarían juntos y él nunca sería para mí. Sin despedirme de ella, me retiré a mi habitación y ya sola seguí llorando. ¡Qué cruel realidad!

Entonces lo decidí, yo ya no regresaría a Las Orquídeas. No podría soportar ver a Terry con alguien más.

A la mañana siguiente apuré a mis hermanos para irnos muy temprano. Sin despedirme de nadie nos fuimos y en el camino noté a Terry observarme con dolor, me dolía no poder volver a verme, pero tenía que proteger mi corazón. Al llegar a NY, le solicité a mi padre irme a estudiar a Londres, era lo mejor. No quería mucho al principio, pero terminó aceptando; gracias a sus influencias lograron aceptarme en una prestigiosa escuela en Inglaterra. Después ingresé a la universidad allá y de no haber sido por mi brillante idea de regresar a América, nunca hubiera vuelto a ver a Terry.

**Fin Flash Back**

Por años, me negué a mi misma este sentimiento en mi corazón. Ahora más que nunca sabía que lo amaba. Pero nuestras diferencias seguían allí. Más latentes que nunca.

Probablemente ahora ya no me importaría lo que mis padres dirían, pero yo tenía un futuro en Londres; quería cumplir mi sueño de trabajar en lo que me gustaba. Con Terry a mi lado no podría lograrlo. Nuestras vidas estaban distantes, nuestros caminos estaban separados. Esa era la realidad.

Lo vi removerse en mi pecho y su respiración tocó mis senos. Me ericé. Entonces supe que en mi estadía aquí en Las Orquídeas no podría prescindir de sus caricias, era eso o irme a Londres otra vez y huir como hace doce años.

¡No! Ya no era una cobarde. Afrontaría esta vez la citación.

La mejor manera de hacerlo. Ofrecerle a Terry una relación sin compromisos, una relación sin promesas de amor y un futuro juntos. Disfrutarnos y gozar este momento. ¡Nada más!

¡No podía haber nada más!

Besó sin previo aviso la punta de mi seno y sentí su sonrisa, había despertado.

- Terry –me removí nerviosa

- Buenos días Pecosa –levantó su rostro.

Entonces vi amor en sus ojos, me veía con amor verdadero y dudé un momento en proponerle tal cosa. No era justo para él, no lo era para mí. Pero sería peor prometerle algo que no cumpliría. Yo tenía planeado irme a Londres y nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo ... oOoOoOoOoOoOo ... oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Abrí los ojos después de despertar, besé ligeramente su pezón desnudo y levanté mi rostro para verla. La vi con otros ojos. Todo ese amor que había guardado por ella por años tomó nueva fuerza al haber experimentado a su lado un placer inigualable. Creí, antes que regresara, tendría que casarme algún día con una mujer sin amarla con la intensidad que amaba a Candy; ahora que la tenía junto a mí, en mis brazos… nada haría que me apartara de su lado. Nada en el mundo me separaría de mi pecosa. Ahora sabía me casaría algún día totalmente enamorado. Me casaría con Candy, eso me lo juré a mi mismo.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? –sonreí

- Perfectamente

- ¿Te sientes incómoda?

La noche anterior ya le había hecho esta pregunta, con el único propósito de amarla nuevamente; esta mañana mi propósito era el mismo.

- No ¿por?

No debió haber preguntado. Recorrí con mis manos sus piernas desnudas hasta alcanzar con mis dedos el centro de su intimidad, necesitaba saberla preparada para mi intromisión en ella. gimió fuertemente al sentirme invadirla.

- Terry… ¡espera!

- ¿Esperar qué, Pecosa?

- Esto –susurraba entrecortadamente

No la dejé continuar, alcancé con mi boca sus labios para apartar de su mente las dudas que veía en su mirada. Tenía tantas ganas de ella, de seguir amándola. Si por mí fuera la amaría para toda la vida.

- Espera. Tenemos que hablar –apenas dijo

- ¿Sobre?

Yo seguía besándola, solo que ahora en el cuello. Sabía en mi corta experiencia a su lado, que esa caricia la volvía loca, parecía perderse en las sensaciones que le provocaba. ¡Genial! Eso era lo que yo pretendía. Que no pensara… que solamente sintiera.

- Sobre…

Me coloqué nuevamente sobre ella y cuando estuve a las puertas de mi objetivo; la observé cerrar los ojos.

Nuevamente la experiencia fue abrumadora, tenía la sospecha que me estaba volviendo adicto a Candy. Cuando ambos llegamos a la cima, me derrumbé parcialmente sobre ella. Estaba extasiado de todo, de ella, de sus caricias, de su calor, de su aroma, de ella… estaba extasiado de amar a Candy.

- Terry. Tenemos que hablar –dijo con la respiración pesada

- Después Pecosa.

- No. Ahora.

Se removió de mi lado y trató de cubrir su cuerpo. ¡Como si no la hubiera visto ya! Sonreí ante su gesto. Pero supuse que era verdad, debíamos hablar.

- Está bien. Te escucho

- Terry, esto no debió pasar

¡Eso no! No la dejaría que se arrepintiera de haber hecho el amor conmigo

- Te equivocas, esto debió ocurrir hace mucho.

- Pero yo no estaba

- Exacto, de no haber sido porque huiste hace años; yo te hubiera declarado mi amor esa vez… cuando teníamos doce años, bueno yo tenía trece. –sonreí- Pero de no haber sido por eso, yo te hubiera dicho lo que sentía y siento por ti; y quien sabe ahora ya estaríamos casados.

La vi abrir los ojos. Seguro se sorprendió ante mi última frase. Pero era verdad. Yo pretendía casarme con Candy y vivir para siempre a su lado.

- Espera. Yo no huí, yo quería irme a estudiar a Londres

- Pudiste regresar cada verano

- Momento, aquí no estamos para cuestionar lo que debí o no hacer –se miraba molesta- Lo que estamos hablando es sobre esto –señaló la cama y nuestros cuerpos desnudos- No está bien.

- A mí me parece que está perfecto

- Bueno si, es estupendo. –Sonreí- Pero lo nuestro no puede ser. No somos iguales

¿Había dicho que no éramos iguales?

- ¿Cómo que no somos iguales?

- Si, es la verdad Terry. Tú eres empleado de mi padre, nunca podríamos estar juntos. Además yo regresaré a Londres dentro de algunos meses y probablemente nunca nos volveríamos a ver.

¿Dejarla ir? ¿No volverla a ver?

¡Ni en sus sueños!

¿Qué hacer?

- Pecosa…

Se levantó de la cama y trató de cubrirse con la sábana blanca del lecho. Se iba. Se alejaba de mí nuevamente y yo no sabía que hacer.

- Espera

- ¿Qué? –volteó a verme

- Bueno talvez tengas razón –mentí- Pero no puedes negar la química que tenemos. La pasamos muy bien juntos.

- Pues si

- Entonces que te parece si continuamos con esta relación. Sin promesas o compromisos

¡Por el momento! pensé

La observé meditar la propuesta. Obviamente yo no aceptaría una relación de este tipo únicamente pero era un comienzo. Por lo menos tendría tiempo para convencerla. Para demostrarle que junto a mí sería feliz. Se sentiría completa, satisfecha y feliz… inmensamente feliz.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Claro

- Promételo

¡Diablos!

Debía prometer algo que no iba a cumplir.

- Lo prometo

- Está bien. Pero nadie puede saberlo. En lo que esté en Las Orquídeas, nadie puede enterarse de lo nuestro ¿entendido?

Otra cosa que no sabría si podría cumplir.

- Está bien. Será como tú digas.

Sonrió. Me encantaba verla sonreír.

- Entonces acepto. Acepto tener una relación contigo sin promesas ni compromisos –dijo

Candy se acercó a mí y me besó en los labios. Empezaba una etapa en mi vida que sería agridulce… la tendría para mí, es verdad. Pero no era una relación seria y no había un futuro en lo nuestro, pero era peor que nada ¿no?

Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego. Ambos lo hacíamos… pero al tenerla en mis brazos, sabía podría llegar a convencerla de que se quedara a mi lado. Lo malo… que tenía el tiempo en mi contra, tenía solo unos meses para convencerla.

De lo contrario la perdería para siempre.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

_Hola!_

_Les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia... espero les guste!_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS...**_

_**lisseth, neidy, Oligranchester, Yut Granchester, Wendy, ChrisK, luna, hello-animeXD, WISAL, Silvia E, luisa, Ltty, guest, lucy, myrslayer, guest, carmencita, gaby, lisbeth, cinthya, sandy23, anon, carolgrandchester, liz white, madaboutterry, SOL, camila, guest...**_

_**GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO DE DEJAR UN REVIEW... ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI!**_

_Que les pareció el capitulo de hoy? me encantaría saber sus impresiones... comentarios, sugerencias y criticas... serán bien recibidas!_

_SALUDITOS... _

_Hasta el próximo sábado!_


	9. Chapter 9

_El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual_

_Abstente a leer si eres susceptible..._

**CAPITULO 8**

Desperté de pronto, abrí mis ojos de un solo pero la luz que se asomaba en la ventana me hizo cerrarlos rápidamente.

Estaba ya muy claro.

¿Qué hora sería?

Con los ojos cerrados, quité la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo desnudo y estiré mis brazos hacia arriba. Abrí los ojos nuevamente.

Volteé mi rostro al lado derecho, y como todas las mañanas lo vi a mi lado. Hacía ya una semana que amanecía en el mismo lugar… la casa de Terry.

Desde que habíamos "acordado" la relación que mantendríamos mi rutina siempre era la misma.

Me despertaba, al igual que hoy en la cama de Terry, con él a mi lado; claro siempre programábamos la alarma de mi celular muy temprano para que nadie notara que no había dormido en mi habitación. Después de tomar una ducha, a veces juntos, desayunábamos lo que Terry había preparado, para después irnos en su caballo a la casa grande, él a sus quehaceres y yo a recostarme un rato. Cuando llegábamos todavía estaba algo oscuro por lo que aprovechaba para dormir un poco, después de todo lo necesitaba… con Terry a mi lado, difícilmente dormía. Cerca de las ocho de la mañana, me levantaba y empezaba a realizar lo que me había traído aquí, la escritura de mi tesis. Con gran esfuerzo, lograba concentrarme y pasaba la mayor parte de la mañana encerrada en mi habitación, frente a la computadora; avanzando lo más que podía. Cerca del medio día, bajaba a buscar algo de comer; regularmente la comida ya estaba hecha entonces tomaba un plato de lo que habían preparado y subía a mi habitación nuevamente, comía sola, frente a la computadora, para tratar de avanzar lo más posible. Tenía que ser de esa manera, pues de lo contrario no podría estar con Terry el resto de la tarde.

Creo que la servidumbre de la casa, creía que yo era como una especie de ratón de biblioteca, pues me mantenía encerrada estudiando todo el día. Solo salía en la tarde una hora para tomar mi clase de montura con Terry, para después regresar a mi habitación y seguir estudiando. Pero esto no era del todo cierto, pues a partir de las tres y media de la tarde yo ya no pensaba en nada más que en Terry. Después de la hora que pasábamos montando a caballo, yo regresaba a la casa para "simular" quedarme encerrada y asegurarme que nadie notara mi ausencia por el resto de la noche. Terry me había propuesto quedarme a dormir a su lado todas las noches, y por supuesto no pude negarme ante tal ofrecimiento. Les había comunicado a todos en la casa, que no me interrumpieran por nada del mundo durante la noche; a menos que la casa se estuviera incendiando, claro esto nunca pasaría. Tenía que asegurarme que nadie notara mi desaparición en las noches y todo estaría bien.

A las tres de la tarde guardaba el archivo en el que había estado trabajando toda la mañana y apagaba la computadora. Cambiaba mi vestimenta y me preparaba para mi "clase de equitación".

Había aprendido ya mucho sobre caballos, durante esta semana. Terry era muy buen maestro… y no solo en equitación.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, llegaba a la casa y me aseguraba que alguien notara mi presencia; para evitar sospechas. Después subía a mi habitación y esperaba algunos minutos, tomaba un baño ligero y me cambiaba de ropa. Bajaba por el balcón de mi habitación cuidándome que nadie notara mi "escapada". Es verdad que no le tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie sobre mi proceder, pero por alguna razón no quería que alguien notara la "relación" que Terry y yo teníamos; no era algo digno de enorgullecerse. Él me esperaba en el granero y posteriormente nos íbamos juntos a su casa, donde pasábamos una noche increíble, siempre mejor que la anterior.

Pero esta mañana era distinto. Era el primer domingo que amanecía junto a Terry y como él no tenía que ir a trabajar hoy, pues anoche acordamos no dejar el despertador. Por primera vez no nos urgía irnos a la casa, había decidido permanecer el día entero junto a él.

Terry todavía dormía profundamente y me dediqué a observarlo largo rato, aún dormido parecía un dios. Era el hombre más guapo que existiera y yo me sentía afortunada de poseer su pasión. Me sabía igualmente dueña de su corazón, pero trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello. Después de todo yo me iría a Londres y para que amargar estos meses a su lado, debía disfrutarlos al máximo.

Tenía confianza que él terminaría olvidándome y encontraría a alguien que pudiera hacerlo feliz, aún si pensar en ello, me hacía enfurecer de los celos. Pero después de todo, era algo que yo había decidido y no había marcha atrás. De igual forma esperaba encontrar a ese alguien para mí allá en Londres, claro, primero tendría que terminar mi relación con Archie.

Archie, Archie… me repetía en la mente.

La última vez que había hablado con él por teléfono, no me había atrevido a comunicarle mi deseo de terminar lo nuestro. No lo creí conveniente. Consideraba que lo mínimo que él se merecía era que lo hiciera en persona y al estar tan lejos me era imposible. Ya tendría tiempo de aclarar todo con él al volver a Londres. Sobre todo, antes que se le ocurriera pedirme matrimonio.

Observé a Terry moverse entre su inconciencia y tuve una idea. Todos los días de la semana, él se había encargado de preparar el desayuno para ambos, este día lo haría yo. No soy la mejor cocinera del mundo, pero tengo algunas recetas que me salen de maravilla. Podría prepararle algunos panqueques y exprimir algunas naranjas para un jugo recién hecho.

Estoy segura que le encantará.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible me levanté de la cama y me puse una camisa de él que encontré en la silla cerca de la ventana. Era de manga larga y de color blanco. Remangué un poco los puños y los llevé hasta mis codos. Tuve una ligera duda de en qué momento usaría Terry una prenda como esta. Por su trabajo, era imposible que utilizara una camisa tan blanca y de manga larga; pero después de todo no era algo relevante. Descalza como estaba, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina. Conocía esta casa a la perfección. Cada rincón guardaba un momento especial para Terry y para mí.

Entré a la cocina y había desorden por todos lados. En la encimera de la cocina había restos de chocolate y crema batida. Regularmente la casa de Terry era un santuario de la limpieza, pero esta mañana, todo estaba tirado debido a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Al recordarlo se me hizo un hueco en el estómago, era increíble lo mucho que llegaba a hacer al lado de él.

**Flash back**

Al igual que otras noches, llegamos a la casa de Terry. Me había enterado que anterior a todo esto, él solía cenar al lado de su familia y… Susana, pero desde que yo me quedaba con él ya ni se asomaba en su antigua casa. Regularmente, no cenábamos al llegar; pues nuestras urgencias eran otras y teníamos que aprovechar las horas, ya que al día siguiente debíamos despertar muy temprano. Pero esa noche era distinto. Le había propuesto pasar el día domingo, juntos ya que él no trabajaba, y como era de esperarse aceptó encantado.

Entonces ya que contábamos con más horas, decidió dirigirse a la cocina y preparar algo para cenar. Yo lo acompañé y él preparó algo ligero. Cenamos conversando sobre lo que él había hecho durante el día, al terminar de comer me dijo que lo acompañara de regreso a la cocina.

- ¿Qué estás tramando? –pregunté divertida

- Solo una fantasía que me ha rondado en la cabeza desde hace algunos días. –dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Al escuchar la palabra "fantasía"… pues se me hizo un hueco en el estómago. ¿De qué estaría hablando Terry?

Me tomó de la mano y me dejó parada cerca de la encimera central. La cocina de Terry estaba muy bien diseñada y parecía estar equipada para alguien que gustara mucho de cocina, tal cual era el caso de él. Terry amaba cocinar; solo después de los caballos, la cocina era su pasatiempo favorito. Se acercó al refrigerador y sacó algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado tuviera, pero que al verlo entendí perfectamente de qué trataba su famosa "fantasía".

Eran dos envases, el primero con crema batida y el segundo con chocolate líquido.

Se acercó a mí lentamente con los envases en la mano y los colocó encima de la mesa cercana a mí. Tragué seco.

- Quiero probar que tal sabe el chocolate encima de ti –me dijo con un guiño

La adrenalina en mi cuerpo, viajó más rápido por mis venas. Mi respiración se volvió agitada y contrario a lo que pude haber pensado la sola imagen de Terry vertiendo el chocolate sobre mi y pasando su lengua para saborearlo, logró que mi excitación aumentara. Yo nunca creí hacer este tipo de cosas alguna vez, creo que en el fondo antes era una mojigata; aunque yo creyera lo contrario. Me creía liberal, pero al parecer mis ideas "liberales" no se comparaban con nada de lo que estaba experimentando al lado de Terry.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fue una pregunta estúpida. Claro que sabía a que se refería.

- Bueno, quiero decir que me encantaría desnudarte, besarte y verter sobre ciertas partes de tu cuerpo chocolate líquido, después pasar mis labios y lengua sobre estos puntos y saborear sobre tu piel la dulzura de tu cuerpo.

Nuevamente sentí un vuelco en el estómago. Sus palabras eran excitantes, y su tono de voz me enloquecía.

¡Rayos!

Iba responderle algo pero antes que lo notara tomó el chocolate y echó un poco de su contenido en sus dedos, lo frotó en mis labios y se acercó lentamente a mí. Me besó. Fue un beso largo y exigente, me quitó el aliento rápidamente y comenzó a quitar las prendas que cubrían mi cuerpo. Lo permití, me urgía sentir a Terry otra vez cerca de mí, tan cerca como ningún otro hombre estará jamás; y como quisiera que ningún otro estuviera.

Llevó a cabo su fantasía y yo lo disfruté al máximo. Parecía que el sabor del chocolate, la crema batida y mi piel se convirtieron en su postre favorito, pues no se detuvo hasta que no hubo resto alguno en los envases.

Después de acabarse el contenido, comenzó al igual que otras noches su intromisión en mi cuerpo. Cada vez era mejor, cada día tenía una sensación distinta de Terry. Por largos minutos sus movimientos dentro de mí, me hacían perder el sentido; Terry sabía exactamente como moverse para que yo siempre disfrutara junto con él nuestro encuentro.

Al llegar juntos a la cima del éxtasis, yo sobre la encimera de la cocina y él parado frente a mí; perdí las fuerzas de mi cuerpo. Este orgasmo me había dejado sin aliento. Nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas, era la primera vez que no hacíamos el amor en la cama. Me abrazó y cuando se recobró un poco del éxtasis me cargó hasta la cama, allí nuevamente lo hicimos, después fuimos a tomar una ducha ligera con el único propósito de quitar de nuestros cuerpos los restos de dulce. Era tonto, pero temía que las hormigas se subieran a mi cuerpo durante la noche al estar dormida.

**Fin Flash Back. **

Limpié un poco mi entorno para preparar el desayuno, según el reloj que estaba en la cocina eran las nueve de la mañana. Todavía era buena hora para desayunar. Preparé rápidamente los panqueques y jugo. Tenía ganas de algo salado, por lo que también preparé huevos con tocino, en verdad tenía hambre.

"El sexo era un ejercicio extenuante, y al practicarlo tan seguido en los últimos días, debía recobrar fuerzas"

Sonreí, por mi afirmación.

Estaba a punto de ir a despertar a Terry para que viniera a comer conmigo, cuando apareció en el marco de la puerta. Al parecer se había despertado hace rato, pues había tomado una ducha, sus cabellos estaban mojados y solo portaba un pants color gris.

- Buenos días –se acercó y me dio un beso ligero

- Hola

- El olor de la comida me despertó.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Preparé huevos con tocino, panqueques y jugo.

- No sabía que cocinaras. –dijo divertido.

- No me gusta mucho hacerlo, tampoco sé demasiado. Pero hago mi luchita. –sonreí

- Se ve delicioso –dijo al acercarse a la estufa.

Cada uno nos servimos un plato de comida y nos dirigimos al comedor, conversamos y planeamos lo que haríamos el día de hoy. Como no era conveniente que nos vieran juntos por los alrededores, era mejor estar lo más cerca de la casa de Terry que nos fuera posible. Teníamos la laguna cerca, así que podíamos salir a caminar a la orilla y nadar un rato durante la tarde.

Me gustaba estar con él, durante estos días a su lado aprecié los pequeños instantes como éste. Cuando conversábamos de todo y nada. Sería lindo si pudiéramos vivir esto para siempre… pero no era posible. Yo tenía un plan trazado en mi vida, me había esforzado mucho por superarme en Londres. Allá era mi lugar, no debía acostumbrarme demasiado a vivir en Las Orquídeas.

- Entonces si quieres recojo todo, tu tomas un baño y cuando estés lista; vamos a montar un rato ¿te parece?

- Si

Terry se quedó en la cocina recogiendo el tiradero que había armado al cocinar y yo me dirigí a la habitación. Tomaría una ducha y después iríamos con Terry a pasear en caballo. Me apresuré y al salir del cuarto de baño, un toque en la puerta principal se escuchó. ¿Quién sería?

Me vestí rápidamente y salí al corredor para escuchar quien había sido el que tocaba. Oí unos pasos que se dirigían a la sala y escuché a Terry…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo molesto

- Como no te he visto estos días, quise venir a saludarte.

Era Susana.

Quise gritar del coraje. ¿Qué hacía aquí esa estúpida?

Estuve tentada de ir a sacarla yo misma, pero me detuve. Nadie debía saber que Terry y yo teníamos "una relación".

- Además quise saber ¿cómo estabas? Me preocupa que estés aquí solo y algo pueda ocurrirte.

- No te hubieras molestado. Estoy perfectamente

- ¿Ya desayunaste? –dijo ella- Puedo prepararte algo

- No te apures, ya comí.

- ¿Por qué no has llegado a cenar estas noches Terry? –preguntó triste. Su voz sonaba melancólica

- Necesito estar tiempo a solas Susana. Por eso mismo decidí mudarme. Necesito independencia.

- Pero tu independencia terminará al casarte. ¿No lo habías pensado?

- Por supuesto. Pero hasta que eso pase, soy libre de hacer lo que me venga en gana.

La voz de Terry sonaba enérgica y un tanto molesta. Al parecer no le agradaba la visita de Susana. Me alegró.

- ¿Y qué harás hoy? –Susana no se daba por vencida

- No es de tu incumbencia

- Terry ¿por qué me tratas así? Solo quiero pasar momentos a tu lado ¿qué tiene de malo?

- Nada. No tiene nada de malo

- ¿Entonces?

- Susana, no tengo ánimo de discutir. ¿Te parece si vienes en otra ocasión?

Para este punto yo ya me había acercado lo suficiente para verlos sin que ellos lo notaran. La distancia entre ellos era prudente y yo me alegraba de ello. Era verdad que sabía que Terry no quería a Susana, pero me molestaba la insistencia de ella.

- Vendré al rato para saber si quieres ir a algún lugar a pasear conmigo –dijo sonriente

Era el colmo. Esta mujer no tenía dignidad ¿o qué?

- Susana, es mi día de descanso. No tengo planeado salir a ningún lado

- Entonces, podría estar aquí contigo. Tu madre estaría encantada que pasáramos tiempo juntos.

De eso estaba segura. Eleonor siempre quiso que Susana y Terry estuvieran juntos.

- Estoy seguro que así sería. Pero quisiera arreglar algunos pendientes, necesito privacidad.

- Está bien. Será en otra ocasión.

Susana salió entonces de la casa de Terry y yo me encerré nuevamente en la habitación.

No me había gustado para nada la visita de Susana.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Solo esperaba que Candy todavía estuviera duchándose y no notara la visita de Susana. Era increíble la persistencia de ella. No entendía la palabra "no".

Me dirigí a la cocina y terminé de recoger el tiradero que había dejado Candy después de cocinar. Me agradó muchísimo que tuviera el detalle de cocinar para mí.

Necesitaba que se acostumbrara a esto, a estar todo el tiempo cerca de mí. Por eso le había propuesto que se quedara conmigo todas las noches. Me había alegrado mucho saber que ella deseaba pasar el día de hoy conmigo, sin importarle que los demás se preguntaran donde estaba. Era un avance…

La escuché salir de la habitación y entró a la cocina donde yo estaba por terminar de limpiar.

- Solo vine a decirte que será mejor que no salgamos el día de hoy.

¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Talvez no sea conveniente que noten mi ausencia.

- No lo notarán, Pecosa

- No sé…

Iba a decir algo cuando tocaron nuevamente a mi puerta.

- Permíteme un momento, voy a ver quien es

Asintió. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí.

¡Demonios!

- Hola mamá.

- Hijo –entró a la casa- ¿Cómo estás?

Parecía estar buscando algo.

- Excelente

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando nuevamente entró Susana.

¿Qué era todo esto?

- Vine a invitarte a almorzar con nosotros. Anoche Stear pidió la mano de tu hermana, iremos a celebrar todos juntos.

Era verdad. Lo había olvidado

- ¿Es necesario que vaya?

- Por supuesto –contestó mi madre enérgica- Eres parte de la familia y debemos celebrar juntos.

¡Que mala suerte!

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

- Bien, pero como es en familia. Susana no ira ¿o sí?

Está bien… puede que me haya pasado con mi comentario. Pero detestaba su sonrisa de triunfo por verme obligado a ir con ellas.

- Terry, por favor. Compórtate. –dijo mi madre

Susana parecía tener ganas de llorar y me sentí mal por mi comentario. Pero detestaba tener que cancelar mi día con Candy.

- Está bien. Solo voy a traer algo a la cocina y voy con ustedes.

Más que traer "algo"… debía avisarle a Candy lo que mi familia había planeado y que yo sin querer había resultado invitado. Entré a la cocina y estaba vacía.

¿Dónde estaría Candy?

Entonces, noté un pequeño papel sobre la encimera. Era una nota.

_**Terry**_

_No te preocupes por mí. Escuché perfectamente lo que tu madre dijo y entiendo. _

_**Candy**_

_P.D. Después de todo, no debemos acostumbrarnos a estar mucho tiempo, juntos. Yo me iré a Londres dentro de unos meses. _

¡No si yo lo podía evitar!

Su nota era corta, pero yo podía leer su enojo en cada palabra. Tendría que arreglar todo más tarde. Por el momento debía ir con mi familia "a celebrar"…

El día fue sumamente largo. Las comidas que antes disfrutaba al lado de mi familia, ahora me parecían aburridas y largas. Lo único que quería era irme de allí y estar con Candy. Sabía que tenía que contentarla después de lo ocurrido. Prácticamente la había dejado plantada.

Felicité a mi hermana y a Stear por su compromiso, me alegraba verlos juntos. Formaban una linda pareja. Comimos algo preparado por mi madre y convivimos toda la tarde, está de más decir que mi estado de ánimo no era el más alegre y estaba ausente.

Susana lo notó.

- ¿Qué sucede Terry?

- Nada

- Te noto distante, como ausente

Es que quisiera estar en otro lado

- Para nada. Es solo que tengo algo de sueño

- Pero si es temprano

- Bueno, no dormí bien anoche.

- Ah –se quedó callada- Deberías de ir a descansar un rato

¡Qué buena idea!

- Si, creo que es lo mejor. Me retiraré para ir a mi casa a descansar

- si quieres puedo prestarte mi cama un rato, así después podrás cenar con nosotros

- No será necesario. Será mejor retirarme de una vez

Hice el aviso de mi retirada y mi madre no estuvo muy de acuerdo, pero al final lo aceptó. Felicité nuevamente a mi hermana y mi amigo; y salí. Solo que en lugar de irme a mi casa, tenía algo en mente. Iría a visitar a Candy.

Después del incidente de la mañana me urgía ver a Candy. No la había visto en todo el día por estar en casa de mis padres y necesitaba verla para disculparme con ella. Me escurrí por la casa y subí a la habitación de ella. Pero para mi sorpresa esta vez estaba cerrada.

¡Demonios!

Entonces, sin que nadie notara mi presencia recorrí el pasillo hasta las escaleras y las bajé presurosamente. Tenía una ligera idea de cómo lograr verla, solo espero que funcione. Salí rápidamente por la puerta de enfrente y llegué hasta el árbol enfrente de la habitación de Candy, haría algo que no hacía en años… treparlo.

Me costó un poco pero logré llegar a la rama que comunicaba al balcón de su cuarto.

¡Gracia a Dios la puerta estaba abierta!

Salté al balcón y luz estaba apagada. No había nadie en la habitación.

¡Rayos! ¡Que mala suerte!

¿Dónde estaría a esta hora?

Talvez había ido a dar un paseo por la laguna, iría a buscarla. La convencería de quedarse conmigo esta noche.

Estaba por irme cuando escuché un ruido en el cuarto de baño, ella estaba tomando una ducha. No había notado la luz que salía por la hendidura de la puerta, talvez a causa de mi apuro porque nadie me viera. Pero cuando la noté, mi mente supo lo que es lo que tenía que hacer; no solo mi mente, claro está. De pronto imaginarla desnuda detrás de esa puerta, con el cuerpo totalmente mojado hizo que una parte, traicionera, de mi anatomía despertara.

Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado, no quería que ella notara mi presencia. Seguramente gracias al enojo, me echaría de su habitación y ahora al saberla en este estado menos que nunca me iría. Mi cuerpo necesitaba liberación. Su figura se transparentaba en la cortina de la ducha, y mi cuerpo reaccionó con más intensidad. Necesitaba tomarla en este momento. Lo necesitaba tanto como respirar.

Me quité la ropa rápidamente y totalmente desnudo me uní a ella en su baño.

- ¿Terry? –me dijo en un susurro agitado

No le contesté, solo la besé. Pronto el agua de la regadera también mojó mi cuerpo, ambos estábamos desnudos y ella al verme reaccionó a mis avances.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –decía entre gemidos mientras mi boca se había dirigido a su cuello. Sabía que a ella le encantaba esa caricia.

- Candy, te necesito –le dije

- ¡Terrrrryyy!

De su boca solamente salían suspiros y jadeos agitados, mi boca hacía estremecer cada parte de su anatomía. Con destreza atrapé en mi boca la cima de su pecho. Su sabor era incomparable, era mi adicción. Candy era mi delirio. Esta noche sería inolvidable, igual que muchas otras que habíamos compartido.

Mis labios siguieron el camino hacia su otro montículo, necesitaba saborearla entera. Mis manos la recorrieron con minuciosidad. Me sabía de memoria cada curva de su cuerpo y tenía tatuado en mis labios su sabor.

- Terry –mi nombre sonó entrecortado- Esto no puede ser. Debes irte

- No. Aquí me quedaré toda la noche. Te haré el amor hasta quedar agotados

Apagué el grifo de la regadera y la pegué a la pared de azulejo. La continué besando y acariciando, arrancando de su garganta gemidos de placer que hacía que mis urgencias íntimas se acrecentaran. Tenía la necesidad de amar a Candy durante toda la noche, hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer.

Esos eran mis planes, amarla toda la noche. Estaba por comenzar mi intromisión en su cuerpo cuando…

- Candy ¿estás aquí?

Una voz del otro lado de la puerta de baño entreabierta.

- ¡Anthony! –dijo agitada

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste._

**_MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..._**

**_Lisseth, neidy, ChrisK, klaudya, Jesby Andley Grandchester, WISAL, SILVIA E, guest, Lady Anny A, Yut Grandchester, guest, hello-animeXD, Talia, Ltty, Rosi White, Oligranchester, Wendy, Camila, guest, susana white..._**

_Mil millones de gracias por sus palabras... saber su opinión es importante para mi.. así que me dejan saber su sentir por este capitulo... estaré ansiosa por sus sugerencias, comentarios y críticas..._

**_SALUDITOS_**

_P.D. si por alguna razon no quieren dejar un review.. y de igual forma quieren comunicarse conmigo en privado lo pueden hacer en..._

_Facebook: Lily Grand Cullen_

_e-mail: lilygrand(punto)cullen(arroba)gmail(punto)com_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Advertencia: **El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual. _

**CAPITULO 9**

Otro toque en la puerta

- Candy, ¿estás allí? –dijo mi hermano otra vez

Prácticamente empujé a Terry al otro lado de la regadera y con una seña le dije que no se moviera de allí.

- Aquí estoy –dije mientras tomaba mi bata colgada cerca del lavamanos

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- ¡NO! –grité

¿Cómo se le ocurría que podía entrar? ¡Estaba desnuda! Tomando una ducha…

- Está bien –se oyó que sonreía- Te esperaré afuera

Caminé hasta la puerta de entrada y la cerré con pasador. Lo último que me faltaba en este momento es que finalmente Anthony decidiera entrar.

- Te quedarás aquí sin hacer ningún ruido mientras Anthony se va, luego te irás ¿entendiste? –dije seria

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso, Pecosa? –sonrió de lado- No te parece que es muy excitante tener a tu hermano del otro lado de la puerta mientra nosotros nos divertimos un poco –se acercó a mí y comenzó a desatar la cinta que unía a mi bata- Digo, a mi me lo parece… -su voz era muy sensual, introdujo su mano y comenzó a acariciar levemente mi pecho- Podría esperar a que se vaya –seguía a hablando en susurros a mi oído, acercó sus labios a mi cuello y comenzó a besarme nuevamente en este lugar que hacía que mi razón se nublara- Y luego –siguió hablando mientras succionaba levemente el lóbulo de mi oreja- Podemos continuar donde nos quedamos

Estuve a punto de caer de nuevo en su juego y dejarme llevar, cuando otro toque en la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad.

- Candy… ¿te quedaste dormida o qué?

¡Odiaba a mi hermano! ¿Podía ser más inoportuno?

- Cálmate, ¿quieres? –Grité desde dentro del baño- En un momento salgo –dije molesta

- Caray, hermanita ¡qué carácter! –se burló

- Me estoy bañando ¿no te das cuenta? Por eso me estoy tardando

- Pues yo te lo preguntaba pues la llave de la ducha suena apagada.

Era verdad

- Ahora salgo

Me aparté nuevamente de Terry y me cubrí con la bata que el se había encargado de desatar.

- Esperarás aquí –le dije susurrando- Yo te aviso cuando te puedas ir

Y antes que pudiera "convencerme" de lo contrario, salí del baño para hablar con mi oportuno hermano.

Salí enfundada en una bata blanca bastante gruesa y con el cabello suelto y mojado, lo observé y estaba acostado totalmente estirado en mi cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se levantó de la cama y me sonrió.

- Hola Candy, ¿cómo estás? –Dijo burlón- Yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar -dijo sarcástico- A mi también me alegra mucho verte.

Odiaba su sarcasmo.

- Hola Anthony, ¿cómo estás? –imité su tono- ¿Contento? –Me crucé de brazos- Ahora si contéstame, ¿qué haces aquí?

Sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a donde estaba para abrazarme. Sus abrazos cálidos siempre lograban derribar mis barreras y me volvía tan afectuosa como él lo era.

- Te refieres a que hago en este cuarto o que hago en Las Orquídeas… -dijo al separarse del abrazo

- Ambas –sonreí

- Bueno, lo segundo… pues estoy en Las Orquídeas porque he decidido pasar una temporada aquí al lado de Karen, mi novia –sonrió- Te conté sobre ella, ¿no es así? –Asentí- Bueno, vamos a pasar una temporada aquí para preparar todo para la boda.

- ¿Se van a casar aquí?

- Si –sonrió

- Me alegro mucho por ti, Anthony.

Lo abracé nuevamente, me alegraba poder estar presente en la boda de mi hermano. Seguramente después, podría regresar a Londres y no regresar a América en mucho, mucho tiempo.

- Y lo primero, pues déjame decirte hermanita; que te estás quedando en mi habitación –sonrió- Así que, como yo no lo sabía solicité la llave de este cuarto al llegar pues estaba cerrado por dentro. Al notar luz en el baño supuse que eras tú. Ahora tendré que pedir otra habitación para mí.

- Así es

- ¿Hay posibilidad que podamos negociar un cambio de habitación?

- No –negué con la cabeza

- Está bien, te la dejo porque tú llegaste antes.

- ¡Qué amable! –Me burlé- Ahora si no te molesta, ¿podrías salirte mientras me cambio?

- De acuerdo. Pero te espero abajo para presentarte a Karen

No estaba de humor para conocer a mi cuñadita. No era por ella o por Anthony, la razón estaba detrás de la puerta del baño, esperándome… ¡desnudo!

Temblé ligeramente.

- No te importa que sea mañana –miré al reloj en la mesa de noche- Ya es un poco tarde, tomé la ducha para dormir de una vez. Estoy cansada

- Supongo que tienes razón –suspiró- Será mañana entonces

De pronto una duda llegó a mi mente

- ¿Papá, mamá y Tom, también vinieron? –pregunté

- No

Respiré tranquila, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era a toda mi familia metida en la casa; impidiéndome seguir teniendo… lo que tenía con Terry.

- Pero vendrán, después… -completó

¡Demonios!

- ¿Cuándo?

- No sé con exactitud. Probablemente dentro de algunas semanas.

- Bien, ahora vete. –Lo conduje a la salida- Me está dando frío estar así. Salúdame a Karen y dile que estaré encantada de conocerla mañana temprano.

- Buenas noches, hermanita –me dio un beso en la frente

- Buenas noches, Anthony.

Cerré la puerta con pasador y cuando los pasos de Anthony se escucharon lo suficientemente lejos, decidí que era hora que Terry se marchara. Caminé hasta el cuarto de baño y antes de asomarme por la puerta, respiré profundamente. Sería muy difícil negarme a tener esta noche a Terry a mi lado, pero no quería arriesgarme a que alguien nos descubriera.

- Terry ya puedes salir. –dije con voz baja

Nada. No respondía.

- Terry –me asomé- Ya puedes salir –no lo veía

Entré completamente al cuarto, entonces sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras sus labios me besaban la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

- Estuvo cerca –susurró

- Terry, ya debes irte. Vístete y vete a tu casa –dije casi sin voluntad

- No lo creo, Pecosa. Lo que creo es que me quedaré aquí toda la noche, en tu habitación… -me besaba el cuello- Haciéndote el amor –hablaba en susurros- Tal y como te dije que lo haría antes que llegara Anthony.

- Terry… no… no puedes quedarte. Mi hermano está aquí. No puede vernos juntos

- No lo hará, pondremos seguro a la puerta.

Me giró para quedar frente a él y me besó largamente, estaba tan acostumbrada a sus besos.

- Terry… será mejor que te vayas –reuní el valor suficiente para apartarme- Nos vemos luego

Resopló muy enojado.

- Está bien, será como digas –dijo molesto- Mañana nos vemos

- Te dejo para que te vistas –caminé hacia la salida

Salí del cuarto de baño y me coloqué apresuradamente un ligero conjunto de ropa interior de algodón, cuando estaba por colocarme un pantalón de pijama holgado, salió finalmente Terry vestido completamente, aún con el cabello mojado. Se veía guapísimo

- Puedo irme por la puerta o tendré que saltar por la ventana –dijo irónico

Era verdad, ¿por dónde había entrado? Tal y como lo dijo Anthony, yo tenía la puerta cerrada por dentro cuando Terry entró.

- ¿Por donde entraste? –dije con doble intención

- Por la ventana –dijo sonriente

- Entonces, saldrás por donde entraste –lo conduje al balcón de la habitación- Hasta mañana –le di un ligero beso en los labios

- Segura que no quieres que me quede –dijo con una sonrisa torcida

- Totalmente segura. Vete de una buena vez. –lo empujé

Muy renuente saltó del balcón hacia el árbol y hábilmente lo vi descender entre sus ramas hasta finalmente llegar al suelo. Volteó a verme y me lanzó un beso al aire, sonreí gustosa de su gesto y entré al cuarto nuevamente, cerciorándome esta vez de cerrar con seguro la puerta del balcón.

Me dirigí a la cama y me lancé sobre ella, quedando boca abajo. Sin duda me hubiese encantando tener a Terry junto a mí toda la noche, pero había algo que me impedía hacerlo. Talvez era tener a mi hermano a escasos metros de mi alcoba, el miedo que me provocaba que pudiera escuchar lo que Terry y yo hacíamos dentro de mi habitación. O talvez era que Anthony se diera cuenta por fin… que tenía razón. Yo todavía amaba a Terry. Ahora al tenerlo en la hacienda, sería muy complicado disimular mis sentimientos. Anthony me conocía muy bien, a pesar de los años que estuvimos separados, aún me conocía tan bien como se conocía él mismo. Sería una gran lucha, mantenerme alejada de Terry en presencia de mi hermano y su prometida.

Después de varios minutos estando en esta posición, decidí levantarme y colocarme algo más sobre mi cuerpo, me estaba dando frío. Me coloqué un pijama de franela y preparé la cama para dormir un poco. Este día había sido muy difícil, y yo estaba agotada.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dormí largas horas, no sé en verdad cuanto.

La noche anterior, después de sacar a Terry de mi cuarto; estuve mucho tiempo pensando hasta quedarme dormida y no sé exactamente a qué hora terminé durmiéndome. Ahora, sintiendo sobre mi rostro los rayos del sol que entraban en la ventana de la habitación supe que ya era hora de levantarme. Como la noche anterior había tomado una ducha, decidí no hacerlo en este momento, talvez en la tarde tomara otra. Me dirigí al baño y al entrar recordé lo vivido anoche con Terry, donde a casi nada estuve de ser descubierta. Me lavé la cara y arreglé mi cabello en una cola alta, cuando estuve contenta con mi apariencia salí del baño para vestirme, entonces lo vi…

¡Terry!

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –dije mientras abría la puerta del balcón y lo jalé al interior.

- Vine a verte.

Tonto… imbécil… estúpido.

- Eres un idiota. Alguien te puede ver –le di un golpe en el brazo

- Tranquila –sonrió- Nadie me vio. Es solo que te extrañé en la noche y quise venir a darte el beso que te doy todas las mañanas al despertar.

Rodé los ojos, desesperada por su actitud. Actuaba como un hombre enamorado, y ¡Demonios! No quería que actuara así… haría las cosas más difíciles. Le propuse una relación sin sentimientos y meramente carnal. ¿No es lo que todos los hombres quieren? ¿Por qué no actuaba como un hombre normal y aceptaba mis condiciones?

- No seas payaso. Vete de aquí antes que alguien te vea

- Pero primero –se acercó a mí- Quiero mi beso

Antes que pudiera hacer algo al respecto me besó, tal y como lo hacía siempre… con amor y pasión. Me dejé llevar un momento

- Bueno ya está, ya tienes tu beso. Ahora vete.

Sonrió y estaba por irse cuando escuché a Anthony hablarme desde el primer nivel en el jardín.

- Candy –gritó

¡Diablos!

Anthony había visto la puerta del balcón abierta y supuso que era yo la que estaba en la ventana.

Me asomé al balcón y agradecí inmensamente a Dios que Terry no hubiera estado allí en ese instante.

- ¿Si?

- Hermanita, que bien que te hayas levantado ya. –Gritaba desde abajo- Karen y yo iremos a cabalgar, ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

- Eh… claro. Ahora bajo

- Bien –sonrió- Mientras vienes iré a buscar a Terry para que prepare los caballos. Quiero saludarlo

¡No!

- Espera –grité- ¿Por qué no primero desayunamos?

Lo que sea para entretener a Anthony y que no fuera a buscar a Terry que estaba aquí conmigo.

- Ya comimos

- Pero yo no. ¿No piensas acompañarme?

- Está bien. Pero baja de una buena vez.

- Enseguida

Entré rápidamente y me dirigí a Terry quien estaba sentado en la cama, sonriendo. Estaba burlándose de la situación.

- Ves lo que provocas –lo golpeé en el pecho- Eres un inconciente.

- Tranquila Pecosa. –me sujetó en sus brazos- Te preocupas demasiado

Su actitud relajada y su sonrisa torcida me hacían pensar que todo lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Seguramente quería que todos supieran de una vez lo nuestro.

- Lo haces a propósito ¿no? –dije mientras me besaba el cuello

- ¿Qué? –dijo sonriente

Me besó otra vez, pero yo tenía que apresurarme.

- Bajaré en este momento y cuando notes que nadie te mirará, bajarás y te dirigirás a las caballerizas. ¿Entiendes?

- Claro, a la orden mi general –hizo una mueca burlona

Me vestí rápidamente ignorando su mirada fija en mi cuerpo, ya me había acostumbrado a que el me observara desnuda. No tenía ninguna vergüenza de mostrarme así ante él.

Bajé y encontré a mi hermano y su novia en el comedor, sentados esperándome.

- Buenos días –saludé

- Al fin –dijo Anthony- Ven Candy, te presentaré a alguien muy especial para mí. Ella es Karen, mi prometida –dijo sonriente- Amor –se dirigió a su novia- te presento a mi hermanita Candy.

- Mucho gusto –dijimos al unísono

Conversamos largo rato, conociéndonos e intercambiando anécdotas que hacían enrojecer a mi hermano. Fue un momento divertido. Karen era muy simpática, además de atractiva. Mi hermano se notaba sumamente feliz a su lado y yo me alegraba por ello.

Comí solo un poco de fruta, y luego de terminar de comer, salimos en dirección a las caballerizas. Para enfrentar mi mayor temor al momento, convivir con Terry en presencia de mí hermano.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Era verdad... lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Pero es que necesitaba demostrarme a mí mismo que Candy era mía y que no importaba la presencia de Anthony para continuar con nuestra vida de la manera en que la habíamos vivido estos días.

Después que saliera de la habitación salí por el balcón y bajé a la planta baja por las ramas del árbol. Me encaminé sin que nadie me notara de la casa hasta las caballerizas. Ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana, pero como habitualmente lo hacía ya había terminado mis tareas matutinas a esta hora.

Me había levantado muy temprano, prácticamente no había dormido en la noche. Había extrañado el cuerpo de Candy en mi cama. Realicé mis labores rápidamente y después de meditarlo mucho, decidí ir a su habitación y verla antes que nadie esa mañana.

Me dirigí a las caballerizas y preparé a los caballos que sabía utilizarían Anthony, su prometida y Candy. Estaba haciéndolo cuando escuché sus voces. Me sería sumamente difícil contenerme a tratar a Candy como regularmente lo hacía, pero de hacerlo me arriesgaba a retroceder en mi relación con ella.

Salí de la caballeriza y entonces los vi

- Terry –dijo Anthony muy emocionado- Me alegra mucho verte otra vez –me extendió su mano

- Anthony, a mi también me da gusto de verte otra vez. –le apreté la mano

- Buenos días señoritas –dije cortés

- Buenos días –solamente contestó la novia de Anthony.

La pecosa me estaba ignorando a propósito. Supongo que trataba de probar algo.

- Terry, te presento a Karen, es mi prometida –dijo sonriente

- Mucho gusto señorita Karen

- igualmente Terry, pero por favor; llámame solamente Karen. –sonreí y asentí con aprobación.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Pecosa?

Era verdad… seguía jugando con fuego.

- ¿Pecosa? –Preguntó Anthony divertido- No sabía que todavía la llamaras así. Creo empezaré a hacerlo yo también

- De ninguna manera –sentenció Candy enojada- Ninguno de los dos me llamará así

- ¡Qué carácter, pecosa! –seguí molestándola

- Si Candy, no te molestes. Recuerda que antes así te llamábamos Terry y yo.

Candy se miraba muy molesta. Pero ¿qué puedo decir? Me encanta molestarla. En el fondo creo que ella también disfruta de mi forma de tratarla.

- Terry –continuó Anthony ignorando la aparente molestia de Candy- vinimos a ver si podemos montar un rato, Karen y yo queremos recorrer el área. Quiero enseñarle la propiedad.

- Claro. Les ensillaré los caballos. ¿Sabes montar Karen? –pregunté para saber que caballo alistarle.

- No mucho –sonrió

- Entonces, te alistaré una yegua muy dócil. Para que vayas a trote lento.

- Gracias

- ¿Y tú? –Le pregunté a Anthony- ¿Cuál quieres?

- Me gustaría montar a Relámpago –dijo sonriente- Pero creo que no andaría a trote lento, y quiero ir al mismo paso que Karen. Será mejor que me prepares a Zafiro.

- Claro –sonreí- ¿Y tú Pecosa? –Me dirigí a Candy- ¿Quieres montar también? O prefieres que continuemos con nuestras clases –dije en un tono que la hizo enrojecer.

¿En qué clases estaría pensando la Pecosa?

- ¿Clases?

- Si, le he estado enseñando a Candy mucho últimamente –Candy enrojeció más, pero quise aclarar- No sabía montar, ¿lo sabías?

Anthony sonrió. No sé porque realmente. Esperaba que fuera por saber que Candy no sabía montar. De lo contrario… bueno, creo que sabría de lo que yo me estaba refiriendo en realidad.

- Si –sonrió viendo la cara roja de su hermana- Algo sabía al respecto. Entonces será mejor que continúen con sus clases de… equitación

Era mi imaginación o hizo una pausa a propósito.

- No –dijo Candy rápidamente- Quiero ir con ustedes a recorrer la propiedad

- De ninguna manera, hermanita –sonrió- Será mejor que continúes con lo que has estado haciendo estos días. Además así nos das la oportunidad de hacer un recorrido romántico Karen y yo –le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Provocando el azoro de su prometida

- Está bien. –dijo Candy de mala gana.

-Entonces, no se diga más –empecé a caminar- Iré a preparar a sus caballos

Me dirigí a las caballerizas y ensillé los caballos que utilizarían Anthony y su novia. Como me lo había solicitado para Anthony alisté a Zafiro y para su novia le preparé a Isadora, una yegua muy dócil. Cuando estuvieron listos, los conduje hasta donde estaban ellos conversando y ayudé a Karen a subir a su yegua.

- Gracias –dijo ella agradecida- Espero no me tire

- No lo hará. Isadora –sobé su lomo- es muy dócil. De cualquier forma tienes al lado a un gran jinete.

- Exacto. No tienes que temer, amor. Yo te guío.

Anthony se subió a Zafiro con gran destreza y comenzaron a cabalgar a trote lento.

- Te veré al medio día –dijo Anthony.

- Claro

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Candy se dirigió al granero.

- ¿A dónde vas, Pecosa? –dije tras ella

No me contestó. Se notaba muy enojada y creo que con justa razón. Me había encargado de insinuar muchas cosas delante de su hermano. Era verdad todo lo que insinúe, pero creo no debí hacerlo.

Cuando ambos estuvimos dentro del granero, me enfrentó finalmente.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? –dijo llorosa

- Perdón. Sé que dije muchas cosas, pero no creo que entendieran.

- No importa si entendieron o no. Lo que realmente me importa es que lo insinuaste. Creí podía confiar en ti. Te dije que no quería que nadie supiera lo nuestro. –se alejó- Y es lo primero que haces.

- Pero no he dicho nada.

- Claro… no lo has dicho. Pero insinúas cosas. Crees que no vi la sonrisa de mi hermano, ahora debe pensar lo peor de mí. Pero yo tengo la culpa. Nunca debí aceptar nada de lo que me propusiste. Será mejor terminarlo todo de una vez.

¡No!

- Perdóname Pecosa. En verdad no fue mi intención lastimarte con lo que dije, pero no creo que Anthony entendiera lo que insinúe. –Era mentira, hasta yo noté su sonrisa al decirle que le estaba enseñando- ¿Me perdonas? –la abracé

- Te perdono. Pero será mejor terminar esto. No nos llevará a nada bueno. Solo nos lastimará.

- No. Quedamos que estaríamos juntos hasta que tú decidieras irte. Cumple tu promesa

- Pero, ¿y si resultas lastimado?

¡Claro que resultaría lastimado si en verdad Candy se iba!

Pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.

- No pensemos en eso, ¿sí? –Le besé la mejilla- Por el momento, solo disfrutemos esto que tenemos. Ya después veremos que pasa.

- No lo sé

- Vamos Candy, no pienses demasiado en esto. Disfrutemos nuestro tiempo, juntos.

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro –la besé nuevamente

- No te arrepentirás cuando todo termine y tenga que irme de nuevo a Londres.

- Nunca me arrepentiré de pasar estos momentos a tu lado. Nunca podría arrepentirme de estar contigo. –sonreí y ello lo hizo conmigo- Entonces ¿qué Pecosa?... –le besé la hendidura de su cuello- ¿Aceptas continuar a mi lado?

- con una condición.

- La que quieras.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

- Quiero que hagamos el amor aquí. Es una fantasía que he tenido en mente desde que me comentaste que pasas muchas horas en este lugar.

- Eres una pervertida.

- Claro… -sonrió burlona- y tu no… pero anda, contéstame. ¿Lo harás?

- Creí que estabas muy enojada conmigo por lo que dije con Anthony.

- Claro que lo estoy. Pero será una buena forma en que consigas mi perdón. Aprovechemos que nos dejaron solos. –sonrió de lado

- Con razón no insististe en ir con tu hermano y su novia –la abrazaba mientras caminaba hacia la parte de arriba del lugar- ¿Ya tenías todo planeado, Pecosa?

- ¿Yo? –Sonreía- Para nada

- Ajá

Subimos rápidamente hasta la parte de arriba y se quedó maravillada con la apariencia del lugar.

Como yo acostumbraba pasar muchas horas allí, antes que Candy llegara a la hacienda. Pues el lugar estaba equipado para mis tardes de flojera. Tenía un pequeño colchón y algunas sábanas para dormir una siesta. Al colocar estas cosas en este lugar, nunca me imaginé que serían idóneos para pasar una tarde de pasión junto a mi pecosa.

- Tienes todo lo necesario –me guiñó un ojo

Se acercó a mí y me besó largamente. Me gustaba cuando era ella quien iniciaba la ceremonia amorosa.

- Te extrañé mucho anoche –susurró en mi oído

Me estremecí.

- Yo también. Casi ni pude dormir. Necesitaba tenerte junto a mí. Y hacer esto –le besé el cuello- O esto –comencé a acariciar su pecho sobre la blusa

Ella comenzó a respirar dificultosamente y la insté a caminar sin soltar sus labios.

Llegamos hasta el colchón y la acomodé sobre él.

- Es muy excitante todo esto ¿no te parece? –sonrió

- Mucho

- Te imaginas si alguien nos viera –me besó

- ¿Quién podría hacerlo? –Me dirigí a su cuello- Nadie viene por aquí, nunca.

- Pero hoy podrían hacerlo.

- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? –dije sin dejar de besarla

- Para nada –sonrió- Es lo que más me excita. Que alguien pueda vernos. Anoche la adrenalina que sentí al pensar que Anthony nos viera me hizo desearte más. Pero creo que estaba muy enojada para aceptarlo.

- ¿Y porqué ya no lo estás?

- No sé. No quiero pensar en eso. Bésame… hazme el amor en este lugar.

No necesitaba más instigación que esa. Ella quería hacer el amor en este momento, y pues quien podría negarse ante tal petición.

Comencé a desabrochar los bonotes de su blusa mientras continuaba besándola en los labios. Terminé la tortuosa actividad de quitarle la prenda y pronto al tenerla ya sin ninguna prenda en su torso. Dirigí mis labios a sus senos y me entretuve en ellos durante largo rato, arrancando de su garganta pequeños gemidos de placer. Sin dejar de besarla en ese tan delicioso lugar, la despojé de su pantalón vaquero que portaba y cuando estuvo sin esta prenda. La continué besando en esta dirección. Recorriendo cada espacio de su cremosa piel.

- Terry… quiero desnudarte –dijo

- Por supuesto

Se incorporó y comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa

- Me encanta tu torso… -dijo acariciando mi pecho- es tan…firme y delineado.

Me dio ligeros besos en mi pecho y sus manos acariciaban mi abdomen. Sin dejar de besarme dirigió sus manos a mi pantalón y rozó ligeramente mi prominente excitación.

- Creo que estás muy ansioso –dijo sin dejar de acariciarme

- No te imaginas cuanto –suspiré cerrando mis ojos

Desabrochó mi pantalón y lo bajó por completo, me despojó de la última prenda y comenzó a acariciarme en un punto muy sensible en mi cuerpo.

- Candy…

- ¿Te gusta? –dijo pícaramente sin dejar de acariciarme

¿Qué si me gustaba?

¡Diablos!

Candy nunca había estado tan atrevida. ¿Quién era esta Pecosa y qué habían hecho con la mía?

- Suficiente –dije abriendo mis ojos.

Sonrió y yo la coloqué nuevamente en el colchón, estaba en un punto en el que ya no podría soportar mucho tiempo más.

Me coloqué sobre ella y me preparé para mi intromisión en su cuerpo. La besé nuevamente en los labios, entonces comencé a introducirme en ella

- Espera. –dijo agitada

- ¿Qué? –pregunté ansioso

- Quiero que sea diferente esta vez. –Sonrió- Yo arriba ¿si? –me guiñó un ojo

Me colocó sobre mi espalda y se elevó para colocarse a horcadas sobre mí.

- Yo estaré al mando esta vez. –dijo mientras dirigía la situación

- Como tú digas –sonreí

Y entonces todo comenzó. Era la experiencia más excitante que hubiese tenido en la vida. Era la primera vez que probábamos esta posición y seguramente después de esta vez habría muchas más. Me encantaba tenerla extendida así sobre mí, mostrándose perfecta ante mí, sin ninguna inhibición. Fue un momento lleno de intensidades graduales, hasta llegar juntos a la cima del éxtasis. Fue algo impactante, nublando mis sentidos. Al sentirla desfallecer sobre mí, la abracé con fuerza y la aproximé a mi para besarle los labios.

Estuvimos largo rato en esa posición, ella sobre mí y yo susurrándole palabras de amor en su oído. Cuando se recuperó un poco levantó su rostro y me sonrió. Yo podría vivir así toda la vida. Con ella abrazada a mí y yo diciéndole al oído cuanto la amaba. De ahora en adelante, tendría que pensar con seriedad como hacer para mantenerla a mi lado. Para evitar que siguiera con la estúpida idea de alejarse de mí.

- Creo que debemos volver

- Talvez tengas razón. –Le sonreí- Puede que alguien haya notado que no estuvimos montando a caballo durante este tiempo.

- Imagínate que pensarían -reímos juntos

Nos vestimos, la ayudé a bajar las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la casa para que ella pudiera encontrarse con su hermano.

Cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente, observé a Anthony en el pórtico de la casa, sentado esperando a Candy. Se veía… preocupado.

- Al fin llegas

- No seas exagerado –dijo ella restándole importancia a nuestra tardanza- No tardamos tanto.

- Bueno, no importa. –Dijo viéndome- Alguien te busca

- ¿Quién?

Lo noté titubear, se acercó más y trató que no lo escuchara. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Se puede saber porque no nos habías comentado que estás comprometida?

¿Comprometida? Mi mente se paralizó… al igual que mi corazón…

¡No podía ser verdad! ¿O sí?

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? –dijo ella

No lo había negado. Solo quería saber quien le había informado… esto no pintaba bien.

- ¿Entonces es verdad? –dijo molesto

Antes que Candy pudiera contestar, alguien salió sonriente de la casa.

- Candy, amor… te he extrañado –la abrazó

- ¡Archie! –dijo sorprendida.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste... esperaré sus impresiones!_

**_GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS..._**

**_neidy, ginaa grandchester, perlatorijano, Oligranchester, ChrisK, klaudya, camila, cinthya, WISAL, Lady Anny A, gabyselenator, patricia reyna, cindy white, guest, Ltty, ELISA, guest, Maki Mtz, eli..._**

_MIL GRACIAS A USTEDES POR APOYAR LA HISTORIA Y DEJARME VER SIEMPRE SUS COMENTARIOS DE CADA CAPITULO... SE LOS AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE_

**_SALUDITOS... hasta el próximo capítulo!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10**

Lo que me faltaba, ¡Archie en la hacienda!

Antes que pudiera registrar los eventos que estaban ocurriendo, Archie me besó. Así, sin más… me besó. Y yo no me negué.

Fue un beso tierno y corto, pero beso al fin.

Oí un leve carraspeo atrás mío y recordé a Terry; él había presenciado la escena y seguramente estaba pensando que en realidad estaba comprometida. Cosa que no era verdad, pero que no pensaba negar en este momento. Que creyera lo que quisiera, después de todo no éramos nada…

- Anthony, te presento a Archie. –dije soltando a mi "novio"

- Si. Ya tuve oportunidad de conocerlo. –Dijo mi hermano sin ningún ánimo- Lo que aún no me has aclarado es que si en verdad están o no comprometidos.

- Este no es el lugar adecuado para resolver estos asuntos, Anthony. Será mejor entrar a la casa.

Anthony me observó sin estar demasiado seguro de hacer caso a mi petición, después volteó a ver a Terry. No tenía idea que cara tenía el pobre, pero era mejor así. Que pensara que Archie y yo estábamos comprometidos, así no le costaría tanto dejarme ir cuando regresara a Londres.

- Tienes razón. –Dijo Anthony- no es el lugar. Entremos. –Retomó su camino a la casa- Terry, acompáñanos por favor. Te invito a comer con nosotros.

¡¿Qué?

- Talvez Terry tenga otros planes, Anthony. –traté de sonar indiferente.

- No te preocupes, Pecosa. No tengo mejor oferta que esta –dijo Terry con voz molesta.

- Está bien.

¡Qué horror! Caminamos en dirección a la casa, Anthony y Terry iban delante de nosotros. Archie aprovechó que nos dejaron un momento solos para preguntar…

- ¿Pecosa?

¿De verdad eso es lo que quería saber?

- Así me dicen.

- Jajaja –se rió- Que apodo tan chistoso. Nunca antes había notado la cantidad de manchitas que tienes en tu rostro. Te queda perfecto el apodo.

- Supongo

No tenía ánimos para el "humor" de Archie. Es más… no tenía ánimos de su presencia. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Qué parte de quiero estar sola no había nadie entendido?

De pronto todos querían venir a Las Orquídeas, y mi deseo de estar tranquila y a solas había quedado relegado. Tenía a toda la familia en casa, a Terry y para terminar de rematar… a Archie.

Entramos a la casa y sentados en la sala estaban Anthony, Terry y Karen. Estaban esperándonos y Terry me miraba furioso. Tenía una mirada fulminante y parecía querer moler a golpes a Archie.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Anthony

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué es todo eso del compromiso? –miraba receloso a Archie

- Este…

¿Qué decir? Las palabras habían desaparecido de mi boca… no tenía intención de seguir con la farsa. Pero creí que esto podría ayudarme con Terry, hubiera sido genial poder provocar sus celos.

- No estamos comprometidos –espetó Archie

- ¿Entonces? –Dijo Anthony molesto- ¿Por qué dijo eso cuando llegó a la hacienda?

- Siento la confusión. –Se disculpó- Es solo que esa es mi intención al venir a la hacienda. Deseo poder hablar con sus padres para pedir formalmente la mano de su hija. Quiero que nos casemos antes que presente su examen de graduación.

Al parecer Archie tenía planeado toda nuestra vida. ¡Ja! Como su fuera a suceder.

- Entiendo –dijo mi hermano- Entonces, eso hubiera dicho al llegar. Creí que Candy nos había ocultado su compromiso.

Yo estaba muda. Me dedicaba a observar detenidamente a Terry. Al escuchar la "excusa" de Archie, pareció respirar tranquilo. Por lo menos ahora sabía que no estaba comprometida, claro… eso le daba esperanzas de que me quedara.

- Bueno –finalmente hablé- ahora que todo está aclarado. Será mejor que comamos, tengo mucha hambre

- Ordenaré que sirvan la comida –dijo Anthony- Acompáñame Karen.

- Si –dijo su prometida

Entonces nos quedamos Archie, Terry y yo solos. A este momento, yo ya me encontraba sentada junto a mi novio y Terry frente a nosotros. No había hablado ni una palabra desde la explicación de Archie y la verdad, no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo todavía.

- Entonces… -habló Terry- Eres de Inglaterra

- Así es. Vivo en Londres. –dijo sin ningún ánimo

- ¿Y cuando piensas regresar?

- Perdona, ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamas?

- No te lo dije. –Se rió burlón- pero ya que te interesa. Me llamo Terrence.

- ¿Y tu relación con los White?

- Trabajo para ellos.

- Entiendo.

- Soy el encargado de los caballos. –dijo sin ningún complejo- Pero, no me respondiste ¿cuando piensas regresar a Inglaterra?

- No sé. Depende de cuanto dure en convencer a mi preciosa novia de regresar conmigo -me tomó de la mano y la dirigió a sus labios

Terry lo miró furioso.

- Entiendo. –Espetó- Al parecer permanecerás mucho entonces.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, Candy tiene pensado permanecer varios meses aquí en Las Orquídeas. Así que será mejor que te hagas a la idea de vivir muchos meses aquí o que regreses de una vez a Londres. –sonreí. Era divertido verlos envueltos en una lucha verbal

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

- Candy me lo dijo

- ¿Es verdad? –se dirigió a mí

Iba a responder, cuando Annie entró a la sala.

- Señorita Candy. La comida está servida. –dijo cortés

- Gracias Annie. ¿Vamos?

Archie se levantó y me ayudó a hacerlo. Tomada de su brazo nos dirigimos al comedor y tomamos asiento. Para que nos sirvieran la comida.

Anthony y Terry se enfrascaron rápidamente en una amena conversación, relegando un poco a Archie, creo que mi hermano lo hacía a propósito. Tuve una ligera idea que a Anthony no le caía del todo bien mi relación con Archie. Tendría que averiguarlo.

- ¿A qué te dedicas Archie? –preguntó Terry

Me daba risa que lo tuteara. Ni me hermano lo había hecho, era como si quisiera demostrarle que no tenía ninguna intención de bajar la cabeza ante él.

- Soy abogado.

- ¿Y qué edad tienes?

- Veintiocho

- Es extraño que a tu edad no te hayas casado aún

- No había encontrado a la mujer indicada. Pero ahora –me volteó a ver- que ya la encontré, no pienso dejarla ir.

- Que yo sepa, Candy aún no te ha dicho que sí.

Archie lo observó furioso.

- Ahora dime tú. ¿Qué relación tienes con mi novia? Al parecer tienes mucha confianza para ser un simple caballerango.

- Bueno –sonrió- Nuestra relación siempre fue muy estrecha. Pero desde que regresó de Londres, se podría decir que nos entendemos más que antes.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Observé una sonrisa torcida en los labios de Terry y supe que estaba a punto de decirle todo lo que habíamos vivido, en este mismo momento. No podía permitirlo.

- Se refiere a –hablé- que nuestra amistad ha florecido. Ya sabes, al estar tanto tiempo separados; pues nos hemos hecho más cercanos.

- Entiendo –dijo Archie

- ¿Alguien quiere postre? –Pregunté de pronto, necesitaba salir de allí- Ayudaré a Annie a servirlo.

- Deja que la servidumbre lo haga. –dijo Archie

- No. Yo quiero ayudar

Me levanté de mi lugar y me encaminé a la cocina.

- Te ayudo –escuché decir a Terry

Sin contestarle, seguí mi camino y antes de entrar me detuvo.

- ¿Se puede saber que hace este imbécil en la hacienda?

- ¿No oíste? –Sonreí- Vino a pedir mi mano

- Eso lo oí muy bien.

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo que te pregunto es –me acorraló contra la pared- ¿Por qué vino? ¿Lo invitaste?

- ¿Y si así fuera qué? No tengo porque pedirte permiso para invitar a alguien a mi hacienda.

- No juegues con fuego Pecosa. Te puedes quemar

- Viene algo tarde tu advertencia ¿no crees? –le rocé el mentó con un dedo- Llevamos varios días haciéndolo. Y veme ¡no me he quemado aún! –me burlé

- Te lo advierto Candy. No tengo intenciones de compartirte con nadie. Así que será mejor que despaches a este idiota de la hacienda, si no quieres que le cuente todo lo que hemos estado haciendo en su ausencia.

- No te atreverías –dije insegura

- ¿Quieres apostar? –me dijo irónico

- No tienes ningún derecho. Lo teníamos bien dicho antes de que todo esto comenzara. Nadie se enteraría de "esto"… así que cumple tu palabra.

- Lo he hecho. Pero no voy a compartirte Pecosa. Así que ya lo sabes, si no se va de aquí… le cuento todo, con lujo de detalles –rió- ¿Entendiste?

- ¿Me estás amenazando?

- Para nada. Yo soy el que más desea continuar todo esto. –Sus manos recorrieron mi cintura- Pero, mientras esto dure… no quiero verte con alguien más.

Se acercó más y pegó su cuerpo al mío. En el lugar en donde estábamos nadie podía vernos, pero la adrenalina de saber que alguien podría descubrirnos… me hizo querer un beso suyo. Fui yo la que tomó la iniciativa, tomé sus labios con fuerza y lo besé urgentemente. Me agradaba saber que la presencia de Archie lo ponía tan celoso.

Escuché a alguien venir de la cocina y me aparté rápidamente.

- Tenemos que seguir esta conversación

- Iré a tu casa en la noche –dije agitada

- ¿Segura?

- por supuesto. Iré después de las diez.

- Te estaré esperando

Annie apareció de pronto y nos miró sorprendida.

- Señorita Candy, ¿necesita algo?

- Annie, ¿podrías ayudarme a servir el postre?

- Por supuesto.

- Yo regresaré al comedor –dijo Terry

Claro, ahora que ya me había "amenazado" pues regresaba al comedor para que le sirviera.

Annie y yo servimos el postre; lo comimos mientras conversábamos de algunas experiencias mías y de Archie en Londres, para después de un momento más retirarnos de la mesa. Eran más de las cinco de la tarde y seguramente ya no cenaríamos ese día; así que era el momento adecuado para conversar finalmente con Archie.

Terry se despidió de mi hermano y me observó penetrantemente. Se despidió de todos en general y se retiró a su casa. Anthony y Karen; también se excusaron y fueron a pasear en los alrededores. Entonces, nos quedamos finalmente solos.

- Ven aquí bonita –me jaló a él- Te he extrañado

- Archie, ¿Qué haces aquí? -me estrechó en su pecho

- Pensé que ya lo había dejado claro –sonrió- He venido a pedir tu mano

- Que yo sepa nunca me lo has propuesto a mí. –me solté de su agarre

- Es verdad. Pero eso no es problema –me condujo al sofá- He venido preparado –nos sentamos- Candy, tu sabes lo bien que la pasamos juntos –sonrió- Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, nos queremos y pues solo me queda preguntarte…

¡Momento!

- Candy…

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó sorprendido

- No hagas la pregunta. La respuesta es no.

Lo dije así… sin ningún miramiento. Pero es que, no tenía ninguna intención de alargar más este discurso de que "éramos el uno para el otro" y "que hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos"… ¡por favor! ¿Qué no notaba mi indeferencia a "nuestra relación"?

- ¿Cómo que la respuesta es "no"?

- Eso. No quiero casarme

- Pero, tienes que casarte Candy. Algún día tienes que formar una familia

- Tú lo has dicho, algún día… no ahora, no pronto. Algún día.

- Piénsalo

- No tengo nada que pensar. No quiero casarme. No están en mis planes próximos.

- Pero talvez algún día…

- No quiero que albergues esperanzas, no se cuando llegue ese día.

- Esperaré

Talvez si hubiera sido alguien más… alguien a quien yo quisiera, ese "esperaré" hubiera sonado romántico, pero viniendo de Archie; la verdad me sonaba más a que no quería perder. Lo que nos unía no era amor. Era costumbre, era conveniencia. No amor.

- No creo sea adecuado.

- No importa, bonita. Esperaré a que estés lista para el matrimonio.

Bueno, no quería discutir; así que no continúe el tema. Estaba exhausta y tenía muchísimas ganas de dormir un momento.

- Archie, ¿no te molesta si me voy a acostar en este momento?

- Es todavía muy temprano.

- Estoy cansada. No he dormido muy bien

- Quería ir a dar un paseo, y conocer la hacienda. Esperaba que me acompañaras

- NO tengo ánimos. Pediré que alguien te guíe.

- No te preocupes, puedo ir solo.

- Te puedes perder

- No lo creo.

- Está bien. Que tengas suerte.

Me levanté de mi asiento y sin quererlo en verdad, le di un beso ligero en los labios a modo de despedida.

- Hasta mañana

Me encaminé a mi habitación y al llegar a mi cama me tumbé en ella. Necesitaba descansar. Dormí creo varias horas, pues no sentí hasta las nueve de la noche, la oscuridad había inundado el ambiente del lugar y mi habitación se encontraba en penumbras. Tan solo la luz de la luna se filtraba por el amplio ventanal de la habitación, me estiré en todo mi largo y me restregué los ojos. Aún adormilada me dirigí al baño y arreglé un poco mi apariencia. Al estar ya lo suficientemente presentable, me encaminé al primer nivel y noté que la casa estaba muy silenciosa. Seguramente ya todos estarían acostados, me alegré pues así nadie notaría mi ausencia. Tenía intención de pasar la noche con Terry.

Me encaminé a la salida y tomé el rumbo a la casa de Terry.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

La presencia del riquillo ese me tenía furioso.

Me dirigí después de comer en casa de los White, a las caballerizas. Necesitaba relajarme un poco y el montar siempre me hacía sentir mejor. Ensillé a Teodora y me dirigí a toda velocidad en dirección a la laguna, recorrí toda su circunferencia a todo galope y después de regresar a mi punto de inicio ya había oscurecido.

Por la hora que era, decidí dejar descansar a Teodora en un apartado especial que le tenía en mi casa. La había esforzado mucho esta tarde y no quería forzarla a más esfuerzo de regreso a las caballerizas. Cuando la dejé en el apartado, me encaminé a mi casa. Tenía sed y hambre, me dirigí a la cocina y saqué del refrigerador un poco de jugo de manzana y me preparé un emparedado de atún. Algo ligero. Solo para saciar un poco mi hambre. Después de terminar mi pequeña refacción, me dirigí a la pequeña sala de la casa y me desplomé en el sofá. Prendí el equipo de sonido y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la suave música escuchada. Creo que me dormí por un momento, pues desperté cuando ya estaba totalmente oscuro; dirigí mi vista al reloj de pared y noté que eran las ocho treinta. Todavía faltaba para la llegada de Candy. Me estiré todavía sentado y después de algunos momentos, finalmente me levanté.

¿Qué hacer mientras llegaba Candy?

Estaba pensándolo cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. ¿Sería Candy?

Talvez quiso venir antes…

Abrí la puerta y entonces, me di cuenta que no era Candy. Era Susana

- Terry. Quise venir a traerte esto –dijo sonriente

- Gracias

- Lo preparé en la tarde especialmente para ti. Últimamente no has llegado a comer con nosotros y te he extrañado

Sin pedir permiso entró a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina a dejar el pastel que me había llevado. Apareció después de algunos segundos con dos platos con un trozo de pastel cada uno.

- Ten. Espero te guste

- Susana, no tengo hambre. Acabo de comer.

- un trozo de pastel no hará la diferencia, anda… cómete un pedazo. Está muy rico –sonrió- bueno, lo digo aunque yo lo haya hecho.

- Está bien, pero será solo un pedazo. Luego te irás. Tengo deseos de descansar, ha sido un día agotador.

- Claro.

Me senté a su lado, y tomé el plato del pastel.

- ¿Has estado muy ocupado? –Preguntó triste- No has llegado para nada a la casa. Casi no nos hemos visto.

- Si, he trabajado mucho.

- Entiendo. Supongo que es más agotador ahora que hay más miembros de los White en la hacienda.

- Si

- Además ahora, con la presencia del novio de la señorita; todo debe estar hecho un caos.

- Aja

- Estás muy callado.

- Estoy exhausto Susana. Podemos dejar este interrogatorio para otro día.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? –Asentí- Pero acabo de llegar

- Te digo que estoy cansado

Quería que se fuera ¡ya! Candy no tardaba en llegar y no quería tener problemas con ella.

- Está bien –dijo triste- Vengo otro día.

- Gracias por comprender Susana, te veré otro día.

- ¿Cuándo? –preguntó ilusionada

- No sé. Otro día

- ¿Qué te parece mañana?

- Tengo que trabajar

- En la tarde. Podemos ir a dar un paseo a caballo

- No sé

- Vamos Terry. No será mucho, solo un momento. Extraño tu presencia.

- Está bien.

En ese momento, no sabía lo mucho que habría de arrepentirme después.

- Gracias –se arrojó a mis brazos

- De nada. Ahora si no te molesta…

- Claro. Te dejo descansar. Mañana nos vemos.

- Aja.

La acompañé a la salida y la observé hasta que estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Después entré nuevamente a la casa y vi el reloj, eran las nueve, aún. Faltaba una hora para que Candy llegara y el cansancio aún estaba en mi cuerpo.

¿Qué hacer para relajarme?

¿Y si tomaba una ducha? Fui al baño y prendí el grifo de la ducha, pero no caía mucha agua a esta hora de la noche, bañarme con esta escasez de agua sería insatisfactorio. Bueno… aún tenía tiempo, ¿y si me refrescaba en el agua de la laguna? Por el clima de la temporada, seguramente estaría un poco fría y me ayudaría a relajar mi cuerpo.

Me dirigí al lugar y me quité la ropa, desnudo me sumergí en el agua y la temperatura del agua, pronto obró magia en mi cuerpo. Me sentí relajado y después solo me quedé en el lugar para nadar un poco. Estuve no se cuanto tiempo en el lugar, hasta que sentí una presencia cercana a mí. Volteé a ver y era mi pecosa.

- Hola guapo –me dijo desde la orilla

- Pecosa, creí que vendrías más tarde

- Bueno… ya son más de las nueve. No creí que te importara si llegaba unos minutos antes.

- Para nada. –Sonreí- Pero, no te quedes mirando Pecosa. Entra –moví mis brazos en la superficie del agua- La temperatura del agua está deliciosa

- No tengo ganas de bañarme

- Vamos… está riquísima el agua. ¡Entra!

- ¡No!

- Entonces saldré yo –sonreí de lado

Sin previo aviso, me encaminé a la orilla y desnudo como estaba salí del agua; sin ningún pudor alguno. Vi como se sonrojaba al verme y dirigía su mirada a un punto de mi anatomía que había despertado ante la idea de estar solos en esta situación.

- ¿Segura que no quieres entrar? –Sonreí sin abandonar del todo el agua- Estoy seguro que no divertiríamos mucho nadando. –le guiñé un ojo.

- No sé

- Anímate –me acerqué más a ella- Será divertido –la abracé mojando su atuendo- No te arrepentirás

Sin esperar su aprobación, la besé y al terminar nuestro intercambio; la tomé en los brazos y la sumergí en el agua, con todo y ropa.

- ¡Terry! –gritó

- ¿Qué?

- Ahora, no tendré ropa para después. Tendré que irme a casa y yo quería permanecer esta noche contigo

Me alegró su afirmación. Yo también deseaba tenerla toda la noche conmigo

- No será necesario Pecosa, para lo que tengo planeado estar desnudos nos viene mejor. Pero si tienes frío podría prestarte algo de mi ropa.

- Está bien. –sonrió

Dentro del agua, se quitó la ropa mojada que tenía y nadamos un rato. Disfrutando nuestra mutua compañía sin tener que escondernos. Nos divertíamos juntos, podíamos estar momentos como este sin tener relaciones y pasarla igualmente bien.

- Le dijiste a tu noviecito que tiene que irse. –dije en un momento que estábamos flotando frente a frente

- No

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Bueno, no podía echarlo hoy. Pero si le dije que no me casaré con él.

- Eso si me gusta

- Pero tienes que entender algo Terry –me dijo seria- Si no deseo casarme con él, no es por ti. Es porque no tengo planeado casarme aún. Con nadie ¿entiendes?

- Si –respondí de mala gana

- Eso no cambiará, ¿oíste? No me casaré pronto… me iré a Londres a triunfar en mi carrera y talvez algún día me case. Pero lo haré allá. Te lo digo porque no quiero que te crees falsas ilusiones. Lo nuestro no puede ser.

Eso ya lo veríamos

- ¿Oíste?

- Perfectamente –dije irónico

- Es por tu bien, Terry. Debes buscarte a alguien de tu condición. Yo no podría vivir aquí. No es lo que planeé para mi vida.

- Si, Candy. Lo entiendo –no era verdad- Pero no veo porque tenemos que hablar de eso ahora. Disfrutemos el momento, ¿no es lo que me has dicho siempre?

- Si

- ¿Entonces?

Nadé a la orilla y ella me siguió. Me molestaron sus afirmaciones, pero no lo demostraría. Pensé que había avanzado algo en mi empresa de convencerla, pero ya veía que no. Tenía que pensar bien de ahora en adelante, como mantenerla a mi lado.

- ¿Vamos a salir ya? -preguntó

- Si

Al salir la tomé en mis brazos y la acerqué a mi pecho. Era verdad lo que había dicho, podíamos estar bien sin hacer el amor; pero eso no quería decir que me disgustara la idea de hacerla mía esta noche.

- ¿Te quedarás toda la noche?

- Si –sonrió

- Entonces, empecemos la diversión

La besé y acaricié a mi antojo. Nos tumbamos en la hierba de la orilla de la laguna y comenzamos la ceremonia enamorada de nuestros cuerpos. Una danza que habíamos venido practicando mucho últimamente.

De pronto me vino una idea a mi mente… ¿y si resultaba embarazada?

Sería la oportunidad perfecta para que ella permaneciera a mi lado. La excusa perfecta para casarme con ella. Pedí a Dios que la suerte estuviera de mi lado, y mis semillas engendraran en su vientre un niño que nos uniría para siempre.

Le hice el amor con pasión y entrega. Más que nunca deseaba penetrar muy fondo de su cuerpo y marcarla de mí. Llenarla de mí.

Al terminar y ambos llegar a la cima, me desplomé a su lado. Entonces… escuché un ruido cercano. Todavía agitado, me incorporé y traté de ubicar la fuente del sonido.

¿Alguien nos vería?

Me preocupó la idea. Pero no quise decírselo a Candy. No era el momento, probablemente no hubiera sido nada. Talvez era solo mi imaginación. Para que atormentarla. Al pasar el éxtasis y recuperar el aliento. Nos dirigimos a mi casa. Y como lo había dicho, me pasé la noche entera disfrutando de su cuerpo. Entregándonos una y otra vez a la pasión que ambos sentíamos. Hasta que entrada la madrugada el cansancio nos alcanzó y juntos dormimos hasta el amanecer.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Al día siguiente, después de dejar a Candy en su casa muy temprano.; me dirigí a mis labores. Toda la mañana, estuve pensando seriamente lo del posible embarazo de Candy. Necesitaba saber de algún modo si ella estaba tomando precauciones a nuestros encuentros sexuales. Estos pensamientos me tuvieron ocupado bastante tiempo, hasta llegada la hora de irme a casa.

Tenía planeado ir a decirle a Candy que pasara nuevamente la noche conmigo pero antes que esto sucediera, ella llegó a las caballerizas; solo que no lo hizo sola. Anthony, Karen y Archie venían con ella.

- Terry, queremos dar un paseo en caballo todos juntos –dijo Anthony emocionado- ¿Quieres venir?

Por supuesto, pensé. De esa forma no tendría Archie, oportunidad de estar a solas con mi pecosa.

- Claro, será un placer. –Dije sonriente- Iré a preparar los caballos

- Está bien

Me dirigí nuevamente a las caballerizas y preparé cinco caballos, a propósito preparé a Relámpago para que Archie lo montara. Este caballo es muy difícil de domar y solamente conmigo se comporta mansamente. Cuando estuvieron listos, los conduje a donde todos se encontraban. Entonces… la vi. Susana estaba conversando con el grupo de lo más entretenida.

Era verdad… anoche le había prometido ir con ella a pasear en caballo

¡Demonios! Lo había olvidado…

- Terry –se miraba contenta de verme

- Susana nos comentó que iría de paseo contigo esta tarde –dijo Candy con tono molesto

- Si, eso creo

- Entonces, porque no se une a nosotros señorita –dijo Archie- Así todos podemos ir en pareja. Imagino que ustedes son novios

Vi como Candy enfurecía ante la mera mención, y yo a pesar de todo me sentí feliz de sus celos.

- No. –Aclaré- Solo somos amigos. Casi hermanos

Candy sonrió y Susana se entristeció. Era una lástima que no pudiera complacer a ambas. Pero en el corazón no se manda.

Entonces regresé a las caballerizas y traje otro caballo, para Susana. Una yegua mansa; no quería arriesgar a Susana por gusto. Regresé con el grupo y noté como Archie palidecía al decirle que montaría a Relámpago.

- No creo que pueda montarlo. No tengo demasiada experiencia. –dijo temeroso. Yo sonreí, era un cobarde.

- No te hará daño, Archie. No creo que quieras montar a una yegua, ¿verdad? Eso se vería muy femenino. –lo provoqué

- No… no importa. No quiero montar a este caballo –tartamudeó

- No importa Terry. Yo montaré a Relámpago –dijo Susana

- De ninguna manera. No creo puedas manejarlo.

- Lo haré.

- Déjala Terry –era Candy- Si ella cree poder manejarlo, ella sabrá porque.

¡Demonios! Debí decir que no…

- Está bien. ¿Estás segura? –me dirigí a Susana

- Si –sonrió

- Entonces, no se diga más –dijo Anthony- Vamos antes de que se más tarde

Todos nos montamos en nuestros respectivos caballos y comenzamos a trote lento. Recorrimos gran parte de la propiedad de la hacienda, hasta que llegamos a la laguna.

- ¿Quién vive aquí? –preguntó Archie

- Yo –dije

- Ahh

Recorrimos gran espacio de terreno nuevamente hasta llegar a la zona más lejana de la propiedad, una zona muy peligrosa porque estaba muy inundada de hierba muy crecida y animales rastreros.

- Creo debemos regresar –dije- No es seguro montar por este lugar

- Claro. Tu eres el que sabe –dijo Anthony

Emprendimos nuestro camino de regreso hasta que sin poder evitarlo, Relámpago se puso muy nervioso. Comenzó a alejarse más y más rápido, mientras todos tratábamos de darle alcance. Susana gritaba asustada, mientras el caballo corría a todo galope. No entendía que pudo haber sucedido. Hacía unos instantes estaba muy bien y de pronto se había puesto ansioso. Montado en Teodora, trataba de darle alcance; pero todo fue en vano. Cuando estuve a punto de alcanzarlo se levantó en dos patas tirando a Susana al suelo.

Detuve la carrera de Teodora y me bajé rápidamente de ella, necesitaba verla. Susana estaba inconciente, tirada a mitad del campo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste!_

**_Mil gracias por sus reviews..._**

**_Oligranchester, guest, patty reyna, neidy, luna, WISAL, Rosi White, ChrisK, hellen franco, tatiana, eli, Talia, klaudya, ivonne, guest..._**

_Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia... como siempre esperare sus impresiones!_

**_SALUDITOS_**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11**

Corrí hasta el lugar en donde Susana estaba inconciente. Fueron segundos interminables, temía lo peor.

Cuando alcancé el lugar, lo primero que me percaté fue su respiración y pulso. ¡Estaba viva! respiré un poco tranquilo. La caída que había sufrido era muy seria y era un milagro que no hubiera recibido un golpe que le cortara la vida. La removí un poco para tratar de hacerla recobrar la conciencia, le di pequeños golpes en el rostro… pero nada. ¡No recobraba la conciencia!

Los demás se acercaron a nosotros y bajaron de los caballos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó Anthony

- Está inconciente –dije mientras la tomaba en mis brazos- será mejor llevarla a casa para hacerla recobrar el conocimiento.

- No creo que sea recomendable que la muevas –comentó Karen

- No la puedo dejar aquí

- Deberíamos llamar a un médico –sugirió Candy

- ¿Hay uno por aquí cerca? –Preguntó Anthony, mientras se subía al caballo- Talvez deba ir por él.

- Hay uno en la hacienda vecina. Es primo de Albert Andley

- Volveré enseguida.

Los demás nos quedamos en el mismo lugar, mientras yo continuaba tratando de hacer volver en sí a Susana. Me preocupaba mucho su estado.

Candy se sentó en la hierba con las rodillas juntas viéndome fijamente, podía sentir su mirada penetrante sobre mi espalda. Karen y Archie habían permanecido en silencio junto a mí; ella abanicaba un poco el cuerpo de Susana tratando que un poco de aire fresco la rozara para que ella recobrara el conocimiento.

Ninguno mencionó nada más hasta que Anthony regresó.

Después de una eternidad, finalmente apareció en la vereda el jeep de la casa manejado por el hermano de Candy, que venía acompañado del médico que yo sabía vivía en casa de Albert Andley.

- ¿Ha recobrado el conocimiento? –preguntó Anthony

- No

- ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? –dijo el médico mientras se acercaba a Susana

- Cabalgábamos todos juntos, cuando el caballo de Susana se asustó; probablemente a causa de una serpiente. El caso es que salió corriendo rápidamente botando a Susana en su carrera. Ha permanecido inconciente desde entonces. –indiqué al médico

- Entiendo. ¿La han movido?

- Si, trataba de llevarla a casa. Pero desde que fueron por usted ya no la he movido. Lo que me preocupa es que no despierta.

El médico sacó de su maletín varios artículos propios de su profesión que lo ayudaban a examinar el cuerpo inconciente de Susana. Tomó sus signos vitales y monitoreó su respiración, examinó sus ojos abriendo sus párpados y después de un largo rato finalmente habló.

- Al parecer su inconciencia se debe al golpe, sus signos están normales –se levantó del suelo donde había permanecido hincado- Por el momento debemos mantenerla en observación, además que es necesario hacerle algunas radiografías y talvez alguna tomografía para descartar cualquier daño cerebral. Es conveniente llevarla a un lugar donde esté cómoda –sentenció- Lo principal en este momento es hacerla recobrar la conciencia.

Dirigió un pedazo de algodón empapado de alcohol a la nariz de Susana, poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia hasta abrir totalmente los ojos. Se veía un poco desorientada. Abrió los ojos pero los cerró otra vez, movió un poco la cabeza y permaneció quieta totalmente. El médico indicó que era normal su reacción y que era importante llevarla al hospital para realizar los exámenes.

- Después de regresar del hospital, podemos llevarla a mi casa –dije

- No creo que sea adecuado Terry –comentó Anthony- tu casa está muy alejada y podría ocurrir alguna emergencia. Será mejor llevarla a nuestra casa ¿no te parece Candy? –se dirigió a su hermana

- Como tú quieras –dijo la pecosa sin demasiado interés, su estado de mutismo me tenía preocupado. Tanto como el estado de inconciencia de Susana.

- Entonces no se diga más. Llevémosla a casa –dijo Anthony

Entre Anthony, Archie y yo llevamos a Susana hasta el jeep para trasladarla a la casa White. Se me ocurrió objetar la decisión diciendo que podríamos llevarla a casa de mis padres, pero después de meditarlo en silencio concluí que no sería adecuado. Al igual que en mi casa, Susana permanecería sola si permanecía allí. Nadie estaba en casa de mis padres hasta ya entrada la noche, podría ocurrir alguna emergencia. Era mejor que estuviera acompañada… ahora en casa White había mucha gente.

Estando en la casa grande Susana estaría mejor.

Anthony condujo el auto, el médico lo acompañó. Karen, Archie, Candy y yo nos dirigimos a la casa en los caballos. Fue un recorrido largo y silencioso. Estaba asustado por la salud de Susana, en parte me culpaba por haber sugerido que Archie montara a Relámpago… esto había provocado todo.

Al llegar a la casa, el médico sugirió ir de una vez al hospital y todos estuvimos de acuerdo. En el auto fuimos únicamente Anthony, el médico y yo. Candy, Karen y Archie decidieron permanecer en la casa y esperar a nuestro regreso.

el hospital estaba muy alejado del pueblo, para medio camino Susana ya había recobrado totalmente el conocimiento, como yo me encontraba en la parte trasera del auto junto a ella; el resto del trayecto se abrazó a mí tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitió. Tenía mucho dolor en la cabeza y parte de sus extremidades. No sé mucho de medicina, pero podía notar que su pierna izquierda estaba quebrada, el hueso no estaba expuesto; pero la pierna se notaba diferente, además de la hinchazón que era evidente.

Algo aturdido todavía, trataba de mantener una conversación; quería que permaneciera despierta. Llegamos después de varios minutos más y el médico que nos acompañaba indicó al internista de turno el cuadro de Susana. Rápidamente la colocaron en una camilla y la condujeron al área de emergencias, mientras nosotros permanecíamos en la sala de espera.

Anthony fue por un café, mientras yo permanecía en la sala para esperar cualquier información. Todo esto me tenía presionado. No sabía como reaccionaría si algo malo le sucediera a Susana por mi culpa, por que yo sentía que todo esto era culpa mía… aún cuando fue ella la que decidió montar a Relámpago. Debí negarme, yo era el responsable de la situación…

- ¿Quieres? –era Anthony ofreciéndome un café

- Gracias

- Debes tranquilizarte –me sugirió- Susana estará bien –sonrió

- Eso espero

- ¿la quieres mucho?

- Si

- Entiendo

- No lo creo –sonreí- si la quiero, pero no como tu lo estás imaginando. Ella creció en mi casa, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos. La veo como una hermana, la quiero casi tanto como quiero a Patty.

- Creí…

- Lo sé. Es fácil confundirse, pero nada que ver… creo que es mejor aclarártelo de una vez.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó divertido

- Por nada –callé. No era momento de decirle algo al respecto de mis sentimientos por su hermana. Aunque sospechaba que él lo sabía…

Después hablamos otro rato, de nuestras vidas… llevábamos mucho tiempo sin conversar de nosotros como lo hacíamos ahora. Nuestra amistad había sido mermada por la distancia, llevaba mucho tiempo en no volver a la hacienda. Teníamos mucho para ponernos al día.

Había transcurrido hora y media, cuando el médico regresó; acompañado del médico tratante.

- ¿Esta bien? –pregunté rápidamente

- Los resultados de la tomografía no revelaron algún daño a nivel cerebral. Al parecer está bien en ese aspecto. Con respecto al resto del cuerpo, el daño ocasionado por la caída ha dejado secuelas.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Bien, aún no estamos seguros del todo; tendremos que hacer algunos otros estudios pero su pierna izquierda recibió todo el peso al momento de la caída ocasionándole una ruptura femoral. Verán el fémur es un hueso muy fuerte, difícil de romper… que sea precisamente el hueso quebrado nos dice que la caída fue muy enérgica, se realizó una pequeña cirugía para colocar unas varillas en el hueso para ayudarlo a sanar. También sufrió una quebradura en la muñeca de la mano derecha y algunos raspones que requirieron sutura. Su recuperación será un poco lenta, pero con los cuidados necesarios; no tardará más de seis meses de recuperar la movilidad en la pierna, deberá tener terapia constante para que no le cueste tanto volver a caminar.

- Entiendo

- Creo sería conveniente que permaneciera esta noche en observación, está sedada en este momento por la anestesia que requirió la intervención; pero está estable. De cualquier forma es mejor mantenerla por lo menos algunas horas más aquí. Ya mañana podrá regresar a casa. –sentenció el médico

- Gracias doctor. Le agradezco la explicación de todo.

- No hay porque, es mi trabajo. –Sonrió y nos estrechó la mano- Ahora, si me permiten debo ir a realizar otras labores

- Claro, adelante. Nuevamente le agradezco todo

Entonces después de la explicación del internista de turno, nos quedamos en la sala el médico de la hacienda "La Blanca", Anthony y yo.

- Gracias a usted también –le agradecí al médico

- No hay porque

- Y a todo esto, no sabemos su nombre doctor. –sonrió Anthony

- Discúlpenme, cuando llegué al lugar no tuve oportunidad de presentarme. Mi nombre es Neal Leagan, soy primo de Albert Andley –sonrió

- Mucho gusto, creo que si sabe mi nombre. Ya no recuerdo si me presenté al momento de llegar por usted a su casa –bromeó Anthony- mi nombre es Anthony White, mi padre es dueño de Las Orquídeas.

- Yo soy Terry –me presenté- soy el encargado de las caballerizas en la hacienda.

- Mucho gusto –el doctor Leagan estrechó nuestras manos- Aunque llevo varios meses viviendo en casa de Albert, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de llegar a Las Orquídeas. Es un lugar muy bonito

Todos nos enfrascamos en una conversación animada hasta que Neal Leagan, indicó que había llegado el momento de partir; ya no había nada que pudiéramos hacer allí ese día y lo más sano sería regresar al día siguiente por Susana. Yo no estuve de acuerdo con la moción, pero terminé cediendo, dadas las circunstancias; era verdad… no había nada que yo pudiera hacer por ella esa noche. Regresaríamos al día siguiente por ella.

De camino a Las Orquídeas, pasamos dejando al médico a la hacienda de Albert Andley; ya estaba muy oscuro y aunque no tenía reloj supe que ya serían más de las ocho de la noche. Anthony me indicó su deseo de acompañarme al día siguiente conmigo para ir por Susana. Al llegar al frente de la propiedad, me invitó a cenar con ellos pero no estaba de humor; no tenía ánimos ni de ver a Candy. Sabía que estaba enojada conmigo por mi preocupación por Susana, pero ¿qué quería que hiciera?... que dejara a Susana tirada a su suerte. ¡No! me sentía responsable por lo ocurrido, afortunadamente nada grave le había ocurrido. Después de seis meses ella estaría bien, y todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero por el momento, necesitaba estar solo.

Anthony se bajó del auto y yo también, él se dirigió a la casa y yo me encaminé por el sendero que conducía a la laguna. Era el camino más cercano que llevaba a mi casa. Tenía mucho cansancio y necesitaba dormir por horas. Olvidarme por un momento del accidente ocurrido horas atrás.

Caminé despacio y pensativo, tan despacio… que tardé cerca de cuarenta minutos llegar a casa. Entré finalmente y las luces estaban apagadas, era normal. Lo que no era normal era que la llave de la regadera estuviera abierta.

¿Había alguien en casa?

¿Quién?

Con precaución, me conduje al baño y cuando entré… encontré una escena que nunca imaginé. Candy estaba frente a mí… metida bajo la regadera, con la cortina corrida y totalmente desnuda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté

- Estaba esperándote –se volteó

La escena era muy erótica, estaba el cuarto en oscuras iluminando el ambiente únicamente con algunas velas aromáticas colocadas cerca del lavabo; tragué seco. Nunca pensé encontrar a Candy en mi casa al momento de entrar a ella.

- ¿Por qué? –evité acercarme

- Porque quiero estar contigo. ¿No habíamos quedado de seguir nuestros encuentros a pesar de la presencia de Archie? –me cuestionó

- Si, pero…

- Pero ¿qué?

- No sé… creí que no querrías por lo ocurrido esta noche

- ¿Yo? –Sonrió- ¿Por qué no habría de quererlo?

Salió de la ducha y se acercó a mí, así como estaba… mojando el piso por las gotas que escurrían de su cuerpo, me alcanzó con una mano y me abrazó por la cintura, mojando mi ropa.

- En la tarde te notabas molesta. Casi no emitiste palabra –dije mientras ella desabotonaba mi camisa

- Para nada… solo estaba asustada. Pero después de todo, solo fue un accidente. Y Susana no es importante en nuestra relación. No veo porque parar esto… -alcanzó mis labios

- Si, pero…

- ¿Y ahora qué? –Me vio molesta- ¿Acaso quieres que me vaya?

- ¡No!

- ¿Entonces?

- ES que estoy preocupado… algo cansado. ¿Podríamos solo dormir esta noche?

- ¡NO! –Se alejó- Si quieres que me quede, tenemos que hacer el amor. De lo contrario no veo porque debemos estar juntos. Nuestra relación no es así…

Caminó hasta un colgador donde estaban algunas batas blancas, se la colocó y pasó junto a mí.

- Nos vemos mañana –dijo sin verme

- ¡Espera! –la tomé por la cintura

- ¿Qué?

- No te vayas.

- No quieres que hagamos el amor, así que será mejor irme.

No entendía su actitud… se notaba molesta, aún antes de decirle que no quería hacer el amor con ella esta noche. Estaba rara… muy molesta. Pero no entendía el porque.

- Cambié de opinión… no hay nada mejor para relajarse que hacer el amor contigo

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si

- Entonces me quedo.

Se volteó y me besó. Era un beso muy apasionado y urgente, sentía su necesidad de sentirme cerca. Yo también la necesitaba, siempre lo haría… era solo que esta noche, no quería hacer nada… pero al ver su molestia por mi negativa, decidí cambiar de opinión. No quería retroceder en lo que creía haber avanzado en nuestra relación. Siempre era mejor tenerla cerca, a que estuviera allá en su casa, a unos metros de su todavía novio.

Me desvistió con urgencia y yo me dejé llevar por su apuro, nunca antes había sentido esa necesidad en ella; pero no podía quejarme. Me sentía deseado por ella y no había nada mejor en la vida que hacer el amor con Candy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

A la mañana siguiente de irrumpir en la casa de Terry, él se dirigió a casa temprano a recoger a mi hermano. Me dejó en la entrada trasera que conducía a la cocina, mientras él tocaba por la puerta principal. Entré sin ser vista, y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Después de varios minutos, salí de ella ya cambiada y noté que Anthony estaba a punto de salir al hospital en compañía de Terry. Traerían a Susana a casa y permanecería aquí hasta que estuviera del todo recuperada.

No me quise enterar demasiado sobre la salud de ella, me sentía extraña con todo esta situación. no me gustaba para nada, la actitud preocupada de Terry… ¡me molestaba mucho!

Entendía que se sentía responsable por lo ocurrido, pero su actitud me decía que apreciaba mucho a Susana, y no me gustaba en absoluto. Por eso quise ir a su casa anoche, quería sentirme amada por él. Quería estar en sus brazos largas horas, asegurarme que era a mí a quien amaba y deseaba. Que era yo la dueña de su corazón y cuerpo.

Con la mente un poco despejada, me dirigí a la cocina para acompañar a Annie a preparar los alimentos, Eleonor no estaba pues había decidido acompañar a Terry y Anthony a recoger "a su adorada Susana". Annie conversó conmigo por largo rato, me alegraba convivir con ella después de tanto tiempo, había decidido cambiar mi actitud con ella y reestablecer nuestra amistad, ahora que Eleonor no se encontraba pues era un buen momento hacerlo mientras ella cocinaba.

El desayuno estuvo listo luego de algún momento, fui a llamar a Karen y a Archie, para que comieran conmigo. Karen ya se encontraba despierta, se había dado un baño y estaba lista para bajar… cosa contraria a Archie.

Entré a la habitación que ocupaba y noté que seguía durmiendo, me acerqué a su cama y traté de despertarlo.

- Archie, -lo moví- Archie… ¡despierta!

- Ummm...

- Es hora de despertarse. ¿No quieres venir a desayunar? –le quité la almohada que tenía sobre su rostro

- Hola –dijo abriendo un solo ojo

- Hola –saludé- ¿Quieres comer?

- Talvez –sonrió- pero no precisamente comida

supe a lo que se refería, pero me hice la loca.

- No sé a que te refieres.

- Bien, -se incorporó- te lo diré de este modo –se apoyó en un codo- lo que pretendo comerme está frente a mí

- Muy gracioso. anda… ¡levántate! no estoy para tus bromas

- No es broma, cariño –me tiró hasta que caí sobre él- Estoy hablando en serio.

Entonces, me besó. Fue un beso atropellado y sin ninguna participación mía…

- ¿No quieres que te bese? –preguntó enojado

- Archie, levántate. vamos abajo… la comida se enfriará

- ¡No! respóndeme… ¿por qué no quieres mis besos?

- No tengo humor para tus numeritos. Levántate ya. Te espero abajo

Me alejé de él, y me encaminé hacia la puerta; estaba por salir cuando lo que me dijo me detuvo.

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –volvió a preguntar- Fui a tu habitación anoche y no estabas. ¿dónde te metiste?

- Fui a caminar

- ¿Tan tarde?

- Si. Mira, no tengo ninguna obligación de darte alguna explicación, así que no tengo nada más que decir.

- Si tienes obligación de decirme lo que haces, ¡eres mi prometida! –gritó sentándose a la orilla de la cama

- ¡Yo no soy tu prometida!

- A eso vine a América… a pedir tu mano.

- Yo no te lo pedí –dije irónica- Es más… ya te había dejado claro hace poco que no pretendía casarme contigo.

- Dijiste que no querías casarte, no que no querías casarte conmigo.

- Bueno… ahora lo sabes. ¡No quiero casarme… CONTIGO!

¡Ya! lo había dicho… sentí una liberación al decir finalmente la verdad. No quería casarme, pero especialmente no quería casarme con él.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bien, ya que tienes tantas ganas de tener esta conversación; te diré. No creo que tengamos un futuro, juntos. La pasamos bien, es verdad. Pero no quiero estar contigo para siempre. NO estamos hecho el uno para él otro. Lo siento. No es la forma de decirlo, pero es lo que siento. No quiero casarme ahora contigo, y no creo que lo quiera después.

Archie se me quedó viendo sorprendido. No sé cuando le entró la ilusión de querer casarse conmigo, pero sabía perfectamente que él tampoco me amaba.

- Tienes razón –se paró- No es adecuado casarnos. Después de todo yo quería casarme contigo para obtener algo que me has negado todo este tiempo –sonrió irónico- tu cuerpo –me recorrió con la mirada- pero creo que es un precio muy alto para tu virginidad. El matrimonio es mucho solo para tener la oportunidad de acostarme contigo.

¡Ja! reí en mi interior. Era el resentimiento lo que le estaba haciendo hablar.

- Supongo que tienes razón –traté de sonar seria, no demostrándole lo mucho que quería golpearlo- Es un precio muy alto. Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir… me retiro –me volteé

- Candy

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Me iré este mismo día.

- Como quieras

Abrí la puerta.

- Sabes –dije sin voltear a verlo- diría que fue un gusto haberte conocido, pero después de todo esto creo que sería hipócrita de mi parte hacerlo. Así que, agradecería que nunca más vuelvas a buscarme.

Y salí de la habitación.

Respiré profundamente y me encerré en mi habitación un momento, algunas lágrimas se habían acumulado en mis ojos y desee liberarlas en soledad. Archie había sido muy lindo todo este tiempo conmigo, oír sus palabras llenas de ironía y resentimiento me dolieron. No lo amaba, pero si apreciaba su compañía. Saber aunque sea por rencor, que deseaba solamente mi cuerpo… ¡me dolió! Le había dado muchos años de mi vida, y así terminaba todo. La verdad, me dolía mucho. Además estaba el hecho que su hermana fuera mi amiga, ¿seguiríamos siéndolo después de esto?

Irremediablemente la volvería a ver a mi regreso a Londres, y siendo ella tan cercana a mí pues era lógico en algún momento volverlo a ver a él también; ¿cómo sería ese encuentro?

Todo se había complicado…

Cuando me hube recuperado un poco, bajé las escaleras de la casa y me dirigí a la cocina. Allí se encontraban Annie y Karen conversando amenamente, no les comenté nada de lo ocurrido en la habitación con Archie cuando me preguntaron por mi tardanza. Les comuniqué que él no bajaría a comer y lo hicimos solas. Durante la conversación, olvidé un momento lo bochornoso que había sucedido con Archie y me enfrasqué verdaderamente en lo que ellas decían. Karen era una linda chica, hasta ahora no había conversado tanto con ella como ahora. Era sencilla y alegre, no puso ninguna objeción de compartir la mesa con Annie y al parecer ambas se llegaron a sentir cómodas juntas. Conversamos sobre los preparativos de la boda, y de la familia de ella. Al parecer vendrían el próximo mes junto con mis padres, harían una especie de reunión de pedida de mano y a partir de ese momento comenzarían oficialmente los preparativos.

A causa de los trabajos de ambos, se casarían dentro de tres meses en la hacienda. Karen ya había mandado a hacer su vestido de novia y dentro de algunas semanas iría a la ciudad para que se lo tallaran. Conocí durante la conversación, algunos aspectos de su vida que me hicieron sentir orgullosa de ella; tendría una cuñada muy humana. Pertenecía a una organización no gubernamental que ayudaba a médicos con el proceso de traducción a personas pobres en áreas marginales de América Latina, todo esto lo hacía durante sus períodos de vacaciones y descansos, y al parecer de esa forma había conocido a mi hermano. No conocía esta faceta de Anthony, y me hizo sentir igualmente orgullosa.

Estuvimos largo rato poniéndonos al día de nuestras vidas, hasta que el ruido del auto nos trajo a la realidad.

Habían llegado.

Salimos al encuentro de los recién llegados, y al ver a Terry ayudando a Susana a entrar a la casa llevándola en brazos hizo que en mi corazón se clavara la espina de los celos. Después la cara de aprobación de Eleonor por la escena hizo que todo se volviera más doloroso, aún recordaba sus palabras. Según ella, Terry terminaría casándose con Susana en un futuro; cuando era niña oír esto había hecho que decidiera salir huyendo de América. Actitud un poco infantil de mi parte, ahora que lo analizo; pero si lo vuelvo a pensar otra vez… creo que lo haría de nuevo. Y es que prácticamente eso es lo que haría… me iría nuevamente a Londres, y dejaría a Terry a disposición de Susana.

¿Me arrepentiría algún día de abandonarlo?

Después de todo, yo amo a Terry; y él me ama a mí. No a Susana. Pero si me voy, es lógico que él quiera hacer su vida, formar una familia.

¡Demonios!

Los celos me ciegan. Estoy divagando… yo tengo que regresar a Londres. Tengo que triunfar allá. Ese fue mi sueño siempre… ¿o no?

- ¿En qué cuarto la instalo Candy? –me preguntó Terry mientras pasaba a mi lado con Susana en sus brazos.

- En la primera a la derecha.

Terry asintió. Lo vi subir con ella cargada, mientras Susana rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Me sentí peor. No soportaba que lo tocara o abrazara… ¡Terry es mío!

¡Tonta!... él no es tuyo.

- ¿Ya desayunaron? –preguntó Anthony

- Ya –sonrió Karen mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios

Otra vez me sentí mal…

Desearía que como Karen besaba a Anthony en público… así besara yo a Terry. Para dejarle claro a todos que él me quería a mí.

¡Soy una estúpida!

Yo había decidido las reglas del juego. Era yo la que había decidido permanecer con todo esto en secreto.

- Candy –me movió Anthony

- ¿Qué? –salté asustada

- Te he estado hablando, ¿en qué piensas Pecosa?

¡Pecosa!... así me dice Terry.

- ¿Qué tienes Candy?

- Yo… ¡nada! ¿por?

- Por nada, es solo que estás distraída. No te gusta la idea que Susana esté aquí.

- En absoluto, después de todo no solo es mi casa. También es tuya y si tu decidiste que es lo mejor, no tengo porque objetarlo

- Te pregunté si estabas de acuerdo

- Bueno… como sea. ¿quieres comer algo? –pregunté para cambiar de tema

- ¡Si! –exclamó- Muero de hambre

Sonreí y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Estando allí, nuevamente comenzamos una conversación que me distrajo de mis pensamientos tormentosos. Hasta qué…

- ¡me voy! –dijo Archie con sus maletas en el piso

- Está bien –dije sin mirarlo- ¡Qué tengas buen viaje!

- ¿Te vas? –preguntó Anthony sorprendido

- Si –afirmó- Candy ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Creo que ya lo hemos dicho todo –dije

Anthony y Karen me miraban sorprendidos por mi actitud. Era obvio que había algo que ellos no sabían.

- Por favor –susurró

- De acuerdo

salí de la cocina y nos dirigimos a la salida de la casa, caminamos hasta llegar al árbol enfrente de mi habitación.

- Tu dirás

- Lamento todo lo que dije. No era verdad, lo dije porque estaba muy molesto porque no querías casarte conmigo. Pero en fin, no pretendo que estés conmigo a la fuerza. Talvez algún día volvamos a vernos

- Supongo

- Perdón Candy. Lamento todo

- No hay nada que perdonar. Como tu dices, estábamos molestos. Ahora creo que es tiempo que te vayas

- Si. Que te vaya bien en la vida Candy.

- Gracias, igualmente

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, caminó hasta la vereda y le indicó a Stear que lo llevara al aeropuerto. Lo vi subir al auto y una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, lo extrañaría… habían sido muchos años juntos. Pero era lo mejor…

Con la ida de Archie, le dije adiós a una época de mi vida.

Entré nuevamente a la casa y Terry venía bajando las escaleras. Me sonrió, pero yo no le devolví la sonrisa, no era lógico… pero me sentía muy enojada con él. Por preocuparse tanto por Susana

- Hola Pecosa -dijo con un tono seductor

- Hola

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Nada

¡Ya estaba cansada que todos me preguntaran eso hoy!

- Bien, me voy. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

- Claro

- ¿Irás hoy? –susurró

- No sé

- Te esperaré –me guiñó un ojo que me derritió

Bueno… ¡al parecer si iría hoy!

Salió de la casa, y yo iba de regreso a la cocina para reunirme con Anthony y Karen. imaginaba que me acribillarían con preguntas, en fin… al mal paso, darle prisa. Estaba a medio camino cuando Eleonor me llamó

- ¿Si?

- Señorita, Susana quiere saber si puede subir a verla –dijo bajando las escaleras

- ¿Yo?

- Si. Dice que quiere hablar con usted –ya había llegado a la planta baja

- Entiendo. Bien, iré en un momento.

- Gracias

Me quedé pensando largo rato, ¿para qué querría hablar Susana conmigo?

Caminé escaleras arriba y antes de entrar a la habitación, respiré hondo. Cuando estuve segura, tomé el pomo de la puerta y la empujé.

Susana estaba sentada en el centro de la cama, con las manos colocadas sobre sus piernas, esperándome… pero viendo hacia la ventana.

- ¿Querías verme?

- Los vi –susurró- la otra noche –volteó a verme y para confirmar dijo- ¡Los vi en la laguna!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia… espero lo hayan disfrutado!_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS…**_

_**neidy, carla, patty reyna, ChrisK, WISAL, luna, Tatiana, Janeth, Wendy, Oligranchester, candice 1981 (Annie de Madero?), Lisseth, Val rod (me sorprendió tu review), rosatella, gabyselenator, ale de terry, Lady Anny A…. **_

_Muchas gracias por sus palabras amigas! _

_**SALUDITOS**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 12**

Lo primero que me ocurrió al oír las palabras de Susana fue sentir vergüenza.

¡Dios! Ella me había visto con Terry…

Pero después la vergüenza dio paso al enojo… ¡Estaba enojada! ¿Qué pretendía diciéndome que me había visto con Terry?

Si yo hubiese visto a alguien en esta situación, nunca… ¡nunca! Le diría algo al respecto. Trataría de olvidarlo y nunca mencionarlo. Pero allí estaba ella… pretendiendo intimidarme con lo que según ella había visto.

- ¿Si? –Dije con una sonrisa irónica- Y dime… ¿qué se supone que viste?

Entonces ella enrojeció, talvez a causa de una imagen que se había anclado en su mente. No lo sé…

- Entonces –me acerqué- ¿Qué viste Susana? –me senté en la silla junto a la cama en la que estaba acostada.

- Yo… yo los vi –tartamudeó

- Creo que eso ya lo dejaste claro… ¡nos viste! –Sonreí cruzando mis brazos- el punto que desearía que aclararas es ¿Cómo nos viste?

- ¿Para que quieres que te lo diga? –Dijo retadora- Si ya lo sabes.

Me estaba tuteando y su tono de voz era demasiado elevado para mi gusto. ¿Quién se creía?

- Bien, en el caso que lo sepa como tú sugieres. ¿Qué pretendes diciéndome todo esto?

- Bueno… yo… -se notaba insegura- ¿por qué lo haces?

¡Ja! Esto era el colmo. ¿Por qué debería de darle explicaciones? Yo era dueña de mis actos y Terry, pues él ya no era ningún niño. No lo estaba obligando a tener este tipo de relación conmigo.

- A ver… déjame entender –fingí pensarlo- Tú –la apunté- me estás preguntando a mi –me señalé- ¿por qué hago lo que me place hacer? –reí- vaya si que eres graciosa.

- Candy… -me llamó por mi nombre- Yo amo a Terry

- ¿Y? –pregunté con molestia

- Qué yo quiero estar con él… quiero casarme con él, formar una familia juntos.

Entonces sin poder evitarlo solté una fuerte carcajada.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –dijo molesta

- De ti –seguí riendo- ¿Sabes Susana? Eres muy graciosa. Lo único que yo puedo encontrar en todo esto es diversión. Dices "yo quiero" "quiero casarme", pero yo te pregunto… ¿qué quiere Terry? ¿Lo sabes? –Dijo irónica- ¿Quiere él lo mismo que tú? –Me levanté y esperé a que me respondiera- Contesta –dije después de un tiempo.

Ella permaneció callada. Talvez había sido demasiado dura con ella, o talvez no… no lo sabía. Pero de lo que si estaba segura es que no me dejaría intimidar por Susana.

- Creo que no tienes una respuesta, así que será mejor dejarte sola.

Iba a mitad de camino, cuando escuché nuevamente su voz.

- Puedo decirle a alguien lo que vi –susurró

- ¿Qué dijiste? –dije sabiendo lo que había dicho, pero queriendo que me lo dijera a la cara

- Que se lo diré a alguien… tú y Terry no tienen un futuro, juntos. Estoy segura que tus padres te prohibirán que lo sigas viendo. Es más… Eleonor no aceptará su relación. Todos impedirán que sigan juntos. Lograré separarlos

Cada palabra que oía de su boca me provocaba inmensas ganas de golpearla.

- ¡Atrévete! –La reté- Atrévete y veremos como resulta todo. Recuerda querida Susana –dije irónica- Terry y yo ya no somos unos niños. Por lo menos yo no necesito aprobación de mis padres para entablar una relación con alguien. Y Terry, creo que tampoco tomará muy en cuenta la opinión de Eleonor. Acéptalo... ¡perdiste!

Su rostro se volvió pálido y sus ojos se nublaron… en un principio me sentí mal por herirla; pero ahora ya no sentía nada más por ella que no fuera enojo.

- Entonces… supongo que ya dijiste todo, así que me voy.

- ¡Espera! –dijo antes de que saliera

- ¿Qué? –pregunté cansada de toda esta situación

- No cantes victoria Candy. –rió- Recuerda que los hombres rápidamente se cansan de una relación como la que tienes con Terry. El sexo sin amor termina por aburrir a cualquier hombre.

¿Sexo sin amor?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que Terry no te ama… -se burló- supongo que está entusiasmado por la situación, pero pronto se aburrirá. Recuerda… a quien le dan pan que llore…

- Veo que tu resentimiento te está haciendo hablar… pobre de ti Susana…

- No. Pobre de ti… -me gritó- pobre de ti al pensar que Terry te ama…

Solo me reí, yo sabía que Terry me amaba…

- Adiós Susana. Espero que te sientas cómoda –dije irónica- Que tu estancia en mi casa –recalqué- te sea placentera…

- ¿Cuántas veces te escribió en estos años? –Gritó, me detuve- Dime Candy, ¿cuántas veces se acordó de ti en todo este tiempo? –No la volteé a ver- No te engañes, solo eres un juguete nuevo para él… cuando se aburra de ti, te desechará. Entonces yo estaré allí para él y mi consistencia hará que se enamore de mí para juntos formar un futuro.

Ya no le contesté. Salí de la habitación sin voltear a verla y totalmente abrumada…

Me sentía confundida. Sabía perfectamente que Terry me amaba, pero me dolía darme cuenta que las palabras de Susana eran ciertas. Él no se había acordado de mi en todo este tiempo… nunca me escribió. A pesar que en un principio yo si lo había hecho…

Caminé de regreso a la cocina, donde todavía se encontraban Karen y Anthony comiendo. Me les uní en la plática y traté de concentrarme en lo que decían… lo conseguí, hasta que ellos decidieron ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores; entonces me quedé sola otra vez.

Necesitaba pensar. Pero al mismo tiempo me daba miedo hacerlo, tenía miedo de pensar el porque del dolor que se había alojado en mi corazón… no quería volver a sentir este resentimiento por Terry. No se lo merecía, me había demostrado en muchas ocasiones que me amaba.

El resto del día, fue muy normal. Me encerré en mi habitación a tratar de continuar mi tesis y estudiar un poco; últimamente lo había dejado muy relegado. Avancé mucho, yo misma me sorprendí de lo mucho que escribí ese día. Talvez era mi deseo de no pensar en nada más que no fuera mi tesis, lo que no me dejó despegarme de la computadora ni siquiera a la hora de la cena. No tenía en el estómago nada más que el desayuno, pero ni hambre sentí. Estaba absorta en lo que hacía.

Cerca de la media noche, salí de mi habitación con dirección a la cocina. Iría solamente por un vaso de leche caliente y algunas galletas para después dormirme de una vez. Me sentía agotada mentalmente y necesitaba recobrar fuerzas para el día siguiente. Bajé las escaleras en absoluto silencio y llegué a la cocina sin hacer ningún ruido, claro… no lo hacía a propósito. Si despertaba a los demás ¡no me importaba! Era solo que para mi mala suerte, nada hizo que hiciera ruido alguno…

Y digo "para mi mala suerte" por lo que vi al llegar a la puerta de la cocina.

En la encimera de la cocina, se encontraban Karen y Anthony… ¿teniendo relaciones?

Al principio me quedé paralizada… bueno, no se suponía que ver a mi hermano junto a su prometida haciendo el amor en la cocina me dejara tan tranquila. ¡Por todos los cielos! Era mi hermano… cuando tuve conciencia de lo que estaba viendo, sin que me notaran salí rápidamente.

¿A quién se le ocurría tener relaciones en la cocina?

Bueno… ¡a mi! Pero yo lo había hecho con Terry en su casa. Donde nadie más vivía… y sin el peligro que alguien me viera.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y llegué a mi cuarto. Rogaba a Dios que no me hubieran visto. No tendría valor de verlos nuevamente a la cara si lo habían hecho.

Me tiré boca abajo en la cama y por más que trataba no podía borrarme de la mente la imagen de ellos dos… ¡Dios!

Rodé en la cama muchas veces… hasta que el mismo cansancio que sentía me hizo quedarme dormida. Dormí durante muchas horas, hasta las diez de la mañana de día siguiente. Me levanté y me dirigí a la ducha. Tomé un baño largo y relajante y me vestí muy casual. Hoy tenía planeado no hacer nada referente a mi tesis y pasear por los alrededores. Por lo que me puse zapatos deportivos y unos jeans a la cadera. Me veía, aceptablemente bien.

Bajé con cuidado que nadie me viera en la casa, aún no tenía ninguna intención de ver a Anthony o a Karen. Talvez con el tiempo… podría borrar esa imagen de mi mente. Me escabullí en la cocina, y tomé una manzana. La lavé y la empecé a comer mientras salía por el jardín trasero.

Entonces comencé mi caminata. Caminé y caminé por horas. Me pregunté interiormente si Terry me había extrañado anoche. Porque yo a él si, me había hecho falta su calor durante la noche. Sus brazos rodeando mi cintura al dormir y su sonrisa al despertar. Estaba más que enamorada… eso era obvio. Pero también esa certeza me daba mucho miedo.

¿Qué haría después de mi partida a Londres?

¿Podría vivir sin él?

Eran preguntas tormentosas… seguí mi camino, por largo rato. Tanto que pronto abandoné mi propiedad y me interné en la de los Andley. Finalmente conocía La Blanca. En comparación a Las Orquídeas era mucho más grande. Ellos se dedicaban a la producción de leche y productos lácteos artesanales. Vagué sin ser vista por la propiedad y me dirigí al lugar en donde tenían a las vacas. Recorrí el lugar y no encontré ningún trabajador. Me sentía una polizón en esta propiedad, lo más amable que hubiera podido hacer era irme a presentar con Albert Andley y pedirle permiso de recorrer su propiedad. Pero no lo hice…

Caminé entre los apartados de las vacas, acariciando su lomo al caminar… hasta que una voz me espantó…

- ¿A qué debo la presencia en mi propiedad de tan bella dama?

Era Albert

- Lo siento –brinqué

- No te asustes. No quise causarte susto alguno. –sonrió muy seductoramente

Este hombre en verdad era atractivo.

- Siento haber irrumpido de esta manera en su propiedad Sr. Andley

- ¿Cómo que Sr. Andley? –Dijo sonriente- Habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Albert.

- Está bien. Lo siento Albert. –Sonreí- perdón por entrar sin autorización a este lugar

- No tienes porque. Mi casa es tu casa –sonrió- Puedes venir las veces que quieras. ¿te gustan las vacas?

- No… no sé… solo me llamó la atención caminar entre ellas. Nunca había tenido un animal como estos tan cerca –dije acariciando un ejemplar

- A mi me encanta estar entre ellas. Son muy nobles y su leche es deliciosa.

Yo sonreí y el se acercó más a mi hasta estar prácticamente juntos.

- ¿Alguna vez has ordeñado una?

- No

- ¿Quieres probar? –se acercó al animal y se sentó en una pequeña banca- Es muy fácil –me mostró- ¿Ves?

- No sé si pueda.

- Inténtalo

Entonces lo intenté, y a decir verdad no me fue tan mal. Fue más sencillo de lo que creí. Después de ordeñar la vaca, me invitó a su casa y juntos tomamos un poco de leche recién ordeñada. No me gustó demasiado la idea de tomar leche "tan fresca" pero no sabía tan mal. Lo cierto es que prefería la leche pasteurizada.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, me invitó a acompañarlo. Se portaba muy galante conmigo y como mujer vanidosa que soy, pues me encantaba que me dijera seguido lo linda que era. Comimos juntos y a media tarde me pidió acompañarme de regreso a casa. Yo encantada le dije que sí… estaba algo cansada y regresar en auto era una mejor idea.

Conversamos otro rato dentro de su camioneta y al dejarme frente a la casa, un problema que no había anticipado se suscitó…

- Gracias Albert, la pasé muy bien. –sonreí al darle un beso en la mejilla

- Me alegro bonita. Espero muy pronto nos volvamos a ver –se subió a su camioneta y partió de regreso a su hacienda

Estaba por entrar a la casa cuando me encontré con…

- ¿Se puede saber en donde estabas con Albert Andley? –se veía molesto

- ¡Terry!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

La había extrañado durante toda la noche. Por eso al día siguiente había decidido secuestrarla todo el día… pero al terminar cerca del medio día mis labores, me entero que nadie sabe de su paradero.

Fui a mi casa, esperanzado de saber que podría estar allí esperándome.

¡Error!

También fui por los alrededores, a las caballerizas, a la laguna… pero nada. No la encontraba por ningún lugar.

¿Dónde se habría metido esa Pecosa?

Sin más por hacer, me fui a mi casa temprano. A comer algo y descansar un poco, pero ya entrada la tarde decidí regresar a la casa grande, para ver a Susana y… ver a Candy. Necesitaba verla.

Estaba llegando a la casa cuando observé al auto de Albert Andley acercarse por la vereda. ¿Qué haría Albert en este lugar? Me quedé observando la camioneta en un lugar donde no me viera, necesitaba saber su propósito al visitar Las Orquídeas. Talvez tenía algo que ver con Candy… ¡necesitaba saberlo!

Lo observé bajarse de la camioneta y dirigirse al asiento del copiloto.

Alguien venía con él…

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando confirmé una sospecha que en mi mente se clavó. Candy era la que venía con él. El imbécil de Andley la traía de regreso a casa, después de haber pasado la tarde con él.

¿Cómo no lo imaginé?

Cuando observé que el auto se alejaba por la vereda, y antes que Candy entrara la abordé.

- ¿Se puede saber en donde estabas con Albert Andley? –espeté

Se me quedó viendo y sonrió. Pecosa insolente. Se acercó a mi, me tomó de la mano y me condujo al establo. No habló en todo el camino. Solo iba delante de mí, yo podía observar su esbelta silueta por atrás; esos jeans que tenía puesto marcaban perfectamente su hermoso cuerpo.

Mi enojo pasó a segundo término. Una nueva necesidad se apoderó de mí.

- Pecosa ¿qué pretendes? –dije al entrar al lugar

- No lo sabes –se acercó y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos- Anoche te extrañé –susurró atrapando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Los mordió ligeramente

Gemí roncamente. Definitivamente… mi enojo había desaparecido.

- Te extrañé mucho… -bajó sus dedos a mis botones y los comenzó a desabrochar.

- Yo también

- ¿Por qué no irrumpiste en mi habitación? –dijo pícaramente

- ¿Querías que lo hiciera? –pregunté sin voluntad al sentir sus manos acariciar mi pecho

- Claro… creí que lo harías. –seguía desvistiéndome

- Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

Ella sonrió y se dedicó a desvestirme tiernamente. Sus manos trazaban lentamente el camino que mi ropa había dejado de ocupar mientras el fuego en mi interior se había acrecentado.

- ¿Qué hacías con Albert? –gemí al sentir sus labios apoderarse de mi pezón

- Sshhh –se levantó y me besó- no hay que hablar de eso. Mejor disfrutemos ¿no crees? –me guiñó un ojo

Bien… disfrutaría el momento tal y como ella lo sugería… pero ya luego me tendría que dar explicaciones al respecto.

Me tumbó sobre un poco de heno que había en el lugar y me besó por todo mi cuerpo. Nunca la había visto tan cariñosa como ahora… pero no me podía quejar.

- ¿Me amas Terry? –me preguntó al desvestirse

- Con todo mi corazón

- ¿Seguro? –susurró ya estando completamente desnuda sobre mí

- Como que me llamo Terry… Te amo con todo mi ser… -jadeé al sentir su lengua en mi pecho.

- Me alegra.

- ¿Y tú? –dije en un susurro- ¿Me amas tu, Candy?

- Si Terry… te amo. –se posicionó sobre mi virilidad mientras me besaba.

Entonces dejó caer su cuerpo hacia abajo y comenzó a moverse. Yo estaba sin palabras… saber que me amaba me hacía sentir genial.

El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos hacía que en el lugar solo se escucharan gemidos ahogados y palabras entrecortadas…

Estuvimos largo rato en esa posición, para después cambiarla y yo estar sobre ella. La explosión llegó en muchas ocasiones, mientras más tenía de su cuerpo… más quería.

Cuando el fuego en nuestros cuerpos bajó un poco de intensidad, nos quedamos acurrucados largo rato, hasta que anocheció. Luego ella quiso regresar a casa y yo estuve de acuerdo… no era correcto que durmiéramos en este lugar.

- Aquí puedes dejarme

- No. Iré hasta la casa… quiero ver como sigue Susana

Entonces su semblante cambió… su mirada se endureció y se soltó de mi agarre.

- ¿Por qué? –Me retó- ¿Por qué tanto interés en Susana? –Me veía penetrantemente- No creo que le suceda algo estando acostada

- ¿Estás celosa?

- ¡No!

- Eso parece –sonreí

- Sabes ¿qué? –Caminó- será mejor hablar en otro momento

- No –la detuve, abrazándola por atrás- No estés celosa Pecosa. Yo te amo a ti… nunca habrá para mí alguien más que tu

- Pero es que…

- Nada –la volteé- Nada es válido. Susana es mi amiga… nada más, me preocupo por ella porque me siento responsable de su accidente. Pero nada más… ¿entendiste Pecosa celosa?

Ella sonrió.

Aclarando el asunto. Nos dirigimos a la casa y yo visité a Susana, quien se alegró mucho al verme. Estuve con ella solo un momento y después me dispuse a retirarme, ya eran más de las diez y debía irme a casa.

Caminé hacia las escaleras pero cuando estuve frente a la habitación de Candy dudé en entrar… la tentación era muy grande.

Estuve largo rato viendo el pomo hasta que me arrepentí del impulso de entrar… caminé unos pasos cuando oí una voz sumamente familiar…

- ¡Atrévete! –me susurró desde atrás

- Candy

- ¿Por qué no entraste? –se acercó

- Creí que dormías –mentí

- No. Estaba esperando que salieras del cuarto de Susana… ¡tardaste mucho! –me tiró hasta que entré en su habitación

- No tanto

- Si, más de media hora. Conté los minutos -sonrió

- Bien, la próxima vez no tardaré tanto

- ¿Próxima vez? –dijo molesta- ¿Quién te dijo que te daré permiso para otra vez?

Entonces reí, Candy se veía muy graciosa estando celosa.

- Feliz noche Candy… que duermas bien –le di un beso en la punta de su nariz

- ¿Te vas?

- Si

- ¡Quédate! –me insistió besando mi cuello…

Entonces me dejé llevar. La tomé de la cintura y nos dirigimos a su cama… la acosté y me coloqué sobre ella…

Estaba a punto de desvestirla por completo cuando la luz que estaba apagada se encendió

- ¿Se puede saber que significa todo esto? –se veía molesto

- ¡Anthony! –dijo Candy apartándome

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo… espero les haya gustado!_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews….**_

_**ChrisK, Val rod, DIANA, gabyselenator, neidy, Mona, patty reyna, luna, Oligranchester, WISAL, Lady Anny A, Annie de Madero, Mia Londoo, HELLEN FRANCO, elizha, terryytiina, Janeth, Elhyzha, Tattys Grand (mil gracias por tus reviews durante esta semana) **_

_Nos leemos pronto…_

_SALUDITOS_


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13**

Acomodando rápidamente mi blusa y apartando a Terry de encima de mí… me levanté de la cama. Podía ver el rostro de mi hermano sumamente molesto… no me observaba a mi, miraba a Terry… y por su mirada podía asegurar que quería golpearlo.

- Pregunté, ¿qué significa esto?

Una sonrisa curvó mis labios. Me sentía en el banquillo de los acusados, preparada para escuchar un sermón…

- ¡Habla! –Se acercó a Terry y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tranquilízate Anthony –balbuceó Terry

- Anthony, ¡suéltalo! –Lo aparté- ¿Quieres saber que hacía Terry aquí? –Pregunté irónica- Pues bien, te lo diré… estábamos a punto de hacer el amor, pero tu entraste y nos arruinaste el momento… ¿Algo más?

Era un descaro decirlo de esta manera, pero era la verdad. No tenía ninguna intención que las demás personas de la hacienda supieran de mi relación con Terry, pero tampoco la iba a negar si me lo preguntaban de frente, tal y como lo había hecho Susana. Era obvio ¿no? ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo Terry en mi habitación?

Nuestra posición al momento de Anthony entrar decía más que mil palabras.

- ¿Y lo dices así?

- ¿Cómo querías que lo dijera? ¿En un poema? –Pregunté sonriente- Me preguntaste que hacia Terry en mi habitación y te contesté… ¿pretendías que te mintiera?

- No puedo creer esto de ti… -se refirió a Terry que había permanecido mudo durante todo este tiempo.

Antes que Terry dijera algo sobre esto, me paré delante de mi hermano con Terry detrás de mi cuerpo…

- ¿Qué no puedes creer Anthony? –Me exasperé- Vamos, no vengas a hacer numeritos de hermano celoso, que no te quedan. No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada. Soy mayor de edad y lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis propias decisiones.

- Escucha –por fin habló Terry, poniéndose junto a mí- No era mi intención que te enteraras así de la relación que Candy y yo tenemos, pero me es preciso hacerte saber que yo amo a tu hermana. La he amado muchos años…

Bueno… ya se lo había dicho

- Eso ya lo sé –contestó Anthony aún molesto

¿Ya lo sabía?

- Pero aún así, todo ese amor que sientes por Candy no te da derecho a tratarla como una cualquiera.

¡Un momento! ¿Una cualquiera?

- ¿Cómo que una cualquiera?

- Candy te estás entregando a un hombre que no es tu esposo.

Entonces si comencé a reír. ¿En qué época vivía mi hermano?

Las mujeres, al igual que los hombres tenían derecho a disfrutar de su sexualidad estando casados o no. Además… ¿quién era el para decir todo esto? ¿Acaso él estaba tratando a Karen como una cualquiera por tener relaciones con él sin estar casados?

Detesto a los hombres que tienen una doble moral… él si podía hacer lo que le venía en gana con su novia. Pero yo no… ¡Patético!

- Mira Anthony. –dije totalmente enojada- No me hagas decir cosas que no tenía intención de comentarte… abstente a opinar en la relación que Terry y yo tenemos. Así lo decidimos y así está bien… Después de todo, no estamos engañando a nadie. Ambos somos libres y si te recuerdo… estamos en un lugar privado. Mínimo hemos tenido la decencia de hacerlo sin que otros nos vean…

¡Creo que no debí decir eso!

Anthony me miró extrañado, por mi risa espontánea y por lo que le había dicho. No tenía idea a lo que me refería, y a decir verdad no tenía ninguna intención de revelarle lo que la noche anterior había observado en la cocina. Era algo que quería borrar de mi memoria.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –me preguntó

- No importa. –Le resté importancia- Lo único que me importa que no te quiero inmiscuido en mis asuntos. Terry y yo estamos bien así ¿verdad? –le pregunté al hombre junto a mi.

Terry permaneció mudo. ¡Necesitaba su apoyo! Necesitaba que le dijera a Anthony que estábamos bien… que esta relación era un acuerdo para los dos.

- Te agradecería que salieras de mi habitación –continué al notar el mutismo de Terry- y la próxima vez te agradeceré que toques antes de entrar. –me dirigía a mi hermano

Era un punto que no había pensado hasta ahora. ¿Por qué Anthony había entrado a mi habitación sin autorización?

- Candy… lamento haber entrado sin permiso. Pero Susana me pidió si podía venir por ti, quiere hablar contigo…

¿Susana? ¿Otra vez?

- Bueno… ya iré cuando tenga algún espacio libre. Ahora, por favor salte de mi habitación…

Anthony resopló y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Mañana hablaremos más calmados. Aún no entiendo porque permitir una relación así…

- Deja ya todo eso, Terry y yo decidiremos que es lo mejor para nosotros.

- Tu y yo hablaremos mañana –se dirigió a Terry- ahora, ¡vámonos! –lo tiró de la camisa para que saliera de la habitación- debes irte a tu casa.

Terry lo siguió pero antes de que saliera lo detuve

- Terry espera

- ¿Si? –ambos voltearon a verme

- Quiero decirte algo –Anthony se cruzó de brazos, esperando a lo que tenía que decir- ¡En privado! –aclaré

- Tienen diez minutos.

- Anthony… si quiero, Terry puede quedarse aquí esta noche.

- Pero no lo hará. Tienen diez minutos…

¿Diez minutos? Bueno… no me daba tiempo de mucho.

- ¿Qué sucede? –me preguntó al estar ya solos

- ¿Por qué no me apoyaste cuando le aclaré a Anthony que estábamos bien así?

Terry solo me vio, sin decir nada.

- Escucha, Anthony no te dirá ya nada. Yo hablaré con él mañana y le aclararé que no tiene ningún derecho en entrometerse en nuestras vidas. No tienes de que temer –sonreí- estoy segura que no te golpeará… -traté de bromear

- Candy, creo que… -dudó- es el momento adecuado para formalizar todo esto. Talvez debamos dar el siguiente paso ¿no crees?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Yo… yo te amo Candy. –ya lo sabía- Y me gustaría formar un futuro junto a ti. Esto que sucedió con tu hermano puede ser solo el empujón que necesitábamos para convertir esto en algo más sólido.

Ya sabía por donde iba todo esto… ¡alto!

- Terry –lo detuve- ¡no! –Negué con la cabeza- No sigas, nosotros teníamos un pacto. Estamos bien así, y así seguiremos… -callé- por lo menos hasta que tenga que regresar a Londres.

Su rostro se volvió frío entonces. Apuñó sus manos y resopló.

- Hablamos mañana

- Espera, aún tenemos unos ¿seis minutos? –Sonreí- podemos aprovecharlos ¿no crees?

- Qué descanses –se acercó y me dio un ligero beso- Mañana te espero en las caballerizas para tu clase.

Estaba molesto.

Sin esperar a que le contestara salió de la habitación y entonces me quedé pensando de lo que había ocurrido. Algo en mí todavía no permitía decidirme a aceptar lo que Terry me quería proponer antes que lo detuviera.

¿Por qué no aceptar una relación formal con él?

Me tumbé en la cama y vagué entre mis pensamientos por largo rato. Si nunca me hubiera ido a Londres a estudiar, una relación con Terry hubiese sido lo indicado. Yo lo amaba… estaba segura de ello. Formar una familia con él era lo que había soñado por años, pero ahora… yo tenía un destino en Inglaterra. Había estudiado mucho tiempo, me había esforzado enormemente por cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en abogada. Solo me hacía falta mi tesis y lo conseguiría… me graduaría de la universidad y obtendría el empleo de mis sueños.

Mi futuro estaba en Londres… durante la época en la que Terry había desaparecido de mi vida me había aferrado a la idea de continuar en Londres sin tener que volver a verlo. Me hice a la idea que era lo mejor, que todo lo ocurrido había sucedido por algo.

Que todo había ocurrido para crecer personal y profesionalmente… que lo mío con Terry había sido solo una ilusión juvenil.

Pero tenía que haber decidido regresar a América.

¡Brillante idea! ¡Tonta de mí!

Ahora todo era tan complicado. No me podría conformar con vivir en Las Orquídeas toda mi vida. No me había esforzado todos estos años, para nada. Mi futuro profesional era muy importante.

Merecía algo mejor… ¿no?

Me quedé dormida entre pensamientos confusos… ponía en la balanza lo que Terry me daba y lo que Londres me podía ofrecer a mi regreso. Creo que hasta soñé con toda la situación. En parte creo que no debí aceptar nada de lo que Terry me ofreció en su momento. Solo vino a complicar todo el asunto… pero ahora ya estaba hecho.

Ahora soy adicta a Terry y aunque me vaya a Londres definitivamente, no creo que eso alguna vez llegara a cambiar.

Sin muchos ánimos, me levanté y me preparé para bajar a desayunar. Desde que Anthony y su novia se encontraban en Las Orquídeas, procuraba desayunar con ellos. Pero antes de salir de mi habitación… escuché voces en el pasillo. Agudicé mi oído y traté de identificar las voces que afuera se escuchaban.

¡Nada!

Eran voces masculinas, pero no lograba identificar con exactitud de quién se trataba. Sin otra mejor idea que averiguarlo por mí misma… salí de la habitación y me encontré a dos personajes que recientemente había conocido junto a mi hermano.

- Buenos días –saludé

Albert Andley me sonrió. Era un hombre encantador, realmente nunca me habían gustado los rubios… pero es que este espécimen era distinto. Tenía un aire seductor y confiado que me atraía… irradiaba seguridad y galantería. Estoy segura que si Terry no existiera… Albert sería el hombre más guapo del mundo.

Pero si existía… así que ya ni hablar sobre el asunto.

- Buenos días –respondieron Albert y el Dr. Leagan al unísono.

Anthony al contrario, no me respondió. Solo me vio con un dejo de enojo y supuse que todavía estaba molesto por lo ocurrido anoche. Pero como no me importaba… ignoré su actitud.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita tan temprano? –pregunté

- Srita White, -era Neal Leagan- he venido a revisar a Susana; y mi primo –señaló a Albert- quiso acompañarme

- Entiendo –sonreí- Entonces, doctor lo dejo para que haga su trabajo. Fue un gusto saludarlos –sonreí y continué mi camino

- ¡Candy!

Me detuve y observé a Albert caminar hacia mí.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- En realidad el motivo de mi visita fue hacerte una pequeña visita –confesó- Espero no te moleste…

- ¿molestarme? –fingí sorpresa- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

- Entiendo que sabes el motivo de mi interés hacia ti

Sonreí… bueno, en realidad no lo sabía… pero después de dicho esto… claro que lo sabía

- Supongo que querrás mi amistad

- Te equivocas –sonrió- Me gustas mucho Candy… soy un hombre soltero y sin ningún compromiso. Me agradaría mucho que empezaras a verme de manera distinta. Creo que sería muy acertado iniciar algo formal ¿no crees?

¡Para nada!

- Albert… bueno… yo apenas te conozco. Y pues… yo tengo planes ¿sabes? No creo estar demasiado en la hacienda. Así que… no creo que pueda responder a lo que me propones de forma afirmativa. –estaba muy nerviosa

- Pero ¿te gusto?…

Bueno… no era algo difícil de aceptar. El hombre era un bombón…

- Supongo.

- Entonces… permíteme cortejarte

¿Cortejarme?

Me dio risa la palabra. Pero evité reír… no era adecuado hacerlo. Lo tomaría como una burla y era lo menos que deseaba.

- Mira… no creo que sea bueno que me ¿cortejes? –Estuve a punto de reír, en realidad esa palabra me causaba risa- Creo que es mejor que seamos amigos ¿te parece?

- Bien, será un inicio. Pero ten en cuenta que mi objetivo contigo es otro… -me sonrió

Después de esta pequeña conversación con Albert… los días continuaron tranquilamente en la hacienda. Por lo que me enteré… Anthony aún no había hablado con Terry sobre lo sucedido noche atrás y pues me sentía tranquila. No deseaba un enfrentamiento entre ellos, o mucho menos una solicitud de mi mano por parte de Terry… ¡era mejor que no hablaran!

Yo me escapaba a veces por las noches de mi casa para "visitar" a Terry y pasar la noche juntos. Pero no era todos los días. Y no era porque no quisiera, si no que en algunas ocasiones me sentía muy cansada… me dolía mucho la cabeza y hasta náuseas sentí en algunos momentos. Supongo que mi tesis me tiene muy nerviosa y tensa. Me he esforzado mucho y talvez me sobre limité…

En las mañanas, continuaban mis clases de equitación y el resto del día lo ocupaba en mi estudio.

Por eso supongo que era todo este malestar…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

La situación me tenía cansado.

Sé que yo acepté todo esto… pero ya no era suficiente. Nuestra relación física era perfecta, pero yo necesitaba un compromiso mayor. Tenerla conmigo todo el tiempo, sin posibles reproches por parte de su hermano o familia… no escondernos para poder besarnos, acariciarnos… ¡amarnos!

En ocasiones la tenía en mi cama todas las noches, pero en ciertos días no aparecía… y me hacía mucha falta. Al verla en la mañana me explicaba que no se había podido fugar o que había tenido algún dolor… ¡no le creía!

Además estaba el hecho de la aparición de Albert Andley en su vida.

El idiota de Andley la visitaba seguido y en algunas ocasiones la observé sonreírle coqueta y con sonrojo a causa de algún cumplido que le daba. Incluso en algunas ocasiones la acompañaba durante la clase de montar que le daba.

No le importaba mi presencia le hacía cumplidos y en numerosas ocasiones le insistía en aceptar una relación con él…

¡Eso si que no!

Deseaba romperle la cara a golpes, borrarle esa sonrisa "seductora"… y hacerle ver que Candy era mía. Que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella pues estaba seguro que me amaba… que ninguna cosa que hiciera me apartaría de ella.

Pero no podía. Para él, así como para el mundo entero… Candy era solamente la dueña de la hacienda, y yo era su empleado. Alguien que le enseñaba a montar y que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de conquistarla.

¡Maldita sea!

- ¡Terry! –Habló Susana- ¿Qué te sucede? Estás muy distraído…

Bueno… este era otro problema. ¡Susana!

La había venido a ver todos los días… durante estas casi dos semanas. Me estaba cansando de todo esto; tener que venir a verla, estar con ella largo rato "haciéndole" compañía, para después salir y encontrarme a una Candy molesta. Porque más que celosa, Candy se veía siempre molesta.

- Susana… tengo cosas que hacer. Me alegra que estés bien. –Me levanté- vendré mañana a ver como sigues –le sonreí

- ¿Te vas? –me vio triste- ¿Tan pronto?

- Si. Entenderás que no puedo permanecer todo el día aquí contigo. Tengo obligaciones

- Si, pero acabas de llegar.

Me senté en la silla nuevamente y traté de permanecer sonriente, aunque en verdad estaba molesto. No comprendía su actitud tan posesiva.

- Dime Terry ¿qué opinas de Candy?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno… he notado que ustedes dos tienen algo que ocultan a los demás.

- No sé a qué te refieres

- Está bien, hazte el que no sabe. Mi pregunta en sí es si la tomas en serio o te estás divirtiendo con ella. Si es así, no lo creo justo.

- Susana- me levanté nuevamente- no tengo ninguna intención de hablar sobre este tema contigo. Limítate a hacer comentarios al respecto, de lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de no venir más por aquí.

- Espera –me susurró- No quería importunarte. Es solo que… tu sabes lo que siento ¿no es verdad? –Me miró suplicante- No soportaría verte a su lado. No puedes hacerme esto Terry… yo… yo te amo –terminó confesando

Ya lo sabía… pero oírlo de sus labios me provocó un gran escalofrío.

- Susana…

- No… no me digas nada. Yo entiendo que no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero creo que tampoco amas a Candy. Un hombre que ama a una mujer no está dispuesto a mantener una relación como la que tú tienes con ella. Es irrespetuoso para una mujer. Eso es lo que me da paz… tú no amas a Candy. Entonces tengo una esperanza. –Me sonrió- trataré de ganarme tu amor Terry. Te lo juro

Me di media vuelta y salí de la habitación. Las palabras de Susana me habían calado hasta lo más hondo de mi alma. Ella estaba segura que no amaba a Candy, porque según ella yo no tenía ningún respeto por ella.

Y talvez tenía razón.

Esa noche hablaría con Candy sobre esto. Era un momento adecuado para aclarar todo.

Esperé a que llegara la noche, pero Candy no apareció.

Al día siguiente, tampoco la vi. No fue a las caballerizas como todas las mañanas, y por Annie me enteré que se encontraba algo indispuesta. Tampoco fui a la casa, no tenía intención de ver a Susana y seguir escuchándola. Había decidido no visitarla por algunos días… dejar que se calmaran un poco las aguas en la relación entre Susana y yo. Después de su "confesión" no sabía como comportarme y qué decirle.

Al que si me encontré a mitad de la tarde fue a Anthony. Estaba cerca del granero y él venía de dar una visita al pueblo en el auto de la casa.

Desde la noche en que nos había sorprendido a Candy y a mí en la habitación de ésta, no me lo había encontrado a solas. Talvez lo habíamos evitado a propósito… o talvez fueron las situaciones de la vida diaria. El caso, era que ahora finalmente podríamos hablar.

Aclarar esta situación que yo deseaba que terminara…

- Debemos hablar –espetó Anthony bajándose del auto

- Tienes razón –asentí- Ven, acompáñame. Conozco un lugar donde podremos hacerlo sin interrupciones.

Anthony me siguió, llegamos a un lugar solitario cercano a las caballerizas. En ese lugar en ocasiones conversábamos largo rato con Stear durante las noches. Era un lugar rodeado de rocas y hierba crecida. Estaba seguro que nadie nos interrumpiría en este sector.

- Bien –dije al llegar- aquí podremos estar tranquilos. Siéntate –le ofrecí una roca

Anthony se sentó y estuvimos largo rato en silencio. Habíamos sido muy amigos durante mucho tiempo… pero ahora sé que no hablaría con mi amigo. Hablaría con el hermano de la mujer que amaba.

- No me gusta como están ocurriendo las cosas entre tú y Candy.

- Lo sé

- ¿No dirás algo más? –me miró enojado

- No tengo mucho que decir. No creo que llegues a comprender porque lo hago

- Intentaré… -me vio- trataré de saber porque lo haces.

- Candy… tu hermana, es la mujer de mi vida. Yo la amo… la he amado toda mi vida. Cuando se fue de América, conocí lo que la infelicidad era. Cuando la recobré, supe que la necesitaba de vuelta en mi vida. Recobrarla al costo que fuera. Por eso, accedí a esto –me referí a nuestra situación- pero en ningún motivo fue mi intención faltarle al respeto a Candy. Deseaba estar a su lado y convencerla que junto a mí era su lugar. Porque sé que ella me ama, pero desea aún más regresar a Londres. Yo… necesito convencerla. Solo que ahora veo que el tiempo se me acaba y no sé que hacer para retenerla.

Anthony me vio mientras le contaba todo esto. Estoy seguro que creyó en la sinceridad de mis palabras. Aunque en un principio pareció sorprenderse de la noticia que Candy era la primera en sugerir esta relación.

- Te creo. Pero aún así, debes entender que no es fácil para mí ver que mi hermana esté en una relación de este tipo. Me gustaría que decidieran formalizar lo suyo.

- Es lo que más deseo. Pero no veo ¿cómo? –Dije frustrado- Está convencida de irse nuevamente a Londres. ¿Talvez tu puedas ayudarme?

- Terry, si ella está convencida de ello… no puedo hacer nada… -suspiré- Tu eres un gran amigo y te aprecio… pero ella es mi hermana. La apoyaré en lo que decida.

- Entiendo

- Solo te digo que debes luchar mientras ella continúe en América. Siempre creí que tu y mi hermana hacían una linda pareja –me guiñó un ojo

- Espero que me de tiempo de hacerlo

Anthony solo sonrió y se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado.

- Eso sí… apoyo lo que pretendes y apoyaré tu proceso de convencimiento –bromeó- pero no quiero observar una escena igual a la de la otra noche. No me gusta pensar en Candy con un hombre. Espero lo entiendas.

- Perfectamente –sonreí

Entonces se retiró y yo me quedé solo, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Por el momento solo me quedaba como opción embarazarla.

Sabía que era una idea totalmente loca. Pero era un inicio… no sé… creo que tendría que pensarlo con más calma.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o… o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o… o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

A la mañana siguiente, decidí ir a buscar a Candy. Necesitaba verla y hablar con ella…

Llegué a su casa y entré como siempre por la cocina. Bromeé con Annie y tomé una manzana de la canasta de fruta de la mesa. Le pregunté por Candy y me dijo que estaba en la sala… creo que me iba a decir algo más, pero no se lo permití. Salí de la cocina presuroso quería verla, llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

Entré al salón principal y lo que vi no me gustó para nada.

Sentada en un sillón individual estaba Candy, totalmente sonriente… conversando y bromeando con Albert Andley.

- Buenos días –tuve que decir

- Terry –sonrió- Buenos días, ¿quieres acompañarnos? –pregunté sonriente

Observé la expresión de Albert y para nada le gustó la invitación de Candy.

- No gracias –dije serio- Quería ver si ibas a ir a tu clase de equitación el día de hoy

- Por supuesto –se levantó- creo que no me había percatado de la hora que era. Perdón por el atraso. Albert –se dirigió a él- ¿nos acompañas?

¡¿Qué?!

- Encantado –sonrió

Entonces tuve que soportar la presencia de Albert la próxima hora. Traté por todos los medios hacerle ver a Candy que necesitaba hablar con ella… pero ella parecía ignorarme.

Coqueteaba abiertamente con Albert y casi ni me miraba. Solo con él conversaba… relegándome… ignorando mis indicaciones.

- Creo que será mejor continuar mañana –le propuse.

Era mejor no seguir viendo a Albert al lado de Candy.

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Candy con una sonrisa- Lo estamos pasando muy bien

Lo estarás pasando muy bien, tú… pensé. Porque yo… estaba que no me calentaba ni el sol.

- Talvez lo que necesitamos es un descanso. –Sugirió- Albert, quédate un momento con Terry. Quiero ir por un poco de agua, yo sola… -aclaró

Entonces la observamos alejarse, entró a las caballerizas… y yo fui tras ella… ¡necesitábamos hablar!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

La verdad la situación me era muy graciosa. Me encantaba provocar los celos de Terry, era tan divertido verlo enfurecer por mis constantes coqueteos a Albert. Lo que el muy tonto no entendía era que yo lo hacía únicamente para que sintiera en carne propia lo que yo sentía cuando estaba cerca de Susana. Noche tras noche, lo oía ir a su habitación. Procuraba nunca faltar a ver ¿cómo se encontraba?

¡me hacía enfurecer!

Cada vez me arrepentía más de haberle propuesto mantener nuestra relación en secreto, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho está.

Después de dejar a Terry en "compañía" de Albert, me dirigí a las caballerizas; sabía que él vendría tras de mí y me reclamaría por mi actitud. No pude evitar soltar una franca carcajada, ya me imaginaba todo lo que escucharía de esa preciosa boca suya.

¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Me encanta provocarlo!

Es mi pasatiempo favorito.

Desde que Albert había entrado en mi vida, lo había utilizado para provocar a Terry… sé que es malo decirlo así; pero es la verdad.

Como lo supuse, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando lo sentí llegar atrás de mí. No volteé a verlo, quería aparentar que nada había ocurrido. Eso lo enfurecería más.

Me alcanzó rápidamente y tomó uno de mis brazos con fuerza, pero sin lastimarme, para que detuviera mi andar. Lo volteé a ver entonces y le sonreí; era una sonrisa irónica y de reto.

- Me puedes explicar ¿a qué estas jugando?

- ¿Yo? A nada… ¿por?

- Mira Candy ya me tiene cansado todas las escenitas que haces con ese idiota. ¡Tú eres mía! ¿Lo entiendes?

Iba a contestarle que ¡yo no era de nadie! Pero no pude. Me besó. Era un beso exigente y pasional, como los que tanto me gustaban probar de su boca. Me exigía con la lengua que abriera más la boca. Como si se pudiera. Me besó largamente y toda mi razón estaba nublada, tal y como siempre me pasaba cuando estaba en sus brazos. No me detuve a pensar que cualquier podría entrar en cualquier momento y nos vería. Yo no pensaba en nada.

Sin saber como, me dirigió a uno de los apartados. El lugar donde descansaba Relámpago. Pero como ahora, él estaba afuera con Albert, el lugar estaba vacío y a nuestra entera disposición. Me pegó con fuerza a la pared y comenzó a explorar mi cuello. Si algo me volvía loca de parte de él, era esa caricia. Parecía que él lo entendía muy bien, pues siempre que quería doblegarme a su placer, lo hacía por largo rato. ¡Yo estaba en las nubes! No quería que se detuviera. Estaba total y completamente narcotizada por sus caricias en mi cuerpo. De un modo que no alcancé a comprender ya estaba sin nada de ropa en mi torso y su ávida boca se había dirigido justo al lugar más prominente de él. ¡Dios! Él en verdad tenía mucha habilidad con sus labios.

- ¡Terrrrryyyy!

¡Demonios! No podía hacer nada más que gemir y decir su nombre entre suspiros. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mis suspiros eran cada vez más fuertes. Sus manos se dirigieron al cierre de mi pantalón; ¡Rayos! Estaba a punto de ser desnudada nuevamente por él. No tenía voluntad para pedirle que se detuviera, y lo peor de todo… ¡no quería que se detuviera!

Me esforcé enormemente para articular alguna frase, debíamos detenernos. En cualquier momento alguien nos descubriría.

- ¡Terrrrry! –Hablé al oír el cierre bajar- ¡Debemos detenernos!

No me contestó. Bajó por completo mis pantalones y sus labios seguían el camino descendente en mi abdomen.

Le sujeté las manos y me aparté lo más que pude.

- Vamos Candy…. –decía con su respiración entrecortada- Sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo

¡Mierda! Era verdad.

Era una absoluta y avasalladora verdad. No deseaba nada más en este mundo que sentirlo nuevamente dentro de mí. Lo había extrañado tanto. Mi callada respuesta lo convenció de seguir. Con una habilidad extraordinaria, volvió apoderarse de uno de mis senos y los saboreaba con destreza.

¡Terry me estaba volviendo loca! Si alguien nos observaba, ya no me importaba. Lo único que me importaba en este momento era disfrutar de Terry.

Estaba tan absorta en las sensaciones que sentía, que no noté que se había detenido por completo. Abrí los ojos y observé su mirada fija…

- Quiero seguir… -me aclaró- pero alguien puede entrar.

Se levantó del suelo y me dio su mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo… ¡estaba casi desnuda!

¿Me iba a dejar así?

- ¿Piensas dejarme en este estado? –Espeté furiosa- ¿Quién te crees? Me llevas a un punto de excitación total para luego dejarme así… ¡eres un imbécil!

Comencé a vestirme.

- Candy, entiende… alguien podría entrar. Por ejemplo Albert

- Claro –dije abrochando mi blusa- lo haces en venganza. ¡Idiota! Pero ni creas que será tan fácil volver a tenerme

Salí furiosa de las caballerizas ya totalmente vestida y noté que Albert ya no estaba. Entonces me dio algo de vergüenza… esperaba que no nos hubiera visto.

¡Qué pena!

Sin voltear a ver hacia el establo, me dirigí a casa. Estaba furiosa. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba a Terry si alguien nos veía?

Habíamos hecho el amor otras veces en lugares "públicos" y nunca le había importado. ¿Por qué ahora así?

¡Idiota!

Entré a la casa y en la sala estaban Anthony y Karen… ¿esperándome?

- Hola –les sonreí- Me avisan cuando esté listo el almuerzo.

Sin esperar respuesta, me encaminé escaleras arriba.

- Candy, espera

- ¿Si?

- Tenemos una noticia que darte

Me quedé en el lugar donde estaba y volteé a verlos. Se notaban nerviosos y felices.

- Dime

- Acércate –caminé hasta ellos y me senté frente al lugar donde estaban- Candy… ¡vamos a adelantar la boda!

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… -Karen enrojeció- ¡estamos embarazados! –Dijo Anthony sonriente- Karen y yo seremos padres.

Me quedé helada.

Y no porque me causara shock el hecho que mi hermano y su novia esperaran un hijo… sino porque… ¡Dios!

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo un posible embarazo llegó a mi mente.

Mis síntomas… la ausencia de mi período… período que no había llegado en su fecha habitual, pero que como nunca fui demasiado puntual no me había preocupado demasiado. Pero ahora… la idea se catapultó en mi mente…

¡Dios!

Tragué seco… ¿estaría embarazada?

* * *

_HOLA_

_No tengo perdón… me retrasé un montón! Pero es que tuve algunos quebrantos de salud que me impidieron ponerme al día… siento la demora!_

**_Como siempre, mil gracias por sus reviews:_**

**_patty reyna, neidy, Luz (amiga que bien que dejas un review… jeje!) ChrisK, WISAL, SILVIA E (amiga finalmente llego la actualizacion) luna, Elhyzha, hellen franco, Annie de Madero, JulietaG. 28, TATIANA, gabyselenator, Val Rod, LUZ GRANDCHESTER, Oligranchester, Lisseth, Lady Anny A, klaudya, Wendy, Tattys Grand (x cierto se le olvido comentarte la vez anterior que, que coincidencia! Tocaya!) carla, Mara Elena…._**

_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS…. Aunque Suede trillado, pero es en serio… sus palabras me ayudan a continuar… agradezco su interés!_

**_SALUDITOS_**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 14**

¡No! No podía ser.

No. Yo no estaba embarazada… tener un pequeño retraso no significaba nada. ¡No!

- ¿Candy? –me llamó Anthony, sacándome de mis tormentosos pensamientos- Candy, ¿qué sucede? Te has quedado callada de pronto…

- Eh… nada. Es solo que me sorprendió que estuvieras embarazada –me dirigí a Karen- ¡Felicidades! –me levanté y los abracé.

En verdad me alegraba la idea de tener un sobrino o sobrina… nunca me había visto a mí misma como tía, pero ahora de pronto

- Gracias –me respondió Karen todavía sonrojada

- ¿Y cuándo es la boda? –Traté de olvidar mi sospecha- Digo… porque ya faltaba poco para la anterior fecha.

- Este fin de semana –dijo Anthony sonriente

- ¿Quieres decir que la boda será en este sábado?

- Exactamente

- ¿Papá ya lo sabe?

Anthony enmudeció.

- No.

- Anthony… -le reproché

- Bien, si saben que deben venir antes del sábado, pero… -dudó- no les dije para qué…

Negué con la cabeza. Anthony era un cobarde. ¿Cómo pudo ocultarle semejante cosa a papá y mamá?

- Debes decirles. ¿Acaso piensas comunicarles tu decisión el sábado por la mañana?

- Claro que no. Pero, entiende… no es sencillo comunicarles lo del embarazo. –se sonrojó- Sería admitir que hemos… -calló, pero yo entendí su punto- Bueno… no es fácil… ¿entiendes?

¡Perfectamente! Lo sabía perfectamente… de solo pensar que papá y mamá se enteraran de mi relación con Terry… ¡no! Esperaba que esto no sucediera

- Si

- Entonces, por eso no se los dije por teléfono. Pero cuando lleguen, tendré que hacerlo

- Tendremos –aclaró Karen tomando su mano- Lo haremos juntos

Anthony volteó a verla y le sonrió. A pesar de las circunstancias en que se dieron las cosas, se notaba que no estaban ni un ápice arrepentidos. Se amaban, y más que preocupados por cómo sucedería todo… estaban felices. Felices por ser padres.

Aclarando un poco la garganta, seguí la conversación…

- ¿Entonces la boda será solo legal?

- Claro que no, también religiosa. Ya arreglé varias cosas durante la mañana, llamé a muchas personas… pero conseguí a un sacerdote disponible para este sábado. También llamé a la organizadora, y tomando en cuenta que la boda sería igual en la hacienda; pues no habrá demasiados contratiempos.

- Veo que trabajaste duro en la mañana –bromeé- Me alegro por ustedes.

- Gracias –pero Anthony no me miraba, su vista viajó a un punto detrás de mi espalda- Hola Terry

¡Genial!... Simplemente, genial… a la última persona en este mundo a quien quería ver en este instante.

- Hola –se paró justo a mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro- ¿Por qué la reunión? –dijo sonriente

Disimuladamente, retiré su mano de mi hombro. ¿Quién se creía para poder tocarme? Le había dejado claro que no lo quería de nuevo junto a mí, por lo menos no después de un largo tiempo… ¡Aún estaba enfadada por lo sucedido en las caballerizas!

- Vamos a adelantar la boda –Antony sonrió, pero mi gesto no pasó desapercibido para él- ¿Sucede algo entre ustedes? –dijo serio

- ¿A qué te refieres? –me levanté- Bien, los felicito nuevamente. Pero como les dije cuando entré… estoy cansada y quiero dormir un rato. ¿Me avisan cuando esté el almuerzo listo?

- Claro –dijeron los enamorados al unísono

Me encaminé hacia las escaleras y me dispuse a subir a mi habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a mi cuarto, la mano de Terry me detuvo.

- Candy, debemos hablar.

- ¿De qué?

- Bueno, de lo que sucedió en el establo. Escucha… no quería rechazarte, pero… bueno… no quiero que nuestra relación se base solamente en sexo.

- ¿Ah no? –sonreí

- No. De ninguna manera… -sentenció totalmente seguro y serio

- Mira Terry, no importa. Si solo querías sexo, está bien… creo que a la larga es lo mejor. Así será más sencillo cuando parta. No me ofende el hecho que desearas mi cuerpo, es más… -sonreí- me encanta la idea. ¿Me deseas Terry?

Me acerqué a sus labios y los capturé ligeramente. Él jadeó ante el contacto. Su respuesta era obvia, me deseaba y eso me gustaba. Me daba poder sobre él. Ahora era yo la que quería dejarlo excitado tal y como él lo había hecho conmigo. Que pagara lo hecho de igual forma.

Lo besé apasionadamente allí, en medio del pasillo; a un paso de entrar a mi habitación. Respondió rápidamente al intercambio y noté que sus manos viajaron hacia mi cintura, me aprisionaba contra su cuerpo y noté su excitación contra mi vientre.

¡Genial!

Ya faltaba poco para que mi pequeño plan se concretara. Me separé un poco de él, rompiendo el beso que yo misma había iniciado; lo observé con los ojos cerrados y con su respiración algo pesada. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y me observó riendo. Mi sonrisa no podía ser más cínica. Creo que entendió a que se debía y frunció un poco el ceño.

- Bien Terry… te veo mañana –caminé hacia mi habitación

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué? –le pregunté burlona

- Creo que te acabas de vengar de lo sucedido…

¿Vengarme? Claro que no… ¡él me había dejado peor! Pero pagaba un poco mi ego sentido.

Sin contestar a su interrogante, seguí mi camino hacia la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla, mi mundo se nubló un poco, trastabillé y si no hubiese sido por los brazos fuertes de Terry que me sostuvieron, hubiera caído al suelo. Me sentía totalmente mareada.

- ¿Qué sucede? –me dijo abrazándome por atrás

- Nada

- Estuviste a punto de caer

- Creo que tropecé con algo –mentí

- No te creo, yo te observé y pareció que te habías mareado. ¿TE sientes mal?

- No… bueno, un poco mareada. Pero creo que es por el cansancio. Talvez tenga hambre. –me incorporé totalmente y me solté de su agarre- Gracias por sostenerme, pero ya estoy bien.

- ¿Segura?

Asentí. Le estaba mintiendo pero no quería que supiera que aún me sentía muy mareada y repentinamente asqueada. ¿Por qué me había sucedido esto? ¿Sería verdad que era porque tenía hambre?

¡No!

Mis sospechas se acrecentaron. Pero es que no podía ser verdad. No podía ser cierto que estaba embarazada. En este momento un embarazo arruinaría mi vida. Me ataría para siempre a Terry y aunque lo amaba… no quería que esto sucediera.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cama para que te recuestes?

- No, estoy bien –traté de sostenerme sin hacer notar mi mareo- No te apures, vete tranquilo. Seguro que fue solo una baja de presión, o algo por el estilo…

- Está bien. Entonces ¿te veo en la noche? –Me guiñó un ojo- ¿llegarás a la casa?

- No creo que sea posible. Si entendí bien, mis padres llegan esta misma noche. Si no me encuentran cuando lleguen se darían cuenta de lo nuestro. Es lo último que deseo en este momento…

Lo vi endurecer su mirada. Pero ¿qué pretendía que le dijera?

- Bien –dijo molesto- entonces te veo mañana. Que te mejores.

Sin responder, lo observé dirigirse escaleras abajo y cuando noté que ya no podría verme me sostuve de la pared. En verdad estaba muy mareada.

Cada vez la sospecha en mi cabeza se acrecentaba. Minuto a minuto la probabilidad de que un ser creciera en mi vientre, crecía y crecía…

Cabía la probabilidad de que estuviera sintiendo todos estos síntomas por mi temor a que fuera cierto. Podía ser que estuviera experimentando un embarazo psicológico… ¡Si! Eso era seguramente. De seguro mi mente se había hecho a la idea de todo a causa del embarazo de Karen y mi temor a que yo estuviera igualmente embarazada.

Eso era seguramente.

Caminando lentamente, y tomando la pared con mis manos me dirigí a mi cama. Me recosté y traté de dormir un poco. Necesitaba olvidar las horribles náuseas que sentía y el hecho que todavía todo a mi alredor me daba vueltas.

Lo conseguí, dormí por dos horas seguidas y cerca de las tres de la tarde; Annie entró a mi habitación para avisarme de que la comida estaba servida. Le pregunté que había hecho de comer y me contestó que uno de mis platillos favoritos. El menú era lasagna a la bolognesa, me fascina la comida italiana; especialmente la lasagna. Así que decidí bajar a comer con Anthony y Karen. Cuando bajé al comedor ellos ya estaban sentado sen sus lugares y esperando mi llegada para comenzar a comer.

Si la lasagna era mi platillo favorito… mi organismo lo olvidó.

Solo ver el plato frente a mí, provocó una oleada en mi estómago que si no me tapo la boca hubiera terminado encima de la comida. El olor era espantoso… ¿qué le habían puesto a la lasagna?

- Candy ¿qué ocurre? –me preguntó Anthony al notar que no probaba la comida

- Nada… bueno, es que… -no podía decirle que tenía náusea de ver la comida, en su mente comenzaría la sospecha que estaba anclada en la mía- no tengo apetito. Creí que al ver la comida se me despertaría, pero parece que no –simulé una sonrisa- Creo que con su permiso, me retiraré a mi habitación.

- ¿No nos acompañas?

¿Y seguir oliendo el putrefacto olor de la salsa? ¡No gracias!

- Será mejor que no lo haga –sonreí poniéndome de pie- creo poder aprovechar mejor el tiempo que no estaré aquí, de pronto tuve una idea para mi tesis.

- ¿Segura que no quieres comer?

- ¡Absolutamente!

- Está bien, entonces tendré que aceptar el reto de comer toda la lasagna yo solo –bromeó al saber perfectamente lo mucho que a mi me gustaba

Pero yo pensé, "¡muchas gracias!". ¡Cómete todo lo que puedas! No tenía ninguna intención de probarla. Estaba segura que vomitaría en el acto.

- Provecho

Me retiré entonces del comedor. Subí directamente a mi habitación, y con todo y lo que odio vomitar… ¡lo hice! Vomité mucho… vomité hasta lo que no había comido. Realmente tenía mucha náusea. Solo recordar el olor de la comida, provocaba en mi estómago nuevamente una oleada.

Cuando creí que ya no vomitaría más, fui a mi cama y me senté a la orilla. Tenía que averiguar si realmente estaba embarazada. Debía hacerlo rápidamente, antes que la duda me matara.

Tenía dos posibilidades, la primera era ir a la hacienda de Albert y consultarle al Dr. Leagan. La segunda era ir al pueblo y comprar en una farmacia una prueba casera de embarazo.

La primera era más segura, pero más riesgosa. No quería que nadie supiera mis sospechas; por lo menos no hasta confirmarlas. Así que descarté la posibilidad. Me decidí por la segunda. Era un camino largo hasta el pueblo, cerca de dos horas ida y vuelta. Así que si quería regresar antes que anocheciera, debía irme en este momento. Bajé las escaleras sin que nadie me escuchara, podía oír las voces de Anthony y su novia en el comedor y supe que aún se encontraban allí. Salí sin hacer ruido y me encaminé a la parte trasera del granero, donde siempre se dejaba el jeep.

Cuando estaba por arrancarlo, alguien me descubrió.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Al pueblo

- ¿Te acompaño? –me sonrió

- No

No quería que supiera que iba a una farmacia a comprar una prueba que me dijera si estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

- ¿A qué vas?

- A pasear –dije molesta- ¿Qué no puedo?

- Bien…

- Entonces, me voy.

Arranqué el auto y conduje a prisa al pueblo. Llegué en menos de una hora, y al localizar una farmacia gracias a indicaciones que me dieran. Estacioné el auto y entré al lugar, totalmente nerviosa. Era una tienda de autoservicio y me dirigí al pasillo donde se encontraban estas pruebas.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que pudiera llegar a esta situación. Me reí de mí misma. ¿Yo comprando una prueba casera?

Un poco avergonzada por la situación, me dirigí a la caja y pagué las pruebas. Porque no compré solo una… ¡compré tres!

¡Por si las dudas!

Tomé la bolsa que las contenían y me dirigí al auto, conduje en el mismo estado de excitación... y llegué a casa cerca de las seis de la tarde. La luz del sol se había alejado prácticamente y al estacionar el auto, noté la camioneta de papá en la entrada.

Ya habían llegado de Nueva York. Escondí las pruebas en el interior de mi blusa, pero noté que se darían cuenta rápidamente que llevaba algo abajo; así que aunque fuera muy peligroso decidí dejarlas en el auto y cuando fuera de noche, y todos estuvieran dormidos, saldría a traerlas.

Entré a la casa y la algarabía era total. Los empleados por lo general se ponían muy felices que mis padres llegaran a la casa. Lo apreciaban mucho y él a ellos igual. Con cuidado me asomé, y noté que en la sala estaban mi hermano y su novia, Richard y Eleonor sentados en el sillón más pequeño, Terry en el loveseat y en el sofá grande estaban mi madre, mi padre y Tom. Estaban felices, conversando amenamente. Me retiré un poco para planear mi mentira. ¿Dónde diría que había ido? Debía ser una mentira creíble. Algo que nunca les hiciera dudar de mi palabra.

- Buenas noches –entré por completo

Todos voltearon a verme, algunos con una sonrisa, otros con sorpresa y Eleonor ceñuda como siempre. ¿De verdad tan mal le caía? Bien… no me importaba. Estaba feliz de ver a mis padres de nuevo.

- ¡Candy! –Se levantó mi madre- ¿Dónde andabas pequeño diablito? –me sonrió

- Hola mamá

- ¿Dónde estabas Candy?

Mi padre, un poco más molesto que de costumbre. Su voz sonaba seria y recordé las veces que me regañó de niña. Siempre tratando de sonar enérgico a pesar de las súplicas de Dorothy para que no me reprendiera.

- Hola papá –me acerqué a él, lo saludé dándole un beso en la frente- Me alegra verte

Su expresión se suavizó un poco, pero aún así me miraba serio.

- A nosotros también. Solo que supusimos que te encontraríamos al llegar.

- Fui al pueblo –aclaré- Necesitaba algunas cosas personales y fui a conseguirlas –no mentí del todo- Pero tardé más de lo que supuse.

- Hubieras pedido que alguien te las trajera –sugirió mi madre

- No era necesario, podía hacerlo yo misma

- Alguien te pudo acompañar –dijo mi padre- Terry por ejemplo… pudo ocurrirte algo en el camino. No es seguro que vayas en la carretera tu sola.

- Pero no me ocurrió nada. En fin… ya no hay que hablar de ello. Mejor díganme, ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

- Excelente. –sonrió mi madre- Ya quería llegar a la casa. Teníamos mucho de venir ¿no es cierto Will?

Mi padre sonrió.

- Además, ya quería estar con ustedes. Y que estuviéramos como familia una vez más. No habíamos podido estar así en la hacienda desde que partiste a Londres

¡Error! Mal momento para hablar de mi partida, malo teniendo a los Grandchester en la sala.

- Si, es muy bueno estar juntos mamá.

Platicamos otro rato, conversando a ratos mi padre con Richard y mi madre con Eleonor. Mis padres eran muy amigos de los Grandchester, prácticamente los consideraban parte de la familia. Mi padre invitó a Richard y su familia a cenar con nosotros, y aunque en un principio no estaban muy de acuerdo… terminaron aceptando. Yo me alegré de esto, solo le rogaba a Dios que la cena no fuera lasagna.

Afortunadamente no lo fue. Fue un pollo al horno que Eleonor y Annie habían preparado especialmente para la ocasión. Mi estómago no rechazó estos alimentos y el resto de la velada fue muy amena. De momentos observaba a Terry, y me congratulaba de su expresión avergonzada. Él se había sentado enfrente de mí, y siendo la mesa un poco estrecha; mi pie podía vagar libremente por su entrepierna.

Cada vez me sorprendía más mi osadía. Antes nunca hubiera hecho tal cosa. Pero ahora todo era distinto… Cuando estuve segura de haberlo excitado, retiré mi pie.

Ahora si me había vengado de lo ocurrido en la mañana.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

El pie de Candy me estaba volviendo loco.

Poco me faltó para saltar sobre ella y hacerle el amor allí, frente a todos y sobre la mesa. Estaba totalmente excitado pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Candy estaba disfrutando el momento y yo no podía reclamarle en este momento.

Ya después me las pagaría.

La cena terminó y mis padres se despidieron de los White. Llevaban varios años sin verse y conversar nuevamente tanto tiempo fue especial para los cuatro.

Al parecer Anthony tenía algo importante que decirle a sus padres, y todos menos ellos cuatro se quedaron en la sala. Observé a Candy subir por las escaleras hacia su habitación y muy a mi pesar tuve que ir a ver a Susana. Estuve muy poco con ella y cuando me dispuse a retirarme observé a Candy bajar las escaleras.

La seguí en silencio y noté que observaba a todos a lados para ver si alguien la observaba. Me extrañó el gesto. Salió por la puerta principal, y con el menor ruido posible la seguí hasta el jeep de la familia. Se subió a él, y supuse que arrancaría el motor; me escondí tras una planta para que no me viera, pero no fue así. En cambio de arrancarlo, dejó la puerta abierta y sacó una bolsa negra la escondió en el interior de su blusa y se encaminó nuevamente a la casa.

¿Qué llevaría en esa bolsa?

Me dio curiosidad, la seguí y entró a la casa.

Bien… ¡necesitaba saber que había en esa bolsa! Pero no veía ¿cómo?

Estudié mis posibilidades, y decidí irrumpir nuevamente en su habitación al igual que la noche en que Anthony había llegado de Nueva York. Esa vez la descubrí bañándose, y la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo y mojado me excitó nuevamente.

Estaba decidido a no solo saber que había en esa bolsa, si no también quedarme con ella toda la noche. La haría pagar lo que me había hecho durante la cena. Aunque estaba seguro que lo disfrutaría enormemente… al igual que yo.

Escalé el árbol frente a su balcón y noté que la luz de su habitación aún no se encendía. Seguramente todavía no entraba al lugar. Así que eso me daba una ventaja.

Salté dentro del lugar y abrí el ventanal. Efectivamente, Candy aún no entraba. Seguramente se había quedado conversando con alguien, o había ido a la cocina por algo de tomar. No lo sabía, pero me introduje en la habitación y dudé entre quedarme en la cama esperándola o entrar al baño y preparar una deliciosa tina para los dos.

Me decidí por la primera. Estuve algunos minutos en silencio, expectante. Hasta que escuché pasos acercarse a la habitación. Me coloqué detrás de la puerta y ésta se abrió. Candy no encendió la luz, pues la luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente el cuarto. Se encaminó al tocador y dejó encima de éste la bolsa negra que sacó de debajo de su amplia blusa. Aún tenía duda de lo que era.

Pero todas estas dudas se eclipsaron al ver lo que Candy hacia. Observé uno a uno de sus movimientos. Se despojó de la blusa que tenía, que más que blusa parecía sudadera; dejando solamente su torso cubierto por su sexy sostén. Se desabrochó el pantalón que traía y lo bajó lentamente por sus delineadas piernas. La mujer me estaba robando el aliento.

Previo a la entrada de Candy, me había quitado los zapatos para hacer el menor ruido al caminar. Así que en silencio, me acerqué… no sin antes poner el seguro a la puerta para no ser interrumpidos como noches atrás lo habíamos sido por Anthony. Ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, pues no notó el ruido del pasador de la puerta al cerrarse. Me acerqué más, pero al estar casi a su lado… tomó la bolsa que tenía en su tocador y así, casi desnuda; entró en el baño.

Entró al baño, y sin notar mi presencia… encendió la luz de éste. Dudé entre esperar a a ver que haría o hablar de una vez por todas. Mis dudas se fueron, cuando escuché que colocaba la bolsa en el lavabo y encendía la llave de la tina.

Se estaba preparando para tomar un baño relajante.

Bueno, yo la ayudaría a relajarse aún más. Sin preámbulo alguno entré en el cuarto de baño y la observé delante de la tina, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos hacia arriba. Se estaba estirando… probablemente estaba tensa y su espalda le dolía. Movía sus brazos de un lado a otro. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y los movimientos eran cada vez más distantes uno de otro.

Cuando bajó los brazos totalmente, estando ya detrás de ella… le proporcioné un ligero masaje en los hombros. Al primer contacto, se espantó. Brincó ligeramente y quiso voltear a verme.

- Tranquila –le susurré al oído- soy yo –le besé ligeramente la oreja

Se relajó al oír mi voz. Casi la pude ver sonreír. Creo que le gustó el masaje, pues la tensión en sus hombros desapareció rápidamente.

- ¿Te gusta? –le susurré

Ella asintió. la giré para que pudiera verme y se sorprendió al verme desnudo; y listo para nuestro encuentro.

- ¿Cómo entraste? –me sonrió

- Por el balcón –le besé la mejilla- Una vez me dijiste que esperaras que irrumpiera en tu habitación. Así que deseé complacerte. ¿Te gusta que viniera?

Ella asintió nuevamente, entonces la besé. La besé largamente, sin prisas y apasionadamente. De la forma en que le gustaba que lo hiciera y de la forma en que yo le había enseñado a besar.

Poco a poco fui deslizando los tirantes de su sostén, al estar a la altura de su antebrazo lo desabroché y se lo quité completamente. Develando ante mis ojos, la turgencia de sus senos. Pechos que tantas veces había besado y saboreado hasta saciarme. Sin dejar de besarla la cargué; tomando entre mis manos sus caderas. La insté a rodearme la cintura con sus piernas y cuando estuve seguro que no caería, me introduje dentro de la tina. Puse ambos pies dentro y con cuidado me senté en su interior.

- Alguien puede entrar –dijo insegura pero sin dejar de besarme- mi madre podría venir a verme antes de dormir

- Puse el seguro

Ella sonrió. La seguí besando. Así, ella sobre mí. Completamente desnudos y mojados.

- Debería de castigarte más por lo de la mañana –dijo entrecortadamente a causa de mis labios en su cuello

- Creo que fue suficiente castigo lo de la cena. Tu pie hizo estragos en mi –le sonreí

- Te lo merecías –me besó

- Tienes razón –dije al cortar el beso- Pero tenía miedo que pensaras que no te respeto por tomar tu cuerpo a cada momento. Pero es que… -su mano vagó por mi pecho hasta mi abdomen- debes saber que me vuelves loco –el recorrido llegó hasta mi virilidad que se endureció aún más a su tacto- Muy loco… cada que… te tengo cerca… no puedo contenerme a hacerte el amor…

Ella sonrió. Me acarició largamente, en el punto de mi cuerpo que era más sensible a sus caricias. Candy era el amor de mi vida, no podía negarlo. Pero también era mi más grande adicción. Mi amante. La mujer que me complacía enteramente. No podía siquiera concebir la idea de compartir este nivel de intimidad con otra mujer. Candy era la única, siempre sería la única.

- ¿Te gusta? –Me preguntó juguetona sin dejar su labor- Por tus gestos supongo que si

- Pecosa traviesa –le detuve la mano- Ahora es mi turno.

Desbordando un poco de agua por el movimiento, me coloqué sobre ella y comencé a besar su pecho. Me entretuve largo rato en cada uno de ellos. Deleitándome con su sabor y la suavidad de su piel.

Mientras la besaba, mi mano acariciaba su punto más sensible. Ahora me estaba vengando de sus anteriores caricias. Ella también disfrutó mucho de la audacia de mi mano.

Cuando supe que estábamos preparados para continuar. Me separé de ella y me senté completamente. La coloqué a horcadas sobre mí y la dejé tomar el control. Sabía que esa posición le gustaba preferentemente. Creo que su parte dominante salía a flote con esta pose y pues le fascinaba. A mi en lo personal, me gustan todas y cada una de las posiciones que habíamos experimentado. Todas me permitían disfrutar de una Candy entregada a mí. Solamente a mí.

Me introduje en su interior y ella se encargó del resto.

- No debería de caer tan… rápido… en tu seducción Terry… ahhh…. –suspiraba- tendría que… estar enojada… ahhhh… ¡Terry!

Sonreí de lado entre suspiros. Candy era muy obcecada. Hasta cuando hacíamos el amor, me reclamaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, su ritmo se intensificó. Sus movimientos fueron más rápidos y pronto ambos llegamos a la cima.

- Te amo –le besé los labios

Nos quedamos un rato más en el interior de la tina, jugando con el agua y la espuma.

- Se te quitó el dolor en la espalda –le pregunté estando abrazados en la cama, momentos después

- Si

- ¿Por qué estabas tan tensa?

Se quedó callada. Como analizando mi pregunta, o mejor dicho analizando que es lo que me respondería.

- No lo sé –sonó insegura

- Si algo te preocupa no temas en decírmelo. Talvez pueda ayudarte.

Me sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó acurrucada a mi pecho, en silencio. Para romper este silencio tan incómodo entre nosotros, decidí cambiar de tema.

- ¿Por qué adelantará tu hermano su boda?

- Karen está embarazada

¡Vaya! Esta si era una noticia interesante. Al parecer Anthony no perdía el tiempo. Él, al igual que yo estábamos dando rienda suelta a la pasión que nuestras mujeres despertaban en nosotros.

¡Cómo desearía que Candy también estuviera embarazada!

De solo imaginarlo mi mente vuela a como sería nuestro futuro. Estaríamos juntos siempre… con nuestro hijo. Ella ya no partiría a Londres, se quedaría con nosotros… conmigo.

- Ya veo. ¿Y qué dijeron tus padres?

- Al principio papá se molestó mucho… pero después ambos se alegraron mucho. Será su primer nieto. Mamá está que brinca de la alegría –sonrió

- Imagino.

- ¿Terry?…

- ¿Si?

Se quedó callada. Era claro que se había arrepentido de decir de lo que me quería preguntar.

- ¡Quédate esta noche! –me abrazó

- Por supuesto que lo haré, Pecosa. Me quedaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.

Levantó su vista a mí, y me besó suavemente. Se acomodó sobre mi pecho, y se durmió.

Cuando su respiración se acompasó, y supe que dormía, la acomodé sobre la almohada y la observé largamente. ¡Cómo quería a Candy! La amaba más que a mi vida. No sabía que haría si algún día la perdía. Si llegara a sucederle algo, o si finalmente ella decidía regresar a Inglaterra. Moriría en ese momento, ¡estaba seguro!

Pero ¿qué hacer para retenerla?

Lo único que se me había ocurrido, era lo del embarazo. Dios estaba de testigo lo mucho que me esforzaba porque esto sucediera. Pero los días y las semanas pasaban; y Candy no parecía tener síntomas de un posible embarazo.

Aunque estaban los mareos que en ocasiones tenía. Pero ella siempre decía que era por tanto trabajo, su tesis la tenía muy estresada.

Acaricié su mejilla suavemente y le susurré al oído lo mucho que la amaba, acomodé mi cabeza en su hombro y dormí junto a ella.

Los rayos del sol golpearon mi rostro, desperté del todo y abrí los ojos. Estaba en la habitación de Candy… a mi mente volvieron los hechos ocurridos anoche en esta cama y sonreí ampliamente. Me volteé para encontrarme con Cnady, pero ella no estaba acostada. Me senté en la cama y enfoqué mi mirada en el resto de la habitación.

Estuve a punto de levantarme para ir a su búsqueda, cuando enfundada en una bata blanca salió del baño. Su expresión era seria… talvez preocupada.

- Buenos días –le sonreí

Ella no contestó. Se dirigió al sillón en la esquina de la habitación y se sentó en él, doblando las piernas. Su mirada estaba perdida.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

Tampoco contestó. Me tenía preocupado su semblante.

Me incorporé y colocándome los vaqueros que la noche anterior tenía puestos, me acerqué a ella. Me hinqué frente al sillón y le tomé la mano. La tenía fría… pero no era por el clima, pues estaba haciendo un espléndido día.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Candy?

Siguió muda. Traté de tocarle el rostro, para acariciarle la mejilla pero se apartó. Diciéndome con su lejanía que no quería que la tocara. También apartó su mano de la mía y me miró fijamente.

- Candy… ¿qué sucede? –Dije consternado- Me preocupa tu expresión

Entonces, pronunció las dos palabras más maravillosas que alguna vez pudiera yo escuchar.

- Estoy embarazada

CONTINUARA….

* * *

_Hola! _

_¿Qué tal? ¿Qué pasará ahora?... ohhh…! Se viene algo muy fuerte…. ¿están preparadas?.. jejeje…._

_Espero les haya gustado… esperaré sus impresiones. _

_Como siempre, me gustaría agradecer enormemente a: _

_**LUZ GRANDCHESTER, SILVIA E, Val rod, Patty reyna, ChrisK, gabyselenator, Oligranchester, Talia, TATIANA, Elhyzha, WISAL, Mara Elena **(woow, gracias amiga por tus palabras!)** Lady Anny A, Tattys Grand, Wendy, Hellen Franco, Ely Alejandro **(jeje… pues como era urgente, pues mejor lo subí)_

_GRACIAS PRECIOSAS POR SUS PALABRAS! _

_SALUDITOS_


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 15**

Estaba aturdida. La noticia me había caído como un balde de agua fría en la cara.

¡Estaba embarazada!... En mi vientre crecía un ser mío y de Terry. Tener un hijo venía a cambiar mis planes por completo.

Esa mañana al despertar, observé a Terry. Dormía plácidamente cruzando su brazo en mi abdomen, yo estaba boca arriba y sonreí al notar lo gracioso que Terry se veía al dormir. Tenía su boca ligeramente abierta y producía una especie de silbido al respirar. Su cabello estaba alborotado y le cubría parte del rostro, pero aún así… se veía hermoso.

Lo removí un poco, para levantarme e ir al baño. Una especie de incomodidad era lo que me había despertado y de pronto sentía mucha náusea.

Me incorporé tratando de no despertarlo, y entré a la habitación. Resistí lo más que pude, y evité vomitar, lavé mi cara con agua fría y me observé en el espejo. Mi cara se veía demacrada, tenía ojeras y estaba muy pálida. Supuse que se debía a mi estado de salud reciente, vomitaba mucho y casi no comía; el olor de la comida me era insoportable en ocasiones y evitaba a toda costa vomitar.

Me lavé nuevamente la cara y al tratar de secármela con la toalla puesta en la mesa junto al lavabo, vi la bolsa negra que había traído anoche. La bolsa que contenía las pruebas de embarazo que había ido a comprar al pueblo. Pruebas que no me había hecho por la interrupción de Terry.

Pero que ahora, estando él dormido a algunos metros de distancia, podía hacer sin ninguna dificultad.

Las pruebas eran de orina, eran más efectivas las de sangre… pero no tenía ninguna intención de sacármela yo misma así que eran mejor que nada. Cuando tuve la muestra en un recipiente. Llegó el momento, realicé el procedimiento tal y cual lo decía en el empaque y esperé a que apareciera el resultado.

No pasaron ni treinta segundos, cuando estaba listo el resultado… habían aparecido dos rayitas en el lugar donde debía de aparecer solo una.

¡No!

Presurosa, saqué del empaque la otra prueba. Realicé nuevamente el procedimiento, con premura pero tomando mis precauciones. No quería que por mi apuro saliera la prueba mal. Otra vez, el resultado fue el mismo

¡Eso no podía ser!

Esperanzada de un error, saqué la siguiente y última. La prueba que me arrancaría definitivamente la duda que me había empeñado en tener. Nuevamente, realicé el procedimiento. El resultado fue el mismo.

¡Estaba embarazada!

Las tres pruebas habían dado positivas. No había cabida a un error. Era demasiado improbable que las tres estuvieran equivocadas.

¡No había error!

Levanté la vista y me observé en el espejo. Mi color de piel se tornó aún más pálido. Sentí un deseo de vomitar de pronto… y estaba segura que no se debía al embarazo, por lo menos no a los síntomas propios de este; era más… ¡la noticia!

Totalmente nerviosa, turbada y casi a punto de desmayarme; salí del cuarto de baño. Dejé las pruebas encima del lavamanos y como estaba, con una bata cubriendo mi cuerpo desnudo; entré a la habitación donde estaba Terry.

Lo observé, me sonrió y saludó alegremente. Yo no le contesté. Estaba muy perturbada, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer?

Embarazarme no estaba en mis planes a corto plazo, dudaba que lo estuviera a largo plazo; y ahora, me encontraba en esta situación. No tenía ninguna alternativa, no había caminos adyacentes, no había posibilidad de huir de esto… estaba embarazada y de ahora en adelante tendría que compartir esto con Terry.

Terry continúo hablándome, tratando de llamar mi atención sin éxito alguno. Yo estaba turbada, meditando… recordando cada una de las veces en que Terry eyaculó dentro de mi, veces en que sus espermas terminaron en mi interior y que nunca antes lo tomé en cuenta.

Había sido una estúpida. Una idiota… ¡una niña!

¡Por un demonio! Yo sabía perfectamente como se embarazaba una mujer, no soy una idiota, retrasada mental… ¡lo sabía! ¡Maldita sea! Yo lo sabía… pero no lo evité. Permití a Terry eyacular en mi interior. ¿Por qué? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué?

Terry me tenía sujeta de la mano, me hablaba pero no escuchaba; hasta que trató de tocarme la cara fue que tomé plena conciencia que debía decirle las "nuevas". Esquivé su roce y aparté mi mano de la suya. Había permanecido en un estado catatónico y ahora debía volver a la realidad.

- Candy… ¿qué sucede? –Me dijo con expresión preocupada- Me preocupa tu expresión

¿Le preocupaba mi expresión?

Eso era de lo último que debía preocuparse. De ahora en adelante tendríamos otras preocupaciones. Supe en ese momento que debía decirle todo…

- Estoy embarazada

La cara de Terry cambió, de la preocupación dio paso a la alegría… ¡al júbilo! Se levantó de un solo impulso y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación.

- ¿Estás embarazada? –era una pregunta, pero más parecía que se la hacía a él mismo.

- Si

- ¡Dios! –se acercó a mi- ¡Dios! Candy… ¡estás embarazada! –dijo emocionado

- Eso ya lo dejé claro, estoy embarazada

- ¡Cielos! –Me tomó de las manos- ¡Cuánta felicidad! –Gritó- ¡Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi vida! –sin que pudiera evitarlo me cargó.

Terry me tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a darme vueltas, estaba realmente feliz. Daba vueltas conmigo por el dormitorio y yo tuve que tratar con todas mis fuerzas de no vomitar en el acto.

- ¡Bájame! –le palmeé el hombro

Lo hizo, pero no se apartó de mí. Me atrajo a su pecho y me besó. Fue un beso cargado de amor y devoción. Pude sentir en su boca entrega, júbilo desmedido.

Cuando me soltó, hice la pregunta que me atormentaba la mente. La única pregunta que había tenido desde que me había enterado de que estaba embarazada

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Cómo que, qué vamos a hacer? –Sonrió- Casarnos, claro está. Hablaré con tu padre esta misma tarde. –Se alejó y comenzó a vestirse- Tengo que ir a la casa a cambiarme, probablemente se preguntarían que hago con la misma ropa de ayer. Por eso iré a la casa, de lo contrario se lo diría de una vez. ¡Dios! –Continuaba agradeciéndole al cielo- ¡Dios! ¡Qué felicidad!

Estaba tan genuinamente feliz, que… ¡no! Debía aclarar ciertos puntos con él.

- Terry espera –lo llamé- Tu no le vas a decir nada a mi padre. Yo… yo no me voy a casar contigo.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes, no está en mis planes casarme. Ni siquiera está en mis planes tener un hijo

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que no sé que vamos a hacer con este pequeño problema, pero casarnos sin duda no es la solución.

- ¿Problema? –Sus ojos flamearon- ¿Le llamas problema a nuestro hijo?

- Bueno… no quise decirlo así, pero es que… ¡Demonios! Yo no tenía planeado esto. ¿Entiendes? Tengo una vida en Londres. No quiero quedarme en Chicago… no está en mis planes Terry… ¡entiéndeme por favor!

- No Candy, no puedo entenderte –dijo enojado- ¿Cómo quieres que entienda que no quieres a nuestro hijo? Que le llamas "problema" -se acercó- si no querías embarazarte hubieras tomado tus precauciones. No eres una niña Candy. Pudiste evitarlo… -me tomó de la muñeca firmemente

Entonces lo entendí. Terry me había dicho que pude haberlo evitado si hubiera querido, si lo quería… pero no lo pensé antes. Pero, seguramente Terry si lo había pensado. Talvez hasta lo había planeado.

- ¿Yo? –Me solté- Pudimos Terry. Si mal no recuerdo existen formas para que tú pudieras evitarlo… seguramente tú lo planeaste todo. Querías que me embarazara para que me quedara contigo. ¡Eres un idiota!

El volteó la mirada y noté titubeos en su voz.

- No Candy, no lo planeé –dudó, y eso me confirmó mi sospecha- pero aún si lo hubiese planeado, no me eches a mí toda la culpa. No recuerdo haberte obligado a nada

¡Y era verdad!

- Hablaré con tu padre esta tarde –sentenció intentando salir por el balcón

- ¡No! –Lo detuve- Tu no harás eso. No le dirás nada… aún… aún no sé…

Una expresión de horror atravesó su mirada

- ¿Qué no sabes? –Preguntó furioso- ¡Contesta! –Gritó al notar que no respondía- No estarás pensando en abortar ¿verdad? –me sujetó fuertemente

- ¡Claro que no! –me solté con furia

¿Cómo podía pensar que yo haría algo así?

Me ofendió su pregunta. Nunca… ¡nunca! Atentaría con la vida de un ser inocente, menos si se trata de mi hijo. Estaba ofuscada, pero no cometería esa locura…

- Entonces que no sabes.

- No losé ¿de acuerdo? –Dije exasperada- No sé, que es lo que no sé -¿así o más ilógica mi oración?- Pero lo que si sé, es que no le dirás nada a papá. No hasta después de la boda de Anthony. Pensaré en una forma de decírselo, tendré que pensar como decirle que he mantenido una relación con un empleado de la hacienda.

¡Esa frase le dolió! Lo noté en su mirada, pero ya lo había dicho… y no tenía vuelta atrás.

- Solo hasta después de la boda, ni un día más…

Y con esto, salió de mi habitación. Saltó al árbol frente a la casa y descendió con firmeza. Me quedé sola otra vez y llena de pánico.

Lo último que le había dicho a Terry me había dado otra realidad. Debía decírselos a mis padres. ¡Dios! Debía decirles lo que había estado haciendo durante estos días en la hacienda. Mi relación libre de compromisos con Terry, no era algo digno de andar pregonando.

¿Qué diría mi padre?

Acababa de enterarse que mi hermano había embarazado a su novia, y ahora salía yo con esto. Sería abuelo por partida doble. Solo que ninguno de los dos, en la mejor de las circunstancias. Bueno, por lo menos Anthony si se casaría con su novia; pero yo… ¡Cielos!

Seguramente Terry hablaría con mi padre de matrimonio. Conociendo a mi padre, definitivamente estaría de acuerdo don él.

Estaba en una encrucijada.

- ¡Candy!

Una voz detrás de la puerta. Era mi madre…

- Pasa –dije después de ver si no había rastro de Terry en la habitación

- Está con seguro

¡Era verdad! Terry lo había puesto anoche, para evitar que nadie los interrumpiera.

- Ya voy –dije caminando a la puerta- Buenos días mamá –la saludé

- Hola hija. ¿Cómo amaneciste? –dijo adentrándose en la habitación

¡Terriblemente mal!

- Bien, supongo… dormí un poco mal. Pero con una ducha, se me quitará…

- Eso espero. Iremos al pueblo con Karen a recoger algunas cosas. ¿Nos acompañas?

- Claro, estaré lista en veinte minutos

- Te dejo entonces –se encaminó a la puerta- Iré a indicar que le sirvan el desayuno a tu padre cuando se despierte –sonrió- Todavía no se levanta ¿sabes? –Movió la cabeza- Con este clima y él dormido. En fin… te esperamos en el comedor

- Si, no tardo

Observé a mi madre salir de la habitación, y me preparé a salir. Mientras se supiera la verdad, debía actuar con naturalidad. Me arreglé rápidamente y bajé al comedor, allí se encontraban Karen, Anthony y mi madre. Conversaban amenamente sobre los detalles últimos de la boda y según lo que pude averiguar, el motivo de ir al pueblo era recoger en la tienda de novias del pueblo, el vestido que Karen había mandado traer de Nueva York.

El pueblo en sí, no era tan pequeño; y tenía un pequeño centro comercial y varias tiendas de comida rápida. Al estacionar el auto cerca de la tienda donde se suponía estaba el vestido me llegó el olor de papas fritas. Toda el hambre que no había sentido en estos días, vino a mí de pronto. Sentí un deseo inigualable de papas fritas, así que les sugerí ir por una porción de ellas.

Gracias al cielo, Karen también tenía antojo de un helado; así que nos fue sencillo convencer a mamá de comprar comida en ese lugar. Ambas estábamos de antojo, solo que mi madre no sabía que yo estaba embarazada. Por lo general ella no compraba en esos restaurantes, pero como ocasión especial, nos permitió comer en el lugar sin haber desayunado previamente.

Cuando mi antojo estuvo saciado, nos dirigimos finalmente a la tienda. Al llegar el empleado le entregó el paquete a mi cuñada y esta procedió a ir al probador para vérselo puesto por primera vez. Según supe, el modista del pueblo se haría cargo de los detalles que hicieran falta en el vestido. Pero al vérselo puesto,supimos que no había nada que arreglar.

Karen se veía preciosa. Verla tan radiante, con su vestido de novia puesto; me hizo pensar en mi. En lo que Terry me había dicho esta mañana. Él quería casarse conmigo, quería formar una familia a mi lado, junto al bebé que esperábamos. Pero yo no estaba segura que eso fuera lo que mi corazón deseara. Yo quería… ¡necesitaba! Realizarme como profesional primero, y eso ahora se veía imposible.

Ya tenía a mi bebé en el vientre…

Mis manos descendieron a mi abdomen y lo acariciaron instintivamente. Karen volteó a verme y se quedó viendo mi gesto. Aparté rápidamente mis manos, pero su mirada me hizo saber que no le había pasado desapercibido el movimiento.

Cuando estuvo conforme con su atuendo, fue al vestidor y se colocó su ropa nuevamente. Salió con el vestido, el cual empacaron a la perfección y finalmente salimos del lugar. Ya estaba aburrida. Quería regresar a casa y dormir, me sentía agotada… Solo que mi madre, tenía otros planes.

Nos pidió acompañarla al centro comercial, y no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Mi madre nos condujo a una pequeña tienda departamental que había dentro de éste donde vendían artículos de bebé.

Estaba emocionada, al igual que Karen. Viajaban de un lugar a otro dentro de la tienda y miraban todo con minuciosidad. Estaba claro que disfrutaban del momento. Yo me rezagué un poco, viéndolas solamente. Tratando de olvidar el hecho que yo también estaba embarazada. Ver los objetos de bebé, me hizo sentir una necesidad nunca antes sentida. Un fuego particular se encendió en mi interior…

- Candy, ven acá… -me tomó mi madre de la mano para conducirme dentro de la tienda- Ven a ver estas preciosuras

- No tengo ánimos

- Vamos Candy, tenemos que comprar muchas cosas. Es el hijo de tu hermano, mi primer nieto –comentó emocionada- ¿Te imaginas? ¡Yo abuela! ¡Mi primer nieto!

No si el mío nacía antes… Mi madre estaba inhalarante de felicidad.

- ¡Ven!

- Mira esto Candy –me enseñó un moisés Karen- ¡Está divino! Tengo que comprarlo

- Si hija –apoyó mi madre- ¡cómpralo! A Anthony le encantará… ¡está feliz!

- Así es –confesó Karen- Anthony está feliz de ser padre. No se cansa de decírmelo

Al igual que Terry. El padre de mi hijo también estaba muy feliz… pero…

- ¿Tú que piensas? –Me preguntó Karen- Compro este –me señaló uno- ¿o este?

- El que quieras

- Necesito consejos… de lo contrario terminaré comprando toda la tienda –dijo Karen emocionada

- Sigamos viendo, talvez si miras más terminas por decidirte en uno. –sugirió mi madre

Continuaron su expedición en toda la tienda, hasta que toparon la tarjeta de crédito. Ambas estaban muy emocionadas con la noticia. No paraban de comprar. Pero, ¡bendito el cielo! Finalmente después de dos horas de dar vueltas y vueltas por la tienda, que no era tan grande, decidieron volver a la hacienda; y solo lo habían decidido porque ya era casi la hora de la comida y el camino hasta la casa era de casi una hora.

Llenas de bolsas, paquetes y un moisés; llegamos a la casa. Anthony salió a recibirnos feliz. Ayudó a entrar todo a la casa y durante todos los siguientes días… continuaron hablando de la llegada del bebé; atormentándome con cada palabra referente al embarazo de Karen.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Estaba tan feliz. Tan dichosamente feliz que ni la reacción de Candy, ni su negativa a casarse conmigo me eclipsó mi felicidad.

Sabía que me costaría convencerla de quedarse conmigo, aún si el embarazo se llegara a confirmar; así que no me detuve a lamentarme. Tenía un ligero miedo de que ella decidiera terminar el embarazo… pero confiaba que su sensatez le impidiera cometer una estupidez. Después de todo, ya faltaba poco para la boda de Anthony y yo le había dado solo hasta ese día para hablar con su padre. Lamentaba haberle dado mi palabra, pues sentía el impulso de hacerlo hoy mismo, pero tuve que detenerme. Continuar con el día que había comenzado e ir a trabajar.

Así lo hice, llegué a mi casa tomé una ducha y salí a realizar mis labores cotidianas. Cerca del medio día, Anthony llegó a las caballerizas, donde yo me encontraba cepillando a Teodora. Sonriente, como había permanecido esos días… me saludó.

- Terry ¡hermano! –me abrazó- ¡qué tal!

Su efusividad me asombró. Pero le contesté el abrazo gustoso… yo también estaba feliz.

- ¡Qué hermoso día! ¿No crees?

- Sin lugar a dudas –hoy me había enterado que sería padre.

¿Podría haber un día mejor a este?

- ¿Qué haces?

- Cepillar a Teodora

- ¿No te apetece ir a dar un paseo? Uno rápido… necesito liberar un poco de energía.

- Claro

- No tan extenso, debemos regresar antes de la comida

- Por supuesto

Le ensillé el caballo que usaría, y después ensillé a Teodora; mi yegua. Cabalgamos a paso lento por unos minutos. Uno al lado del otro, sin decir ninguna palabra.

- Creo que nunca antes había disfrutado tanto de este paisaje

- Se a lo que te refieres

- Desde que supe que Karen estaba embaraza, veo la vida distinta. Aprecio cada detalle. Loco ¿no? –se burló

- Para nada –a mi me pasaba lo mismo

- Nunca antes me alegraba tanto estar vivo. Deseo estar bien para ese bebé, para hacerlo feliz. Para ser feliz junto a Karen. Formaremos una familia hermosa –sonrió- a partir de este sábado seremos una familia.

Su felicidad, era genuina; y lo entendía perfectamente. Yo me sentía igual. Sentía exactamente lo mismo que Anthony describía. Quería formar esa familia con Candy.

- A propósito de tu boda –hablé- ¿Dónde vivirán?

- En Nueva York, supongo. Pero creo pasaremos una temporada en Las Orquídeas, igual ambos tenemos un período de vacaciones que aprovecharíamos para los preparativos. Ahora los disfrutaremos en la luna de miel –sonrió- no quiero viajar con Karen embarazada. Podía ser peligroso

- Entiendo. Entonces permanecerán mucho tiempo, supongo…

- Un mes o dos, no lo sabemos todavía. Pero creo que Karen querrá estar más tiempo. Talvez la deje en este lugar tranquila y yo regrese a la ciudad y viaje todos los fines de semana. Aún no lo sé

Eso si no lo entendía. Yo no dejaría a Candy ni un momento. Aún si la fuera a ver cada fin de semana. Temería que algo malo pudiese pasarle, pero si Anthony así lo creía correcto; no era yo quien debía decirle lo contrario.

Cabalgamos otro rato, conversando de la boda y la llegada del bebé; hasta que mi amigo decidió volver a casa. Me comentó que debía ir porque su hermana, novia y madre habían ido de compras y quería estar cuando llegaran.

Lo acompañé a la casa y no tardó demasiado en llegar el auto que traía a la familia White. Venían cargadas de bolsas, paquetes y una pequeña cuna para el bebé. Observé todo desde lejos, viendo la reacción de la familia por la llegada de nuevo bebé. Era obvio que estuvieran emocionados. Me preguntaba si estarían igual por la noticia del embarazo de Candy.

Me emocioné nuevamente. Pensando en el embarazo de mi mujer, en el parto, en la primera vez que tuviera a mi hijo en brazos. Suspiré sonoramente y me retiré del lugar. Anthony me había invitado a comer con ellos, pero no quise hacerlo. Supe que aún no estaba preparado para estar cerca de los White sin pregonar a los cuatro vientos la llegada de mi hijo.

Caminé hasta mi casa y a medio camino me topé con Stear. Hacía días que no conversaba con él y me alegró hacerlo en este momento. Contrario a lo que mi razón me dijo, le conté todo. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. Stear prometió no comentar nada a nadie, sabía que así sería. Me felicitó por la noticia y con él pude dar rienda suelta a mis deseos. Le comenté todos y cada uno de los planes que tenía. Él también me platicó sus planes con mi hermana, con quien se casaría dentro de tres meses. Los preparativos iban viento en popa y me alegré por ello.

Casi no había ido a casa de mis padres esos días, así que como gesto especial, después de despedirme de Stear, me dirigí a la casa que fue mi hogar por tantos años. Entré, ya que no había seguro en la puerta y no había nadie dentro de ella. Me senté en el amplio sofá de la sala y esperé a que alguien apareciera; mis padres siempre acostumbraban comer juntos. Seguramente mi madre aún estaba con los White por eso la demora.

Finalmente, después de unos quince minutos, mi madre entró por la puerta. Sonrió al verme y se acercó a darme un beso

- Hola hijo

- Mamá, ¿cómo estás?

- Feliz de verte. Feliz que finalmente te hayas dignado a venir a casa

- Si, quise venir a comer con ustedes. Espero no te moleste

- Para nada –caminó hacia la cocina tomando mi mano- Me alegra que lo hicieras

La acompañé a la cocina y la observé calentar la comida que una noche atrás había dejado preparada. Silencioso, observé una rutina que numerosas veces había visto.

- También me alegra que hubieras venido porque necesito hablar contigo –interrumpió el silencio

- ¿Si? –Me sorprendí- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

- Es algo serio, no quiero que te molestes

- Me asustas

- He escuchado algo sobre ti, de lo que has estado haciendo estos últimos días.

- ¿Qué he estado haciendo?

- Si, desde la llegada de Candy

Entonces, supe a que se refería.

- ¿Qué escuchaste?

- ¿Tienes una relación con esa jovencita? –espetó

Sonreí y me levanté de la silla. Mi madre me siguió con la mirada, esperando mi respuesta. Claro que esta no llegaría.

- ¿Entonces? –Continuó- ¿Qué me contestas?

- Nada

- ¿Nada?

- Exacto. Mira mamá, no quiero ofenderte. Pero… no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación de lo que haga o deje de hacer. Creo estoy lo suficientemente grande para decidir por mí mismo. Así que, me gustaría que en lo posible no volvieras a retomar este tema.

- Hijo, entiende. Me preocupo por ti. Esta relación no te conviene

- Mamá, te dije que no quiero hablar de ello –traté de sonar sereno

- Pero es que…

- ¡No! Dije que no… no quiero hablar de ello. Yo sé lo que es mejor para mí.

- Esa niña no te conviene. Debes de estar con Susana, ella si es una mujer para ti

Exasperado por la necedad de mi madre, caminé hacia la puerta.

- Por lo que veo, no tienes ninguna intención de detenerte. –Dije enojado- Me voy. No quiero escuchar más esto

- Terry espera –me gritó- Debes entender mi preocupación. Candy no es mujer para ti…

- ¡Basta mamá! –Grité- Es suficiente

En ese momento, mi padre entró por la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- Nada, estaba por irme.

- Terry, ¡por favor!

Sin esperar más, salí de la casa. Mi madre no tenía ningún derecho de decirme con quien debía hacer mi vida. Candy era mi más grande amor, y defendería nuestra relación aún contra ella misma.

Llegué a casa y allí permanecí el resto del día, sin ningún deseo de ver a nadie más que no fuera Candy.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Los siguientes días, pasaron muy rápido. Casi no vi a Candy durante esos días, me evitaba abiertamente, la buscaba y se negaba a recibirme. El tiempo transcurrió y pronto me di cuenta, que había llegado ya el día de la boda de Anthony y Karen.

La hacienda era un caos. Meseros corrían de un lado a otro, desde muy temprano.

Los White se habían encargado de ultimar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Nos habían invitado a mi familia, y claro que en ese día no estaríamos como empleados de la hacienda. Tenía un traje negro para ocasiones especiales y ese era un buen día ara utilizarlo. Me esmeré en mi arreglo pues quería estar presentable para Candy.

Llegamos a la casa grande, cerca del medio día. La boda estaba planeada para las doce del medio día y al arribar no observé a Candy; seguramente se encontraba en la casa con Karen y su madre. En el exterior de la casa, habían armado un altar muy hermoso. Además de una carpa en el lado lateral de la hacienda donde se realizaría la recepción. Cada vez llegaban más invitados, y Anthony se notaba nervioso.

- Tranquilo –le hablé por atrás

- ¿Tanto se nota mi nerviosismo?

- A miles de kilómetros –bromeé- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Temes que se arrepienta? –sonreí

- Muy gracioso

Continúe molestando a mi amigo y pronto llegó la hora de la ceremonia. El sacerdote se colocó en su sitio y yo me dirigí a mi silla. Desde mi lugar, observaba a la organizadora colocar a todos en su sitio y finalmente la marcha nupcial comenzó.

Candy era la dama de honor, así que ella encabezaba el cortejo. Avanzaba sola por la alfombra y ¿Qué decir? ¡Se veía hermosa!

No sé si era por el embarazo… pero su rostro se veía distinto.

Karen también se miraba muy guapa, avanzaba del brazo de su padre y sus ojos lucían cristalinos. Anthony también se miraba radiante.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva, la señora White definitivamente estaba llorando. La madre de Karen también se notaba feliz. Ambos padres, el señor White y el señor Klaise, estaban orgullosos. Todo fue muy emotivo. Al momento de sus votos, yo volteé a ver a Candy. Ella me devolvió la mirada y me la sostuvo un momento. Después volteó la mirada y yo continúe viéndola mientras oía las voces de los novios. Imaginando que éramos Candy y yo los que estábamos comprometiéndonos ante Dios.

El rito culminó después que el sacerdote los declarara marido y mujer; varios de los asistentes aplaudieron después de presenciar su primer beso como esposos. Sonrientes voltearon a ver a los presentes y caminaron por primera vez juntos hacia la casa. Los invitados se dirigieron al lugar de la recepción, yo acompañé a mis padres y hermana hasta la mesa que nos habían asignado y esperamos al arribo de los esposos.

Candy entró al lugar, momentos antes de los novios. Vestía un vestido largo color champagne, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y sin lugar a dudas me quitó el aliento. Se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban sus padres y se sentó junto a ellos. La seguí con la mirada, ansioso por ir por ella y llevármela lejos. Necesitaba estar con ella, desde el día que nos enteramos de su embarazo no la había tenido en mis brazos y micuerpo la extrañaba.

Me contuve, continúe la plática con mi padre y esperé a que los novios llegaran. Lo hicieron después de algunos minutos. Todos aplaudieron y después de hacer el brindis con la concurrencia, dieron paso a su primer baile como esposos. Con ese baile, abrieron la pista. Los invitados comenzaron a bailar, y yo estuve nuevamente tentado de sacar a bailar a Candy.

Continúe conversando con mi padre y Stear, mi madre se encontraba junto a Patty y Susana, quien en silla de ruedas había asistido a la ceremonia.

Pasó largo rato, después de que se sirviera la comida; decidí caminar lejos de la multitud. Sentía muchos deseos de tener a Candy cerca y no lo podía conseguir. Desesperado, caminé hasta la casa. Caminé y caminé, hasta llegar a las caballerizas. Al llegar hasta allí, decidí regresar; ya me había relajado un poco y tenía que volver para el momento de partir el pastel.

Pero al regresar, me encontré con una visión difícil de olvidar.

Candy, abrazada a Albert bailaba un tema lento sin notar a la muchedumbre a su alrededor. Él le hablaba muy cerca del oído y ella sonreía por lo que él le comentaba.

Perdí los estribos, caminé hasta ellos y de un solo empuje… lo retiré de Candy.

- ¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi mujer!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_Hola!_

_Me atrasé, yo lo sé! El día de publicación era ayer, pero tuve algunos contratiempos. Perdón por la tardanza… _

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. _

_Como siempre, **MIL GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES NIÑAS PRECIOSAS POR SUS PALABRAS…**_

_**LUISA1113, cindy white, Talia, Val rod, carolgrandchester, Maki Mtz, Patty reyna, LUZ GRANDCHESTER, luna, WISAL, Tattys Grand, Lady Anny A, neidy, sofia amaya, Oligranchester, Silvia E, gabyselenator, R.G. GRANDCHESTER, Ely Alejandro, Elhyzha, ChrisK, Mara Elena, Olgaliz **(mil gracias por unírtenos…!)_

_Sus palabras, son y serán… ¡mi más grande motor! MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO…_

_SALUDITOS… hasta la próxima semana! _


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 16**

¡Genial!

¡Simplemente genial! Terry había arruinado todo...

Los días previos a la boda de Anthony había tenido mucho en que pensar. Deliberadamente había evitado ver a Terry a toda costa, y no porque no deseara verlo… hablar con él; era más que todo instinto de supervivencia. Necesitaba pensar…

Mi nueva situación me tenía perturbada. No sabía que hacer, debía tomar una decisión cuanto antes; y seguramente la presencia de Terry nublaría mi visión. Me impediría pensar objetivamente. Fue a buscarme todos los días, incluso en las noches. Pero yo, me había asegurado de poner seguro en la ventana que daba al balcón y mandé a colocar cortinas oscuras, que solo se utilizaban durante el invierno. Era verano… las cortinas que tenía toda la casa eran claras y muchas de ellas transparentes; pero yo había decidido poner oscuras a pesar de la temperatura del ambiente. Seguramente esta decisión sorprendió a mamá, pero le aseguré al momento que me preguntó directamente el porque de todo esto… de que necesitaba concentración y ver al exterior no me lo permitía… obviamente no me creyó, pero no me importaba lo que creyeran… ¡En verdad necesitaba estar lejos de Terry!

Por lo menos estos días…

Salía de mi habitación solamente a la hora de la comida, a veces ni a esa hora. Fueron cuatro días sumamente largos… sin embargo, me permitieron aclarar mi mente. Prácticamente había tomado una decisión a los dos días de este encierro, pero una conversación en especial; logró convencerme del todo.

La noche anterior a la boda, Karen tocó a mi puerta después de la hora de cenar. Había decidido retirarme temprano de la mesa, y a nadie le importó demasiado. Todos estaban tan entusiasmados por la boda del día siguiente, que la mayoría decidió imitarme e ir a dormir temprano. Los escuché entrar a su habitación desde la soledad de la mía, hasta que escuché el toque de mi cuñada.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro –me incorporé y me senté en el borde de la cama- ¿Se te ofrece algo? –le pregunté mientras ella se acercaba a mí

- No. Bueno… nada en especial. –Me sonrió- Solo tenía deseos de hablar con alguien. Espero no te moleste

- Por supuesto que no. –Le devolví la sonrisa- Siéntate –palmeé en la cama junto a mí- Dime –sonreí- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Oh, de nada en especial. Es solo que… no puedo dormir.

- Te entiendo. ¿Estás nerviosa?

- Un poco –me sonrió

- Mañana es tu boda –suspiré- Yo estaría muerta de nervios

- Lo estoy –confirmó- Pero… bueno, creo que más que nervios es… ¡no sé como explicarlo! –suspiró

- Lo imagino

- Es que… bueno… -hablaba entrecortado, creo por la emoción- mañana, empiezo una vida junto a Anthony –sonrió- bien, creo que ya la habíamos empezado –se sonrojó- pero, creo que mañana confirmaremos nuestro compromiso ante la sociedad y ante Dios.

- ¿No te da miedo? –pregunté curiosa

- ¿Qué?

- El compromiso –contesté insegura- Es que… debe ser difícil renunciar a tu libertad. –era algo que siempre creí

- No. Bueno… nunca lo he visto de esa forma. No creo que casarme sea una forma de esclavitud

- No dije eso –sonreí

- Lo insinuaste –me sonrió pícara- Si lo ves como que "renuncias a tu libertad"; es que consideras el matrimonio como una clase de esclavitud. Yo no lo veo así –aseguró- el compromiso que haré con Anthony no me impedirá ser lo que soy, o hacer lo que quiero. Es más, como una libertad compartida –levantó una ceja- no sé si eso exista –sonrió- lo que trato de decirte es que no por estar casada dejaré de ser Karen. –me palmeó la rodilla

Karen era un año menor que yo, pero su madurez era mucho mayor a la mía. Me había sacado de mi más grande temor en solo diez minutos. Temía dejar de ser yo al estar casada, no sabía porque… pero temía renunciar a lo que era solo por estar casada. No que estuviera comprometida ni nada; pero sabía que Terry ansiaba un matrimonio, una familia juntos. Pero tenía miedo de tener que renunciar a lo que había planeado para mi vida.

Talvez… no debía hacerlo

- Pero, tienes que renunciar a tu vida mientras nazca tu bebé ¿no?

- De ninguna manera –aseguró- Yo no estoy renunciando a nada. Dejar de hacer ciertas cosas mientras esté embarazada no es un sacrificio para mí, es un placer. Incluso si tuviera en algún momento tener que dejar de trabajar; no lo consideraría una renuncia. Sería solo un cambio de rumbo. Supongo que en algún momento fui feliz con eso… me refiero a trabajar; pero estoy segura que ser madre será mucho más satisfactorio que una carrera o un trabajo anhelado. –aseguró sonriente

- ¿Segura? –Pregunté incrédula- Digo… has estudiado muchos años, te esforzaste para formar una carrera y conseguir el trabajo que habías soñado, y de pronto… lo tienes que dejar todo por tu bebé

Karen al igual que yo, todavía estudiaba; y según supe era de las mejores en su generación. Estudiaba finanzas, y estaba a nada de conseguir un trabajo competente en uno de los mejores grupos financieros de Nueva York. Sin duda, abandonaba mucho al estar en esta situación… por lo menos así lo veía yo…

- Estoy completamente segura, Candy. ¿Sabes? Siempre soñé con ser la mejor en lo que hacía… me esforcé, trabajé, me desvelé y dediqué tanto siempre. Y ahora, quiero ser la mejor madre y esposa. Estoy segura que sabré equilibrar mi vida profesional y mi vida personal… y si no –se encogió de hombros- no importa, en lo que haga… siempre querré ser la mejor; aún si esto no quiere decir sobresalir en un trabajo competente.

Ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo para mí. En mi interior, el fantasma del fracaso me acechaba día y noche. Temía que al abandonar mi carrera, todo el mundo me vería como una fracasada; aún más que el mundo… me preocupaba verme a mí misma como una perdedora.

¡Me había esforzado tanto!

Había tenido que dejar todo en América, por superarme… me había ido de mi hogar por Terry; por mi deseo de huir de un amor que no creí en su momento correspondido. Y ahora, tenía que dejar todo lo que tenía en Londres por Terry… ¡era difícil de asimilar!

Aunque sabía que ambas ocasiones la principal responsable era yo, no podía evitar culparlo a él. Para mi lado irracional, Terry era el culpable de todo.

Tenía que renunciar a todo por él otra vez.

- Aunque no entiendo porque todas estas preguntas. –Me interrumpió Karen de mi monólogo interno- ¿Piensas casarte pronto?

¡No lo sabía!

- No es eso, era solo una duda que tenía –evité mentir sobre mi probable futura boda- Pero ahora lo veo más claro –eso esperaba- supongo que te entiendo… y apoyo tu forma de pensar. Espero que seas muy feliz, Karen –la abracé

- Gracias Candy –me abrazó también- espero que Anthony, el bebé –llevó sus manos a su vientre al soltar el abrazo- y yo, seamos inmensamente felices. Aunque te puedo asegurar que ya lo somos. –me guiñó un ojo

- Lo sé –asentí- he visto a Anthony estos días y parece que va a volar. Está sumamente feliz. Creo que nunca lo había estado tanto –Karen sonrió

- Creo que saber que la mujer que ama está engendrando a un ser, fruto de su amor; lo hace feliz. No lo sé –sonrió- los hombres son posesivos.

"Creo que saber que la mujer que ama está engendrando a un ser, fruto de su amor; lo hace feliz" me repetí en la mente. Terry debe estar igual… debe estar inmensamente feliz. Pero debe estar temeroso en igual intensidad.

- Los días siguientes a enterarnos de que estaba embarazada, fueron los más especiales.

¡Perfecto! Ahora me sentía culpable… estaba privando a Terry de estos días.

- Entiendo –dije sin ánimos- Mañana será un día especial

- Lo sé, a penas puedo esperar. –Sonrió- Y hablando de mañana, será mejor que me vaya a dormir –se levantó- tengo que despertarme temprano y no quiero parecer mapache –bromeó- Gracias por conversar conmigo un momento, me relajó mucho

- Por nada, ya sabes –me levanté- siempre que desees hablar con alguien ven a verme. A partir de mañana, seremos como hermanas –ella sonrió

- Ya lo somos –me abrazó- Y cuando tu necesites hablar con alguien, no dudes en buscarme

- Lo tendré en cuenta. –sonreí

- Feliz noche

- Que descanses

Entonces, salió de mi habitación y me quedé sola. Sola… con mis demonios.

Antes de la plática con Karen, ya me estaba haciendo a la idea que aceptar la propuesta de Terry de casarnos era lo mejor. No quería que mi hijo creciera sin la presencia de su padre, pero aún tenía mis dudas. Soy un caso, yo lo sé… pero mi miedo es inmenso. No es fácil abandonar de la noche a la mañana tu sueño de triunfar en el extranjero. Tenía que hacerme a la idea, de eso estaba segura; pero sabía no sería un proceso sencillo. Karen me había abierto un poco los ojos, talvez estaba obsesionada… quería a toda costa irme y seguir con mi vida tal cual la había dejado antes de regresar a América. Quería ser la mejor en mi trabajo y sobresalir en la carrera que había elegido.

Pero lo que había hecho en estas semanas tenía una consecuencia y debía afrontarla.

Con un montón de dudas, aún, me fui a acostar y dormí por horas; hasta que mi madre llegó a despertarme para comenzar a arreglarme para el gran día.

Como era costumbre en estos días, me desperté con una náusea inmensa; ya me estaba acostumbrando a ello, tomé una ducha rápida y sequé mi abundante cabellera. Después me vestí con el traje seleccionado para la ocasión y arreglé mi cabello lo mejor que pude. Creo hice un buen trabajo, me veía bien.

Cuando estuve lista, me dirigí a la habitación de Karen y ayudé en lo que pude en los últimos detalles de su arreglo; después me asomé en la ventana que daba al jardín trasero, donde estaban los invitados. Entonces lo vi.

Ahí, junto a su padre, se encontraba el hombre más guapo del mundo. Terry… ¡mi Terry!

Me detuve un momento viéndolo y confirmé mis más grandes temores, lo amaba. Lo amaba muchísimo. Ahora estaba más segura de que lo que haría sería lo mejor, aceptar a Terry en mi futuro sería lo mejor para todos. Sonreí y llevé mis manos a mi vientre, fue un movimiento instintivo pero lleno de significado. Me alejé de la ventana y esperé hasta que la organizadora entró presurosa a la casa, nos organizó a todos los que participaríamos en el cortejo y la ceremonia comenzó.

Caminé por la alfombra hasta donde estaba mi lugar frente al altar, me sentía nerviosa; creo temía caer frente a todos. Mi hermano se veía radiante, su felicidad se le escapaba por los poros. Evité ver a Terry, estaba en la tercera fila; junto a su madre y… Susana. Una punzada de celos se ancló en mi corazón, pero ignoré este sentimiento. Me concentré en la ceremonia, ésta fue muy emotiva.

Al momento de decir sus votos mi hermano y Karen, sentí la mirada de Terry en mi nuca. Volteé a verlo, me miró fijamente y yo pude ver amor en sus ojos; le sostuve un momento el intercambio, hasta que mi vista se centró en Susana. Me miraba furiosa… no quería un escándalo o algún problema que empañara la boda de mi hermano, desvié la mirada y continúe prestando atención a lo que el sacerdote decía.

Cuando todo culminó, me dirigí a la casa. Esperé un momento y antes que los novios estuvieran listos para arribar a la recepción, entré al lugar. En nuestra mesa estaba como invitado especial, Albert Andley. Supe durante estos días que mi padre había sido muy amigo del padre de Albert, a pesar de que éste era un poco mayor; le tenía un aprecio especial. La recepción fue muy bonita, los novios dieron su primer baile como marido y mujer; para luego hacer el brindis con los invitados. Posterior a eso, se sirvieron los alimentos y poco después se abrió la pista nuevamente.

Albert estaba sentado junto a mí, trataba de no ignorar lo que me decía; pero al mismo tiempo trataba de no mostrarme demasiado interesada. No porque deseara hacer la interesante, sino porque temía un escándalo por parte de Terry. Ya lo conocía… era demasiado impulsivo. No quería que se arruinara la celebración con uno de sus exabruptos. El rubio me invitó a bailar en incontables ocasiones, siempre salí airosa de estas invitaciones. Hasta que mi padre escuchó una de ellas…

- Esa canción me fascina –me comentó

- Es bonita

Era una canción suave, demasiado para mi gusto… era para bailar con tu pareja amorosa… nada más.

- ¿Quieres bailar? –insistió

- No tengo ánimos

- Vamos, es solo una pieza

- No, gracias

- Candy –la intervención de mi padre- no rechaces la invitación de un caballero –me presionó

- Es que… no tengo ánimos –insistí

- Es solo una canción

- Si Candy, es solo una pieza –dijo mi padre- ¡Anda!

¡Demonios!

Disimuladamente, volteé a ver a la mesa donde estaban los Grandchester. ¡Terry no estaba! Bien… sería solo una pieza…

- Está bien

Albert sonrió y me tomó de la mano, fuimos a la pista y comenzamos a bailar. Me pegó a su cuerpo y comenzamos a bailar. Me sentía incómoda… pero ya no faltaba demasiado para que acabara la melodía, después le diría que me siento mal y me retiraría a la mesa.

- ¡Estás muy linda esta noche! –me susurró

- Gracias

- Creo que si no hubiera sido por tu padre no hubieras querido bailar conmigo –sonrió- Doy gracias a Dios por su intervención

Me dio risa su comentario, me reí abiertamente y moví la cabeza en negación. Estaba por contestarle cuando Albert fue empujado violentamente de mi lado.

¡Dios no!

Era Terry, se miraba furioso y creo que tenía ganas de partir a Albert en pedacitos. Entonces dijo algo que a pesar que la música sonaba fuerte, se escuchó en todo el lugar…

- ¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi mujer!

¡Rayos!

Terry no había cumplido su palabra. Había dicho enfrente de todos que yo era su mujer… y lo era… solo que nadie lo sabía.

La música seguía sonando, pero sentí como la mirada de todos se clavó en nosotros tres. Quería desaparecer… quería salir corriendo y borrar de mi mente este momento.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó Albert

- ¡No la toques!

¡Dios! Terry seguía diciendo que no me tocara…

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –mi padre

¡Demonios!

- Papá… -¿Qué decir?- Papá… creo que será mejor hablar

Mi padre me vio seriamente y después volteó a ver a Terry, quien no dejaba de ver a Albert con una mirada asesina.

- ¿Hablar?

- Si

- Habla entonces –dijo serio

- Aquí no, los invitados –susurré- Vamos a la casa

- Está bien. Terry –le habló- tu vienes con nosotros

- Si

Yo vi a Terry con enojo, no era esta la forma en que planeaba decirle a mi padre lo que sucedía. Todo se lo debía a Terry y sus celos enfermizos. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Bailando? ¿No se pudo contener?

Ahora debía decirle todo a mi padre de la peor forma, con los invitados intrigados por lo que había sucedido. Arruinando la celebración de mí hermano

¡Estúpido Terry!

Caminamos en silencio hasta la casa, mi padre, Terry y yo. Atrás de nosotros iban Richard, Eleonor y mi madre.

Cuando estuvimos dentro, específicamente en la sala; mi padre espetó furioso

- ¿Qué sucedió allá afuera? –Se dirigió a Terry- ¿Cómo que tu mujer?

- Señor White –habló Terry- esta no era la forma en que usted debía enterarse de esto

¡Por supuesto que no! Pero él tenía que arruinarlo todo…

- ¿Enterarme de qué?

- Pues…

- Papá –hablé- estoy embarazada

¡Al mal tiempo… darle prisa!

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron los cuatro

- Estoy embarazada –aseguré- y el padre de mi hijo es Terry

- ¿Y lo dices así?

- Si, es lo que querías saber ¿no? –Dije mientras me sentaba, me sentía mareada- Terry y yo hemos mantenido una relación amorosa desde mi llegada a la hacienda. Y ahora, estoy embarazada

- ¿Cómo te atreviste? –tomó por el cuello mi padre a Terry

- Papá –me levanté- ¡suéltalo! Ambos somos responsables. Él no me forzó a nada

- Señor White, yo amo a su hija –aseguró Terry- Y pretendo hacerme responsable de todo. Candy y yo nos casaremos pronto

Bueno… no me lo había propuesto… ya se lo diría después.

- William –habló Richard- creo que es lo mejor. Yo repruebo el proceder de mi hijo, pero está dispuesto a resarcir lo que ha hecho.

Todos se quedaron callados, los observé detenidamente y noté diversas reacciones en sus rostros. Eleonor me miraba enojada, bueno… no era novedad lo mal que le caía. Mi madre estaba entre sorprendida y feliz. Richard estaba desconcertado, veía a Terry desaprobando su proceder y mi padre estaba… enojado, creo que enojo es lo que descifraba de su rostro.

- ¿Quieres casarte con él? –me preguntó mi padre luego de un rato en silencio

Suspiré… sonoramente. Ya lo había decidido horas atrás, ahora solo debía contestar a la pregunta frente a todos.

- Si –solté el aire- si me quiero casar con Terry

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo **

¿De verdad?

Había escuchado de sus labios lo que tanto anhelé. ¡Dios!

- Entonces –habló el señor White- no tengo nada más que decir –aún se veía furioso- si tu así lo deseas, respetaré tu decisión. Tú –se dirigió a mi- acompáñame –se encaminó a su biblioteca- ¡tenemos que hablar!

- Está bien

- Papá –dijo Candy- yo también quiero ir

- ¡No! –Sentenció- es algo que Terry y yo debemos hablar solos

Sin esperar nada más, lo acompañé a su estudio dejando atrás de mí a mis padres y a Candy junto a su madre. Entramos al lugar y me dijo que tomara asiento, así lo hice.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? –dijo mientras se servía un vaso de whisky

- No, gracias. No tomo

- Bien, creo que respeto eso. ¿Te importa si fumo?

- No

- Quiero hablar contigo a solas

- Usted dirá –dije al hacer obvio que ya lo estábamos

- Mira Terry, no me agrada en nada esta situación

- Entiendo

- Pero solo por su proceder, no por que no te considere digno de mi hija. Te conozco hace mucho Terry, sé que eres un buen muchacho. Aprecio mucho a tu padre, y me alegra que lleguemos a ser familia pronto.

- Gracias

- Además, me alegra que finalmente Candy encontrara a un hombre que la haga feliz. No te creas… parezco poco observador; pero lo soy. Al llegar a la hacienda, encontré un brillo especial en los ojos de Candy, que antes no tenía. Por lo menos no antes de que llegara a América, no cuando íbamos a Londres a verla. Solo que no sabía el porqué, ahora lo sé. –sonrió mientras sorbía un trago de whisky

- Le prometo hacerla feliz

- Lo sé, sé que lo harás. Lo que no tengo claro es si Candy regresará a Londres a culminar su carrera y tu irás con ella, o se quedarán a vivir en la hacienda –dijo inseguro

¡No lo sabía!

- Aún no lo hemos hablado

- Comprendo, me alegra saber que serás tu el que robó el corazón de mi hija. Llámame tonto, pero alguna vez lo pensé cuando eran niños y jugaban todo el tiempo. Lo descarté después de que Candy decidiera irse a Inglaterra, pero supongo que era solo cuestión de tiempo…

Sonreí

- ¿Cuándo será la boda?

- Aún no hemos hablado mucho señor White –sonreí- creo que debemos hacerlo pronto. Deseo que nos casemos antes que nazca el bebé

- Creo será lo mejor –terminó su bebida- ahora, creo debo irme. Hay una fiesta allá afuera de la que no puedo ausentarme –se levantó

- Claro, señor White. No lo entretengo más

Caminamos a la puerta.

Estaba aliviado, la segunda cosa que mas temía era la desaprobación del señor White, ahora... ya no tenia que temer.

- Me informan de lo que decidan –dijo antes de entrar nuevamente a la sala donde estaban todos, quienes estaban sorpresivamente en silencio

- Por supuesto

- Dorothy –se dirigió a su esposa- será mejor regresar a la fiesta. Anthony no nos perdonaría perdérnosla –bromeó

- Claro –contestó sonriente- Hablamos luego –me guiñó un ojo

- Eleonor, nosotros también debemos regresar. Hay que darles un poco de espacio a estos dos enamorados

Renuente, mi madre lo siguió; no sin antes darme una mirada de pocos amigos a mí y a Candy. Ya sabía que no aprobaba mi relación con ella, pero ahora debía hacerse a la idea. Pronto tendría un nieto al cual debía amar.

Entonces, nos quedamos Candy y yo solos

- ¡Eres un idiota! –fue lo primero que salió de su boca al quedarnos solos

Sonreí sin tomar en cuenta su insulto

- ¡TE dije que esperaras hasta después de la boda! –me golpeó en el pecho- ¿no podías esperar unas horas más?

- ¡No! –La tomé en mis brazos, abrazándola fuertemente- No podía esperar más…

- ¡Tonto! –trató de disimular una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué?

- Por impaciente

- No soporté verte en brazos de ese idiota. Tú estabas de lo más sonriente con sus palabras, perdóname pero no pude resistirlo. Tú eres mía y quería dejárselo claro a él y a todos.

Ella rodó los ojos…

- Además, todo salió bien. Tu padre aprobó nuestra relación y ahora tú yo nos casaremos pronto.

- No

- ¿No qué?

- No nos casaremos pronto

- ¿Cómo que no? –Dije serio- Acabas de decir que si querías casarte conmigo

- Y si quiero hacerlo

- ¿Entonces? –pregunté confundido

- Bueno, existen dos razones para lo que te digo –se soltó- Primero –levantó su dedo índice- no me has preguntado si quiero casarme contigo –sonreí- y segundo, aceptaría casarme contigo, en caso que me lo preguntes, pero hasta después de que el bebé nazca.

Sonreí más ampliamente.

- En lo primero, te apoyo totalmente. Aún tengo que pedírtelo –asintió- Pero en lo segundo, no estoy de acuerdo. Tenemos que casarnos cuanto antes.

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque me quiero casar después de que nazca. Y es mi última palabra…

¡Está bien! Sería su última palabra… por el momento…

- Bien, será como digas. –Mentí- ahora, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a mi casa? Te he extrañado estos días –le sonreí

- No podemos, afuera hay una fiesta. Seguramente se preguntarán donde estamos

- No te apures, no se lo preguntarán… lo sabrán –sonreí

- Peor aún, no puedo hacer eso

- Vamos Candy, te extraño –sobé su cintura y le besé el hombro- ¿Tú a mi no?

- Un poco –sonrió y supe que mentía- No demasiado

- Ajá, bueno… algo es algo. Entonces ¿qué dices? ¿Nos vamos?

Dudó, pero terminó accediendo. Salimos por el frente de la casa y nos dirigimos a pie hasta mi casa cercana a la laguna. El sol ya se había ocultado casi por completo y en todo el camino no hablamos en absoluto. Llegamos a la casa y la invité a sentarse mientras iba por comida a la cocina. Acabábamos de comer, pero tenía ganas de algo dulce. Encontré en el refrigerador un poco de helado y lo llevé a donde estaba ella junto con unos recipientes para servirlo

- ¿Quieres helado? –le sonreí

- Si

Observé que se había deshecho la cola de su cabello y tenía ahora el pelo suelto, se veía hermosa. Dudaba de aguantar demasiado para tomarla en mis brazos y amarla hasta el amanecer. Pero primero, debíamos aclarar ciertos puntos de nuestra relación

Serví el helado y le entregué su recipiente. Tomó una cucharada del postre y yo la observé hacerlo, definitivamente debía concentrarme

- Candy…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué no quisiste hablar conmigo estos días?

Suspiró

- Necesitaba pensar

- ¿En qué?

- En nosotros. En lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante. No es fácil para mí todo esto

- Lo sé

- Bien, por eso necesitaba estar lejos de ti y aclarar mis pensamientos.

- ¿Llegaste a una conclusión en tus pensamientos?

- Si

- ¿Cuál?

Volvió a suspirar

- En que mi hijo debe estar cerca de su padre

¡No me gustó como lo dijo!

Por alguna razón esperaba que me dijera que su decisión de casarnos era por ella, independientemente de su embarazo.

- Solo por el bebé –susurré

- Si –sonó segura

- Si el bebé no existiera… aún así ¿querrías casarte conmigo? –pregunté temeroso

Se quedó callada, se levantó de su asiento y me instó a levantarme. Me abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a besarme. El sabor a vainilla en sus labios, a causa del helado fue delicioso. Me dejé llevar y desahogué mis urgencias íntimas desesperadamente.

Había extrañado a Candy estos días, la había extrañado enormemente.

Pero me detuve, ella no había respondido mi pregunta.

- Espera –dije mientras ella desabrochaba mi camisa- no me has respondido

- Ahora no Terry –me besó el pecho- ahora no…

Bien, ahora no. Pero después tendría que responder. Es verdad que había conseguido mi principal objetivo. Ella estaría a mi lado, nos casaríamos y formaríamos una familia junto al bebé que ella llevaba en su vientre; pero necesitaba que se quedara conmigo por amor. Por que ella así lo deseaba. No por el bebé, no por obligación.

Mientras me besaba nuevamente en los labios, dirigí mis manos a su espalda y deslicé hacia abajo el zipper de su vestido, cuando estuvo hasta abajo, deslicé los tirantes de éste para que finalmente cayera hasta sus pies. No llevaba sostén, ahora, solamente llevaba un diminuto pantaloncito a manera de ropa interior.

- De haber sabido que esto sucedería –sonrió- me hubiera puesto algo más sexy

- En este momento no me interesa lo que llevas puesto, Pecosa –le besé el cuello- estoy más interesado en quitarte todo lo que vistes

Ella sonrió y buscó mis labios nuevamente.

Caminamos hasta el sofá y la acomodé sobre su espalda. Mientras ella estaba acostada, me despojé de mi camisa por completo y luego del pantalón. Quedé solamente en bóxer y me acomodé sobre ella.

- Viviremos aquí hasta el día de la boda

- ¿Quieres que viva contigo antes de casarnos? –preguntó sorprendida

- Por supuesto –le besaba el cuello- No pasaré una noche más sin ti

- Talvez eso no le agrade mucho a mi padre

- No me importa –me levanté y la vi a los ojos- ¿Te importa a ti?

- No

- Bien, entonces no importa nada más. Te ayudaré a mudarte mañana

- Como quieras –sonrió- pero ahora, podrías darte prisa –bromeó

Solté una carcajada.

- Lo que usted ordene, madame

Entonces, me dediqué a complacerla. Fue un encuentro, especial… al igual que siempre. Solo que ahora, tenía la certeza que Candy no se alejaría de mi lado.

Pude notar, que sus senos estaban más sensibles a causa del embarazo. Disfrutó grandemente la devoción que mostré con ellos. Saber que pronto estos pechos alimentarían a mi hijo, me excitaba enormemente.

Era posesivo, pero sabía que ella era mía. ¡Mía y de nadie más!

Luego de varios minutos de besos y caricias a todo su cuerpo. Me coloqué a las puertas de su intimidad y comencé mi intromisión. Minutos más tarde, ambos llegamos al clímax; ella primero y yo la acompañé después.

Nos amamos nuevamente en el piso de la sala, junto al sofá; para luego dirigirnos a mi habitación. Tenía muchas ganas de ella… de devorar su cuerpo.

Habían sido días de incertidumbre. Días en los que creí que Candy no aceptaría casarse conmigo, peor aún… días en que creí que acabaría con la vida de nuestro hijo. Ahora, tenerla junto a mí, entregada a mis caricias; le daban indulgencia a mi atormentada alma.

Ella se quedaría conmigo. Estaríamos juntos siempre.

Durante las horas de la madrugada, cuando Candy estuvo dormida junto a mí; me dediqué a planear la forma en que le pediría que fuera mi esposa. Quería que fuera especial, tan especial… que ella no se negara a casarse conmigo pronto. No hasta después del nacimiento de nuestro hijo.

Cuando estuve decidido a lo que haría, me acomodé a su lado y abrazándola por atrás… dormí junto a ella hasta el amanecer.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que podría parecer que esto ya va a acabar… pero no es así… viene una parte…como decirlo… ¡dramática! Jejeje…. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy dramática por naturaleza… jajaja… pero les aseguro que tendrá un final feliz… XD_

_Bien… espero que me sigan acompañando…_

_Como siempre, quiero dar infinitas gracias a:_

_**Neidy, Patty reyna, gabyselenator, LUCESITA GRANDCHESTER, Lisseth, ChrisK, Tattys Grand, Marycruz, WISAL, Oligrandchester, Olgaliz, Silvia E, Elhyzha, Rosi White, Lizeth, Talia, Angy, Lady Anny A, Val rod, LUISA 1113, Sharon de Cullen, luna, giomar, Wendy, chavarina, Julieta G. 28.**_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS…. Por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un comentario…**_

_Hasta el próximo sábado…_

_**SALUDITOS**_


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 17**

- ¡Simplemente no! –Gritó mi padre- No permitiré que te mudes a casa de Terry, si aún no estás casada con él.

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le sucede?

Estábamos en la biblioteca de la casa, al día siguiente de la boda de Anthony, discutiendo sobre lo decidido una noche anterior entre Terry y yo. Pero al parecer, mi padre no quería escuchar razones, no quería que me mudara a la casa del padre de mi hijo.

- Pero papá…

- ¡He dicho que no! –Tomó un trago de whisky- Harás lo que digo…

¡Por supuesto que no!

- Escucha papá, no quiero ofenderte… pero yo ya soy mayor de edad; y si no te has dado cuenta, -señalé mi vientre- últimamente he tomado muchas decisiones, y ésta –dije refiriéndome a la mudanza- ya está tomada. ¡Me mudaré con Terry te guste o no!

- Candy entiende, debes casarte.

- Lo haré –me levanté

- Entonces, cuando te cases –levantó una ceja- te mudarás. No quiero que mi única hija viva con un hombre sin estar casados. He consentido su boda, hasta me he hecho a la idea de que hayas mantenido este tipo de relación con Terry sin ningún compromiso; pero no permitiré que te mudes sin casarte antes. ¿Entendido?

En verdad podía ser verdaderamente exasperante. ¡Dios! Tenía que pensar en algo… ¡y rápido!

- ¿Y si la boda es solamente civil?

Eso me daría tiempo…

- ¡No!

¡Rayos! no quería nada, me costó menos convencer a Terry; y ahora estaba él poniéndose demasiado moral.

Bien, entonces no hay nada más que decir. –caminé a la puerta

- ¡Candy!

- ¿Si? –volteé a verlo

- ¿Qué harás?

Sonreí complacida.

- Preparar mi equipaje

- ¿Equipaje? –dije furioso, sabiendo a que me refería

- Si, tengo que preparar mi ropa y todo lo necesario para cuando Terry venga por mí.

- ¡Candy! Tú no irás a ningún lado…

- Obsérvame

Sonriendo, salí de la biblioteca dejando a mi padre furioso. Estaba segura que me seguiría y que de algún modo trataría de evitar mi "mudanza". Ya pensaría en algo…

Caminé hasta las escaleras, decidida a empezar a empacar.

Terry me había dejado en casa, muy temprano. Creo que nadie había notado mi ausencia durante la noche. Talvez todos estaban demasiado cansados después de la fiesta, al entrar a casa el silencio era sepulcral, y como todavía tenía mucho sueño, decidí dormir un poco más. Seguramente nadie despertaría hasta muy tarde, así que no tenía nada de malo dormir más. Con el embarazo, mi sueño era cada vez más pesado; eso… aunado con lo poco que Terry me dejó dormir durante la madrugada… pues si, era mejor dormir un poco más.

Cuando desperté, ya era después de medio día. Al parecer nadie había desayunado, solo se habían despertado a tiempo para la hora del almuerzo. Yo ni a esa comida, además ni hambre tenía. Medio me arreglé y al asomarme en la ventana, observé a los empleados de la casa de bodas, que montó toda la ceremonia en el patio trasero, estaban desarmando la carpa y recogiendo las sillas y hablando de no se qué, con mi madre. Al bajar las escaleras, vi a Anthony y su flamante esposa, estaban recostados en el sofá de la sala, cuchicheando y compartiendo su primer día como marido y mujer; y mi padre… según supe, estaba en la biblioteca, tomando un vaso de whisky, mientras leía el periódico. Esta era mi oportunidad… por eso me dirigí al lugar, y le planteé lo que Terry y yo habíamos decidido.

No había salido nada bien, mi padre tenía sus ideas y al parecer nada le iba a ser cambiar de opinión, pues bien… a mi tampoco. Me mudaría con Terry y punto…

Estaba por entrar a mi habitación, cuando una voz llamó mi nombre.

- Candy

Volteé a ver, y sentada en su nueva silla de ruedas; estaba Susana, saliendo de la que todavía era su habitación, viéndome… con una mirada que no podía identificar lo que significaba.

- Si

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba….

- Dime

- ¿Quieres entrar? –me señaló el interior de su habitación

- Aquí estoy bien –no tenía ninguna intención de entrar, eso implicaría más tiempo. Tiempo que no tenía…

- De acuerdo –dijo, para después quedarse callada

- Susana, no tengo demasiado tiempo. ¿Podrías ser breve?

- Si, bueno… lo que yo quería era preguntarte algo…

- Dilo –dije exasperada

- ¿Estás embarazada?

Supongo que alguien se lo había dicho… ¿Terry?

- Si

- ¿Es de Terry?

¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Por supuesto! –exclamé

- ¡Oh!

- ¿Es todo?

No tenía ninguna intención de oír más, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme algo así? ¿Qué creía que yo era?

- Si

- Bien, entonces… -tomé el pomo de la puerta, y la empujé hacia adentro

- ¿Candy? –susurró

¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿Qué? –dije sin voltear

- ¿Qué harás?

- ¿A qué te refieres? –volteé a verla

- Con tu bebé

- ¿Cómo que, qué haré?

- Podrías no tenerlo –susurró- Podría no llegar a nacer…

¡Esto era el colmo! ¿Me estaba amenazando o me estaba invitando a abortar? ¡No quería saber!

- Susana… Susana… -me acerqué- Mi pobre Susana. Acéptalo… si antes, que no estaba gestando el bebé de Terry, él no te volteaba ni a ver –le di un golpe por debajo de su barbilla- mucho menos ahora que –acaricié mi vientre- seré la madre de su hijo. Pobre Susana, enamorada de un imposible.

- Yo…

- No Susana, silencio. ¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que mi hijo podría no nacer? ¡Es el colmo!

Comencé a caminar de nueva cuenta a mi habitación, me llamó nuevamente. Claro, no le hice caso. Entré y me apoyé en la puerta, pensando… ¡totalmente enojada!

Pero no quería pensar demasiado en Susana y sus insinuaciones, tenía que enfocarme en mi problema real… mi padre. Suponía que hablaría con Richard… o peor aún, ¡con Terry! ¡No! Conociéndolo, talvez lograría convencerlo. Aún cuando fue él, el que me propuso vivir juntos; no dudaba que mi padre lograría llegar a convencerlo de esperar a nuestra boda. Y eso no lo podía permitir, ya me había hecho a la idea de dormir todos los días con Terry y amanecer abrazada a él. ¡No! Definitivamente, debía pensar.

Tomé una maleta, no demasiado grande; para empacar solo lo necesario. Lo importante ahora era salir de allí. Saqué algunas prendas, y lo necesario para mi cuidado personal; tomé algunas blusas, camisetas, ropa interior y unos cuantos jeans; después de todo, ya nada me quedaría dentro de algunos meses. Lo metí dentro de la maleta, sin cuidado alguno y salí de mi habitación, bajé las escaleras con cuidado; viendo a todos lados, como si fuera una criminal a punto de fugarse de prisión. ¡Ja! Reí para mis adentros, todo hubiera sido más sencillo si en su momento, hubiera tomado mis precauciones. No lamentaba en ningún momento gestar a un bebé en mi vientre, ya hasta me estaba haciendo a la idea; pero mi vida ya no sería lo que tanto había planeado. Todo se había ido a la coladera…

Bien… no pensaría en eso en este momento. lo hecho, hecho está.

Abrí la puerta principal y me dispuse a salir, cuando la voz de mi madre me detuvo

- ¿A dónde vas? –dijo preocupada

- A casa de Terry

- Ah, -respiró aliviada- Creí que regresabas a Londres

¿Londres?

- No –reí- me mudaré a casa de Terry

- Entiendo –sonrió

- ¿No te molesta? –me sorprendí

- ¿Molestarme? –Se acercó- Claro que no –llegó hasta donde yo estaba- Es tu vida, hija –me acarició la mejilla- tu eres la que debes decidir que es lo mejor para ti. Si crees que vivir con Terry es lo correcto, te apoyaré sin importar nada. –sonrió

- ¡Mamá! –la abracé

O era el embarazo, o sus palabras tan hermosas; pero no pude evitar empezar a llorar. Eso es lo que necesitaba, aceptación.

- Gracias –solté el abrazo

- ¿Por qué mi niña? –me colocó detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que escapaba de mi cola de caballo

- Por todo, pero principalmente por estar conmigo. Te quiero mucho, mamá

Cada vez agradecía más al destino poner a Dorothy en mi camino. Ella era mi madre… aún si no me había llevado en su vientre.

- Yo también hija. Te quiero mucho… pero anda –limpió mi rostro- ve a instalarte a tu nuevo hogar. ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Cargó mi maleta- Ahora ya no puedes hacer tanta fuerza, recuerda cuidar mucho a mi nieto.

- Si –sonreí

- Aún no puedo creer que seré abuela por partida doble –sonrió mientras caminábamos hacia el exterior de la casa- ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Karen y tú, embarazadas al mismo tiempo

- Si, perdón por…

Bueno, de pronto me sentí… apenada. Las circunstancias no eran las mejores.

- ¿Perdón? –Rió- Debiste pedir perdón hace tiempo por no embarazarte. Hija, creí que moriría sin conocer a tus hijos

- ¡Mamá! –Rodé los ojos- ¡Qué cosas dices!

- Es la verdad –se detuvo- ¿A dónde exactamente vamos?

- Oh, a casa de Terry

- La casa de los Grandchester

- No, él vive solo. A orillas de la laguna –creí que ella lo sabía

- Está lejos, talvez deberíamos ir en el auto.

- Si, creo que es lo mejor.

Entonces caminamos hacia donde estacionábamos el jeep.

- ¿Entonces, cuánto tienes de embarazo? –preguntó de pronto

- Bueno, pues… no lo sé.

- No has ido al médico. –Exclamó- debemos hacer algo al respecto. Tienes que tomar prenatales y llevar un control. –Se detuvo- hablaré con mi ginecólogo, creo que debe venir a revisarte a ti y a Karen. Lo llamaré al rato.

- No, hay un médico en la hacienda vecina. Talvez él pueda revisarnos –susurré- No sé que especialidad tiene, pero estudió medicina ¿no? –bromeé

- Entonces, llamaré a Albert para solicitar hablar con el médico que vive en su hacienda. Seguro podrá venir, es importante que tengamos conocimiento del crecimiento de tu hijo.

¡Albert!

Lo había olvidado por completo… ¡lo ocurrido ayer!

- Si, supongo

Seguimos nuestro camino, hasta llegar al auto. Y entonces lo vi, mi padre estaba en el cobertizo… a un lado del auto. Hablando con Terry.

- ¡Candy! –dijo Terry al verme

Mi padre volteó a verme y entrecerró los ojos al ver a mi madre cargando mi equipaje. Seguramente estaba convenciendo a mi futuro esposo de no vivir juntos hasta nuestra boda.

- Hola Terry –sonreí- Es bueno verte, me dirigía a tu casa para instalarme de una vez. ¿Me ayudas con mi maleta?

- Claro –se apresuró a tomar el equipaje que mi madre cargaba

- Terry –reprobó mi padre

- Señor White –habló sin verlo- no hay punto de discusión. Está decidido

¡Bien!

- Candy, entra en razón.

- William -habló mi madre- no intervengas. Ellos lo decidieron, así se hará…

- Dorothy

- Nada de Dorothy –se acercó a él- ellos decidieron vivir juntos, no le veo lo malo. Después de todo, es evidente que no será la primera vez que dormirán en la misma cama ¿no es así?

Era verdad, pero escucharlo de mi madre, enfrente de mi padre… provocó que me sonrojara.

- Papá, solo será por un tiempo. No le veo nada de malo. Nos casaremos, no te apures. Estoy segura que Terry no permitirá que sea diferente.

- Si, señor. Nos casaremos, pero Candy quiere que sea hasta que el bebé nazca y quiero complacerla.

Mi padre entrecerró los ojos, se veía molesto. Pero no había punto de acuerdo, lo haríamos… le gustara o no.

- Bien, pero espero que después no me salgas con que siempre no te casas –espetó mi padre caminando hacia la casa- Terry –volteó a verlo- lo que te dije sigue en pie. –dijo mientras se alejaba

¿Qué era lo que le dijo?

- No te apures, hija. Ya se le pasará –mi madre me sonrió, mientras caminaba para alcanzar al furioso "señor White"- Llegaré para avisarte cuando es la cita con el médico –gritó

- De acuerdo

Bien, no había sido tan complicado.

- ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó Terry rodeando sus brazos en mi cintura- Te extrañé –Sonreí

- Bien, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

- Cansado, pero ahora que te veo; todo está bien. –me besó en los labios, brevemente

- Me alegro –sonreí- ¿A qué se refería mi padre?

- ¿Con qué?

- No lo sé, dijo que todo seguía en pie. ¿Qué era? –estaba curiosa

- Nada –dudó- ¿Nos vamos?

Al parecer no me lo diría, pero ya lo convencería después…

- Si, estoy cansada. Me duele mucho la espalda.

- Bien, veamos que podemos hacer al respecto.

Colocó mi equipaje en el auto, y me ayudó a subir a él. Condujo hasta su casa y al estar frente a ella… entendí que de ahora en adelante. Sería la casa de los dos.

Nuestra casa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El señor White, me había sorprendido con su proposición. Me dijo que quería lo mejor para su hija y para su nieto. ¡Yo también!

¡Ellos eran mi vida!

Todo lo que siempre deseé.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba, al igual que siempre, terminando mis labores del día. Ya era muy tarde, casi cerca del atardecer; cuando el señor White, se acercó y me pidió hablar por un momento. _

_- Terry, ¿Quisiera hablar contigo?_

_- Claro, –Limpié mis manos con un trapo- Dígame ¿qué se le ofrece? _

_- Verás, anoche no pudimos hablar demasiado. Bueno, no lo había pensado tanto; pero creo que ahora después de pensarlo mejor, he llegado a una conclusión. _

_- Usted dirá_

_- ¿Has pensado dónde vivirán?_

_Ah, ahora entendía…_

_- En mi casa, claro está…_

_- Si, estoy de acuerdo. Pero no por siempre. Mi hija es… digamos, no una mujer de campo. Y yo, quiero que ella siempre tenga lo mejor. _

_- Yo también –obviamente- Yo quiero que Candy siempre tenga lo mejor. _

_- Bien, entonces estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no puede vivir aquí por siempre. Ella es una mujer de ciudad. Estudió mucho para convertirse en una abogada, no la puedes condenar a vivir aquí._

_Eso me dolió. No por las palabras implícitas… sino por la verdad que todo acarreaba. Siempre había pensando en mí… y solo en mí. Y ahora, lo veía distinto. Amaba a Candy, más de lo que nunca podría llegar a explicar; pero la había condenado a vivir aquí por mi capricho de tenerla junto a mí siempre. ¿Así se sentiría Candy? _

_- Señor White –mi voz apenas audible_

_- No me malinterpretes Terry, aún considero que eres lo mejor que le pudo suceder a Candy. Pero creo que ambos merecen tener un final feliz. Conozco a Candy y si que no será siempre feliz aquí. Por eso quiero proponerte algo. _

_- Dígame_

_- Un trabajo en mi compañía. _

_Me calló como una bomba. _

_- ¿En su compañía? _

_- Si, ambos pueden mudarse a Nueva York. Ella allá, podrá ejercer y tu podrás ofrecerle algo mejor a tu familia. _

_- Yo… no sé que decir…_

_- Piénsalo. Sé que será lo mejor_

_Probablemente._

_Pero… ¿era lo mejor para mí? _

_Es decir, yo amo vivir aquí… en Chicago, en Las Orquídeas. ¿Podría vivir en Nueva York? ¿En la gran ciudad? _

_- Lo pensaré_

_- Bien –sonrió- Ahora, una cosa más. No apruebo que quieran vivir sin estar casados._

_- Bueno, señor White… _

_Entonces, ya no pude contestarle. Candy apareció de la nada, con su madre._

**Fin Flash Back**

- ¿En qué piensas?

Me preguntó Candy, después de colocar su ropa en un lado del armario.

- En como quitarte ese dolor de espalda –mentí

- ¿Así? ¿Y cómo lo harás? –sonrió

- Tengo varias opciones, claro… todas placenteras.

- Excelente. Necesito mucho placer –bromeó- Adelante ¡soy toda tuya! –levantó sus brazos

¡Demonios!

Su expresión me hizo explotar la sangre. Por la verdad en sus palabras.

- ¡Eres mía! –la atrapé en mis brazos

- Siempre

La besé, mientras caminábamos aún abrazados hasta el cuarto de baño.

- ¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó coqueta

- Te dije que haría que se te quitara el dolor de espalda –le sonreí

- Oh

Caminé hasta la tina y prendí el grifo del agua. La dejé llenar mientras me acercaba nuevamente a donde ella estaba.

- Pecosa

Empecé a desabotonar su blusa, botón por botón.

- Eres hermosa ¿lo sabías?

- si

Sonreí, cuando estuvieron todos los botones desabrochados, quité su blusa para dejarla solamente en su sostén; entonces desabroché el botón de su pantalón. Lo bajé hasta sus rodillas, y la insté a salir de él. Cuando estuvo solamente en su ropa interior, la abracé nuevamente.

- ¿Estás feliz?

- Si

- ¿Te gusta la idea de vivir ahora aquí?

Necesitaba saberlo.

- Si, ¿por qué la pregunta? –dijo confundida

- Por nada en especial. Quiero que estés bien, que seas feliz

- Lo soy –me sonrió- Pero estaré más feliz después de que mi dolor en la espalda desaparezca.

- Veré que puedo hacer

Sin soltar el abrazo, desabroché su sostén y se lo quité por adelante. Después, ella se quitó la única pieza que la cubría su desnudez y cuando estuvo desnuda; la cargué. Entre risas, la llevé hasta la bañera y la coloqué dentro del agua tibia.

Comencé a masajear con la esponja inundada de jabón líquido su espalda, procurando que con éste su dolor desapareciera.

- ¿Mejor? –pregunté refiriéndome a su dolor

- Cada vez mejor.

- Bien

Continué masajeando su espalda y dándole de vez en cuando pequeños besos en su cuello y hombros.

- Eso está mejor.

- ¿Te refieres a los besos?

- Si –coloqué mi cara en su hombro- Pero estaría mejor si tú estuvieras aquí –volteó a verme

- ¿Me quieres dentro?

- Siempre –sonrió con malicia, algo me dijo que no se refería exactamente a mí, en la tina.

Me levanté, había estado hincado todo este tiempo, y comencé a quitarme la ropa. Cuando estuve desnudo, entré en la tina con ella y me coloqué detrás; para continuar masajeando su espalda dolorida.

- ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó después de un rato

- En nada

- Estás callado

Estaba pensativo, por lo dicho por el señor White. ¿Algún día Candy me reprocharía el no poder ejercer su carrera.

- Necesito saber que eres feliz

- ¿Qué sucede Terry? –Preguntó ansiosa- Me preguntas mucho si soy feliz.

- Tu felicidad es importante.

- Siempre que estemos juntos, seré feliz.

- Lo estaremos, ahora seremos una familia –aseguré, mientras acariciaba su vientre

- Me estás provocando –jadeó- Ahora, necesito otro tipo de actividad. –sonrió

- Encantado

La amé, nuevamente en la tina. No era mi lugar favorito, pero necesitaba de alguna forma liberar esta tensión.

Estaba ansioso, nervioso… talvez debería contarle a Candy lo que su padre me había dicho y juntos discutirlo. Podría ser una opción. Talvez, no sería tan malo vivir en Nueva York.

Rato después, acostados ya en la cama; mientras ella dormitaba, me permití verla, y soñar. Con nuestro futuro, con lo mucho que soñé por tanto tiempo con mi vida junto a Candy.

- Estás muy pensativo –susurró, mientras acariciaba mi pecho

- Creí que dormías –mentí

- No, no tengo sueño. Creo que estoy ansiosa –levantó su rostro- todo esto… es nuevo. El bebé, nosotros… la casa, Chicago –susurró

- ¿Extrañarás Londres? –un hueco se formó en mi estómago

Calló por unos segundos.

- No lo sé –dijo confundida

Sabía que era feliz a mi lado, pero una parte de ella… extrañaría todo por lo que había luchado toda su vida.

¡Demonios! El señor White tenía razón, ella extrañará la ciudad… su carrera, su vida entre edificios. Debía tomar una decisión.

- Terry…

- ¡Shh! –la callé con un beso- Duerme –la recosté en mi pecho- Duerme, Pecosa. –Le acaricié la cabeza, desenredando sus rizos- Duerme, preciosa. Mañana, será otro día. Duerme

Se quedó dormida, y yo… dormí con ella. Dejando para luego, la noticia de mi dolorosa decisión.

El amanecer llegó, y con él la certeza de una decisión tomada. Mientras más lo pensaba, más estaba seguro que era lo mejor. Yo quería que Candy fuera feliz a mi lado, no importaba donde. No importaba si era aquí, en Nueva York, en Londres o en la Luna. No importaba, necesitaba la certeza de su felicidad.

Me removí, evitando despertarla. Ella estaba acostada de lado, profundamente dormida; quería dejarla dormir hasta tarde, pero yo necesitaba ir a trabajar.

- ¿Te vas? –preguntó sonriente sin abrir los ojos

- Si, tengo que ir a trabajar –le acaricié la mejilla- Tú duérmete. Descansa, vendré a comer contigo

- No quiero que te vayas –abrió los ojos

- Tengo que trabajar

- Pero… ¿qué haré mientras no estás? –bromeó

Le di un beso, y me levanté finalmente de la cama. Me metí a la ducha y luego de veinte minutos estaba preparado para salir a trabajar.

- Me voy contigo –dijo después de desayunar

- ¿Vas a la casa?

- Si, tengo que ir por mi computadora; además que mi madre quiere que vaya a ver al médico.

- ¿Médico? –una idea vino a mi mente- ¿Debería ir contigo?

- No, no creo que sea necesario. Además, el médico vendrá a la casa.

- ¿Es un conocido de tu madre?

- Bueno, casi. Es el primo de Albert

Estuve a punto de gritar. ¡Albert!

- Espero que solo su primo llegue a la casa.

- Eso si no lo sé, recuerda que Albert es muy amigo de mi padre –dijo tranquila

- ¡Maldita sea, Candy! –Grité- ese idiota te quiere para él. No permitiré que se acerque a ti.

- Estás siendo un poco irracional. Recuerda que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo. ¿Necesitas algo más para demostrar que soy tu mujer?

- Bueno, no. Pero…

- Nada –sonrió y se acercó- No te pongas paranoico. No iré a ningún lado, yo decidí que quiero casarme contigo, y así lo haré.

Me tranquilizó, pero solo por un momento.

- ¿Estarás conmigo siempre?

- Por supuesto. No seas tonto –me dio un beso ligero en la barbilla- Anda, vamos a casa. Tienes que trabajar –bromeó

Renuente, fui hacia el jeep y manejé hasta la casa. Dejé a Candy en la puerta y después de darle un beso, conduje el auto hasta la parte posterior del cobertizo y a pie me dirigí a las caballerizas, para realizar mi trabajo de todos los días.

Cerca de las once de la mañana, cuando el sol estaba en todo su esplendor. Fui dentro del cobertizo a descansar un rato, fui a la parte de arriba y me recosté en el camastro que tenía en el lugar para dormitar. Hacia tanto que no iba a ese lugar, recordé la vez en que estaba en ese lugar y Annie entró corriendo para avisarme la llegada de Candy… cuando creí que ella me había olvidado. Cuando pensaba que todo lo nuestro ya no tenía solución. Luego recordé la vez cuando en un arrebato de pasión, Candy y yo hicimos el amor en ese sitio.

Tantos recuerdos…

- Terry –se escuchó una voz lejana- ¿Estás aquí?

Al parecer me había quedado dormido. Abrí los ojos y bajé por la pequeña escalera; mi hermana entró por la puerta.

- Te estaba buscando –sonrió

- Estaba descansado

- Qué raro en ti, como siempre tan trabajador –bromeó

- ¿Qué necesitabas?

- Mamá quiere verte

¡Diablos!

- Me mando por ti, quiere hablar contigo en este momento. Tiene un tiempo libre y al parecer es urgente.

- ¿Qué será? –pregunté, pero yo sabía de qué se trataba

- No sé, pero está molesta. Todo el día de ayer estuvo callada y por momentos furiosa. ¿Qué le hiciste? –me golpeó el hombro

- Nada –me sobé el lugar donde me había golpeado, fingiendo dolor para bromear con ella- Pero es mejor ir a averiguarlo. Vamos hermanita –la tomé de la mano

- No te vi ayer, pensé que irías a comer a la casa –me reprochó

- Tuve cosas que hacer.

- Lo ocurrido en la fiesta –susurró- ¿Significó lo que supongo?

- Depende –sonreí- ¿Qué supones?

- Bueno… todos lo comentaron al ustedes retirarse. No escuché muy bien lo que tu dijiste, pero todos decían que habías dicho que Candy era tu mujer, ¿es verdad?

- Ay, pero que hermana tan curiosa –la abracé- ¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato?

Ella sonrió, y se quedó callada un rato.

- Terry… yo quiero que seas feliz. Susana me cae bien, es como mi hermana… pero, tu no la quieres. Lo puedo ver. Si Candy es tu felicidad… tienes mi apoyo

- Gracias hermanita, agradezco tus palabras

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a la casa, entre risas y conversaciones sin demasiada importancia. Evité aclarar sus dudas, no hasta que supiera lo que haría en definitiva.

- ¿Cómo van los preparativos para tu boda? –Pregunté al entrar a la casa –su sonrisa se amplió

- Pues verás…

Su conversación se vio interrumpida…

- Qué bueno que pudiste venir pronto –la voz de mi madre demasiado seca para mi gusto

- Mamá, ¿querías verme?

- Si –espetó- Patty, vete a tu habitación

- Si mamá, luego te cuento –me abrazó- recuerda lo que te dije –me guiñó un ojo

- Gracias –le sonreí- Tu dirás… -me dirigí a mi madre

- Acompáñame

La seguí, ella se dirigió a su habitación y cuando estuve dentro; cerró la puerta. Supuse que quiso hablar ahí por la lejanía con otras habitaciones, no quería interrupciones… eso me quedó claro. Bien, el momento de la verdad había llegado.

- ¿Entonces?

- Dime, ¿Cómo diablos llegaste a embarazar a Candy? –gritó

Sonreí, como supuse… el tema era Candy…

- ¿Quieres que te lo explique? –contesté irónico

- No seas insolente –me dio una bofetada- Me refiero a como diablos, pudiste ser tan estúpido.

- No entiendo tu actitud mamá –contesté sobando mi mejilla- No veo porque estás tan molesta. Es mi vida, es lo que yo deseo hacer. Candy es mi vida, mamá. Juntos seremos una familia, no sé porque la odias tanto.

- Ella no es mujer para ti.

- ¿Por qué? –Grité- Porque tú quieres que me case con Susana, ¿es eso?

- Claro

- No tiene ningún sentido todo esto –caminé a la puerta- No sé ni porque vine

- Terry, debes entrar en razón. Candy no es para ti. Ella es tan distinta a ti, con el tiempo se aburrirá de ti, eres solo un capricho para ella. Te hará daño, yo lo sé.

- Déjame tomar el riesgo. No soy un niño. Además, se supone que tú deberías querer mi felicidad.

- Candy no es tu felicidad. –dijo exasperada

- Me voy, no tiene caso. –Abrí la puerta- Tú nunca querrás que yo sea feliz.

- Pero Terry… no puedes casarte con ella. Luché mucho para separarlos… mis esfuerzos no serán en vano

Me detuve, ¿luchó por separarnos?

Volteé a verla y ella tenía una expresión de angustia, supongo que no deseó decir lo que dijo. Yo estaba sorprendido… y furioso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

No me contestó. Se volteó y comenzó a llorar.

- Mamá –le tomé el brazo- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nada

- ¡Dímelo!

- No es nada. –sollozó

- ¡Me lo vas a decir! –Grité- ¡Dímelo!

- Yo… yo no… olvídalo

- ¡No! ¡Dímelo!

Se soltó de mi agarre y caminó hasta su armario. Salió de este, y caminó hasta la cama, se sentó y puso sobre ella una caja negra.

- Se supone que nunca debiste ver esto –dijo viéndome con angustia

- ¿Qué es?

Abrió la caja y dentro de ella, había muchas cartas, unidas con un lazo color verde. Las tomó y me las entregó.

- Son cartas. Cartas que le enviaste a Candy y algunas que le enviaste a Anthony cuando ella estuvo en Londres. –Yo estaba en shock- y estas –tomó otro fajo de cartas- son las cartas que ella te envió por un tiempo.

Las tomé totalmente angustiado… las vi. Eran mis cartas, y también las de ella. Observar su letra infantil y recordar lo mucho que una vez ansié ver una carta de ella dirigida a mi, inundó mis ojos de lágrimas.

¡Ella me escribió!

- ¿Cómo pudiste? –pregunté con rencor

- Yo… yo no lo hice, siempre.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Al principio yo no sabía que le escribías y que ella te escribía. Me enteré después…

- No entiendo –me volteé para que no viera lo afectado que estaba

- Susana

Lo entendí.

- Y tú la apoyaste

- Era lo mejor… Terry, entiende. -suplicó

- ¡No! –Dije entre dientes- Nunca lo entenderé

Salí de la habitación, tomando entre mis manos las cartas de Candy. Caminé sin parar hasta llegar al cobertizo, subí nuevamente a donde estaba cuando Patty me interrumpió. Me senté en el camastro y comencé a desenvolver los sobres de las cartas de Candy.

Las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos, leer sus letras me hacia feliz. ¡Ella si me escribió! Era increíble… tanto que sufrí por no recibir noticias de ella… ¡ella si pensó en mí!

Continué leyendo una tras otra, inundándome de sus letras, de sus alegrías y de sus tristezas.

En algunas me contaba sus días en Londres y lo mucho que me extrañaba. Que aunque no le escribiera, ella continuaría haciéndolo.

¡Dios!

Yo si le escribía. Ahora entendía el porque de su actitud cuando vino.

Pero entonces, encontré una… la primera que me escribió. Leerla me explicó detalladamente el porque de su ida a Londres.

¡Rayos!... ¡Ella nos vio!

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_Hola! _

_Espero les haya gustado. Perdón por el ligero retraso, he estado algo ocupada. _

_Como siempre…** MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS…**_

_**Neidy, luna, klaudya, LUCESITA GRANDCHESTER, Wendy, Rosi White, Candy20086, Patty reyna, Marycruz, Hellen Franco, gabyselenator, Giomar, WISAL, Lisseth, Tattys Grand, LUISA1113, Janeth, Elhyzha, Lizeth, ChrisK, Oligranchester, Olgaliz, Sharon de Cullen, Mara Elena **(amiga, soy de Guatemala!)** Val rod, chavarina, Candy de Grandchester **(gracias!)_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS!** Sus palabras siempre serán tan especiales para mi… tan importantes! _

_Perdón por no responder cada review, he estado con mi mundo de cabeza; pero espero para el próximo si responder uno por uno (trataré, lo prometo) _

_SALUDITOS y hasta el sábado! _


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 18**

No había pensado demasiado en ese beso en los últimos doce años. Creo que en realidad no pensé en eso en absoluto después de aclarar el asunto con Susana.

Recuerdo exactamente lo que ocurrió esa noche.

**Flash Back**

Fue el día en qué finalmente le había confesado a Candy lo que sentía por ella. Atreviéndome, y a pesar de mi corta edad, la había besado. Ese había sido mi primer beso de amor; la primera vez que le había demostrado con caricias lo que mi corazón guardaba para ella desde mucho tiempo atrás. Me costó mucho decidirme, incluso había hablado con Anthony respecto a lo que debía hacer con estos sentimientos confusos que sentía por su hermana. En ese tiempo, Stear todavía no trabajaba en Las Orquídeas y Anthony era lo más parecido a un hermano que tenía.

Ya faltaban muy pocos días para que los White se regresaran a Nueva York, y yo sentía la necesidad de decirle a Candy lo que sentía antes de su partida; de lo contrario, pasaría todo el año lamentándome no haberle dicho nada. Por días planeé lo que le diría, pero esa noche al tenerla frente a mí… simplemente no supe que decirle. Las palabras me fallaron y lo único coherente que mi mente registró fue la ansiedad de sentirla cerca, mi cuerpo reaccionó mucho más rápido que mi cerebro y sin más, la besé.

Ella respondió a mi beso pero después de un instante, me miró asombrada… tal vez asustada, y sin decir nada; salió corriendo.

Me quedé desolado…

Para mí esa reacción era un rechazo a mis sentimientos, era una verdad sin palabras… ella no sentía lo mismo por mí. Tal vez por miedo a herirme, a destruir nuestra amistad, no quiso decirme algo después del beso o tal vez las sensaciones que la hice sentir por ese beso fueron tan abrumadoras que no supo que responder… ¡no lo sabía!

Me recuerdo a mi mismo, parado y en silencio frente al gran árbol que estaba a un costado de la casa grande, estuve largos minutos… tal vez horas, meditabundo. Quizá esperándola…

Pero después de un rato, comencé a caminar hacia el establo; los caballos desde hacia mucho eran tan importantes en mi vida, creí que estando con ellos me tranquilizaría un poco. Entré al lugar, y me dirigí a un apartado vacío. Entonces, me rompí. Por primera vez en mi vida, lloré. Lloré amargamente. No sé si de decepción, de enojo o simplemente de desamor. Dicen que el llanto por amor es el más sentido… no lo sé, pero ese día yo supe lo que era llorar.

Junté mis piernas a mi pecho y enterré mi cara entre ellas, llorando… sin hacer escándalo… en silencio. Las lágrimas resbalaban en mi rostro sin cesar. A ciencia cierta, no sabía el porque de mi llanto… tal vez si Candy me hubiera rechazado con todas sus letras no hubiera llorado, pero con su silencio y claro rechazo, me hizo sentir impotente. Si, por eso lloraba… ¡de impotencia! Por no saber que hacer. ¿Debía buscarla? ¿Olvidar lo ocurrido? ¿Continuar con nuestra amistad sin mencionar lo que había sucedido? ¿O finalmente confesarle mi amor con todas sus letras?

¿Qué hacía?

Estuve otro rato, ya un poco más calmado, sentado sobre la paja dentro del apartado de una yegua que Anthony montaba. Cuando las lágrimas finalmente cesaron, me dispuse a ir en busca de Candy. Necesitaba saber que sentía ella por mí. Caminé pocos pasos cuando la presencia de Susana me sorprendió. No esperaba verla, mi estado todavía era deprimente, no tenía ninguna intención de dar explicaciones del porque de mi tristeza.

- Hola Terry –me sonrió

- Susi –asentí

- Te estuve buscando, pero después de no encontrarte por ningún lado supuse que estarías con los caballos. Te encanta estar aquí ¿no?

- Si

- Pronto será hora de cenar, quieres que nos vayamos juntos a la casa.

¡Por supuesto que no!

¿Quién pensaba comer en este momento? Lo que necesitaba era ver a Candy y aclarar todo de una vez por todas. Claro… no se lo diría a Susana

- No. Todavía tengo algo que hacer –le sonreí- Pero porque no te adelantas tu, así podrías ayudarle a mamá con la mesa –lo que fuera para alejarla

- Ya dejé todo listo. En realidad… quería verte –se sonrojó

- ¿Si? ¿Necesitabas algo?

- Bien… en realidad no. Pero si quería decirte algo.

¿Qué podría ser? No tenía tiempo para todo esto, Susana era una buena amiga. Hacia poco que había venido a vivir a nuestra casa a causa de la muerte de sus padres, pero aunque su presencia no me molestaba… en ocasiones me sentía demasiado sofocado por sus atenciones.

- Dime

- Pues, veras… no sé como decirte esto. Bueno… tu sabes que ahora vivo en tu casa…

¡Por supuesto! Si la miro en la casa todos los días… sonreí ante mi pensamiento.

- Si

- Entonces, yo… te quiero Terry.

- Yo también Susi, eres una buena amiga. Creo que podríamos llegar a ser como hermanos ¿no te parece?

Noté como sus ojos delataban desilusión, ¿dolor? Pero luego de un segundo, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- No. No me parece –sonrió coqueta

¡Demonios!

- Pues a mi me parece que si –la abracé fraternalmente de lado- ahora, si me permites debo hacer algo en verdad importante.

Caminé unos pasos más, dejándola atrás de mí. No tenía tiempo para este juego de palabras. Está bien, me quería… yo pues… supongo que también, pero no soy de los hombres que se pasan la vida diciendo "te quieros", claro… con Candy era otra cosa.

- Terry, espera –me gritó

Volteé a verla, su mirada era decidida. Como si de pronto tuviera el valor para hacer algo que no habría hecho en otra circunstancia. La vi extrañado, mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Tú no entiendes –bajó la mirada- yo te quiero, pero no como amigo… mucho menos como hermano. Te amo, Terry. En este tiempo te has vuelto tan importante para mí. Me has demostrado cariño y comprensión, estar a tu lado me ha devuelto la seguridad perdida por la partida de mis padres. Pero ahora, a tu lado… me siento fuerte. Sé que estamos destinados para estar juntos.

¡Un momento!

- Estás equivocada, Susi. Tú y yo somos amigos, nada más.

- Si, pero… podríamos ser algo más ¿no crees? Estoy segura que tus padres aprobarían lo nuestro. Creo que es momento de dar el siguiente paso.

¿Siguiente paso? ¡Diablos! Susana estaba loca… ¿cómo podríamos dar otro paso, si no hemos dado el primero?

Y como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, y sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto… me besó.

**Fin Flash Back**

Si lo pienso en este momento, aún no sé porque no la aparté en ese instante. Solo sé que el beso duró algunos segundos y que si me lo preguntaran, no guardo demasiados recuerdos del acto. Si al caso, disgusto…

No puedo creer que ese pequeño instante en mi vida, haya cambiado en tal grado mi destino. Según lo que Candy decía en su carta, ella fue a buscarme para que habláramos de lo ocurrido bajo las ramas del gran árbol. Tal vez si no hubiera visto ese beso, la hubiera convencido de mi amor… y quien sabe, tal vez en este momento no estaríamos en esta situación. Ella nunca se habría ido a Londres, y ahora no tendría esa necesidad de realizarse en la profesión que había elegido al vivir al otro lado del continente.

Todo era culpa de mi madre y Susana. ¿Cómo no lo imaginé? Sabía que Susana no había olvidado los sentimientos que decía sentir por mí. Pero creí, estúpidamente, que con el tiempo éstos se habían transformado en amistad… Por supuesto, ahora lo dudaba.

Creí que esa vez, le había dejado claro que nunca podría verla con otros ojos.

**Flash Back**

Con cuidado, y despacio, para no herir sus sentimientos terminé el beso y me aparté de ella. Volteé el rostro y me quedé un momento en silencio, hasta que decidí que por lo sano era mejor acabar con sus ilusiones de una vez por todas.

- Susi, esto no debió pasar

- Terry… yo…

- ¡Shh! –volteé a verla sonriente- ¿qué te parece si hacemos como si no hubiera pasado?

- Pero es que…

- Es lo mejor

- No, Terry. No es lo mejor. Yo te amo, te lo he dicho. Tal vez tu en este momento no me ames, pero te prometo que lo harás. Yo lucharé día a día por tu amor, lograré que te enamores de mí. Ya lo verás –se veía ilusionada ante la perspectiva- Quise decirte… bueno… besarte –se sonrojó- porque necesitaba hacerte saber lo que siento por ti. Me costó mucho animarme, pero no me arrepiento. Yo te amo, Terry –me sonrió enamorada

¡Cielos! Era más difícil de lo que creía…

- Susi, yo no siento lo mismo por ti. Es más, no creo que algún día yo pueda llegar a sentir algo más por ti que amistad.

- Pero… yo… verás que lo lograré –dijo en un susurro

- No, Susi. No lo lograrás. Mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien más. Me parece injusto ilusionarte en vano. Este amor que siento aquí –le señalé el punto en mi pecho donde se encuentra mi corazón- no cambiará con el tiempo, lo sé. No quiero ilusionarte.

- Pero…

- Susi –me acerqué a ella- no digas nada más. Es mejor olvidarlo. Con el tiempo, tu lograrás olvidar esta ilusión y encontrarás el amor verdadero. Te lo aseguro

- Tu eres mi amor verdadero –susurró al borde de las lágrimas

- No. Tú crees eso ahora, pero no lo es. Tal vez te ilusionaste por tu estado de ánimo, pero lamento decirte que no fue nunca mi intención enviarte otro tipo de mensaje. Eres como una hermana para mi.

Veo desilusión en su rostro. Pero tenía que decirlo, la verdad no quiero que termine destrozada por mi culpa. Es mejor ahora, que después.

- No estés triste –la abracé por los hombros- seremos grandes amigos, ya lo verás. Además estamos jóvenes, tal vez es muy pronto para pensar en amor. –le sonreí

- Pero tu dijiste estar enamorado, ¿de quién se trata? –pregunta ansiosa- ¿La conozco?

Entonces me debatí entre decirle o no. No es en verdad de su incumbencia, pero si todo resultaba como yo quería sería inevitable que nos viera a Candy y a mi, juntos los próximos años… si me iba bien, la próxima eternidad…

- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

- Bien –trató de sonreír- dijiste que seríamos amigos ¿no? Los amigos se confían sus secretos.

Bueno en eso ella tenía razón, finalmente me decidí a decírselo.

- Candy

- ¿la señorita White? –preguntó alarmada

- Si

- Pero… -trató de decir algo, pero después cambió de opinión

- Sé lo que piensas, ella y yo somos distintos –ella asintió- Probablemente sea así, pero contra los sentimientos no se puede luchar. La quiero y creo que… -preferí callar, aún no sabía si ella me quería

- No te preocupes, entiendo.

- Ahora, como amigos, te pido que no comentes nada con nadie. Aún no se lo digo a ella –mentí- y no me gustaría que se enterara por terceros. ¿tú entiendes, no? –le guiñé un ojo

- Por supuesto –simuló una sonrisa- no te apures. Por mi nadie sabrá nada. –levantó la mano, prometiéndolo

Caminamos hasta la salida del establo, así como la había tenido todo este tiempo. Con mi brazo rodeándole los hombros. Cuando caminamos algunos pasos fuera del lugar, pretendí despedirme de ella, para dirigirme a la casa de Candy y que ella se dirigiera a nuestra casa para cenar. Pero entonces, mi madre apareció en la escena.

- ¡Qué linda imagen! –sonrió satisfecha

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté dudoso mientras quitaba el brazo alrededor del cuello de Susana

- A ustedes dos, juntos. Hacen una linda pareja

¡Genial!

- ¿Pareja? Yo diría que nos llevamos muy bien como hermanos –le aclaré a mi madre

- Cómo tu digas, no me entrometeré en su relación –sonrió con picardía

¿Relación?

No era momento de ponerme a discutir con mi madre sobre lo que éramos o no Susana y yo. Mientras más tiempo transcurría, más se acrecentaba mi ansiedad por ver a Candy.

- Mamá, tengo que hacer algo. Tal vez no vaya a cenar esta noche. Llegaré un poco tarde.

- ¿Cómo que tarde jovencito? –bueno, en esa época yo solo tenía 13 años.

- Si, tengo que hacer algo importante.

- Pues será mañana. Ahora tenemos que ir a cenar. Tu padre ya debe de estar en casa y se hace tarde. No es correcto que tu andes por los alrededores solo.

- Pero mamá, tengo que decirle algo a… Anthony –mentí

- Será mañana –me tomó del brazo- además el joven White ya está en su casa, cenando con sus hermanos. No es momento para molestarlo con pláticas de adolescentes. Mañana hablarás con él.

Rodé los ojos con resignación. Mi madre no entendía lo importante que esta conversación de adolescentes, era. En este momento, dicha conversación era mi todo. No creía poder dormir sin poder hablar con Candy. Pero tal vez mi madre tenía razón. Tal vez lo mejor era hablar con Candy al día siguiente.

Obediente, me dirigí a casa del brazo de mi madre, junto a Susana. Quien lucía complacida…

**Fin Flash Back**

¡Cómo lamentaba no insistir en hablar con Candy esa noche!

A la mañana siguiente me encontré con la sorpresa de que los White se habían ido muy temprano en la mañana. Dejándome la amarga sensación que se debía todo a mi beso del día anterior. En ese momento, creí que Candy ni siquiera había querido darme la cara por lo sucedido. ¿Tan desagradable había sido?

Pero ahora, lo veía todo tan claro. Candy se había ido por el beso que Susana me había dado. No se quedó lo suficiente para ver lo que ocurrió después. Juzgó a simple vista lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué no me preguntó? ¡Demonios! Todo hubiera sido más sencillo…

Me levanté totalmente exaltado del camastro donde había estado sentado. Tomé las cartas en un puño y corrí escaleras abajo hasta llegar al primer piso del granero. Candy tenía que saber… ella tenía que enterarse de lo ocurrido. Saber que yo siempre la amé, y que también yo le escribía…

Corrí fuera del lugar y me apresuré a llegar a la casa de sus padres. Entré por la cocina, como era mi costumbre y no encontré a Annie como era usual. Llegué a la sala y no vi a nadie. ¿Dónde se encontraban todos?

Miré escaleras arriba y estuve tentado a subir y gritarle a Susana por haberse entrometido entre Candy y yo años atrás. Pero me contuve, no era momento para reclamos. Ahora lo importante era encontrar a Candy. Caminé unos pasos más, entonces me topé con el señor White

- Buen día, Terry

- Señor White –asentí

- ¿Cómo les fue en su primer día viviendo juntos? –preguntó casual

- Bien, gracias –sonreí

- Me alegra. ¿Quieres algo de beber? –caminó hacia la sala

- No, gracias –negué con la cabeza- en realidad estoy buscando a Candy. ¿la ha visto?

- Si. Ella y su madre fueron al pueblo. Al hospital –seguramente vio mi cara alarmada, por lo que aclaró- fueron a una revisión de rutina. Al parecer no había tenido una desde el inicio de su embarazo y era importante hacerlo ahora.

- Entiendo

- Pero dime, ¿por qué la urgencia? –Preguntó sonriente al dar un trago a su vaso de whisky- ¿Sucede algo?

- No en realidad, necesitaba decirle algo

- Al parecer tendrás que esperar.

- Eso parece –le sonreí

- ¿Has pensando en lo que te propuse?

- Si

- ¿Y has decidido algo?

Lo había decidido, antes de enterarme de las cartas. Ahora… tal vez si Candy las veía, ya descartaría la idea de regresar a Londres. Era una posibilidad…

- todavía no –mentí

- Bien, piénsalo. Es una oferta importante. Te aseguro que todos serán más felices con esta decisión –sonrió- Candy y mi nieto vivirán mejor en la ciudad.

Asentí, diciéndole que lo pensaría.

Estuve otros minutos con el señor White, en ellos me enteré que Candy tardaría un poco y que era probable que regresara hasta muy tarde ese día. Entonces decidí que era mejor regresar a la casa. Ya había terminado mis labores del día, y una idea había venido a mi mente.

Cabalgué hasta la casa y después de asegurar la correa de Teodora, entré a la casa a preparar todo para la llegada de Candy.

Esta noche, le pediría nuevamente que se casara conmigo. Le enseñaría las cartas y después de leerlas, probablemente la convencería de permanecer a mi lado, en Las Orquídeas para criar en el campo, el lugar en donde nos conocimos, a nuestro hijo en camino.

Fui a mi armario y de una caja, saqué un álbum de fotos que celosamente había guardado todo este tiempo. En él estaban las pocas fotografías que tenía de ella, y de nosotros. Las saqué de sus hojas, y las acomodé en la cama. Como el hombre romántico que siempre pretendo ser con ella, traté lo mejor posible armar una historia con las fotografías. Quería que ella se enamorara de nuevo del joven que alguna vez fui, y que a partir de hoy recordara nuestra infancia y adolescencia sin dolor. Solo con alegría, sabiendo que yo siempre la amé.

Cuando estuve satisfecho con el resultado. Lo empaqué en un regalo, lo dejé sobre la cama y el resto de la tarde me dediqué a preparar la cena que comeríamos en nuestra noche especial. La noche en que finalmente le pediría matrimonio a Candy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La visita al médico fue más que reveladora.

Había tenido un ligero sangrado los días anteriores, pero como alguna vez escuché que eso era normal en las embarazadas, siempre y cuando no fuera abundante. Y como había sido ligero, casi imperceptible, pues no lo tomé en cuenta. Además, estaba el hecho de toda la presión que había tenido… no me había detenido demasiado a pensar en ello.

Pero estaba tan equivocada.

El médico que me dijo que si no tenía cuidado, el sangrado podía incrementarse y ponerme en riesgo de un aborto. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo pude ser tan inconsciente? Mi pequeño hijo dependía totalmente de mí, y yo era la que debía cuidarlo.

Por otro lado, me alegró saber que tenía siete semanas de embarazo. Me hicieron un ultrasonido y pude escuchar el latido del corazón de mi bebé. Fue el sonido más lindo que alguna vez hubiese escuchado. Lamentaba que Terry no estuviera conmigo, era grandioso tener a mamá… pero sin duda, Terry hubiera estado sumamente emocionado. Todavía no podía saberse el sexo, pero estaba casi segura que sería un varón. No sé… podía sentirlo.

Me imprimieron la ecografía, y después de cambiarme pasé al consultorio del médico, quien me dio algunas instrucciones. En este momento, lamenté que mamá estuviera a mi lado. ¿por qué? Porque el médico me advirtió que por unas semanas era recomendable no hacer demasiado esfuerzo, eso incluía… sexo. Fue bochornoso para mí, que mi madre escuchara que no podía tener relaciones sexuales con Terry hasta que el sangrado fuera controlado. El riesgo no era latente, pero según las palabras del médico, era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Así también, me prohibió montar a caballo y cargar cosas muy pesadas. Me sentía una inútil… pero todo era por mi bebé.

Karen no había ido con nosotras, pues había viajado con Anthony a Nueva York en un viaje de improvisto. La verdad, le di gracias a Dios por eso, pues si ya de por si tuvimos que esperar un montón para que me atendieran a mi, si esperábamos por Karen… nunca hubiéramos salido de esa clínica.

El lugar no era tan sofisticado como mi madre hubiese querido, pero era peor que nada. El doctor Leagan, el primo de Albert, nos había recomendado a este ginecólogo que según él era muy bueno, y pues dadas las circunstancias, pues era mejor visitarlo de una vez.

Cuando salimos del consultorio, ya eran cerca de las siete de la noche. Por eso, tomando en cuenta el camino hasta la casa, llegamos hasta las ocho treinta. Mi madre me llevó directamente a la casa de Terry, que ya consideraba mi hogar, porque en verdad me sentía cansada. Aparcó el auto fuera de la propiedad y me quiso ayudar a bajar. No me sentí cómoda con el gesto, así que le insistí en que era mejor no molestarse. La despedí dentro del auto y me encaminé hacia mi casa.

Cuando estuve en el umbral de la puerta, agité la mano a señal de despedida; cuando mi madre arrancó el vehículo entré finalmente a la casa. Entonces sentí un aroma por demás agradable. Olía a… pollo horneado. El pollo se había convertido en mi platillo favorito desde mi embarazo. Así que todo lo que tuviera que ver con esta ave, yo lo olería delicioso. Caminé hasta la cocina y dentro de ella, encontré a Terry… con un mandil a la cintura y totalmente concentrado en lo que hacia.

- Hola –le sonreí

- ¡Candy! –dijo sorprendido de verme- ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te escuche

- Hace unos minutos, mi madre vino a dejarme. –caminé hacia él- ¿Qué haces?

- La cena

- ¿Pollo? –asintió- Huele delicioso. No sabía que pudieras cocinar.

- Oh, no demasiado. Pero hago el intento. Recuerda que hace mucho que vivo solo, hay noches en las que decido comer en esta casa en soledad. Y pues, no tengo quien me cocine –sonrió

- Ya veo. No te hagas ilusiones entonces, porque aunque ahora viva contigo… yo no sé cocinar. –le aseguré- es más, no tengo idea de cómo se hace.

- No te apures, sabremos que hacer cuando llegue el momento.

Me abrazó fuertemente y después de verme a los ojos por varios minutos, me besó. Fue un beso largo, y tan delicioso. Había en sus labios amor y devoción… cuando el beso se rompió me sonrió ampliamente y rozó su nariz con la mía.

- Ven, siéntate. Es hora de comer

- ¿Ya está listo?

- Si –me sonrió- espero te guste.

Me condujo al pequeño comedor, y me instó a sentarme. Colocó dos platos y luego trajo de la cocina en una bandeja, el pollo que ya había olfateado minutos atrás. En verdad se veía delicioso.

- Huele muy rico

- Espero que sepa igualmente.

Me sirvió una porción generosa que no desprecié y cuando estuvieron servidos los dos platos, sirvió en las copas que teníamos frente a nosotros un poco de limonada…

- ¿limonada?

- Si, no puedes tomar alcohol –me reprendió- estás embarazada –me recordó

Asentí, y luego de chocar nuestras copas tomamos un sorbo del líquido.

- ¿Por qué brindamos? –pregunté

- Por nosotros. Por nuestra felicidad juntos

Sonreí y asentí, luego me hizo un gesto, instándome a probar el pollo. Partí un trozo y lo introduje en mi boca. ¡Vaya! Estaba delicioso.

- Está delicioso

- ¿TE gusta? –sonrió

- Si, está muy rico. Ya puedes casarte –bromeé

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera pensando en algo secreto.

- Cuando termines, tengo algo que mostrarte –mordió un trozo de pollo

- ¿Si? –pregunté curiosa- ¿De qué se trata?

- De… es una sorpresa. Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

- Yo quiero saberlo ahora.

- No. Cuando termines. No estuve cocinando toda la tarde para que lo dejaras desperdiciado. –me sonrió- Debes de comer, por ti y por el bebé.

- Está bien, solo porque esto en verdad está rico y porque tengo mucha hambre.

Últimamente, mi apetito se había acrecentado.

Cuando terminamos de comer, tomó mi mano y me llevó a nuestra habitación. Pero antes, me dijo que cerrara los ojos. Cuando lo hice, entramos al dormitorio y ya dentro me tomó en sus brazos y me cargó hasta la cama.

- Oye, ya sé cual es tu sorpresa –sonreí con picardía

- Te equivocas, no es eso… bueno, tal vez…. Pero ahora, es otra cosa lo que te quiero mostrar.

Cuando estuve sobre la cama, me dijo que podía abrir los ojos. Al abrirlos, vi que la habitación estaba casi en total oscuridad. Solo lo iluminaban, pequeñas velas aromáticas. ¿De qué se trataba esto? Me sonrió y tomó de la mesa de noche un paquete envuelto, me lo dio y yo lo vi extrañada.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Tu sorpresa. Ábrela –me señaló la caja

Con manos rápidas rasgué el papel marrón que cubría la caja y saqué el contenido dentro de ésta.

- ¿Un álbum de fotos?

- Si. Míralo

Hojeé las páginas del álbum. La primera foto que vi fue una mía de cuando tenía unos cinco años de edad, junto a mi hermano. Sonriendo, frente al árbol que se encontraba a un costado de la casa. Lo vi extrañada, continué hojeando el álbum y me encontré con una decena de fotos de nuestra niñez. Algunas fotos que ni siquiera conocía. En ellas estábamos él y yo, jugando o en algunas posando para la cámara. Pero hubo una en especial que me llamó a atención. En ella estábamos Terry y yo, conversando. No era una foto impresionante, yo vestía un pantalón holgado y una camisa de mi hermano y él con su overol favorito, pero lo que impresionaba era lo entretenida que yo me veía. Mi mirada estaba perdida en la boca de Terry meintras me comentaba algo interesante, seguramente. Recordé las diversas ocasiones en las que estuvimos en esta posición años atrás… cuando éramos amigos. Lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, cerré de golpe el álbum y lo miré enojada.

Me sentía de pronto muy molesta. No quería recordar lo que éramos antes… había sufrido mucho. Por eso me había ido… por…

- ¿Qué significa eso? –espeté

- Tu sorpresa

- No me gusta

- ¿Por qué? –sonrió- deberías continuar viéndolo

- No

- Hazlo –me obligó, abriendo el álbum en el lugar donde lo había dejado

Continué hojeándolo, molesta… vi fotos de nosotros un poco más grandes. Entonces en cierta página, las fotos se terminaron, y entonces…

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Averígualo

Tomé los sobres y vi mi letra en ellos. ¡Mis cartas! ¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrármelas? De pronto sentí rabia y vergüenza. Él tenía mis cartas, cartas que yo le había escrito con amor y a veces con desilusión por no tener respuesta por parte de él.

- No quiero ver más –lo cerré nuevamente

- Continúa

A regañadientes, continué. Entonces, vi un sobre que no era mío. Eran cartas que no había enviado yo. ¡un momento! Eran cartas… ¡de Terry!

- Esto…

Él asintió. Yo abrí una. La primera creo… la leí, detenidamente. Me preguntaba porque me había ido, que necesitaba decirme lo mucho que me quería… que me extrañaba. ¡Que me amaba!

¡Esto no podía ser!

Él nunca me había escrito. Estas cartas no eran verdad no podían ser…

- Yo siempre te escribí –susurró

Levanté la vista, nublada por mis lágrimas. Él también tenía los ojos llorosos.

- Pero…

- Lo sé. Yo también siempre pensé que no me escribías.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste entonces estas cartas?

Bajó la vista, molesto…

- No importa ya.

- ¡Claro que importa! –me levanté exaltada

- NO, lo importante es que tú y yo siempre nos quisimos. Que nunca pudimos olvidar este amor que llevamos dentro. –me abrazó- Que siempre debimos estar juntos

- Yo…

- No digas nada. Ya desperdiciamos mucho tiempo antes, ahora… solo debemos continuar. Ser felices, como siempre debimos serlo.

Tenía razón, si quería saber bien lo de las cartas. Pero en este momento, al tenerlo cerca… después de ver las cartas y saber que siempre me quiso; no podía pensar en nada más.

- Te amo Candy –me acomodó en la cama

- Yo también

Se acostó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello, con sus manos delineaba mi figura y pronto comenzó a desvestirme. El médico me había dicho que no era adecuado tener relaciones en las próximas semanas, pero en este momento… no podía pensar en nada más que hacer el amor con Terry.

Tal vez era por la seguridad de que siempre me amó o por mis hormonas, pero me sentía especialmente excitada. Una vez… no me haría daño.

Después de todo, Terry siempre era muy tierno. Nada violento… seguramente no afectaría demasiado

Terry me hizo el amor, durante largo rato… cuando nuestros cuerpos estuvieron un poco saciados… y con la pasión un poco apagada; me susurró.

- No terminaste de ver el álbum –dijo en mi oído

- ¿Había algo más que ver?

- Si, lo más importante

Curiosa, me levanté así como estaba. Desnuda caminé hasta donde el álbum había quedado y lo abrí en la hoja donde me había quedado.

- La última hoja –me aconsejó

Hojeé las páginas hasta llegar a la última hoja, entonces vi escrito con su letra: "¿TE quieres casar conmigo?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Terry aún no me lo había pedido…

Levanté mi vista y él me veía ansioso. Entonces caminé hasta él y lo besé largamente. Cuando el beso terminó. Le susurré contra los labios

- Si

Me sonrió ampliamente y me haló nuevamente hacia él, donde nuevamente… nos entregamos a la pasión.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Una ligera incomodidad me despertó. Un dolor agudo en mi vientre terminó de sobresaltarme… Ya era de día, pero la luz del sol no se colaba en la ventana, por las cortinas cerradas.

Me levanté presurosa y caminé hasta el baño, encendí la luz del cuarto y noté que mis piernas estaban manchadas de sangre. Una línea corría hasta mi pantorrilla.

¡Dios!

La palabra aborto… llegó a mi mente.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola!**

Se que no tengo perdón, les quedé debiendo el capítulo de la semana pasada. Pero tuve tantos problemas durante los días anteriores, primero personales y después con mi computadora. No tenía ninguna forma de cómo transcribir el capítulo y me fue imposible publicar antes.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior… no es por asustarlas... pero esto aún esta por comenzar... (me refiero al drama)

Como siempre... **MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**

Neidy: amiga…! Mil gracias por tu constante apoyo… espero que continues conmigo hasta el final… *.*

Klaudya: si, es difícil ver a Eleonor de "mala"… yo misma no lo crei cuando lo imaginé, jejeje. Pero es bueno varias a veces no? Espero seguir contando con tu audiencia. ;D

LUISA1113: es verdad, a regañadientes fue que el padre de Candy aceptó, jejeje; pero para eso tiene a alguien que lo dome, jajaja. Que bien que Candy tiene apoyo en su madrastra. Nos estamos leyendo

Wendy: gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia…

Janeth: creo que a veces las madres no se dan cuenta del daño que pueden ocasionar a los hijos con lo que ellas consideran lo mejor. Creo que pronto entenderán (o al menos sabrán) el porque del proceder de Eleonor.

LUCESITA GRANDCHESTER: que te pareció la reacción de Candy? Espero que te guste el giro de la historia… saluditos!

Lady Anny A: amiga, creo que este capítulo respondió a tu pregunta. Espero que te haya gustado, saludos! ;D

Patty reyna: es verdad, cuando uno quiere donde sea que el ser amado esté uno es feliz. Talvez te tome la palabra y los envíe a la luna, jejeje. Saluditos

WISAL: mi querida maestra, pronto sabrás porque Eleonor se opone a la relación de Terry y Candy… pero la verdad si da coraje que apoye a la gusana y no a Candy… =S. nos estamos leyendo! *.*

Val rod: mi amiga Anthonyfan… me alegra que continues con nosotras, yo se que se siente que tu amor no se quede con Candy, jejeje. Mil gracias!

Marycruz: no te gusta la unión libre? Jejeje… a mi tampoco en realidad… pero así quería que sucediera todo esto. Espero que te siga gustando, mil gracias…

Teerryytiinaa: el misterio se resolvió, tampoco era la gran cosa… como siempre la gusana de arrastrada.. jejeje.. como me cae mal la tipa. (bueno, creo que a todas, jejeje) gracias por leer!

Pathya: mil gracias por tu review, amiga!

Oligrandchester: creo que tu has sido la primera en preguntar eso, y la respuesta es si… pero todavía no es momento de revelarlo, jejeje. Gracias Oli por leer! Sabes? Se te extraña! Espero estes bien… :D

Mia Londoo: de verdad? Mil gracias por la atención… que te tenga tan enganchada es un motivo para continuarla… perdón por el atraso! Saluditos, nos estamos leyendo!

Lisseth: te sorprendió lo de las cartas? Bueno, esas fueron de las primeras escenas que imaginé al armar la historia… saluditos que estés bien

Tattys Grand: Tocaya! Si… mendiga Eleonor al apoyar a la gusana.. jejeje… mil gracias por tu atención, amiga! Nos estamos leyendo.

Candy de Grandchester: es cierto lo que comentas, a mi también me gusta perderme en este mundo casi perfecto. Porque como una vez dije, para que amargarnos más con la vida cotidiana si podemos soñar con esto, jejeje. Creo que por eso me gusta escribir. Mil gracias por tu review!

ChrisK: me alegra muchísimo que te guste! No he sabido de ti últimamente, ya nació tu bebé? Espero que todo este bien en tu vida. Saluditos ;D

Elhyzha: es cierto, esta mamá de Terry es diferente a la Eleonor de la serie; pero quise cambiarla un poco… ya sabes para no caer en lo mismo de siempre, jejeje. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Saluditos

Olgaliz: creo que esto es lo que cabe recalcar, a pesar de las intrigas y las formas que tuvieron para separarlos su amor triunfó. Ahora, espero que lo siga haciendo, jejeje… gracias por tu review, amiga!

Mara Elena: siento muchísimo no haber podido publicar la semana pasada, pero más que por dejar se hacerlo; lo lamento por no poder desearte un feliz cumpleaños! Woww amiga! No tenía idea que fuera tu cumple si no con gusto te hubiese dedicado el capitulo anterior. Mil felicidades, espero la hayas pasado super. Por otro lado, te sorprendió que fuera guatemalteca? Jejejje… no eres la única, muchas me lo han dicho. Nosotros por acá, también estuvimos de fiesta el fin de semana pasado; también era nuestra fiesta de independencia… 191 años de "libertad", jejeje… en fin… me alegra que todo este mundo de fantasía me permita conocer gente linda de otros países… estamos en contacto.

Hellen Franco: mil gracias por tu review, amiga! Me alegra que te guste… :D

Gema G: amiga, mil gracias por los reviews durante la semana. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Cuando veía tus capítulos me sentía tan culpable… porque? Por mi falta compromiso al no publicar la semana pasada. Pero creo que al mismo tiempo me motivaban. Saluditos, nos estamos leyendo!

NUEVAMENTE, mil gracias por sus palabras… creo que les debía una contestación a cada una por separado por mi falta de publicación la semana pasada. Espero sepan perdonarme =P

Nos leemos ahora sí, la semana entrante…

**SALUDITOS**


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 19**

Sentí a Candy levantarse y medio abrí los ojos para verla entrar al cuarto de baño. Estiré los brazos sobre mis hombros y bostecé; me sentía dichoso y pleno. Me estiré en todo mi largo y sonreí ampliamente con los ojos cerrados. Estaba feliz. Genuinamente feliz. Candy había aceptado casarse conmigo y después de la noche de verdades y amor que habíamos tenido dudaba que quisiera separarse de mi. Nada malo podía ocurrir. Ahora seríamos ella, el bebé y yo. Estaríamos juntos siempre.

Habían pasado solo unos segundos desde que Candy se hubiera levantado y una idea vino a mi mente. ¿Por qué no seguir festejando nuestro futuro matrimonio?

Me levanté presuroso y desnudo como estaba, me encaminé hacia el baño, pero antes que pudiera entrar, salió Candy. Entonces todo sucedió en una fracción de segundo. No me dijo nada, pero yo entendí todo. Su expresión, sus ojos llorosos, su postura y lo más alarmante, la línea de sangre que fluía por toda su muslo desde su entrepierna. Me alarmé. Sin decir nada más, comencé vestirme. Me coloqué presuroso unos jeans y una camisa al azar que encontré en el armario. Candy se quedó parada en medio de la habitación, muda y llorosa. De sus ojos no salían lágrimas, pero podía ver lo alarmada que se encontraba. Cuando estuve vestido, tomé una bata de seda que Candy tenía a un lado de la cama y se la coloqué. La tomé en mis brazos y salimos de la casa en dirección al auto. Desde que Candy se había mudado conmigo, el jeep permanecía a todas horas en el exterior de nuestra casa. Esa había sido una decisión de su padre, por cualquier emergencia que pudiera surgir; y esta claramente era una emergencia.

La coloqué en el asiento del copiloto y cuando me abroché el cinturón de seguridad; arranqué el auto a toda velocidad.

En mi mente se presentaba una y otra vez el peor panorama posible… la pérdida de nuestro bebé. ¡No! ¡No, no y no! ¡Eso no podía ser! Candy no podía perder a nuestro bebé. ¡No!

Le pedía al cielo que no le ocurriera nada. Le rogaba a Dios que nos permitiera conocer a ese pequeño angelito que nos había regalado. Teníamos que conservarlo. No podíamos perderlo ahora que Candy y yo éramos tan felices. No ahora que los fantasmas del pasado ya no nos atormentarían.

Conduje en un mutismo total. Lo único que escuchaba eran mis tormentosos pensamientos. Escasas veces volteé a ver a Candy, tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos y plegarias que no me percaté que ella ahora lloraba. Pero un momento antes de estacionarme frente al hospital del pueblo, la tomé de la mano y le dije esperanzadamente.

- Todo estará bien –dije sonriente, rogándole al cielo que fuera verdad

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa igualmente esperanzada y entonces llegamos finalmente a nuestro destino. Me bajé presuroso del auto y corrí hasta la puerta del copiloto, abrí la puerta sin demora y la tomé en mis brazos mientras rápidamente me adentraba en el centro. Afortunadamente, la clínica tenía una sección de emergencias, al entrar un grupo de enfermeras me preguntaron lo ocurrido y después de brevemente explicarles lo que había sucedido trajeron una silla de ruedas para llevar a Candy a que un médico la atendiera. Quise ir con ella para saber que le ocurría exactamente al bebé pero no me lo permitieron, entonces tuve que esperar.

¡Maldita sea! Me sentía ansioso. Nervioso. A punto de un colapso. Estar ahí en medio de la sala de emergencias esperando por noticias era angustiante. Yo necesitaba saber que les ocurría a mi mujer y a mi bebé.

Estuve tentado en ir a llamar a los White para informarles de lo sucedido pero me contuve. Primero tenía que saber como estaban ellos, que tal si en lo que iba a llamarlos el médico salía a darme informes de Candy. Tenía que esperar.

Después de varios minutos, que se sintieron como horas. Una enfermera se me acercó para llevarme a la habitación en la que Candy se encontraba. Temeroso la seguí, al estar frente a la puerta y antes que el médico diera la autorización de entrar, mil escenas cruzaron por mi cabeza. Por un momento… temí lo peor.

Entré a la habitación y observé a Candy recostada sobre una camilla; el médico estaba junto a ella apuntando algo sobre una carpeta metálica. Caminé hasta estar junto a ella y entonces el galeno habló.

- Buenos días, señor Grandchester –al parecer sabía mi nombre- mi nombre es Steve Johnson y soy el médico que está atendiendo a su esposa.

- Mucho gusto –le contesté ansioso

- Lo mandé a llamar porque su esposa me pidió informarle que todo se encontraba bien. Estaba preocupada por usted, quiso que usted estuviera a su lado –le sonreí a Candy con amor- Déjeme decirle, que tanto su esposa como el producto se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud –alivio… alivio inundó mi alma

- ¿Pero el sangrando? –pregunté temeroso

- Como le dije a Candy –la llamó por su nombre- en ocasiones el sangrado es normal durante el embarazo. El flujo que presentaba su esposa no era abundante, era más bien escaso. Pero teniendo en cuenta los eventos recientes, podría decirse que era totalmente normal.

- ¿Eventos recientes?

- Verá, su esposa me informó que ustedes tuvieron relaciones sexuales ayer por la noche y principalmente esa fue la causa del sangrado.

¡Vaya! Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí avergonzado. No porque el médico supiera de nuestra vida íntima sino por ser yo el causante de todo este alboroto.

Que podía decir… por primera vez después de lo ocurrido en la mañana, pude respirar tranquilo.

- Entiendo

- Es importante señor Grandchester que se tomen algunas precauciones de ahora en adelante. Su esposa ha presentado algunos sangrados leves, lo que nos indica que su cuello uterino presenta una pequeña infección, eso aunado a las relaciones íntimas que ustedes mantienen agravó la situación. La infección es controlable, pero no por eso hay que dejar de preocuparse. La señora tiene que ser cuidadosa. Mientras todo se normalice dentro de su cuello uterino es mejor abstenerse de mantener contacto sexual así como de realizar actividades físicas demasiado fuertes.

- Me aseguraré de eso

- Me alegro –sonrió

- ¿Eso es todo doctor? –pregunté. Necesitaba toda la información posible. Yo mismo cuidaría a Candy

- Verá señor Grandchester, los estudios preliminares nos indicaron que todo marcha de maravilla en su embarazo. La señora temía que tuviera una amenaza de aborto por la sangre presentada, pero después de realizarle algunas pruebas pudimos descartar esa posibilidad.

- ¿Entonces no hay amenaza?

- implícita, no. Pero esta siempre puede presentarse si no se toman precauciones. Como le digo, todo depende de las precauciones que se tomen. Además su esposa no presenta ningún dolor abdominal, así que esto nos da la certeza que no existe amenaza latente.

- Ya veo. Me encargaré que Candy sea todo lo cuidadosa que deba ser. –ella me sonrió con reproche- ¿Es necesario dejarla internada?

- No lo creo. Podrá llevársela casa después de realizarle un ultrasonido

- ¿Ultrasonido?

- Si –me sonrió- tengo una ligera sospecha y será mejor esclarecerla de una vez por todas.

- ¿Sospecha? -¿de qué?

- No es acerca de nada malo. Al contrario. Su esposa se realizó una ecografía el día de ayer, pero como ella no era mi paciente, no estuve presente en esta. No se apure, no es nada de lo que deba alarmarse –me sonrió, creo que lo aclaró por mi expresión asustada.

- De acuerdo

- Entonces los dejo. Una enfermera vendrá por usted dentro de unos minutos. –le habló a Candy

- Si –ella sonrió

El médico abandonó la habitación y yo me acerqué aún más a Candy. Necesitaba saber de su propia boca que se sentía bien, el médico ya me había dicho que su estado de salud era correcto; pero necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –le acaricié la mejilla- ¿Están bien? –pregunté sonriente mientras dirigía mi mano a su vientre

- Estoy bien. Estaba asustada en la mañana, pero ahora ya me siento más relajada

- Yo también, me sentía temeroso. Temía que algo malo pudiera pasarte a ti o al bebé

- Si. Bueno, a mi no me importaba si me pasaba algo a mí; pero al bebé –bajó la mirada- me hubiera sentido culpable toda la vida…

- ¿Culpable? –le levanté el rostro tomando su barbilla- No era tu culpa, Pecosa. Hubiera sido un accidente.

- No. Yo hubiera tenido la culpa

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque el médico que me atendió ayer ya me había advertido de que esto podría ocurrir. Me recomendó no tener relaciones sexuales por un tiempo mientras el sangrado desaparecía. Hubiera sido mi responsabilidad.

- No, hubiera sido la responsabilidad de los dos –le besé la frente- Yo también lo hice, ¿recuerdas? –le sonreí torcido

- Perfectamente –se sonrojó- Pero aún así, tú no sabías nada. Yo era la responsable

- En todo caso, yo tenía que haberlo sabido también. Debí venir contigo a tu chequeo médico. Ya no te atormentes más, amor. Ahora todo está bien. Los dos estarán bien –le besé los labios ligeramente- Te amo

- Yo también –me contestó sonriente

En ese momento, una enfermera vino por ella para trasladarla al cuarto de ultrasonidos. Ayudé a la enfermera a colocar a Candy en una silla de ruedas, después las acompañé hasta el lugar donde ya nos esperaba el doctor Johnson. Cuando entramos Candy se subió a la camilla y el médico le descubrió parte de su abdomen, luego le colocó un gel transparente sobre su vientre y colocó un pequeño aparato sobre este. Pronto la máquina que estaba conectada a este aparatito comenzó a producir un sonido parecido a un latido. Mi respiración se detuvo. ¿Ese era el latido del corazón de mi hijo? Me sentí tan inesperadamente feliz. El bebé estaba vivo, su corazón me lo indicaba.

El médico dirigió la mirada al monitor de la máquina mientras recorría el vientre de Candy con el aparato que lo conectaba a la gran máquina. Lo veía atento.

- ¿Está todo bien? –pregunté emocionado

- Si, perfectamente –sonrió- es solo… que esperaba ver algo más

- ¿Algo más?

- Si, pero al parecer me equivoqué –continuó recorriendo el vientre de Candy

- Es nuestro bebé, Terry –me dijo Candy emocionada

- Si, mi amor. Es precioso –le besé con ternura la cabeza. Me sentía orgulloso. Tan feliz. Nunca imaginé que una pequeña imagen de nuestro bebé me hiciera el hombre más feliz del planeta.

- Aquí esta –habló el médico

- ¿Qué esta? –pregunté ansioso- ¿Es algo malo?

- No. –sonrió nuevamente- Tuve la ligera sospecha al ver el ultrasonido anterior de su esposa de que algo más estaba dentro de su vientre, pero quería comprobarlo por mí mismo. Al parecer estaba muy escondido

¿Escondido? ¿Por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto?

- Díganos doctor, ¿qué encontró?

- Señores, no tendrán un hijo. Tendrán dos –aseguró- está usted esperando gemelos –le dijo a Candy

¿Gemelos?

- ¿Gemelos? –preguntó Candy asombrada

- Si, pero el pequeñín estaba muy escondido detrás de su hermano. En una de las imágenes de la ecografía anterior, pude divisar algo parecido a una extremidad, pero no estaba seguro. Ahora, después de esta imagen puedo estar seguro. Tendrán dos bebés.

Candy volteó a verme y sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas, pero estaba sonriendo. Estaba feliz, al igual que yo.

- Te amo –le susurré en el oído

El médico nos explicó brevemente lo que veía en la pantalla. Nos dijo que todo marchaba de maravilla y que dentro de cuatro o cinco semanas podríamos conocer el sexo de los bebés. La consulta transcurrió alegremente entre pequeñas bromas por parte del médico si nuestro hijo sería muy tímido o el otro muy sobre protector al cubrirlo con su cuerpo para que no lo viéramos. En fin… lo que empezó siendo un drama por la mañana, resultó al final como toda una alegría. Seríamos padres por partida doble.

Después de terminar el ultrasonido, llevaron a Candy nuevamente a la habitación en la que se había encontrado para que se colocara la ropa que llevaba puesta, pero como no llevaba ninguna; tuvo que conformarse con ponerse la bata que yo mismo le pusiera horas atrás. Cuando Candy estuvo lista para abandonar el hospital, me dirigía la caja a pagar la cuenta por los servicios prestados y después nos encaminamos hacia el auto. Antes de dejarla entrar en él, la tomé entre mis brazos y la abracé fuertemente

- Te amo –no me cansaba de repetírselo. Me sentía tan dichoso

- Yo también, te amo mucho –me respondió antes de que le diera un beso largo y lento

- Es mejor que vayamos a casa –le hablé contra su boca- el médico nos dijo que lo más recomendable era que guardaras reposo. Me encargaré que no te levantes por ningún motivo.

- Eres un poco exagerado –me soltó y sonrió- puedo levantarme y realizar actividades que no requieran demasiada fuerza.

- No. Tu no harás nada en los próximos siete meses, de eso me encargo yo –la besé para ahogar su reclamo

- Tramposo –me golpeó suave en el pecho

- ¿Por qué? –le sonreí

- Por convencerme de esta forma. Así, quien podría contradecirte –dijo refiriéndose al beso

- Ya sabes, cuando quieras –le guiñé un ojo

Ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza y entonces la ayudé a subir al auto; cuando estábamos en camino a casa recordé que no le habíamos avisado a sus padres de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Quieres pasar casa de tus padres para informarles lo que ocurrió?

- No –negó con la cabeza- no quiero alarmarlos. Después de todo el médico nos dijo que ya todo estaba controlado. Además, no quiero tenerlos de cómplices tuyos. Estoy segura que mamá, te apoyará en eso de que no me levante por ningún motivo.

- Entonces será mejor pasar de una buena vez contándoselos –bromeé

- Muy gracioso. Terry es mejor que no lo sepan, yo me siento bien y los bebés están creciendo normalmente. Para que atormentarlos. Te prometo que sabré cuidarme –sonrió

- Está bien, confiaré en ti –dije al entrar a la propiedad White- De cualquier forma si te encuentro mintiendo, yo mismo te ataré a la cama.

- De acuerdo –sonrió

Llegamos a casa y cuando aparqué el auto no la dejé caminar por cuenta propia, la tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé a nuestra habitación para que descansara.

- Están siendo exagerado

- No Candy. Hace no mucho tiempo temíamos de una amenaza de aborto y ahora, aunque estés bien necesitas descansar. Yo me quedaré contigo hoy, para asegurarme que lo hagas.

- ¿No irás a trabajar?

- No –ella me sonrió

- Está bien, me quedaré acostada. Pero solo el día de hoy, ya mañana podré levantarme. Recuerda que el médico me aconsejo caminar, dijo que es una actividad buena para los niños.

- Lo sé, pero no por eso lo harás dentro de las próximas horas. Descansa Candy, no tienes porque preocuparte de nada –le dije exasperado por su necedad- Yo estaré aquí contigo, yo me haré cargo de todo lo que necesitas –me acosté junto a ella- Descansa, amor. Durmamos un rato ¿te parece?

- Si –me contestó y se colocó parcialmente sobre mí

- Duerme –le acaricié sus rizos- Descansa, yo me encargaré de todo –le besé su frente

Poco a poco fuimos quedándonos dormidos, ahora ya más tranquilos sabiendo que nada malo le pasaría a nuestros bebés; no… mientras yo pudiera evitarlo.

Los días fueron transcurriendo, me fue un tanto difícil controlar a mi mujer respecto a su reposo. Candy es en verdad muy necia. No podía permanecer más de dos horas acostada, porque ya quería levantarse a ver que hacía. Era exasperante. Me decía siempre que yo era un exagerado, que se sentía bien y que ya no había presentado ningún tipo de sangrado. Bueno, tal vez tenía razón; pero de igual forma me preocupaba su bienestar. Para que íbamos a arriesgarnos, yo los necesitaba bien… necesitaba saber que nada malo les ocurriría mientras trabajaba; de lo contrario no me podía concentrar y nada me salía bien.

A las cuatro semanas de lo ocurrido, ya estaba más tranquilo. Al parecer en verdad ya todo se había normalizado y después de oírlo de boca del doctor Johnson, pude respirar tranquilo. El sangrado se había detenido totalmente y Candy y los bebés estaban de maravilla. Todavía no les habíamos comentado a sus padres la noticia que Candy esperaba gemelos, porque por motivos de trabajo el señor White tuvo que abandonar las Orquídeas. Solo se habían quedado Anthony y su esposa, quienes decidieron pasar una temporada en la hacienda para que Karen estuviera tranquila.

En esa ocasión, el médico nos dijo que todavía no se podía divisar con exactitud el sexo de nuestros bebés y que lo más probable es que lo supiéramos hasta la siguiente visita. En verdad a mi no me preocupaba esto, así que no le vi el problema. Nos retiramos del hospital y cuando llegamos a casa llevé nuevamente a Candy a la cama, para que durmiera un poco. El embarazo le ocasionaba mucho sueño últimamente, y durante el viaje de la clínica a nuestra casa había dormido profundamente. Como ya era algo tarde, me acosté junto a ella para que se durmiera más rápido. Me gustaba estar en esta posición con ella, yo boca arriba y ella con su cabeza y brazo sobre mi pecho. La sentía mía. Ella era mía. Candy y los bebés eran todo lo que me importaba. Ellos y nadie más.

Cuando se quedó profundamente dormida, me levanté procurando no despertarla. Quería prepararle la cena para que cuando despertara hubiera algo que comer. Me dirigí a la cocina y comencé con mi labor. En cierto momento, pensé en mi madre. En estas semanas, escasamente la había visto. Las pocas veces que me la había encontrado era en la hacienda, era claro que ella me buscaba para hablar, pero como siempre había estado con alguien más cuando la veía; no podíamos hablar de ese tema que tanto me dolía. Mi madre trató de separarme del amor de mi vida, ella junto a Susana habían escondido las cartas que Candy me mandó cuando estaba en Londres. ¡Cómo quería odiarla! Pero no podía, era mi madre y antes que todo lo que había hecho estaba mi amor por ella. Pero Susana era otro asunto, a ella si la odiaba. Porque ella fue la que inició todo y porque no creí que el amor que tanto me pregonaba fuera verdad. Cuando uno ama quiere que la persona amada sea feliz, no importando si es con uno o con alguien más…

Me dolía reconocerlo, pero si Candy no me amara y quisiera a alguien más… tendría que dejarla partir. Porque yo siempre querría lo mejor para ella. Lo mejor para ella… ¡mentiroso! Me dije a mí mismo, si yo hubiese querido lo mejor para ella hubiera aceptado el trabajo que el señor White me propusiera. ¡Demonios! Nuevamente la duda me embargaba. Había dado por sentado que Candy quería vivir conmigo en las Orquídeas, ¿pero y si no? Tal vez después del nacimiento de los bebés ella querría regresar a Londres a titularse y después ejercer su profesión.

En esos pensamientos estaba mi mente, cuando un toque en la puerta se escuchó. Fui a ver de quién se trataba y entonces vi a Anthony.

- Hola –lo saludé extrañado. Ya era tarde y él nunca había venido a mi casa a vernos.

- Hola Terry. ¿Y Candy?

- Durmiendo –le sonreí- Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí parado

- Gracias –entró y lo invité a sentarse en la pequeña sala que teníamos

- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Quise venir a avisarles que Karen y yo tenemos que viajar a Nueva York de emergencia

- ¿emergencia? –me alarmé-¿Está todo bien con tu esposa?

- Oh sí, todo bien. No es por ella que nos vamos. Es por mí, por un asunto de la compañía. Es urgente que me presente en la oficina por un asunto de vital importancia.

- Ya veo

- Si, quise venir a decírselos para que no se alarmaran cuando no nos encontraran en la casa.

- Gracias, en verdad te agradezco tu atención. Pero pudiste hablarme por teléfono ¿no crees? –le bromeé- o tal vez lo que querías era un pretexto para ver el lugar en donde he tenido viviendo a tu hermana en este tiempo –le sonreí, y él rió con ganas

- Por supuesto –bromeó- quería saber si era digno de una White.

- Me ofendes

- No te lo tomes en serio, Grandchester. Estoy bromeando. Quise avisarles personalmente porque no conozco tu número de teléfono de memoria y no puedo encontrar mi celular por ningún lado. Y desde que no le permites a Candy preocuparse por nada más que su embarazo, ella mantiene su celular apagado. –dijo preocupado- de no ser porque tengo la computadora todo el tiempo, no me hubiera enterado de la emergencia en mi trabajo.

- Entiendo. Pero yo no le prohibí a tu hermana que tenga celular –le aclaré- es decisión de ella

- Bueno, como sea. El caso es que no tenía forma de comunicarme con ustedes. Ni tu familia sabe tu número de teléfono ¿acaso ustedes nunca usan los celulares? –preguntó burlón

- Pues no. Si yo tengo teléfono es más por decisión de Candy. Pero antes no era necesario ese tipo de tecnología para mi –sonreí- creo que tu hermana me trajo a este siglo –bromeé- Hasta línea fija mandé instalar en la casa –le señalé el aparato- Pero fue más por decisión de ella, si por mi fuera no tendría este tipo de aparatos.

- Eso parece. –sonrió burlón- Quería ver a Candy antes de irme, pero no quisiera despertarla –dijo con pena después de un rato- Será mejor dejar dormir a la embarazada. Yo sé lo mucho que duermen las mujeres en ese estado -bromeó- ¿me despides de ella?

- Claro –Anthony se levantó- Yo le aviso tu partida.

- Gracias. Será mejor irme antes que la lluvia se vuelva más constante.

- ¿Está lloviendo? –no me había dado cuenta

- Si, y al parecer se avecina una gran tormenta.

- ¿No es peligroso que partan en estas condiciones? –dije preocupado

- Tal vez, pero en verdad es necesario que esté en Nueva York lo antes posible. Karen no se quiere quedar porque se siente sola, además con este temporal de los últimos días teme que pueda pasarle algo estando sola en la casa.

- Entiendo. Que tengan buen viaje

- Muchas gracias –lo acompañé a la puerta. Entonces vi que su transporte había sido Relámpago

- ¿Viniste en caballo?

- Si, el otro auto ya está cargado con nuestras maletas y no quise venir en él. Como tu tienes el jeep contigo pues decidí que era mejor venir en caballo.

- No te dejaré regresar en caballo. No sabes lo peligroso que puede ser el camino durante la lluvia, te llevaré en el jeep y después me regreso.

- No, dejarías a Candy sola.

- Está durmiendo. Solo será un momento. En verdad los caminos pueden ser peligrosos en este estado. –le aseguré- Vamos Anthony, yo te llevo

- Está bien, gracias.

Entré a la casa y me coloqué una capa, salí nuevamente y Anthony ya estaba dentro del jeep. Le dije que no se preocupara por el caballo, que yo lo llevaría a las caballerizas al día siguiente. Después de todo, yo tenía un apartado para caballo en mi casa. Regularmente ahí dormía Teodora, pero desde que Candy tenía prohibido subirse a uno, decidí mudarla a las caballerizas de la hacienda; siempre temeroso que me desobedeciera y se subiera a uno para ir a la casa grande.

Llegamos muy rápido en el jeep. Dejé a Anthony enfrente de la casa y me dispuse a irme. Pero antes que lo pudiera hacer, él me dijo si no quería despedirme de su esposa. Entonces no quise hacerle un desaire a Karen y entré un momento a la casa. La esposa del hermano de Candy ya estaba lista, sentada en la sala esperando a Anthony.

- Hola Karen

- ¡Terry! ¡qué sorpresa! –me abrazó fuertemente. Había aprendido que las hormonas de una mujer embarazada eran cosa seria. En ocasiones estaban tan felices y entusiasmadas. Como lo estaba ahora Karen al verme, y eso que me había visto ayer por la tarde

- Solo vine a desearles un buen viaje.

- Muchas gracias

- Es hora de irnos, cielo –le dijo Anthony- Cuida mucho a mi hermana –me dijo serio- me preocupa dejarla sola aquí

- ¿Sola? ¿Y yo? –pregunté ofendido

- Bueno, no quise ofenderte. Me refería a nosotros. –rodé los ojos- vamos, no te ofendas –me repitió- Espero que estén bien y que nosotros podamos regresar pronto

- Que tengan buen viaje –dije para no continuar con lo mismo

- Te lo agradezco –tomó a Karen de la mano y se encaminaron a la salida- Oh, tengo algo para Candy. Se me olvidó llevártelo al ir a tu casa. Toma –me entregó un sobre

- Gracias –vi el sobre con desconfianza. Venía de Londres.

- De nada, ahora sí nos vamos. Los veremos pronto

- Maneja con cuidado

- Lo haré

Anthony ayudó a su esposa a subir al auto y luego de ponerse frente al volante, arrancó el vehículo y pronto desapareció en la vereda. Pedí porque tuvieran un viaje seguro y que el temporal no los detuviera. La lluvia se acrecentaba con los minutos. Después de esperar unos minutos, me dispuse a regresar a casa cuando la voz de Susana me detuvo.

- Hola Terry –me sonrió

El coraje que sentí hace semanas al enterarme de las cartas volvió a mí. No volteé a verla y sin decir palabra me dirigí al vehículo y lo puse en marcha. Si le hablaba en este momento, sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Ante todo era un caballero, no podía tratar mal a una mujer por mucho que le tuviera rabia. A los minutos, ya me encontraba nuevamente en casa y entré sacudiéndome las gotas de agua que destilaban de la capa que llevaba puesta. Me la quité y la colgué en el perchero, entonces tomé el sobre de Candy de mi bolsillo y caminé hasta la cocina. Lo vi receloso, ¿qué sería?

- ¿Dónde estabas? –se oyó la voz de Candy

- Fui a dejar a Anthony –le sonreí y me acerqué a darle un beso

- ¿Anthony?

- Si, vino a despedirse. Él y Karen viajaron a Nueva York de emergencia.

- Entiendo –sonrió- ¿qué es esto? –tomó el sobre amarillo

- Es para ti, me lo dio tu hermano.

- Mmmm… ¿qué podrá ser? –me sonrió y entonces me besó- Te extrañé

- Solo fueron unos minutos.

- Si, pero no te vi al despertar y me asusté.

- No creí que fueras a despertar tan pronto, pecosa. De lo contrario no me hubiera ido. No me gusta que estés sola.

- A mí tampoco, además está lloviendo tan fuerte. Me da miedo. Pudo pasarte algo en el camino

- No, conozco bien los alrededores. He vivido aquí toda mi vida. –la abracé con fuerza

- ¿Comemos? –me sonrió soltando mi agarre- Tengo hambre

- Claro. –me dirigí a la cocina- ¿Abrirás el sobre? –quería saber que contenía

- Después –titubeó

- ¿por qué no ahora? –insistí

- Porque ahora, tengo hambre. Después lo abriré.

No quise presionarla. Entonces terminé de preparar la cena, comimos y al terminar nos dirigimos a la habitación. Candy tenía sueño.

El contenido de ese sobre me atormentaba. Temía que fuera algo que alejara a Candy de mí. ¡No! "No seas tonto" me repetía. Candy no se alejaría de mí, no ahora que todo iba de maravilla. La lluvia no cesaba, pero en el calor de nuestro hogar me sentía seguro. Tenía entre mis brazos todo lo que me importaba, no tenía porque temer.

Me levanté exaltado. ¿Qué hora era? El cielo estaba oscuro y la lluvia era constante. Vi el reloj de mesa y eran las cuatro treinta. Todavía era muy temprano, pero el dolor de mi pecho no me dejó seguir durmiendo. La pesadilla fue tan real. Candy muerta. Tranquilo, era solo una pesadilla. Pero es que había sido tan real…

La vi dormida junto a mí, ajena a mis tormentosos sueños. La abracé con fuerza y ella se removió un poco, entre su sueño se acomodó contra mí y sonrió complacida al sentir mi calor. Respiré tranquilo. Ella estaba bien, había sido solo una pesadilla. Volví a dormir, ahora más tranquilo por saberla junto a mí, sana y salva.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Me removí perezosa sobre la cama y no lo sentí junto a mí.

Seguramente ya era tarde, me había quedado dormida y no lo despedí antes que saliera a trabajar. Me levanté y escuché la lluvia. Al parecer no había dejado de llover en toda la noche. Terry no debió ir a trabajar con este clima. Caminé hasta la cocina y me serví un vaso de leche. Cuando me senté sobre la encimera vi el sobre que Terry me diera la otra noche. Era de Londres

Lo abrí y al leerlo, comprobé mis sospechas. Era de Archie. Claro que nada relacionado a nuestra pasada relación amorosa, por el contrario, me escribía como representante de L&E International Law, la firma de abogados de la que siempre soñé ser parte. Me ofrecía un empleo soñado con prestaciones superiores al promedio, con un apartamento amueblado a mi disposición y con un sueldo de en sueño. Además, con el tiempo tenía la posibilidad de ser socia y superarme dentro de la compañía.

¡Wow! ¡Lo que siempre soñé!

El único problema era que debía irme enseguida. Tenía que tomar el empleo en las próximas semanas y eso ahora, me era imposible. Nadie en Londres sabía de mi embarazo, nunca tuve oportunidad de informarles. Así que nadie suponía que no podía hacerme cargo del puesto en los próximos meses.

Me dolió un poco no poder hacerme cargo del puesto, pero fue solo una desilusión momentánea. Ya no quería esto. Ese ya no era mi sueño. Ahora, mi vida estaba aquí en las Orquídeas. Junto a Terry. Con mi familia. Con los dos bebés que crecían en mi interior. No. Ya no quería irme a Londres. Ese ya no era mi destino. Me aferré a ese sueño, después de la decepción de saber a Terry ajeno. Pero ahora, que él era mío. Él era mi sueño. Él era mi vida. No quería estar lejos de él y sabía que su vida era aquí, y yo quería estar con él. Aquí o allá, no me importaba.

Saqué el contrato que me adjuntaba así como una carta de su hermana. Me decía lo feliz que la haría si regresaba cuanto antes, para tomar el puesto y volver a ser lo que éramos. ¡No! Yo ya no podría ser la misma. Además, estaba embarazada. No podía viajar. Seguí sacando el contenido del sobre y Elisa me había mandado unas fotos así como una tarjeta. La leyenda decía

"_Felicidades. Conseguiste el empleo de tus sueños. Te esperamos en Londres cuanto antes. Tu sueño al fin se hará realidad" _

Pobre Elisa, se quedaría esperándome de por vida. En lo único que tenía razón es que mi sueño al fin se haría realidad. Dentro de aproximadamente cinco meses, mis hijos nacerían y juntos formaríamos la familia que siempre soñé con Terry.

Si, mi sueño pronto se haría realidad.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo … oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La encontré tirada en medio del lodo, inconsciente. La habíamos buscado por todos los alrededores durante horas, y ahora finalmente la encontraba. Solo que el escenario era desastroso.

Corrí hasta ella y noté que su pantalón estaba sangrado. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué había hecho esto?

¡Candy! ¡Candy! No respondía. La lluvia no dejaba de caer del cielo y ella estaba como muerta. Me sentí perdido, abrumado. Muerto en vida. Si le ocurría algo a Candy o a los bebés, moriría.

¡Dios! No me los puedes quitar… no ahora. No. Lágrimas inundaron mis ojos. La tomé entre mis brazos y corrí hasta el jeep aparcado a unos metros. La coloqué en la parte trasera y corriendo me subí al auto, lo arranqué y me encaminé hacia el hospital. Tenía que revisarla un médico.

Candy no despertaba. Candy no despertaba.

¿Moriría? ¡No! ¡Ella tenía que estar bien…!

**Continuará… **

* * *

**Hola!**

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado. En un principio este capítulo era más largo, pero decidí cortarlo… para dejarlas en suspenso, jejeeje… ¡mentira! Fue porque se me ocurrió otra cosa. Me preguntarán porque lo puse en esta secuencia... bueno, todo tiene un porque...

Ahora, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué le ocurrió a Candy?

Mil gracias por sus reviews…

Val rod, NeidyMorgenstern, LUCESITA GRANDCHESTER, Marycruz, Patty reyna, Mara Elena (me agradó conocer de ti, mil gracias por tus palabras), Sharon de Cullen, Rosi White, Gema G, Elhyzha, Oligrandchester, Carla Grandchester, Norma de Andrew (jeje… encantada! TE DEDICO ESTE CAPÍTULO. FELIZ CUMPLE!) Silvia E, Mia Loondo, Tattys Grand, teerryytiinaa, Candy de Grandchester, Viridiana, WISAL, gabyselenator, Verenice Canedo, Wendy, Hellen Franco, Lizeth…

En el próximo prometo responder cada review, es solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente.

Espero recibir sus impresiones, serán muy importantes para mí.

Saluditos… hasta el próximo sábado.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 20**

Nunca me he considerado a mí misma como una mala persona. Me considero más una mujer que sabe lo que quiere, y que lucha por conseguirlo. Cueste... ¡lo que cueste!

Perdí a mis padres cuando todavía era muy joven, y aunque los Grandchester fueron una familia adoptiva excepcional; siempre me sentí una extraña. Siempre ajena a esta vida, sin algo que me perteneciera en realidad.

Amé la vida en las Orquídeas, no lo puedo negar. Pero considero que este amor hacia la tierra que me acogió después de mi orfandad, fue algo que está estrechamente vinculado al amor que Terry siempre despertó en mí.

Escasamente lo conocía antes del trágico accidente de mis padres. Mi madre era muy amiga de Eleonor desde que eran muy niñas, y por esa amistad fue que ella llegó a convertirse en mi madrina. Pero aunque a Eleonor si la veía en ocasiones cuando venía a visitar a mis padres y a mí; nunca conocí a ninguno de sus hijos más allá de fotografías, ella nunca los trajo a nuestra casa y yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de visitar la suya en las Orquídeas. Nuestro hogar quedaba cercano a la hacienda White, pero ajeno a su propiedad; y como mi padre trabajaba para los Andley, nunca nos vimos en la necesidad de abandonar nuestro pequeño mundo. Mi vida giraba entorno a mis padres y nada más, tenía cerca de doce años y aunque no era retraída, pues tenía amigos en los alrededores, me consideraba más una niña de casa. Siempre al lado de mi madre, ayudándola en lo que podía.

Pero todo cambió. Una tarde de tormenta, mis padres salieron a comprar algunas provisiones para la semana a pesar del mal tiempo que había reinado en la zona. Nunca podré olvidar el temor que sentí al oír los truenos y relámpagos estallar en el cielo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, mis padres ya habían tardado demasiado. Me asomé al porche de la casa, para observar en la vereda si su auto se acercaba por el camino; pero no era así. Permanecí varios minutos, que rápidamente se convirtieron en horas, esperando. El cielo ya se encontraba muy oscurecido, pero con el paso del tiempo la penumbra inundó el ambiente.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Fue hasta el día siguiente cuando finalmente tuve noticias de mis padres, lamentablemente no fueron las que esperaba. A penas dormí esa noche rezando, rogándole al cielo que nada malo les ocurriera; pero mis súplicas no surtieron efecto. Ellos habían muerto a causa de un choque. Al parecer los frenos del viejo auto de mi padre no respondieron cuando lo necesitó y chocaron contra un árbol.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin que tuviera plena conciencia de lo que me ocurriría. No tenía más familia además de mis padres. La familia de mamá nunca aceptó que se casara con mi padre, por lo que por ese lado nunca tendría apoyo; ni siquiera llegaron al funeral. Y mi padre, no tenía hermanos y sus padres habían muerto años atrás. Tenía primos lejanos, pero ninguno querría hacerse cargo de una niña de doce años. Me encontraba sola.

Entonces fue cuando Eleonor decidió hacerse cargo de mí, ella era mi madrina y sentía la necesidad de protegerme. Se lo agradecí enormemente. No había convivido mucho con ella, pero lo poco que la conocía me hacía sentirme segura de un futuro a su lado. El único problema sería su familia. ¿Me aceptarían ellos también?

Sabía que tenía una hija dos años más pequeña que yo, y un joven de mi misma edad. Tal vez lograría congeniar con ellos si ponía algo de mi parte. No era muy social, pero mi futuro dependía de lo bien que pudiera acoplarme a la familia Grandchester. Según tenía entendido, le habían otorgado la custodia temporal a Eleonor después que alegara por mí al encontrarme sola. De no haber sido por ella, hubiera terminado en un orfanato de mala muerte. Siempre se lo agradeceré.

Temerosa, llegué a las Orquídeas una mañana de octubre. Recuerdo el frío del ambiente y lo temblorosa que me sentía de conocer finalmente el lugar que sería mi hogar. Pero más que nada, temerosa por conocer a los hijos de Eleonor. A Richard ya lo conocía, lo había visto en el funeral de mis padres y se me figuró un hombre honesto y de buen corazón. Tomada de la mano de Eleonor, entré finalmente a la casa de los Grandchester. La casa era grande, pero no demasiado. Habíamos dejado atrás la casa grande y comparada con esa, ésta no era tan llamativa; pero me sentí segura del calor que me envolvió.

Caminé temblorosa por el vestíbulo, hasta llegar al salón principal. Entonces los vi… a Patty y a Terry. Pero para ser honesta conmigo misma, debo admitir que solo les di una ligera vista; y bajé la mirada rápidamente. Me sentí nerviosa de pronto, y ya no era por los motivos iniciales. Ahora mi fuente de nerviosismo era… Terry.

Terry… Terry

Patty se convirtió con el tiempo, en la hermana que nunca tuve. Ella era atenta y congeniamos cuando llegamos a conocernos más. Nos parecíamos mucho, teníamos gusto por la cocina y lo casero. Nos gustaba permanecer en casa, ayudando a Eleonor con las labores domésticas y siempre tener todo preparado para la llegada de Richard. Y aunque ella nunca hizo diferencia entre Terry yo, no la sentía mía. Suena raro, pero nunca sentí conexión con ella más allá de los gustos por lo doméstico. Nunca compartí con ella mis secretos y sueños. Fuimos compañeras, pero nunca amigas… y no a causa de ella. Creo que era más un problema conmigo misma… no lo sé… algo me hacía falta.

Pero con Terry… siempre todo fue tan distinto. A él nunca lo pude ver como un hermano, pero no porque él no me quisiera. Me quería, estaba segura, solo que no de la forma en que yo deseaba. Mi mente siempre se inundó de imágenes de él y yo juntos para siempre, con una familia, viviendo en las Orquídeas, envejeciendo juntos. Apenas tenía doce años, era una niña… pero él era tan especial. Siempre lo ha sido, y siempre lo será. Quería a Terry en mi vida para siempre.

Siempre fue tan atento conmigo, me hacía sonreír cuando estaba triste por la partida de mis padres. Cuando me encontraba en un rincón llorando por la ausencia de ellos, lograba de alguna forma hacerme sentir mejor. De la familia Grandchester, Terry siempre fue el que más se preocupó por mí. Incluso en ocasiones cabalgábamos juntos, sonriendo y disfrutando del paisaje. Por él llegué a amar esta tierra como a ninguna otra. Olvidé rápidamente mi otra casa. Ahora mi casa estaba con Terry. Era increíble lo rápido que pude acoplarme a esta vida. Habían pasado escasos meses desde el trágico accidente, y aunque todavía extrañaba a mis padres… me sentía tan a gusto viviendo aquí. Con él…

Los meses pasaron uno tras otro, y yo me sentí cada vez mejor, los Grandchester eran muy atentos y tiernos conmigo. Podría decirse que llegué a acoplarme a su estilo de vida. No era sencillo, pues yo tenía mis propias costumbres, pero debía adaptarme si quería permanecer en las Orquídeas; y era obvio el hecho de querer estar en este lugar para siempre.

Todo era tan perfecto…

Pero toda esta perfección, llegó a su fin rápidamente.

El verano llegó y el arribo de los White a su hacienda, me mostró otra faceta del humor de Terry. Si de por sí, él ya era alegre y jovial; al llegar esta época del año su sonrisa se hizo más radiante, su felicidad se podía palpar a metros de distancia. Al principio no supe el porqué, pero pronto lo averigüé yo misma…

La razón… Candy.

Verlo esperarla en la copa del árbol junto a la casa grande, fue desgarrador. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí celos. Su mirada estaba iluminada, falto tenerla cerca para que se abalanzara a ella y la abrazara con tanta fuerza, que creí que rompería sus huesos. Era obvio para cualquiera, que Candy era muy especial para su vida.

A partir de ese momento, todo cambió.

Ya no era conmigo con quien salía a pasear a caballo, ahora era con Candy y Anthony. Me sentí desplazada y hasta cierto punto olvidada. Ahora, mis únicas actividades eran las domésticas; raramente salía de la casa Grandchester y las escasas veces que lo hacía, era solo para ver a mi Terry y Candy juntos. Verlo con ella, eran tan difícil. Sonreía más que cuando estaba conmigo; a mi me dedicaba sonrisas tiernas y amigables, las que le daba a ella eran cálidas y… amorosas. A nadie miraba como la observaba a ella. Pronto llegué a la conclusión que él la quería más que como amiga… era obvio; en su mirada, en sus sonrisas, en su manera de hablarle. En el tiempo que le dedicaba.

Pero su amor no podía ser.

Ellos eran tan distintos. Candy era la hija del dueño de la hacienda, y él… nada más que el hijo del administrador de Las Orquídeas. Era verdad que los White apreciaban mucho a la familia Grandchester, pero no por eso, permitirían que su hija se viera involucrada en una relación con un simple empleado. Debía estar tranquila. Esa relación estaba destinada al fracaso y yo estaría con Terry cuando él se diera cuenta. No tenía nada que temer.

Cuando el verano llegaba a su fin, una noche calurosa; observé la peor escena que había presenciado en mi vida. No había visto a mis padres después de morir, así que no tenía muchas escenas dramáticas en mi memoria; pero esta… sin duda llegaría a ser la que más daño le hiciera a mi corazón. Terry estaba besando a Candy. No pude verlo demasiado tiempo. Ese beso me pertenecía a mí, yo era la mujer que Terry tenía que amar. Me aparté corriendo del lugar, no quería verlos. Me sentía herida.

Pero por alguno de esos extraños giros del destino, esa misma noche pude hacerle experimentar a Candy lo mismo que yo sentí cuando vi a Terry besarla. Claro, yo no lo supe hasta algún tiempo después, pero saber que ella sufrió y se alejó de nuestras vidas por ese simple beso robado; me alegró enormemente.

Nunca supe exactamente que fue lo que me impulsó a robarle ese corto beso a Terry, pero no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de hacerlo, porque aunque sufrí rechazo de su parte, ese momento está guardado en mi memoria como el mejor que he experimentado. Aún ahora, si cierro los ojos y me concentro lo suficiente, puedo sentir sobre mi boca, los labios suaves de Terry. Para mi desgracia, ese fue el único contacto de esa índole que he tenido con él, nunca más volví a experimentar semejante placer.

Al día siguiente, Candy se fue de las Orquídeas y el saberla lejos de nosotros me dio esperanzas. Tendría la oportunidad de ganarme el corazón de Terry y hacerle entender que estábamos destinados a permanecer juntos. Creí que sin la presencia de ella, él volvería a ser el mismo chico que conocí antes que comenzara el verano; estaba equivocada. Terry nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Se volvió taciturno y distante. Seguía conservando el sentido del humor en casa y conversaba con todos normalmente, pero al estar solo se volvía callado y pensativo. Siempre viendo hacia el horizonte. Esperándola… creo. Para el siguiente verano nos enteramos que Candy vivía en Londres y que no volvería a las Orquídeas durante el verano. Me sentí aliviada.

Pero si antes Terry era ajeno, ahora se volvió aún más. Solo que ahora se mostraba un poco más irritado. Creí, estúpidamente, que se trataba solamente de la impresión de saberla lejos. Pero me equivoqué, cuando terminó el verano, él continuaba igual. Muchas veces, Eleonor me incitaba a estar a solas con él y "consolarlo"; creo que ella sabía lo que ellos dos sentían el uno por el otro, pero no lo aprobaba. Me sentí apoyada por ella para ganarme el amor por Terry.

Para finales de ese año, al estar limpiando las afueras de la casa; mientras Terry se encontraba en las caballerizas con Richard, el cartero llegó a entregar correspondencia para la familia Grandchester. Como no había nadie más en la casa, fui yo la que firmó de recibido. No era extraño que lo hiciera. Revisé la correspondencia, después que el cartero se fuera y no había nada inusual, reporte de gastos, estados de cuenta de Richard, nada… inusual.

Hasta que, vi un sobre distinto. Tenía por remitente a alguien que radicaba en Londres, Inglaterra. Estaba dirigido a Terry. Era de Candy.

El pánico se apoderó de mí. ¿Qué le decía?

No podía permitir que estuvieran en contacto. No era que hubiera avanzado demasiado con Terry, es más… no había avanzado nada. Pero un acercamiento con Candy en este momento, sería catastrófico. Necesitaba que la olvidara. Escondí la carta en mi armario. Ahí nadie podría encontrarla.

Al menos eso creí…

Las cartas continuaron llegando. Una cada mes, sin falta. Todas y cada una fueron a parar a mi guardarropa. Escondidas entre mis prendas, evitando que alguien pudiera verlas.

Pero un día, ya varios años después. Exactamente cuando teníamos dieciséis, Eleonor nos obligó a desocupar nuestros guardarropas con las prendas que ya no utilizábamos; los tres, Terry, Patty y yo lo hicimos bajo su supervisión. Gracias a Dios, el día que lo hizo con mi armario nos encontrábamos solas. Ese día, ella encontró las cartas que Candy le había estado mandado a Terry durante cuatro años.

Me vio sorprendida. Creí que me ganaría una reprimenda de su parte.

No fue así.

Resultó que Terry también había estado escribiéndole todo este tiempo. Solo que sus cartas nunca llegaron a las manos de Candy, Eleonor las tenía en su poder.

Ella tampoco quería que ellos estuvieran juntos, eso ya lo sabía, pero cerciorarme por cuenta propia que ella también había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para evitar un contacto entre su hijo y Candy; me llenó de una felicidad particular. Tenía el apoyo de ella y ahora… estaba segura que ellos no volverían a estar juntos, nunca más.

Todos los años posteriores, fueron siempre un intento infructuoso de estar junto a Terry. Nunca me hizo caso, nunca me vio más que como una amiga, tal vez una hermana. Nunca desistí. Siempre tratando de estar cerca de él y demostrarle lo bien que podríamos estar juntos.

Terry con el tiempo, puede decirse, que volvió a ser el de antes. La adolescencia y la mayoría de edad, hicieron cambios considerables en su temperamento, pero fuera de eso, los momentos de soledad se redujeron al mínimo. Pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros en familia y con Stear, el novio de su hermana. Su felicidad se veía eclipsada en ocasiones, pero tenía la esperanza que pronto… muy pronto se daría cuenta de lo que yo podría significar en su vida.

En todos estos años, nunca tuve novio alguno. Pretendiente, más de uno; pero ninguno era él. Ninguno me atraía tan intensamente como Terry lo hacía. Nunca me sentí lo suficientemente segura de iniciar una relación con nadie más. Siempre a la espera de una declaración por parte de él. Lastimosamente los años pasaban, y él nunca lo hacía. Pero tenía paciencia… ya llegaría el día en el que Terry yo estaríamos juntos.

En una ocasión, cuando teníamos casi veinte años, me invitó a salir a pasear de noche a caballo a orillas de la laguna. Me sentía emocionada y feliz. ¿Sería acaso un progreso en mi lucha por adentrarme en su corazón? Esperaba que sí…

Caminamos y caminamos, recorriendo en silencio los alrededores del hermoso paisaje nocturno. A momentos la conversación se volvía animada, pero luego decaía notablemente. Se veía intranquilo, nervioso, quizá. No le presté demasiada importancia. Entonces, antes de regresar a la casa, me miró fijamente y cerró los ojos, creo que tratando de ganar valor para decir algo. Los abrió y me vio fijamente, entonces inhaló y exhaló fuertemente. Yo no entendía. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en el acto, la cerró. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y negó con la cabeza. Luego me dijo que continuáramos nuestro camino. Caminando hacia la casa, me preguntaba una y otra vez lo que había sucedido, era claro que quería decirme algo, pero no se atrevió. Temía que fuera lo que pensaba. Entonces, si de eso se trataba, mis esperanzas estaban muertas; él nunca me vería distinto a como me veía ahora. Nunca tendría una oportunidad con él.

Ese evento me dejó entristecida por días enteros. Eleonor terminó de hundirme en la desolación, comentándome que en esa ocasión, ella le había sugerido de declarárseme; de intentar formar una pareja conmigo. Era claro que él no se atrevió a intentarlo. Terry nunca me querría de la misma forma que yo lo quería a él. Me deprimí enormemente.

A los días, semanas tal vez, Terry le anunció a su familia que se mudaría a la casa abandonada en las orillas de la laguna. Al parecer llevaba meses restaurándola y quería independencia. Ahora, ya trabajaba de forma fija en la hacienda y devengaba un sueldo fijo. Quería empezar una vida desde cero. ¡Cómo quería que él quisiera iniciar una vida nueva a mi lado! ¡Cómo quería que él me quisiera!

Los años pasaron y Terry se alejó cada vez más. Sus padres lo habían convencido de cenar todas las noches en su casa. Querían que la familia permaneciera unida. Esos momentos, eran indispensables en mi vida para continuar respirando. Tenerlo cerca aunque sea unos instantes me devolvía la felicidad. Lo malo era que fuera de esos momentos, no lo veía. Se había alejado considerablemente de mí y ya ni siquiera éramos los amigos que habíamos llegado a ser.

Pronto, me vi con veinticuatro años y lejos de considerarme una mujer realizada. No tenía nada.

Mi vida trascurría de la casa a la hacienda y viceversa, no tenía amigos cercanos fuera de Patty y su novio, tal vez uno que otro trabajador de la hacienda vecina que conocía desde pequeña; pero que no teníamos la cercanía necesaria para considerarnos amigos. No tenía novio y los pretendientes que tuve alguna vez, se encontraban en este momento casados y algunos comprometidos. Estaba sola, y estaba segura que si esto no cambiaba pronto, me quedaría así toda la vida.

No quería esto…

Necesitaba encontrar una forma de acercarme nuevamente a Terry y por lo menos ser su amiga. Era obvio para mí que él tampoco tenía intención de comprometerse con alguien más y hasta cierto punto me tranquilizaba que siguiera enamorado de Candy, por lo menos eso lo tendría lejos de otras mujeres y a mí tranquila de no saberlo ajeno. Tenía la seguridad que ella no regresaría y ellos no tendrían un futuro en común. Era un sentimiento egoísta, lo sé; pero no podía evitarlo. No lo quería con nadie más. Tal vez algún día aunque sea por soledad, me aceptaría como compañera.

Pero todo cambió. Un día, sin previo aviso… Candy regresó.

Mis sueños se derrumbaron ante mis ojos.

Terry volvió a ser el mismo de hace doce años. Lo veía desde lejos, en ocasiones a la hora de la cena cuando nos visitaba, era tan espontáneo y vivaz. Tan… Terry.

Me carcomió por dentro saber que la culpable era la dueña de la hacienda. Su presencia le había devuelto la felicidad. Ahora sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se reconciliaran. Tenía la total certeza que Candy debía guardarle cierto rencor por no contestar sus cartas, pero estaba segura igualmente que, con una simple plática, todo quedaría solucionado.

Vagué en mis pesares por semanas. Siempre pensando en lo que ellos podían hablar durante las clases de equitación que Terry le daba. Creyendo que era cuestión de tiempo para que se declararan el amor que habían guardado en su corazón por años. Porque aunque no tenía la certeza que ella aún lo amara, sabía que, se sentía atraída por él todavía. Bastaba verla palidecer y temblar cada vez que él se acercaba. ¿Y cómo no? Si Terry sin lugar a dudas era el hombre más hermoso de la Tierra. Solo una mujer ciega no podía darse cuenta en la perfección de su apariencia.

Y aunque todas eran suposiciones, una noche, todo quedó claro ante mis ojos.

Los vi. En la laguna. Haciendo…

Fue lo más desgarrante que pude presenciar. Siempre soñé con que Terry me amara con la misma pasión con lo que lo hacía con Candy. Verlo tan entregado en el acto. Hundido en las emociones que le hacían sentir hacerle el amor, me destrozó.

Lo había perdido. Mucho antes de tenerlo.

La presencia del que se suponía era novio de Candy no les importó para entregarse a la pasión que guardaban el uno por el otro. Me sentí morir. Era obvio que Terry nunca me miraría o tocaría como lo hacía con Candy. Me dirigí a casa en medio de un tormento de sentimientos encontrados. Rabia. Enojo. Tristeza. Desolación.

Pero tenía que reponerme. Tenía que encontrar la forma de separarlos.

Entonces sucedió lo del accidente. En un principio me sentí feliz que me ocurriera a mí, creí, estúpidamente que Terry estaría siempre preocupado por mí y que no se alejaría de mi lado. Y aunque lo hizo en un principio, pronto sus visitas se hicieron más esporádicas. Entonces me frustró estar atada a una cama. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de separarlos desde esa maldita cama. No tendría las armas necesarias para apartar a Candy de la vida de Terry.

Al único que veía siempre regularmente era el médico que me atendía. El doctor Leagan, el primo de Albert Andley el dueño de la hacienda vecina. Me veía a ver casi todos los días, para revisar mis heridas y el progreso de mi recuperación…

Pero fuera de él, nadie me venía ver. Ni siquiera a Eleonor veía con frecuencia. Parecía como si todos me hubieran olvidado en la soledad de esta fría habitación.

Pasaron los días, y casi no veía a Terry. Sabía que su falta de interés se debía a la presencia de Candy. Yo había hablado con ella sobre lo que vi esa noche en la laguna y de algún modo la previne de lo que haría. Lamenté habérselo dicho. Pude guardar la información para después, y usarla de mejor manera, pero no lo hice y todo me salió mal. Tal vez incluso Terry sabía que los había visto.

Un día recibí la visita de la novia de Anthony White. Karen era una joven bastante vivaz y alegre. Sabía que si visita era de cortesía, tal vez se sintió culpable de saberme sola y abandonada en ese rincón de la gran casa; pero se lo agradecí. Aunque sea un momento, me sentí importante para alguien. Platicamos unos minutos y después me invitó a su boda. Me dijo que seguramente no me sentiría cómoda de bajar a la ceremonia, debido a mi yeso, pero que le alegraría verme en los invitados. Por lo que entendí, la boda se adelantaba porque ella se encontraba embarazada. Tenía entendido que la boda igual se realizaría ahí dentro de unos meses, pero todo se había precipitado por la llegada de su primer hijo. Después de conversar por un momento más, se retiró y me dejó nuevamente sola.

Estaba feliz, porque finalmente lograría salir de la casa a disfrutar un poco. En momentos como este de desolación me arrepentía de aceptar la propuesta de Anthony de recuperarme en su casa. Por lo menos en la casa Grandchester tendría a varias personas a mí alrededor.

El día llegó y todo transcurrió con normalidad. Terry se sentó en nuestra mesa, para mi asombro y estuvo lejano a Candy todo el tiempo. Seguramente se debía a la presencia de los señores White y de que nadie tenía idea de su relación. Agradecí que por lo menos no tendría que verlos juntos. Pero después de pasadas varias horas, un escándalo se perpetró en la fiesta.

Terry a los cuatro vientos le gritó a Albert Andley y a toda la concurrencia su relación con Candy. Estaba muy molesto de verlos juntos, la apartó de su lado y lo vio con rabia. Estaba marcando su territorio, era claro. Me sentí morir, por la situación.

Los vi apartarse de los invitados. Él y Candy, junto a los padres de ambos, se dirigieron a la casa para aclarar lo sucedido. No supe que ocurría dentro. Tuve que quedarme en la fiesta, muriéndome por conocer el contenido de la conversación que los mantenía reunidos. Patty en vano trató de distraerme del azoro que sentía. Para todos era notorio mi desasosiego por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Después de un largo rato, Eleonor y Richard regresaron a la fiesta; junto a los señores White. Pero Terry y Candy no lo hicieron. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Mi incertidumbre era enorme. Veía en la cara de Eleonor enojo y desaprobación. ¿Habrían logrado convencer a los White de la relación que ellos mantenían?

Al terminar la fiesta, mi duda quedó resuelta. La razón del enojo de Eleonor. El embarazo de Candy.

Si ya sentía a Terry perdido, con esto supe que nunca, NUNCA, sería mío. Ahora estaría atado a Candy para siempre. Estarían unidos para toda la vida por la vida que habían creado juntos. Me quería morir.

Lloré y maldije mi suerte toda la noche. Me quedé dormida entre lamentos, pensando que podía hacer ahora. Seguramente ahora sí, lo había perdido para siempre.

Esa noche, soñé con una historia distinta a la que ocurría en realidad. En ella, Candy estaba embarazada de Terry, pero él no quería ese niño. No deseaba estar atado a Candy y me quería a su lado. Era mi sueño hecho realidad. En el mismo sueño, Candy perdía su bebé y entonces Terry era libre para estar conmigo. Juntos permanecimos, hasta que la alarma de un nuevo día me hizo despertar.

Que bello sueño.

No solo por el hecho que Terry estaba conmigo y que me quería, sino porque me había dado una idea de cómo separarlos. Ese niño… tenía que desaparecer.

Le planteé la posibilidad a Candy de perderlo ella por cuenta propia. Digo, no sabía a ciencia cierta si deseaba ser madre y abandonar todo en Londres y plantarle la idea en la mente era un comienzo. Tal vez por cuenta propia, deseaba deshacerse de ese niño. Pero la conversación resultó en mi pleno conocimiento que ella no tenía intención de abortar. Una lástima, pues no quería hacerle daño en el proceso… pero ya que no lo quería hacer a su modo. Lo haría al mío.

En el transcurso de esa semana, me quitarían el yeso y comenzaría con mi rehabilitación. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que Candy perdiera el bebé sin incriminarme, las idas al hospital para la terapia me daban una coartada sólida, pero aún no ideaba un plan exacto. Solo había llegado en mi mente, a la parte en que ella y Terry se separaban, y él regresaba a mí. Pero tenía que idear el proceso de este resultado.

El encargado de llevarme a la terapia era Stear. La hacienda tenía varios trabajadores, pero todos tenían ocupaciones importantes y no podían interrumpirlas por mí. Stear me caía muy bien, pero no era el indicado para ayudarme en mi plan. Uno que había ideado después de varias noches de insomnio.

Stear es muy amigo de Terry, no me ayudaría en nada de lo que yo le dijera que tenía que hacer. No, definitivamente él no era una opción. Necesitaba encontrar al indicado, así como la ocasión propicia para que todo resultara como yo pretendía.

Al indicado, lo encontré días después.

No lo había visto hacía muchos años. Ethan Samuels, un joven que vivió en la hacienda de Albert Andley en su niñez cerca de mi casa. Lo conocía desde pequeños y creo que en alguna ocasión me dijo que le gustaba. Éramos unos niños no lo tomé en serio. Después vino lo de mis padres y me alejé de él, no tuve demasiado contacto con él en años y ahora, me venía caído del cielo.

Lo vi en las afueras del hospital, ahora trabajaba por su cuenta en un pequeño comercio en la ciudad. Había ido a visitar a un amigo internado en el nosocomio y se sorprendió al verme en silla de ruedas. Le conté a largos rasgos lo sucedido y se ofreció ese día a acompañarme a mi terapia. Ahí dio comienzo a todo. Al parecer, aún se sentía atraído por mí y me pidió de favor permitirle acompañarme todos los días a mi rehabilitación. Acepté gustosa. Me gustaba estar con él y con el tiempo lograría ver si él era el indicado para confiarle mis planes.

A partir de ese día, Ethan fue por mí a casa White para recogerme e ir juntos a la terapia. Pronto nos hicimos muy amigos, podría decirse que llegué a confiar mucho en él. Fueron muchas semanas a su lado. Era lógico que llegáramos a ser muy cercanos. Después de meditarlo, decidí platicarle a grandes rasgos lo que pretendía hacer, y aunque no se veía contento de ayudarme, terminó por hacerlo pues no quería decepcionarme. Creo que en verdad quería agradarme y conquistarme de nuevo. Lo que él no veía es que si yo hacía todo esto era para tener la oportunidad de tener conmigo a Terry, no cabía la posibilidad de hacerle caso. Yo quería a Terry y estaba decidida a tenerlo conmigo.

Ahora, solo faltaba que se diera la oportunidad de llevar a cabo mis planes.

Según lo que ideé, necesitaba que Terry estuviera lejos de Candy y que ella no tuviera la forma de comunicarse con él. Necesitaba que estuviera sola e indefensa. Pero me enteré por Annie, la hija de la cocinera, que él no se apartaba de ella últimamente porque Candy tenía un leve sangrado y no quería que le pasara algo mientras él estaba ausente. Además estaba el hecho que su hermano y la esposa de éste, aún se encontraban en la hacienda. No era el momento propicio para llevar a cabo todo, tenía que esperar…

Ya había esperado más de doce años, así que unos días más… no harían la diferencia.

En los días siguientes, logré perfeccionar mi plan contra Candy; tranzando en mi mente las posibles circunstancias que podrían darse. No quería dejar ningún cabo suelto. Odiaba al ser que crecía en su interior. Quería que tanto él como su madre se alejaran de la vida de Terry y la mía. Estaba totalmente segura que si Candy no hubiese regresado a la hacienda después de tantos años de estar lejos, Terry algún día hubiera llegado a amarme. Pero ella tenía que arruinarlo todo. Ella era la culpable de mi desgracia y solamente ella sería la culpable de lo que le ocurriera. Si se hubiera largado de la hacienda mucho antes de embarazarse, ahora no estaría en peligro. Ella y nadie más que ella… tenía la culpa de lo que ocurriría.

Hubo momentos en los que me desesperé porque no encontraba el momento de realizar mi plan. Los días pasaban y me asustaba la posibilidad de no llevar a cabo lo que planeaba en mi mente. Pero cierto día, el clima me alertó que era el momento ideal para llevar todo a cabo. Se pronosticó una fuerte tormenta para ese fin de semana, al parecer los caminos estarían intransitables y dado que Anthony regresaría a la ciudad de Nueva York con su esposa, todo se llevaría a término sin ningún contratiempo. En la hacienda, durante los días de tormenta no se realizaban ninguna clase de labores para proteger la integridad física de los trabajadores. Esos días, la mayoría de los empleados aprovechaban para quedarse en sus hogares a descansar al lado de sus familiares; se podría decir que nadie estaría a la disposición de Candy, en caso que ocurriera una emergencia. ¡Genial!

Ahora, solo quedaba apartar a Terry de Candy.

Pero ese día Ethan no pudo venir a casa, tenía un compromiso impostergable y yo tuve que esperar; Anthony también atrasó su viaje hasta la noche por lo fuerte de la tormenta que aplacó un poco su ritmo a mediados de la tarde. Esperaba que todo saliera bien. Que todo resultara tal cual lo planeé y que ninguno llegara si quiera a sospechar de mí.

Esa noche al escuchar que el hermano de Candy y su esposa estaban por partir me acerqué a la estancia. Desde que el yeso se me había removido, me habían facilitado una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en la planta baja para que me fuera más sencillo desplazarme todos los días. Entonces lo vi. No sabía porque razón, pero Terry estaba ahí junto a Karen; conversando. Quise acercarme a él. Hacía ya muchos días que no lo veía. Estaba tan entusiasmada por mi recuperación y por pulir los detalles de mi pequeño plan que apenas noté la distancia que me separaba de Terry. Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo de no estar cercana a él, mi corazón palpitó con fuerza. Él era el motivo de todo este desgaste mental. Él y solo él. Esta con él y ser importante en su vida.

Anthony entró a la estancia y se despidió de Terry, tomó a Karen de su mano y se dirigieron al auto; yo consideraba que era un tanto arriesgado llevarse a Karen con él en un viaje de este tipo, teniendo como marco un clima tan inestable, pero era su decisión y no tenía porque meterme donde no me llamaban. Para el caso que se fueran me ayudaba, y mucho.

Cuando el vehículo comenzó a alejarse en la vereda, me acerqué al porche y detuve la silla de ruedas justo a orillas de las escalinatas. Me armé de valor y lo saludé.

Él no volteó a verme, continuó su camino y se introdujo en el jeep, lo puso en marcha y se alejó de la casa.

¡Ni siquiera volteó a mirarme un instante!

¿Por qué estaba molesto?

No habíamos hablado en semanas, pero no tenía ningún indicio del porque de su enfado hacia mí. ¿Será por algo que Candy le dijera? ¿Pero qué?

Me sentía nerviosa y entristecida. No podía soportar que Terry me hubiese ignorado de esa forma. Ya no le importaba lo que me sucediera. Lo estaba perdiendo. Tenía que actuar… cuanto antes.

Esa noche casi no dormí. Pensando. Cuestionándome si valía o no la pena tanto esfuerzo por deshacerme de ese niño. Nada me aseguraba que esto los separara. ¿Qué tal que en lugar de separarlos los unía más? No podría soportarlo. Tanto esfuerzo para nada.

¡No!

Tenía que separarlos. Una tragedia de esa magnitud no podía dejarlos como si nada hubiese pasado. Tenía que hacer mella en su relación. No tenía porque dudar a estas alturas. Por lo menos ya no existiría nada que los uniera. Si el bebé moría, también moriría su amor. Estaba segura. Tenía que estarlo…

No dejó de llover en toda la madrugada. Seguramente con toda esa agua la tierra estaría muy floja y para alguien que no conociera los alrededores perfectamente sería difícil transitar con libertad los caminos. Hoy era el día. No podía postergarlo más.

Ethan vino a la casa como todos los días puntualmente. Siempre venía por mí a las siete de la mañana para dirigirnos al hospital del pueblo para mi terapia que iniciaba a las nueve y quince. Ese día no fue la excepción. Permití que me condujera hasta el auto y hacer como si nada estaba fuera de lo común. No trabajaban demasiadas personas en la casa grande, pero no quería que lo que le diría a Ethan fuera escuchado por otra persona. Tenía que cubrirme bien las espaldas.

Cuando estuvimos en el interior del vehículo, me giré a verlo y le sonreí ampliamente. Quería que antes que escuchara lo que estaba por comunicarle, supiera que lo quería mucho. Si quería que me hiciera caso en todo, necesitaba tenerlo comiendo de mi mano.

— ¿Sabes que te quiero, no es así? —él asintió— Bien, porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

Creo que en ese momento él supo a lo que me refería. Lo vi palidecer pero luego de un instante de silencio, asintió levemente. ¡Bien!

Lo siguiente que tuvimos que hacer fue pensar como sacar a Terry de la casa.

Ethan fue el de la idea. Eleonor era la solución.

Fuimos a su casa, porque debido a la ausencia de algún miembro de la familia White, se había quedado en casa a realizar sus labores domésticas en lugar de ir a la casa grande. Necesitaba su ayuda para sacar a Terry de ese lugar y dejar a Candy sola. Pero no tenía intención de comunicarle todo mi plan, le inventaría algo para que no supiera con exactitud lo que pretendía hacer. Mientras menos personas supieran mi plan, era menos arriesgado.

Llegamos y se alegró mucho de verme, Ethan se quedó en el auto mientras yo hablaba con ella. Para estar un momento ahí, le inventé que no iría a terapia debido al mal tiempo que cubría la zona. No dudó de mi palabra. Estuvimos unos instantes conversando hasta que me contó algo que hizo que mi piel se volviera aún más pálida y que mi corazón latiera sin control.

Terry lo sabía. Terry sabía lo de las cartas de Candy. ¿Cómo pudo Eleonor permitirle conocer la verdad?

Seguramente por eso es que la noche anterior no quiso voltear a verme. Me enfurecí, con Terry, con Eleonor y conmigo misma. Me hubiera deshecho de esas malditas cartas años atrás. Nunca las leí. No sé porque nunca tuve el valor de entrar a la habitación de Eleonor y destruirlas todas. Ella me las había quitado años atrás y las había escondido en su armario; ahora, gracias a nuestra negligencia, Terry conocía toda la verdad. Seguramente no me perdonaría.

¡Demonios!

Necesitaba realizar lo del bebé de Candy, cuanto antes. Por lo menos así me aseguraría que ellos no estarían juntos. Ya después, vería la forma de volverme a ganar la confianza de Terry.

— Eleonor, necesito que me hagas un favor —le tomé las manos

El favor consistía en ir por Terry y sacarlo de su casa. Le dije a Eleonor que necesitaba hablar con Candy a solas para aclarar algunos asuntos pendientes. La vi dudar. Seguramente no estaba convencida de esto y dudaba que yo quisiese hablar solamente. Pero dadas mis limitaciones físicas, no creyó que pudiera hacerle daño alguno a Candice White.

A regañadientes aceptó ayudarme. Le diría a Terry que necesitaba que lo ayudara con un problema en la tubería de la casa grande.

Solo esperaba que él aceptara.

Nos dirigimos en el auto de Ethan a casa de Terry y nos detuvimos a metros de ésta. No queríamos que Terry escuchara el motor del auto y sospechara de nuestra presencia. Escondimos el vehículo detrás de unos frondosos arbustos y Eleonor bajó del auto, se cubrió de la lluvia con una capa de plástico y enterró los pies en el fango. La observé desde lejos subir hasta el porche de la propiedad y tocar levemente. Luego de unos instantes, Terry salió y la vio extrañado. Seguramente no esperaba verla en su casa con este clima. La invitó a entrar, pero ella se negó. Hablaron un momento y Terry frunció el ceño, luego lo vi negar con la cabeza y temí que se negara. Hablaron un momento más, a gritos parecía. Luego Terry trató de entrar y Eleonor le tomó la mano y le sonrió tristemente. Terry la vio y Eleonor sollozó, lo noté por el movimiento de su cuerpo. La vi apartar una lágrima de su mejilla y después de un instante de no hablar, Eleonor volvió a mover sus labios, parecía una súplica. Terry la vio sin pestañear y una expresión de tristeza cubrió su rostro. Luego asintió levemente y entró a la casa. Tardó unos segundos y luego salió enfundado en una capa de plástico color amarillo, y juntos se dirigieron al jeep.

¡Genial! ¡Había funcionado!

Estuve a punto de gritar de alegría. Candy se quedaría sola. Ahora solo faltaba un último movimiento y todo el plan estaría completo. Después de esperar cerca de quince minutos, debíamos continuar con nuestros planes. Ahora, era momento de actuar de Ethan.

Le expliqué que debería decirle a Candy lo acordado y con una expresión vacía se bajó del auto, camino hacia la casa de Terry y tocó la puerta al estar frente a ella. Tocó varias veces, y nada. Me volteó a ver y parecía que se arrepentiría de todo; pero en ese instante, Candy abrió la puerta. Lo vio extrañada.

Un hueco se formó en mi estómago. Me sentí nerviosa, mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Todo dependía de lo que convincente que Ethan fuera.

Los vi hablar y conforme que él le contaba "lo ocurrido" su semblante se hacía cada vez más alarmado. La vi palidecer. La lluvia era constante y desde la distancia que nos encontrábamos era difícil percatarse de todos los movimientos, pero era obvio lo asustada que se encontraba. Ethan terminó de decir lo que diría y caminó hacia las escalinatas, entonces ella lo siguió.

¡Si! ¡Había funcionado!

Candy se había creído todo lo que él le dijo.

Caminaron a toda prisa entre la lluvia en la dirección que le había dicho a Ethan que lo hicieran. Tenía la ventaja de haber vivido en la hacienda por más años que ella. Candy podía ser la dueña, pero yo conocía la propiedad como la palma de mi mano. Tenía esa ventaja, una ventaja que aprovecharía en su contra. A donde se dirigían era un terreno muy escabroso. Lleno de tierra y con mucha maleza. Sin duda la peor parte de la propiedad. Por la lluvia, la tierra estaría muy suelta y sería cuestión de tiempo antes que…

Ethan regresó después de veinte minutos. Estaba empapado y muy agitado. Parecía que hubiese corrido un maratón, entró al vehículo y me vio con un semblante sombrío.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté

— Ya está hecho.

¡Dios! Estuve a punto de salir del vehículo y comenzar a saltar en un pie.

— ¿Seguro?

— Si —se veía muy afectado

— Necesito verlo con mis propios ojos —sonreí.

Sin demasiado entusiasmo, arrancó el auto y se dirigió a la zona en la que se había internado con Candy. En todo el trayecto pensé que le diría a Eleonor sobre lo ocurrido. Bueno, podría decirle que cuando me retiré de la casa de Terry ella estaba bien. No tenía porque dudar de mí.

Llegamos a un terreno lodoso y lleno de matorrales. La hierba estaba muy crecida y por la lluvia a penas si el auto pudo adentrarse en la zona. Pero luego de unos minutos, vi la mejor imagen que había visto en mucho tiempo.

Candy estaba tirada en medio de la maleza, cubierta con lodo. Inconsciente. El auto se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y yo le pedía Ethan me ayudara a bajarme. Quería ver por mis propios ojos y de cerca que todo hubiera resultado como lo planeé. Si Candy no estaba muerta, por lo menos quería que hubiera abortado por el golpe.

No me importó la lluvia que caía sin clemencia. La sensación de humedad solo me ayudó a sentirme más eufórica. Me acerqué apoyada en el hombre de mi cómplice y la vi, ahí estaba ella. Con solo un suspiro de vida. Indefensa.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia su entrepierna y vi sangre. ¡Si!

Lo había conseguido. Candy perdería a su bebé. Suspiré aliviada y le pedí a Ethan regresar al auto. Me percaté de no dejar huellas en la tierra, y al estar segura de no tener ninguna evidencia que me incriminara, me subí al auto y le pedí a mi amigo que arrancara el motor.

Feliz de conseguir lo que me proponía nos dirigimos a casa. Necesitaba cambiarme y que nadie supiera que había estado bajo la lluvia.

Al llegar a casa, la imagen de Candy inconsciente me alegraba cada vez más. Sabía que les tomaría muchas horas encontrarla, y para ese entonces tal vez ella ya estaría muerta. Todo me había salido a pedir de boca.

Pronto… Terry sería mío.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!**

Antes que nada perdón por el atraso, pero tengo justificación… para las que todavía no lo saben… ¡tuve un accidente!. Nada demasiado grave, pero si me dejó consecuencias; unos cuantos moretones, pero lo principal… mi muñeca de la mano derecha ¡quebrada!

No saben lo mucho que he sufrido últimamente con todo esto. Me siento una inútil. Soy diestra y no puedo hacer prácticamente nada con la mano izquierda. Como comprenderán me es muy difícil publicar los capítulos como quisiera, tengo que recurrir al uso de un "ayudante" y pues baste decir que… no puedo disponer de ella todo el tiempo. Ella tiene una vida y entre su trabajo y los estudios, pues no dispongo de todo su tiempo. Tengo que esperar a que tenga un chance los fines de semana, para que me transcriba lo que garabateo con la mano izquierda. Es tan frustrante…

Por eso, les ruego me tengan paciencia. Sé que no es sencillo, hasta yo misma me desespero… pero espero que dentro de mes y medio, vuelva más o menos todo a la normalidad.

Sé que algunas ya lo sabían, pero quise ponerlo otra vez; porque muchas de ustedes no leen mis otras historias o no me tienen de amiga en el FB, entonces se sentían frustradas por mi falta de palabra. Trataré de subir otro capítulo el domingo, pero si no puedo… tengan por seguro que no pasa otra semana completa sin el capítulo 5, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos (¡que ironía!)

Sin otro asunto más, me despido… no sin antes agradecer a las niñas hermosas que comentaron el capítulo anterior:

**Patty reyna, Rossy Jimenez, LUISA1113, Rosi White, Candice1981, WISAL, Maki Mtz, Alejandra, Neidy, Klaudya, Olgaliz, Tatiana, Mia Londoo, Verenice Canedo, Silvia E, Tattys Grand, Val rod, Pathya, DIANA, Candy de Grandchester, Janeth, Elhyzha, Mara Elena, ****yenhy cordoba**

**Gracias por sus palabras, y me apena muuuuchooo no actualizar antes! **

Este capítulo nos adentró un poco en la mente de Susana, para que entendieran más el personaje y su proceder… pero en el próximo que espero subir en un par de días (tal vez antes, ya lo tengo listo, pero quiero darle un espacio a este…) ya entraré de lleno nuevamente en la trama principal…

Espero les haya gustado

**SALUDITOS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 21**

Nunca me había planteado la existencia del infierno, ni tenía idea como sería vivir en él… hasta ahora.

De la noche a la mañana, me encontraba sumido en el peor de los infiernos. Toda mi felicidad y la gloria en la que había vivido los últimos días; desaparecieron sin previo aviso, llevándome a conocer la desdicha en la peor de las formas.

Candy estaba muriendo.

Y si ella moría… yo me moriría a su lado.

No había forma en que pudiera seguir existiendo con la pena de su muerte. No podría hacerlo. No lo haría.

Esta mañana, cuando llegué a casa después de ir con mi madre a ayudarla en algunas labores de la casa grande, no la encontré por ningún lado.

La había dejado durmiendo al salir. ¡No debí dejarla! ¡Dios mío!

No tenía intención de ir a trabajar ese día. Regularmente cuando los días eran tan lluviosos como hoy, las labores de la hacienda se detenían. No tenía mayor trabajo que realizar, así que era mejor no salir. Quería permanecer junto a ella en la cama, toda la mañana. Acurrucados, abrigados y protegidos de la lluvia, en ese pequeño espacio que creamos en medio de la nada.

Pero al escuchar la súplica de mi madre de acompañarla, no me pude negar. Ella había llegado a la casa que compartía con Candy, bajo la lluvia, sin otra protección más que una capa negra de plástico. Tocó a la puerta durante largo rato, y aunque en un principio el sueño me impidió escuchar los sonidos de sus toques, pronto el estupor abandonó mi cuerpo y me apresuré a abrirle. Me sentí mal de verla en ese estado, llorosa y suplicando le concediera unos minutos de mi tiempo, para realizar las tareas que me solicitaba. Al principio, estuve tentado en negarme. Aún guardaba para ella resentimientos por su extraño proceder, no podía entender que la orilló a semejante acto de egoísmo. Pero en fin, decidí concederle el tiempo que me solicitaba e irme con ella, después de asegurarme que Candy aún estaba durmiendo.

Sospeché que más que ayuda, necesitaba tiempo a solas conmigo para hablar después de lo que descubrí respecto a las cartas ocultas. No me equivoqué.

Al llegar a la casa grande, en efecto; no había labores que realizar. Me confesó que fue una forma que utilizó para poder orillarme a hablar con ella. Debo admitir que fue liberador hablar con ella, me permitió perdonarla. Si bien todavía no entiendo porque lo hizo, y siento todavía que no acepta mi relación con Candy; fue bueno para mí darme la oportunidad de hablarle. Me pidió perdón una enorme cantidad de veces, y yo me sentí culpable de haberle quitado el habla. Es mi madre, y siempre lo será. No comparto muchos de sus pensamientos, pero no soy yo quien debe juzgarla; era mejor dejarla asentar en su mente que ahora Candy era mi mundo entero y que entendiera su mal proceder.

Pronto lograría entender mis sentimientos y llegaría a aceptar mi relación. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Feliz por conseguir restablecer los lazos con mi madre, regresé a casa entusiasmado por retomar mis planes. Me metería a la cama con Candy y nos quedaríamos todo el día acurrucados para resguardarnos del frío.

A causa de la constante lluvia, mis ropas estaban empapadas y antes de regresar al lecho con mi mujer; tenía que cambiarme. Me despoje de la capa, la camisa y los zapatos. Lo único que cubría mi cuerpo eran los jeans gastados que portaba. La imagen de estar semidesnudo, a unos pasos de Candy hizo que deseara estar con ella nuevamente.

No podíamos tener relaciones sexuales. No lo habíamos hecho desde la mañana que sangró y que la llevé al hospital; y la necesitaba.

Pero tenía que contenerme. No podía dejarme llevar por impulsos primitivos de poseer su cuerpo y con eso poner en riesgo la vida de ella y de mis hijos. No podía ser tan inconsciente. Claro, pensar ello… no hacía que la deseara menos.

Habían sido muchos días de abstinencia.

Entré a la habitación y estaba en completa oscuridad, supuse que todavía se encontraba durmiendo. No quise que se despertara, caminé hacia el armario con la poca luz que se adentraba por las ventanas y busqué a tientas un pantalón seco y una sudadera para el frío. Me despojé de los pantalones y me coloqué la ropa elegida, luego me dirigí a la cama y entonces lo noté. Candy no estaba en la habitación. Por la oscuridad no me había percatado de su ausencia, me alarmé.

Caminé por la casa, desesperado, buscándola. En un principio creí que estaría en el cuarto de baño, tal vez aseándose, pero no. No se encontraba ahí.

La casa no era demasiado grande, si Candy hubiera estado ahí; la hubiese encontrado muy rápido. Además, si ella estaba en casa, al escucharme llegar hubiera salido a mi encuentro. ¿Dónde estaba?

Era imposible que saliera con esta tormenta. Sería muy arriesgado de su parte. ¿Pero, dónde estaba?

Comencé a desesperarme. Gritaba por toda la casa su nombre y nada. Ella no estaba ahí. Se había ido.

Me coloqué nuevamente la capa que tenía al llegar de donde mi madre y salí a toda prisa hacia el pequeño establo que tenía en la propiedad. Necesitaba saber si Candy se encontraba en ese lugar. Tal vez… ella hubiera temido de la tormenta y se refugió ahí.

Tal vez…

Corrí hacia el lugar sin importarme la lluvia, gritando su nombre. Deseando con todas mis fuerzas que me respondiera y saliera a mí encuentro. No fue así. Llegué hasta el lugar y en él solo encontré a Relámpago. Anthony lo había dejado la noche anterior en casa, cuando vino a avisarme de su partida a Nueva York. Pero Candy no estaba.

Salí estrepitosamente del lugar y corrí por los alrededores buscándola. Gritando su nombre y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que estuviera bien, que no le hubiera ocurrido nada.

Corrí por todo el sendero que llevaba hacia la casa grande. Si Candy había salido de la casa, era porque algo la había asustado, el lugar a donde se dirigiría sería a la casa de sus padres. Corrí, corrí… sin detenerme. Hasta llegar. Entonces entré estridentemente a la casa White y grité el nombre de Candy con todas mis fuerzas.

Alarmé a los que ahí se encontraban.

— Terry, ¿qué ocurre? —me preguntó mi madre con expresión alarmada, mientras aparecía de la cocina. De pronto me pregunté que hacía en casa White, yo la había dejado en casa después de nuestra conversación.

— Es Candy, no la encuentro —dije sofocado— ¿Está aquí?

— ¿Candy? —la vi palidecer— No. No está aquí. ¿Por qué?

— No la encuentro, mamá. No sé donde está —le dije angustiado— ¿La has visto? —Otra vez una expresión de angustia en su rostro. No creí que saber que Candy estaba extraviada la angustiaría tanto. Que me perdone Dios, pero creí que se alegraría. La juzgué mal…

— N-no —balbuceó— ¿Dónde pude haber ido?

— No tengo idea. Pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados hasta que la encuentre. Puede estar herida o… —no quise pensarlo— ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

— C-claro —se acercó— Le diré a alguno de los hombres que te ayuden a hacerlo.

— Gracias

Salí de la casa y me recorrí entera la propiedad del ala norte. Quería encontrar a Candy cuanto antes. No era seguro que anduviera por los alrededores con este clima, en su estado. ¡Dios! ¿Qué la había orillado a salir de casa? ¡No lo podía entender!

Caminé de la casa a la casa grande de ida y de regreso, creo que más de seis veces. Buscándola entre los matorrales y la hierba crecida. Tal vez había caminado por ahí y tropezó… no sabía, solo quería encontrarla.

Entonces, la última vez que llegué a la casa; recordé que hay otro camino que parte de mi propiedad hacia las afueras de Las Orquídeas. Es un camino pedregoso y sin ningún mantenimiento. No sabía porque razón estaría tan abandonado el terreno, pero para el caso, no era momento de pensarlo.

Iría a ver si a Candy se le había ocurrido ir por allá. No tenía ningún sentido, ya que si de por si con el clima favorable y la luz del sol en todo se esplendor, no era recomendable ir por ese lugar; en este momento con la lluvia cayendo sin cesar, sería una estupidez hacerlo. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Fui por el jeep a la parte posterior de la casa y lo conduje por el maltrecho terreno, manejando con precaución, observando cada superficie del lugar.

Entonces, después de varios metros recorridos… la vi. Me bajé del auto rápidamente y corrí hasta ella, Candy estaba inconsciente.

La había buscado como un loco todo el día; y ahora que la encontraba, estaba como muerta. La cargué en mis brazos y corrí al vehículo, tenía que sacarla de ahí cuanto antes. Un médico tenía que revisarla. Intenté hablarle en todo el camino hacia nuestra casa, ahí era al lugar donde la llevaría para que el médico la examinara; pero al llegar a la propiedad ella no respiraba con normalidad y el golpe que tenía en la cabeza sangraba profusamente; tenía que decidir que hacer en una milésima de segundo. Dejarla en casa, sola, mientras iba por el médico a la hacienda Andley, podría ser peligroso… pero conducir hasta el pueblo y llevarla al hospital de la ciudad, lo sería aún más. Temía que pudiéramos sufrir un desperfecto mecánico y Candy empeorara. Estaba muy asustado.

Me decidí por lo segundo. Temía tanto por la salud de ella, como por la de mis hijos. No sabía si el golpe que ella tenía en la cabeza era serio y necesitaría un tratamiento especial, estaba bloqueado. En casa, el médico no podría realizarles estudios a los bebés…

Tenía que arriesgarme y llevarla al hospital. La vi desde el retrovisor, lastimada y su frente cubierta de sangre. Verla en ese estado, me llevó a un abismo emocional. La palabra muerte inundaba mis pensamientos sin que pudiera evitarlo, me sentía perdido y desolado.

Muerte… de ella o mis hijos.

Le suplicaba a Dios que no lo permitiera. Que me dejara conservarlos, no podía perderlos de esta forma.

Sin detenerme en ningún lugar, y conduciendo lo más rápido que la lluvia me permitiera, llegué al hospital de Chicago. Ni intenté estacionar bien el auto, solo detuve el motor, me bajé rápidamente, tomé en mis brazos a Candy y entré corriendo a emergencias. Quería que alguien la revisara, cuanto antes.

Las enfermeras me la arrebataron de las manos cuando les balbuceé lo ocurrido, Candy apenas respiraba para ese momento y yo tenía los ojos rojos de las lágrimas reprimidas. No quise llorar en todo el camino. Tratando de convencerme que no existía motivo para llorar. ¡Candy estaría bien! ¡No tenia porque llorar!

Pero al verla encima de una camilla, con los médicos y enfermeras de turno corriendo al lado de la misma, conduciéndola hacia el interior de la puerta de urgencias, me quebró.

Raras veces había llorado en la vida. Siempre por algo sin sentido. Nada tenía sentido antes de este llanto, nada. Ahora… lloraba por mi familia.

Por mi mujer y mis hijos. Por mis más grandes amores. Por la felicidad que me había sido robada sin motivo aparente.

Lloré y lloré, en silencio. Lágrimas recorrían sin cesar mis mejillas. Me sentía tan vacío y sin ningún sentimiento ajeno a la angustia. Le pedía, le suplicaba a Dios que estuvieran bien. Que no les ocurriera nada grave. Que todo fuera un leve accidente nada más. Si les ocurría algo, yo moriría.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando en vano de despertar de una horrible pesadilla. Me concentré en despertar. En volver de este horrible sueño. Pero no funcionó. Al abrir mis ojos nuevamente, yo todavía me encontraba en una sala de espera en la emergencia del hospital de Chicago.

Todo esto en verdad estaba ocurriendo. Candy de verdad estaba ahí adentro, luchando por su vida y por la de nuestros hijos.

¡Demonios!

¿Qué hacía Candy en ese lugar?

Me atormenté con la pregunta unos instantes. Pero detuve mis pensamientos de un solo golpe. No era el momento de pensar en ello. Ahora lo más importante era rogarle al cielo que los salvara. No podía apartar de mi cabeza la imagen de Candy sangrando de la cabeza y de su entrepierna. Dos puntos estratégicos que podían acabar con las tres vidas que albergaba el cuerpo de Candy.

Pasaron muchos minutos, demasiados. Hasta que una enfermera salió de la puerta en donde habían ingresado a Candy. Me levanté presuroso hacia ella y le pregunté como estaban ellos. Me respondió con un simple "No podemos dar información en este momento"

Claro, como no era ella la que estaba muriendo lentamente en el interior; no le importaba lo que me ocurriera. Me dirigí nuevamente hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado y me hundí en mis pensamientos nueva mete. Vagamente veía y oía lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Creo que se escuchaban lloriqueos y lamentos a mi lado derecho y quejidos de dolor a mi lado izquierdo. No presté demasiada atención. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que enfocar mi atención en este momento. Debía hablar con Dios todo el tiempo. Platicarle de mis planes a futuro con Candy.

Tal vez si le contaba todo lo que tenía planeado para hacer con ella y mis hijos me permitiera conservarlos. Le conté de la ampliación que tenía pensada para la casa, el columpio que instalaría en el frente de la casa. De Las cunas que ya había empezado a construir y que eran una sorpresa para Candy. Le platiqué del viaje que haríamos juntos después que los bebés nacieran. De los muchos besos que aún me faltaban darle a Candy, de los abrazos y las caricias que aún nos faltaban que experimentar juntos. De los arrumacos que les haría a mis hijos a la hora de dormir. Me esforzaría por ser un buen padre. Los acompañaría a su primer día de escuela, los consolaría la primera vez que se rasparan la rodilla y los abrazaría después de su primer fracaso deportivo.

¡Dios! ¡Ellos tenían que estar bien!

Quería conocer el rostro de mis hijos. Saber dentro de una semana el sexo de cada uno de ellos, comprar ropa diferente para cada uno. Desvelarme con sus llantos, despertarme a alimentarlos en la madrugada.

¡Yo quería vivir todo eso!

Quería experimentar junto a Candy la dicha de la paternidad. Estar con ella en su parto, sostenerle la mano durante las contracciones; besar su frente después del nacimiento de nuestros hijos y definitivamente acunar en mis brazos a mis hijos por primera vez, junto a la cama del hospital donde Candy daría a luz.

Esto no podía estar ocurriendo. Volvía cerrar los ojos, concentrándome en despertar. No ocurrió.

Entonces un toque en mi hombro. Abrí los ojos de golpe. Vi el reloj de pared y pude constar que habían pasado más de tres horas desde que Candy ingresó por la puerta de urgencias. Vi a un hombre barbado, de mediana edad y con una bata blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, me miraba con una expresión inescrutable. Me levanté de un solo golpe

— ¿Es usted familiar de la señora White?

Al llegar había dado sus datos en recepción, pero dado que todavía no nos encontrábamos casados tuve que dar su apellido de soltera. Ella era mi mujer, pero no lo era aún antes las leyes.

— Si, ¿cómo está? —pregunté ansioso. Él me vio serio

— Estable

No era la palabra que quería escuchar. Quería escuchar que estaba bien, que estaba fuera de peligro.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

— No lo voy a engañar, señor…

— Grandchester —aclaré. Me vio confundido— Es mi mujer

— Entiendo. como le digo, no quiero engañarlo, su esposa no está fuera de peligro. Tiene una lesión en la cabeza que estamos tratando de controlar. Por el momento, hemos puesto en un coma inducido para esperar que su inflamación disminuya

¡Dios Santo!

— ¿Se pondrá bien? —pregunté desesperado. Todo lo que me había dicho era desastroso. Candy estaba muy mal. Quería morir…

— Su cerebro sufre una ligera inflamación a causa del golpe que se dio en la parte frontal de su cabeza. Fue una suerte que no fuera más grave el golpe, al parecer todo el impacto fue a dar en el hueso frontal. Por el momento el coma es nada más una precaución. Queremos reducir su actividad cerebral y permitirle a su cerebro estabilizarse. No se apure, es un procedimiento mucho más común de lo que piensa. Creemos que esto hará que su esposa se restablezca. La mantendremos monitoreada y realizaremos estudios diariamente para identificar cuando es prudente regresarla del coma. Es un procedimiento que tiene mucho éxito. Según la edad de su esposa, creemos que hay muchas probabilidades de éxito.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —no pude evitar exclamar

— Pero tampoco quiero mentirle, existe una ligera probabilidad que ella no se reponga de la inflamación y no regrese del coma.

¡Mi mundo se derrumbó!

— ¿Y los bebés? —dije casi sin voz

— Se encuentran bien, fuera de peligro —algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Dios. ¡Mil! ¡Mil gracias!

Unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos nuevamente. Pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad. Alivio fue poco decir de lo que en verdad sentí.

Me sentí feliz. Bueno, no del todo. Candy no estaba fuera de peligro.

Pero al menos ellos estaban bien.

— ¿Qué sucedería con ellos si Candy… n-no despierta? —me dio miedo de saber la respuesta

— Si ella no lograra recuperarse, la mantendríamos viva mientras llega a término el embarazo, pero después tendría que decidir usted qué hacer. Lo más probable es que le recomendáramos desconectarla de los aparatos.

Tragué saliva.

Candy muerta. Mi amor… ¡no!

— Pero como le digo, no hay que adelantarnos a nada. Por el momento está estable, y amenos que tenga un paro cardíaco y no se desinflame su cerebro; sus posibilidades de cura son muy altas.

No me tranquilizaba del todo, pero era una ligera luz al final del camino. Candy tenía que recuperarse y salir del coma.

— ¿Tendría alguna secuela? —me dio miedo pensarlo. Candy, tan llena de vida

— Solo lo podremos saber al regresarla del coma.

— ¿Seguro que los bebés están bien? —necesitaba confirmación, recordé de pronto la mancha de sangre que ella tenía en su pantalón; justo en la entrepierna.

— Fuera de peligro.

— Pero… vi que sangraba en su entrepierna. —balbuceé

— Bueno, se debió a que por la caída se provocó un corte la ingle; pero no fue demasiado profundo, aunque sangró mucho. Al ver la sangre usted creyó que era un sangrado vaginal, pero no lo era.

— ¿Entonces no se lastimó el vientre con la caída? —parecía algo increíble. Estaba seguro que Candy abortaría con la caída. Pero no. ¡Mil gracias Dios!

— No. Tiene una pequeña fisura en su muñeca derecha. Creemos que antes de caer se protegió esa región del cuerpo con la mano. Evitó que el golpe fuera de lleno a su vientre.

¡Dios! ¡Candy protegió a los bebés! Me sentí satisfecho.

— Bien, señor Grandchester me retiro. Lo mantendremos informados de cómo evolucione su esposa.

— Mil gracias doctor… —sonreí al no poder llamarlo por su nombre, no lo sabía.

— Collins —sonrió— Lamento no haberme presentado

— Le agradezco doctor Collins —estreché su mano— ¿podría verla? —pregunté esperanzado

— En este momento no será posible, aún está en terapia intensiva.

— Por favor, necesito verla

Pareció sopesar mi petición y guardó silencio un momento. Entonces me sonrió y asintió

— Está bien, pero solo un momento. Hasta que podamos pasarla a terapia intermedia sus visitas estarán restringidas.

— De acuerdo. Mil gracias —sonreí entre mi angustia

— Acompáñeme

Lo seguí y traspasé a su lado la puerta que dividía la sala de espera y la sección de urgencias. Me solicitó vestirme con una bata y una mascarilla que me proporcionó, para poder entrar a la sala donde se encontraba mi mujer y mis hijos.

Entramos y entonces la vi. Se encontraba dormida, en un coma inducido y yo me sentí morir. El doctor Collins me dejó un momento a solas con ella; me acerqué a ella y le tomé su mano izquierda, la otra la tenía enyesada.

Lloré nuevamente. Candy, mi amor estaba luchando por su vida. Estaba inconsciente y ajena al dolor que estaba viviendo. Me sentía tan angustiado por su salud, tan desolado por su aturdimiento. Me sentía en una especie de limbo, donde no sentía nada más allá de dolor y angustia.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarnos esto?

Estábamos tan bien. Hasta hacía unas horas nos encontrábamos tan felices y dichosos.

¿Por qué Candy estaba en ese lugar? La pregunta no abandonaba mi cabeza.

Le acaricié la mejilla suavemente, sin dejar de llorar.

— Candy, mi amor. Por favor, recupérate. Hazlo por mí y por tus hijos. Ellos te necesitan…

De pronto un ruido ensordecedor… la máquina que tenía conectada a sus signos vitales comenzó a pitar. Los médicos entraron corriendo a la sala, yo los veía sin entender bien a bien lo que ocurría. Una enfermera me apartó de la cama. Me empujó hasta salir de la sala, yo estaba muy angustiado, ¡desesperado!

Todo sucedió tan rápido... no entendía nada.

¿Qué ocurría?

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté ansioso

La enfermera no me contestó, pero escuché a un médico decirle a otro lo que más temía.

Candy había sufrido un paro cardíaco

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola!**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Mil gracias a ustedes, niñas lindas por sus palabras… por ustedes es que continúo actualizando…

Patty reyna, rgranchester, carla grandchester, Val rod, Gema Grandchester, Xiang Quin, Reira, Rub, gabyselenator, NeidyMorgenstern, Alejandra, Mazy Vampire, Olgaliz, Lady Anny A, Wendy, WISAL, Verenice Canedo, Mia Loondoo, LUISA1113, Ale Samayoa, Ely Alejandro, Rosi White, Lady Pecosa, Rianne Black, DIANA, yenhy cordoba, klaudya, Elhyzha…

**SALUDITOS**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 22**

Con pasos lentos y perezosos me dirigí a la estación de enfermeras de la sección de urgencias. Encontré una silla desocupada y me desplomé sobre ella. Hundí mi rostro en las palmas de mis manos y lloré.

Candy no podía morir.

¡No podía hacerlo!

Simplemente me negaba a aceptar que se alejara de mí para siempre. Ella era mi todo. Por años esperé encontrar una felicidad a su lado, esperando siempre algún milagro que la regresara a mí.

A pesar que muchas veces me negué a mí mismo lo mucho que la extrañaba, este amor que sentí desde siempre por ella, nunca se fue.

Siempre guardé la esperanza en el fondo de mi corazón de que Candy regresara y que juntos formáramos un futuro en común.

¡Dios! ¡No podía perderla ahora!

Me desgarré un poco más. Llorando y maldiciendo.

¿Qué sería de mí, sin ella? ¿Qué sería de nuestros hijos?

No… ¡No!

Algo tenía que pasar. Ella tenía que vivir. Ella tenía que estar conmigo.

Desesperado, aún llorando; levanté mi mirada y observé el caos que me rodeaba. Enfermeras y residentes corrían de un lugar a otro, con camillas y sillas de ruedas.

Veía cada movimiento de la sala de urgencia; pero al mismo tiempo estaba ausente.

Mi mente se inundó de recuerdos.

Recordé todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivimos juntos desde que regresó a Las Orquídeas.

Ella tan déspota y distante al principio, quiso alejarme de su lado; quiso esconder lo que yo le hacía sentir. Gracias al cielo que me atreví a seducirla. En ese momento fue lo único que estaba a mi alcance para retenerla. Desarmarla con la pasión y el deseo que nos embargaba cuando estábamos juntos.

Pero con el tiempo, ella terminó aceptando sus sentimientos por mí. Lo cual me llenó de alegría. Era un paso muy significativo. Por lo menos, me dio esperanza de convencerla de permanecer en América.

El embarazo lo consiguió.

Lloré un poco más.

—Señor Grandchester

Al lado mío se encontraba el médico a cargo de la salud de Candy. No había advertido su presencia. Tan ensimismado me encontraba en mis recuerdos que el médico se había acercado lo suficiente para no hablar demasiado fuerte y que yo lo escuchara a pesar del escándalo que nos rodeaba; y aún así no notarlo.

Me levanté rápidamente. Limpiando torpemente mis mejillas bañadas de lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo está Candy? —pregunté rápidamente

No podía descifrar nada en su expresión y dado lo mucho que tardó en responder a mi pregunta, mi desesperación se incrementó enormemente.

— ¿Está ella bien? —presioné

— Señor Grandchester, la verdad… es complicado decir esto.

Temí lo peor.

— ¿Murió? —lo dije casi sin pensarlo.

— No —aclaró rápidamente— Le digo que es complicado, porque no tengo términos médicos para describirlo. Candy está estable.

—… ¡¿Entonces?! —interrumpí— Vi lo que sucedió hace unos momentos… me sacaron de la habitación y…

— La hemos colocado en un coma inducido para ayudar a que la inflamación en su cerebro disminuya.

— Si —ya lo sabía

— Verá, la presión arterial y el ritmo cardiaco de Candy se elevó durante su estadía en la habitación. Lo cual es médicamente imposible. Durante un coma inducido, los signos vitales se reducen al mínimo.

— No entiendo. ¿Entonces que sucedió?

— No lo sé. Honestamente no lo sé. Creo que a una parte de su cerebro la alteró su presencia en la habitación. Usted fue el que provocó el aumento de su ritmo cardiaco. Es la única explicación posible, aunque no científicamente posible. Creo que eso fue lo que sucedió

Comencé a llorar nuevamente. Me convulsioné de dolor y alegría. Alegría y dolor.

Candy me había sentido y por eso se había alterado. Con el toque de mi mano, pudo sentir el dolor que sentía por verla así y quiso hacerme ver que me podía percibir a su alrededor.

Como pude localicé una silla y me senté, seguí llorando. Candy aún en medio de su estado, podía sentirme. Podía sentir el amor que yo sentía por ella. Y estaba seguro ella también sentía por mí.

— Señor Grandchester

La voz del médico llegó en medio de mi dolor

Levanté mi rostro y él colocó su mano sobre mi hombro.

— Se pondrá bien, confié en que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla. Gran parte depende de sus ganas de vivir, y con lo que acaba de pasar allá adentro; estoy seguro que sus ganas de vivir todavía están muy fuertes. No es propio de mis colegas decir esto, y probablemente no debería decirlo, pero aférrese a su fe. Rece. Soy un médico, pero estoy seguro que hay un ente superior que nos cuida y protege. Rece. Siempre es bueno conservar la fe

— Gracias —le sonreí— Muchas gracias

El médico me sonrió y me dijo que cualquier cambio en el estado de mi mujer me sería notificado. Permanecí por no sé exactamente cuanto tiempo en la misma posición sobre esa incómoda silla de hospital, hasta que la voz de mi madre llegó desde no sabía que lugar.

En todo ese tiempo no había hecho más que rezar. Quise creer en las palabras del médico y quería aferrarme a mi fe en Dios.

— Terry, hijo. —me veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

— Mamá —me abalancé a sus brazos— Candy, los bebés. No quiero que ellos mueran mamá. No podré vivir sin ellos. No podré hacerlo.

— Mi niño —me abrazaba fuertemente, mientras ella también lloraba

— No quiero perderlos.

— No lo harás, hijo. Ellos estarán bien. Ten fe, hijo.

— Eso trato, pero me da miedo. Miedo a quedarme sin Candy.

— La amas —me susurró al oído

— Con todo mi corazón. No podré seguir sin ella.

— Pero si le sucede algo, hijo, debes continuar por tus hijos.

Más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. No podría. No podría seguir.

— Yo no… no podría mamá.

— Escucha —se apartó y me vio con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas derramadas— Candy se pondrá bien, pero si no lo hace y tus hijos sobreviven, debes aprender a vivir con ello.

— No quiero pensar en eso, mamá. No puedo.

— Tienes razón —limpió mis lágrimas— no pensaremos en ello. Candy vivirá y tu serás muy feliz con ella y tus hijos. Ya lo verás

Sonreí entre mi tristeza y la abracé nuevamente.

Observé como mi padre y hermana se acercaban a nosotros. Tras ellos, venían Susana y otro hombre al cual no reconocí.

Limpié mi rostro. No me avergonzaba que me vieran llorar, pero quería permanecer algo calmado frente a ellos. No quería atraer la mala suerte sintiéndome pesimista.

No era tiempo para llorar. Candy se pondría bien.

Lo sabía.

— Hijo, ¿cómo están?

No tenía idea como se habían enterado todos de donde estábamos Candy y yo. No había tenido tiempo de avisarle a nadie. Pero como siempre dicen, pueblo chico…

Seguramente alguien les había informado.

Me di a la tarea de informales a grandes rasgos lo que el médico ya me había informado. No tenía por que decirles lo que ocurrió en la sala de recuperación, ese era un milagro que quería mantener en mi corazón para cuando ella se recuperara por completo.

— Candy se pondrá bien, Terry. —sonrió Patty

— Lo sé

— Me parece milagroso que los bebés estén bien.

— Candy los protegió durante la caída. Se quebró el brazo por proteger su vientre —me sentí orgulloso por eso— Si el impacto que sufrió no hubiera sido amortiguado por la protección de Candy, los bebés hubieran muerto.

— Fue muy valiente, —comentó mi padre— lo que no comprendo es que hacía por esos lugares tan salvajes. No era seguro estar por ahí, sobre todo con este clima.

Eso era precisamente lo que yo pensaba.

¿Qué hacía Candy ahí?

Con el miedo que me provocaba su estado no había pensado en ello. Pero ahora que mi padre lo decía, la duda lo asaltó nuevamente.

Cuando salió esa mañana de casa, Candy estaba dormida. No había razón alguna por la que Candy estuviera por ese lugar. Estaba muy distante del camino hacia la hacienda, y no se le ocurría nada que hiciera que Candy corriera un riesgo semejante.

— No es momento de hablar de ello, Richard —dijo mi madre— Ahora lo importante es la salud de Candy, cuando se recupere, podremos preguntarle sus razones.

— Eleonor tiene razón —comentó Susana— Si se recupera, podremos saberlo

Por alguna razón, su tono no me gustó para nada. Pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en ello demasiado.

— ¿Le has avisado a los padres de Candy? —preguntó mi padre— Ellos deben saberlo.

— No he tenido tiempo, ni cabeza para hacerlo.

— Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo —dijo mi hermana

— Sí. Te lo agradecería mucho. No creo tener el valor de decirles que su hija está en este estado.

Después, estuvimos hablando un rato más. Pero por el clima que todavía prevalecía en el ambiente, era necesario que mi hermana, mi madre y Susana; regresarán a casa. No era seguro que estuvieran en la carretera tan noche.

Solo mi padre y yo permanecimos en el hospital. El acompañante de Susana fue el que se responsabilizó de dejar sanas y salvas a las mujeres de mi familia.

Ahora solo debía esperar. Esperar a que Candy se recuperara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Qué era todo esto?_

_¡Terry! ¡Terry! _

_¿Estás bien?_

_¡Terry! ¡Terry! _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Grandioso

Candy no había muerto, y para el caso, tampoco sus hijos. Tenía muy mala suerte.

El objetivo de todo esto era que Candy y sus estúpidos hijos terminaran de una vez de estorbarme. Pero la muy infeliz tenía mucha suerte. O era eso, o la mía estaba por los suelos.

Pero de algo estaba segura.

Tenía que aprovechar todo esto, si Candy no quería morirse… pues bien. Pero no se quedaría con Terry.

— Susana tenemos que hablar

La voz de Eleonor era dura y fuerte. Patty había pedido permiso para cenar en casa de su prometido y nos encontrábamos solas en casa después de regresar del hospital.

— Dime —me volteé con mi silla de ruedas.

— Quiero que me expliques que le hiciste a Candy.

— ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? —pregunté con una sonrisa que no pude ocultar, esperaba que Eleonor no la entendiera

— No finjas demencia, tú sacaste a Candy de esa casa. Lo sé, me hiciste que sacara a Terry de su casa para poder quedarte a solas con Candy. ¿Qué le hiciste? —se acercó a mí— Dímelo, Susana. ¿Qué le hiciste?

— Nada, cuando me fui de casa de Terry, Candy todavía estaba bien. Me fui antes que esto ocurriera — mentí— Te lo juro Eleonor, yo no le hice nada

A decir verdad, era verdad… yo no le había hecho nada. Fue ella sola. Por ser tan crédula.

Lo que estaba viviendo era solamente su culpa. Yo había arreglado todo, era verdad, pero fue decisión de Candy el salir como estúpida a buscar a Terry.

Quise reír de nuevo.

¡Qué estúpida había sido!

¿Cómo pudo creer semejante idiotez?

Contuve las ganas de reír y permanecí observando a Eleonor con expresión de asombro.

— No sé si creerte

— Créeme, Eleonor. Yo no le hice nada.

— Quiero creerte, no quiero creer que seas capaz de hacer algo que pudiera atentar contra la vida de alguien. Tu no eres así. No te he enseñado eso. Eres como una hija para mí, Susana.

— Lo sé.

— No te quiero creer capaz de semejante atrocidad —repitió

Me sentí un poco mal por mentirle, pero como decían por ahí; en la guerra y en el amor todo se valía. Y esta situación lo era en ambas circunstancias.

Era una guerra por el amor de Terry. Por tener el derecho de estar a su lado.

— No lo soy —mentí

— Es que no se me ocurre otra idea del porque de la presencia de Candy en ese lugar. no tiene ningún sentido

— Yo también quiero saberlo. Tendríamos que esperar a que ella nos lo diga cuando despierte, claro… si lo hace —no pude evitar decir eso

— Lo hará. Candy despertará. Terry la ama y ella es su felicidad. No puedo ver a mi hijo así de destrozado. Candy se pondrá bien y serán felices juntos

¿Cómo podía decir eso en mi presencia?

Quise llorar y gritarle que era una traidora, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que parecer que también me importaba que Candy viviera y que yo también deseaba que todo se arreglara.

Volteé mi rostro para que no notara el dolor que me provocaban sus palabras y recompuse mi expresión, cuando la volteé a ver la encontré llorando.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— Me hubiera sentido tan culpable si tu hubieras planeado todo esto. No hubiera podido vivir conmigo misma. Estoy feliz que no sea tu culpa.

—¿Y por eso lloras? —era ridículo

— En parte. Además de tristeza por la situación. Terry no merece esto. Ha vivido enamorado de Candy toda la vida. Al igual que ella, merecen ser felices

En este momento, en verdad deseé poder golpearla.

Me sentía enfurecida. Ella también quería que estuvieran separados. ¿Por qué ahora sorpresivamente quería que estuvieran juntos?

— Antes no hubieras deseado eso —me atreví a decir

Me vio sorprendida y lloró aún más

—Lo sé y por eso de mi llanto. Tal vez si no lo hubiera deseado, que estuvieran separados, todo esto no estaría pasando. Nunca quise que algo malo le pasara a Candy. A los bebés.

Mi objetivo era que perdiera a los niños. Pero ahora, que era ella la que estaba en peligro. Los bebés podían ser un beneficio en lugar de una maldición.

Los bebés

Pues no me importaría cuidar a los bebés, ahora que lo pienso.

Tal vez si Candy muriera… Terry estaría solo con dos hijos y yo me prestaría a consolarlo.

Era una opción.

Tenía que sopesar mis probabilidades

— Creo que tal vez te estás precipitando. Candy estará bien, ya verás —ojalá estuviera equivocada— ¿Te importaría si me retiro? Estoy cansada

— No, ve a tu habitación. Yo estaré un rato más despierta.

— Bien. Buenas noches

Moví mi silla a través del pasillo y regresé a mi habitación.

Tenía que pensar en algo para separarlos. ¿Pero qué?

Ahora que los médicos le habían aclarado a Terry, que Candy había protegido a sus hijos durante la caída; si ella llegaba a sobrevivir, no podía plantar la duda de una posible intención de abortarlos y pretender que era un accidente.

Claro, lo principal era que ella no sobreviviera.

Pero si lo hacía, por lo menos necesitaba encontrar la forma de separarlos.

Ojalá pudiera caminar, eso le haría más fácil todo. Por lo menos no tendría que depender de alguien para proceder.

Llamé a Ethan, él era el único en quien confiaba y que dado lo que sentía por mí; seguramente me ayudaría. No tardó demasiado en llegar, salí al pasillo y gracias a Dios, Eleonor no estaba en la sala así que pude salir al pórtico sin que notara mi ausencia.

— Gracias por venir tan pronto —lo besé en los labios

— No tienes porque. Me alegra que me llamaras

Me sentí mal por engañarlo, pero necesitaba su ayuda en este momento.

— Necesito un favor, Ethan. Es realmente importante.

— Dime

— Quiero que me lleves a casa de Terry.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado

Hasta ahora, no le había explicado el porque de mi obsesión por ellos. Es más, no me había pedido explicación por lo que le pedí que hiciera con Candy.

— Necesito hacerle un favor a Terry, uno que me pidió que no supiera su madre. Por eso necesito tu ayuda, eres el único en quien confío.

Pareció relajarse, pero no por mucho

— Porque me hiciste que le dijera a Candy que Terry había tenido un accidente. Creo que fue por eso que tuvo el accidente.

Genial

— Fue por una broma que planeábamos hacerle, todo se complicó —mentí— Por eso necesito que mantengas todo en secreto. No creo que sea conveniente que nos culpen de todo —me porté melosa— ¿Podrías no decir nada?

— Claro, no te preocupes. Si dijera algo, también me culparían a mí. Lo malo es que si Candy despierta, dirá la verdad.

— Ya pensaremos en algo.

— Bien, creo que si.

— Entonces, ¿Me llevas?

— Vamos

Me tomó en sus brazos y después de colocarme en el auto, fue por mi silla. Llegamos a casa de Terry muy rápido. Sabía que no tenía que temer que me descubrieran, pues Terry no se apartaría de Candy mientras estuviera en ese estado.

Podía tardar un poco.

Después de entrar al lugar, me dirigí a la habitación en busca de algo. Algo que me diera una idea de cómo separarlos.

Sabía que no era probable encontrar algo. Pero tenía que tratar.

Revisé cada cajón, cada espacio dentro del espacio íntimo que Candy compartía con Terry. Sentí dolor al imaginármelos junto en esa cama. Quise llorar un poco. Pero me contuve, tenía que seguir. Estuve mucho tiempo buscando.

No encontré nada.

Grandioso, tendría que irme sin haber logrado nada.

Salí de la habitación para llamar a Ethan y dirigirme a la salida con él; teníamos que salir de ahí.

Lo encontré en la cocina leyendo un papel.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Me dio curiosidad este sobre y quise saber que contenía —dijo despreocupadamente

— ¿Y qué contiene?

— Una carta de Londres

— ¿Londres? —me acerqué

— Si, es para Candy. Creo que es importante

— Déjame verlo

Me entregó la carta y le leí rápidamente. Mientras mas leía, más sonreía.

No lo podía creer… frente a mí estaba la forma de separarlos. La idea se adentró en mi cabeza tan fuertemente que supe que esta era la solución.

¡Era una idea estupenda!

No podía creer mi suerte.

Tenía la forma de plantar la duda en Terry. Si Candy sobrevivía… ya no tendría el amor de Terry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_¿Estaba muerta? ¿Era esto el fin?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tres días habían pasado desde que Candy tuvo el cambio en su ritmo cardiaco. Después de eso, nada había ocurrido.

Me pasaba día y noche en el hospital. No quería separarme de ella mientras estuviera en este estado. Candy podía despertar en cualquier momento y yo quería estar a su lado.

Según el reporte médico de este día, la inflamación de su cerebro había disminuido considerablemente y le habían retirado del coma inducido para evaluar su actividad cerebral y saber si lograba despertar por sí sola.

Cosa que no había hecho.

Había estado junto a ella desde que los médicos habían abandonado la habitación, esperando…

Nada

Los padres de Candy llegaban hoy al pueblo. Les había sido imposible venir antes. Los estados de la carretera eran pésimos y solo pudieron partir de Nueva York hacia acá, cuando el viento le permitió a un helicóptero transitar este espacio aéreo.

_Candy despierta. Candy despierta_

Mi madre estaba fuera de la habitación junto a Patty. Mi padre se encontraba en la hacienda, esperando a los White. El espacio fuera de la casa grande era el propicio para un aterrizaje. Después llegarían al hospital en la camioneta de la hacienda.

_¿Por qué no despiertas Candy?_

Me estaba comenzando a desesperar. Lo más normal después de quitar el coma, era que el paciente reaccionara y recobrara la conciencia.

Candy no lo hacía.

Coloqué mi frente sobre el dorso de su mano y lloré. Tenía miedo de que Candy no reaccionara. Era una posibilidad…

No. Candy tenía que reaccionar.

Los minutos pasaron y sin notarlos. Un ruido en la puerta me hizo levantar el rostro. La señora White entró intempestivamente en la habitación.

— Mi vida, hija. —la abrazó

— Terry —me saludó el señor White al entrar

Tras ellos venían Karen y Anthony.

— ¿Cómo está?

— Igual —lamenté— No ha despertado. El médico dijo que tenía que despertar por sí misma, y no lo ha hecho.

El silencio reinó en el lugar.

— Tienes que despertar, Candy. Tienes que hacerlo —le susurró la señora White a su hija.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué está así? —preguntó el señor White— Tu hermana no nos dio detalles de lo ocurrido y dadas las circunstancias creímos que no era conveniente preguntarlo por teléfono. Pero ahora, quiero saberlo. ¿Qué pasó?

— La encontré en un lugar muy alejado de casa. Estaba inconsciente, llevábamos horas buscándola.

— ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? —quiso saber Anthony

— No tengo idea. Cuando esa mañana salí de casa, la dejé durmiendo. No entiendo como pudo llegar ahí.

— Tú tenías que protegerla, tenías que cuidarla —me reprochó su hermano

— Lo sé

— Y lo dices así de tranquilo. Tú la tienes en ese estado. Debiste estar con ella.

— Cálmate Anthony —le dijo su padre— No es el momento de reproches. Ahora lo importante es Candy. ¿Cómo está el bebé?

— Son dos

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó confuso. Ellos no sabían que Candy estaba embarazada de gemelos

— Son gemelos. —aclaré— Candy está esperando dos bebés

— ¡Gemelos! —jadeó de emoción su madre

— Están bien, mis hijos están muy bien. Candy los protegió de la caída. Lo único malo es que ella no pudo proteger al mismo tiempo su cabeza. —lamenté

— Dos nietos —sonrió el señor White— Candy se pondrá bien, lo sé. Estoy seguro

Ojalá yo estuviera tan seguro. Tenía mucho miedo.

Permanecieron media hora más en la habitación, casi la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Esperando.

yo quería que Candy estuviera con su familia. Pero al mismo tiempo quería que me dejaran sola con ella. Quería tenerla para mí sola y llorar. Llorar libremente y decirle con devoción cuanto necesitaba que estuviera despierta. Cuanto necesitaba que se pusiera bien.

Cuanto la quería a mi lado

Sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron nuevamente de mis ojos.

Me acerqué a su lado y me senté al lado de su mano izquierda. La atraje a mi pecho y susurré a su oído mil veces cuanto la amaba.

Se escuchó un jadeo de la madre de Candy. Tal vez no le había gustado que moviera a su hija. Pero no me importaba. Necesitaba sentirla cerca. Sentir el latido de su corazón y hacerle entender a mi mente que ella todavía estaba viva. Que ella aún no me abandonaba.

La apreté con fuerza contra mi cuerpo.

Dije mil veces su nombre, mientras lloraba. Mojé su piel con el llanto que me salía del alma. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo

Un dolor inexplicable inundaba mi corazón.

¿Candy moriría?

Lloré un poco más. Sollozando fuertemente sin importarme que los White me oyeran. No me importaba nada.

— Por favor, por favor no me dejes —repetí

Por favor…

— Despierta, por favor.

Por favor…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_No podía dejarlo. Me dolía su sufrimiento._

_Tenía que regresar. _

_Despierta. Despierta_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

— Terry

Escuché de pronto.

Su voz apenas perceptible

La separé de mi pecho y quise creer que esa voz no había sido obra de mi imaginación. Que no era una broma cruel de mi subconsciente. Gracias a Dios no lo era.

La vi. Sus maravillosos ojos verdes viéndome.

— Candy

Lloré aún más fuerte. Ahora, de felicidad

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

Mil gracias a ustedes, niñas lindas por sus palabras… por ustedes es que continúo actualizando…

**Sus palabras siempre serán muy importantes para mí. Me ayudarán a conocer su opinión de la historia y a mejorar la misma. Así que cualquier duda o sugerencia, ya saben… háganlo con confianza. **

Esperaré sus comentarios

**Saluditos**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Había escuchado que la felicidad se podía resumir en una sola palabra, y ahora lo sabía.

_Candy_

Después de ver sus ojos abiertos y comprobar que no había sido mi imaginación la que jugara conmigo y me hiciera creer que Candy estaba despierta, la tomé nuevamente entre mis brazos y la estreché contra mi pecho.

Enterré mi cara entre sus suaves rizos y continúe llorando.

—Mi amor —le susurré en su cabello— Mi amor, estás bien. —lágrimas salían sin control de mis ojos—Estás bien —no podía creerlo

Las personas que se encontraban en la habitación se acercaron presurosas a la cama de Candy para comprobar que en verdad ella había despertado.

En ese momento no podía percibir exactamente quienes eran los que se encontraban a mi alrededor. Escuchaba sonidos distantes y voces que se dirigían a nosotros.

Probablemente la familia de Candy, no prestaba mucha atención. Mi atención enfocada a la mujer entre mis brazos.

Mi amor, la única que con sus ojos podía iluminar mi vida.

— Mi vida, despertaste —repetía

— T-Terry

Fue a penas un susurro, pero escuchar mi nombre en sus labios fue la gloria.

Necesitaba preguntarle como estaba, si se sentía bien… pero estaba tan feliz que lo único que podía hacer por el momento era mantenerla atrapada contra mi pecho. Besando su pelo y repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con una voz apenas audible

Iba a responder a su pregunta, cuando la voz del señor White llegó a mis oídos

— Terry —colocó su mano sobre mi hombro— déjala descansar. Acaba de despertar de un coma inducido.

Tenía razón

Renuentemente me alejé lo suficiente para colocarla sobre su espalda y permitir que se acomodara sobre la almohada

Cerró los ojos un momento, tal vez a causa de la luz de la habitación. Ella había permanecido inconsciente muchos días, seguramente tanta luz la abrumó.

— Anthony, ve por el médico —la voz del señor White— Tiene que revisarla.

— Mi amor, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó la madre de Candy

Con algo de trabajo, Candy levantó sus párpados nuevamente y dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Se veía agotada y trató de decir algo. Pero sus labios resecos se lo impidieron.

Me alegré que aun cuando no pudiera hablar tanto, hubiera pronunciado mi nombre al despertar. No podía dejar de llorar

— A-agua

Presurosa, Karen se acercó a la cama y le proporcionó un vaso con un pequeño sorbete. La ayudé a incorporarse lo suficiente para que pudiera sorber el contenido del vaso y después de tomar un pequeño tragó alejó el sorbete de sus labios. La recosté nuevamente

— ¿Qué sucede con Anthony? —preguntó el padre de Candy exasperado— Tendría que haber venido con el médico, ya.

— No tardará —dijo la señora White— Lo importante es que Candy despertara. ¿Cómo te sientes, pequeña?

Candy volvió a cerrar los ojos

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó nuevamente

— En el hospital —le respondí, acariciando su mejilla

Abrió sus ojos y me miró. No podía descifrar su expresión, pero no me importó. Lo único importante era que estuviera despierta.

Que estuviera bien

— ¿E-el hospital? —mojó sus labios con su propia saliva— ¿Q-que estoy… qué estoy haciendo en el hospital? —preguntó confundida

¿No lo recordaba?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el médico entró en ella junto a dos enfermeras y Anthony.

— Buenos días —saludó el médico— Veo que tenemos buenas noticias. —sonrió viendo a Candy

— Buenos días doctor —fue el saludo general.

El médico se acercó a la cama y se dispuso a examinar a Candy. Su estetoscopio recorrió su pecho y después de levantarla para que permaneciera sentada, sus pulmones. Examinó sus ojos y sus oídos. Palpó su vientre y tomó su presión arterial.

Todo estaba bien

Di gracias a Dios que el médico nos permitiera permanecer en la habitación mientras la auscultaba. Ver todo el procedimiento me permitió respirar cada vez más tranquilo. A este punto yo ya estaba muy calmado y las lágrimas habían dejado de salir de mis ojos.

— Abra la boca —le indicó

Candy así lo hizo, revisó sus cuerdas vocales y después de hacerlo, la instó a cerrarla.

— ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó el médico mientras escribía en un reporte colocado sobre una carpeta de madera.

— Un poco mareada

— Es normal —continúo escribiendo

— Y tengo mucha sed

El médico asintió y continúo con su reporte.

— También es normal. Puede consumir líquidos, pero en poca cantidad. —sonrió— Bien, señora Grandchester —no estábamos casados, pero quien lo notara— parece que volvió a nacer. Se encuentra perfectamente y la inflamación en su cerebro desapareció totalmente, según el último TAC realizado. Haremos una última tomografía, y monitorearemos un día más su estado físico; pero si todo continúa como hasta ahora… podrá regresar a su casa dentro de dos días.

Dos días

— ¿Qué me ocurrió? —preguntó Candy, que se notaba un poco mareada y confundida.

— ¿No recuerda su accidente? —preguntó el médico sorprendido

— ¿Accidente? —me volteó a ver sorprendida— No, no lo recuerdo. ¿Qué nos ocurrió? —me preguntó. Su mirada fija en mi expresión

¿Nos? ¿A ella y a mí?

— El accidente lo tuviste tú sola, amor. —le aclaré— ¿No lo recuerdas?

Se quedó callada y cerró los ojos. Luego de unos instantes los volvió a abrir y negó con la cabeza

— No recuerdo nada. —cerró los ojos, luego los abrió con expresión alarmada— ¡¿Y los bebés?! —trató de moverse— ¿Cómo están los bebés? —apresuró

— Están bien —el médico y yo al mismo tiempo.

Pareció relajarse.

— No recuerdo que me pasó. —se dijo a sí misma

Ese iba a ser un gran problema. Ahora que sabía que estaba bien, necesitaba saber que era lo que ocurrió. ¿Por qué Candy se encontraba en ese lugar?

El médico se dirigió a ella

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda, señora?

Cerró los ojos y pareció concentrarse.

— Recuerdo… estar en casa. Luego de que Anthony llegara a despedirse. Estaba sola… luego, Terry volvió y nos fuimos a dormir. Estaba lloviendo —se quedó callada— solo eso

El día antes del accidente.

— Eso ocurrió la noche anterior a que tuvieras el accidente, Candy. —aclaré

— No recuerdo nada más. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Dudé entre decirle el estado en el que la encontré y el lugar donde estaba desmayada, no quería alterarla en este momento

— Te caíste —resumí

— ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?

— Estuvo en estado de coma inducido para ayudar a disminuir su lesión cerebral. Es normal que tenga algunas lagunas mentales, pero es muy probable que con el tiempo logré recordar con precisión lo ocurrido. No debe alterarse, tómelo con calma. —le aclaró el médico

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Candy había pasado por mucho y no teníamos porque presionarla con tanta información. Acababa de despertar y eso debería de ser lo que más nos importara.

— De acuerdo

— Le anotaré a la enfermera la dieta que tiene que seguir por unos días. Vendré a revisarla antes que termine mi turno y mañana temprano al ingresar. —se dirigió a mí— Si tiene hambre, puede consumir un poco de alimento, dentro de la dieta y no le hará ningún daño. De lo contrario, que coma hasta que llegue la hora de la comida. Más tarde vendrán por ella para realizarle la tomografía

— Está bien

— Señora Grandchester, bienvenida de vuelta. Me alegra que haya recobrado la conciencia. Ha tenido preocupados a sus familiares estos últimos días.

— Gracias —sonrió Candy

— Bien, regreso en la noche. Feliz día

El médico salió junto a las enfermeras que lo acompañaban, y nos dejó a los White y a mí solos con Candy.

Muchas preguntas tenía en la mente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, amor? —me acerqué hasta sentarme a su lado en la cama— ¿Necesitas algo?

Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos

— Me siento muy mareada y tengo náusea.

— Ya se te pasará, el médico dejó recetado una medicina para las náuseas. ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera para que te la dé?

— No. Ya se me pasará… la medicina podría dañar a los bebés

— Lo dudo hermanita, de lo contrario no te lo hubieran recetado —se burló Anthony

— ¡Anthony! —hasta ese momento pareció notarlo. De hecho, a todos los demás…— ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Karen! ¿Cuándo han venido?

— Ayer en la tarde, cariño —le contestó su madre, acercándose— El clima ha estado muy malo y no pudimos venir antes. Pero estábamos tan preocupados —sollozó— Estamos tan alegres que hayas recobrado la conciencia, hija.

— No llores, mamá. Estoy bien

— Pero nos asustaste tanto, ¿qué hacías en ese lugar, hija? —preguntó sin pensar la madre de Candy

— ¿Qué lugar?

— Creo que no es el momento de hablar de eso, señora White —intervine— Candy tiene que descansar. Ya después podrá aclararnos todo. Por el momento tal vez sea mejor que no piense demasiado en eso.

— Creo que Terry tiene razón, querida —apoyó el señor White— Debes descansar, pequeña. Tú y los bebés deben estar fuertes para cuando se la hora de abandonar el hospital.

— Pero… yo quiero recordar —dijo mortificada

— Pronto lo harás, pecosa. Ya recordarás

Volteó a verme, con una expresión de angustia

— ¿Lo prometes?

¿Cómo podría?

— Sí, lo prometo. Yo te ayudaré a hacerlo. Juntos lo haremos. —pareció tranquilizarse— Ahora descansa, después lo solucionaremos todo.

Asintió y cerró los ojos, comencé a acariciarle el rostro y le di un breve beso en la frente. Se dejó ir en un sueño profundo, por varias horas.

Los White se retiraron luego de media hora más, irían a la hacienda a refrescarse y cambiar sus ropas. Ahora que Candy estaba despierta, todos podíamos respirar más tranquilos.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama de hospital, ya cuando me encontraba a solas con Candy. Atraje a Candy hacia mi pecho y como pude, dado el espacio que tenía, me acosté junto a ella.

Se acomodó conmigo a su lado y yo agradecí al cielo sus movimientos. Estos me indicaban que ella estaba consiente. En medio de su letargo a causa del sueño, ella buscaba su lugar pegada a mi cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo comencé a llorar nuevamente. Ahora de felicidad. Estaba tan, tan feliz.

Ella estaba bien. Eso lo resumía todo

Candy y los bebés estaban bien. Lo peor había pasado y ahora podíamos ser felices

El agradecimiento era inmenso. Era interminable. Era indescriptible.

Pensar que pude perderlo todo. Perder a mis hijos y a la mujer de mi vida. Perder la felicidad y el futuro juntos. Perder el sentido de mi vida.

Y ahora, la tenía a mi lado. Pegada a mí pecho, respirando acompasadamente pero por el sueño normal que le provocaba el cansancio. Ya no por el coma que le habían inducido por la inflamación en su cerebro.

Aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, teníamos que aclarar lo ocurrido. Creo que todos necesitábamos saber que había pasado, qué había llevado a Candy a ese terreno pedregoso. Tenía que saber porque Candy se había arriesgado a caminar por esos lugares, con el clima de esos días y en su estado. Ella no había arriesgado la salud de los bebés, estaba seguro.

Pero, necesitaba saber por qué había ido en esa dirección. La duda era inmensa. Quería, ayudarla a recordar.

Pero eso sería más tarde; por el momento, me deleitaría con la felicidad de tenerla bien y a mi lado.

Acariciando su pequeño vientre, suspiré tranquilo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las imágenes que veía en mi mente eran tormentosas.

Me veía corriendo en un terreno pedregoso y lleno de tierra mojada. El lodo de la vereda me hacía resbalar de vez en cuando. Pero tenía que seguir…

Tenía que salvarlo

¡Terry!

Me desperté agitada. Sudando y respirando trabajosamente. Volteé a ver a todos lados. Terry estaba a mi lado y me veía alarmado.

¿Dónde estaba?

— Candy, ¿qué ocurre? —se incorporó

Había estado acostado a mi lado y parecía que hasta hace unos momentos, me encontraba alrededor de sus brazos.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

— En el hospital —me dijo levantándose— ¿No lo recuerdas?

Hospital.

Claro, el accidente que tuve. Pero el que no recordaba. La habitación rodeada de mi familia y Terry. El médico examinándome…

— Sí, lo recuerdo

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —repitió preocupado— Estás muy agitada. ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas algo?

¿Qué me ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba agitada?

No recordaba nada. Estaba muy confundida.

— No. No sé que me pasa… no recuerdo nada Terry. —sollocé

— Tranquila —se acercó a mí nuevamente— No llores, todo va a estar bien

Pero no podía detener mis sollozos. Terry se acercó a mí y me envolvió en sus brazos y yo estallé en su pecho. Lloraba.

No podía dejar de llorar. Tenía un gran dolor en mi pecho y no entendía porque.

Me sentía angustiada. No recordaba porque me desperté tan agitada. Algo tenía que significar lo que estaba soñando, pero no lo recordaba.

¿Qué era todo esto?

— No llores —repetía en mi cabello, dándome pequeños besos en la coronilla

— Tengo un dolor en el pecho, Terry. Siento que algo malo sucedió, algo antes del accidente… pero no recuerdo. No puedo recordarlo

— Tranquila, no tienes porque angustiarte con eso ahora. —me hizo mirarlo a los ojos— ¿De acuerdo, pecosa? No te atormentes con eso. Pronto recordarás…

Ojalá fuera cierto.

Me sentía tan angustiada. No había estado así, no hasta ese sueño. Pero como si fuera posible, lo había olvidado. No recordaba en absoluto lo que estaba soñando.

Sencillamente no podía.

— ¿Estás ya más tranquila? —me preguntó después de unos minutos

Yo aún lloraba. Pero ya en menor intensidad. Todavía me sentía afligida, pero sabía que atormentarme con eso, no conseguiría hacerme recordar.

Como Terry decía, necesitaba tiempo.

— Creo que sí —lo vi a los ojos

Esos ojos tan azules que me miraban con amor

— Bien, iré a llamar a una enfermera para que te traiga algo de comer. Ya es casi de noche y no has probado bocado. Necesitas reponer fuerzas.

— No tengo hambre —dije entre dientes

— Probablemente no, pero debes comer. Recuerda que ahora debes alimentar a alguien más —tocó mi vientre— Ellos deben de tener hambre —me sonrió

— Está bien —suspiré

— Perfecto, ahora vuelvo

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Al salir, y quedarme sola; traté de recordar.

Si me concentraba un poco, veía algunas imágenes confusas. Lluvia, tierra y lodo.

¿Dónde había tenido el accidente? ¿Por qué estaba sola?

Cerré los ojos un momento y traté de concentrarme aún más. Pero, como le había dicho al médico horas atrás, no recordaba nada después de la noche en que Anthony viajara a Nueva York.

Recordaba perfectamente estar sola en la cocina, Terry llegando y contándome la intempestiva ida de mi hermano a la gran Manzana, con su esposa. También recuerdo que llovía. Un beso de Terry. Los dos yendo hacia la habitación a dormir.

Un sobre.

Recordaba un sobre.

En ese momento Terry entró a la habitación seguido por una enfermera, que se veía muy joven; después de sonreírme y saludarme, se acercó a mi y me tomó mis signos vitales.

Al parecer estaba bien.

Después de unos instantes salió de la habitación, para programar mi visita a la máquina de tomografías y ordenar la comida que tendría que ingerir.

Todo pasó en menos de una hora.

Los enfermeros fueron muy amables conmigo, y la ida a la sala de TAC's fue muy tranquila. Terry estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo.

Después de que el examen terminara, me devolvieron a la habitación en la que me encontraba anteriormente y luego de unos minutos, la comida llegó a mi lugar.

Dieta blanda, eso decía la prescripción.

La gelatina fue lo único que quise comer, no tenía ganas de comer y tenía todavía un poco de náuseas. Aunque me temía que era a causa del embarazo y no por mi reciente estado de salud.

— Vamos Candy, tienes que comer —me presionaba

— No tengo hambre, Terry. En verdad no tengo nada de hambre.

— Solo la sopa, tómate la sopa y te dejaré en paz —me sonrió

Giré los ojos y tuve que hacerlo. Y para ser honesta, estaba muy rica.

Siempre había escuchado que la comida de hospital era muy fea y desagradable, pero esta comida no lo era en absoluto.

O tal vez era que mi estómago ya tenía ganas de recibir algo de alimento.

— ¿Está rico? —preguntó Terry mientras me daba en la boca

— Uy sí, muchísimo —dije burlona

Terry sonrió y tomó otro poco de comida la dirigió a mis labios. Pero falló un poco en la puntería. Algo de la espesa sopa se resbaló por mis labios

Fue un momento explosivo, algo que no creí que sucedería. Pero que sin saberlo, necesitaba

Terry me besó.

Limpió con sus labios el poco de sopa que se escapó de mi boca y como disfruté de la limpieza.

Pude sentir en sus labios amor y necesidad. Como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo por hacer justamente eso, besarme.

Fue un momento dulcemente prolongado, y aunque no era un beso urgente, era constante y muy deseado. Cadencioso. Sentía como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que sintiera sus labios sobre los míos. Años desde la última vez que estuviéramos así de juntos.

Ambos necesitábamos este momento

Él para hacerse a la idea de que en verdad yo estaba con él, bien. Que había despertado del coma y que todavía respiraba por mi cuenta. Que todavía me encontraba entre los vivos.

Sonreí por el pensamiento

Yo, para tranquilizarme de algo que no sabía que me atormentaba. Él estaba bien. No sé porque pero necesitaba saber que él se encontraba bien.

El beso fue terminando poco a poco, y cuando finalmente llegó a su fin, nos quedamos viendo a los ojos del otro por largo rato.

— Estás bien —repitió. Sus ojos empañados de lágrimas

— Lo estoy. Estoy muy bien. Tu también —yo si lloraba. Profusamente

— Ahora sí, ahora que estás aquí conmigo. Estoy bien.

— Estoy bien

— Te amo —me tomó el rostro y me dio un breve beso en los labios

— Te amo, Terry. Estás bien —sonreí. Estaba feliz que estuviera bien. No sé porque pero necesitaba saber que estuviera bien.

Yo era la del accidente, pero él era el que me preocupaba.

¿Por qué?

Una enfermera entró en ese momento, nos separamos un poco.

— Perdón por la interrupción —se sonrojó. Era claro que había interrumpido algo

— Oh, no.

— Vine a recoger la bandeja de comida, y avisarles que el médico vendrá dentro de una hora a hacerle el último chequeo antes de irse.

— Gracias

— Con permiso —salió de la habitación

— Parece que no tiene ningún sentido de la oportunidad esa enfermera —comentó molesto Terry

— No seas malo, solamente está haciendo su trabajo.

Terry resopló

— Pudo haber tocado

Me reí por su actitud. Me sentía tan feliz. Por alguna razón, ese beso vino a tranquilizar mi alma.

Ese beso logró hacerme entender que Terry estaba bien. Estaba conmigo, y ahora, ya todo estaba bien.

— Ven, no seas gruñón. Siéntate a mi lado. —palmeé el lugar junto a mí.

Sonriendo se acercó a mí.

— Estábamos en algo, si mal no recuerdo. —sonreí

— ¿De verdad?

— Te amo, Terry.

— Yo también te amo, pecosa. Estás bien, y yo soy muy feliz

Y con eso, me besó nuevamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hoy salía Candy del hospital.

La tomografía no reveló ningún golpe que no hubieran visto los médicos antes. La inflamación había desaparecido y su salud estaba al cien por ciento. Los bebés estaban bien. Y todo estaba de maravilla

Con los White se había llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor era que Candy permaneciera en la casa grande. MI casa estaba muy alejada de la vereda principal, además de que las comodidades de la casa White eran superiores.

Aún en contra de mis más grandes inseguridades, tuve que aceptar que era lo mejor.

Por el momento, no tenía los recursos para darle a Candy un mejor estilo de vida; y ya que los White si los tenían, debía tragarme mi orgullo.

— ¿Estás lista?

Candy hizo un gesto de resignación

— Preferiría ponerme algo de mi ropa. No irme a casa con este feo traje de cirujano.

Ya habíamos hablado de eso mucho tiempo.

Candy se iría a casa con una filipina y un pantalón de cirugía. Era lo único que teníamos a la mano. Bueno, podría ir a casa por algo de su ropa… pero no quería dejarla sola.

Los White habían tenido que regresar a Nueva York a realizar unos asuntos pendientes, por las prisas del accidente habían dejado todo botado y necesitaban arreglar todo.

Solo Karen había permanecido en Chicago, pero ella estaba embarazada. No había modo que le pidiera el favor de ir por ropa para Candy.

Anthony me mataría. Yo haría lo mismo si fuera al revés.

— Ya lo hemos hablado

— Es que no entiendo porque no vas a casa por algo de mi ropa

— No quiero dejarte sola.

— No estaré sola —me dijo exasperada— ¡Hay como mil personas aquí en el hospital!

— No es lo mismo —no había punto de discusión

— Eres un necio

— Dime lo que quieras. No te dejaré sola.

Rodó los ojos y se volteó. Todavía estaba en la cama de hospital y esperaba aún por la visita del médico que le daría el alta médica.

Un toque en la puerta rompió el silencio que cnady había impuesto por su necedad

— ¿Se puede? —era Karen

— Entra —sonrió Candy

— ¡¿Karen qué haces aquí?! —pregunté alarmado— Deberías estar en la hacienda.

— Quería visitar a Candy antes que saliera. Así podremos irnos juntos a la casa. Me aburro mucho estando sola allá.

— ¿Cómo llegaste?

— En caballo

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Es broma —sonrió— No sé montar y no sería tan inconsciente para hacerlo en mi estado. Le pedí a tu amigo Stear que me trajera. Está allá afuera esperándome. Deberías haber visto tu cara —se burló

— Déjalo, Karen. Terry es tan preocupón. No entiendo su paranoia.

Ambas rieron, burlándose de mí.

Se las dejé pasar. Estaban embarazadas y tenían ciertos privilegios…

— Ahora que Karen está aquí, ¿podrías ir por algo de ropa? —preguntó Candy sonriente— aún quedan mínimo cincuenta minutos para que el médico venga a evaluarme, te dará tiempo de ir y regresar.

— ¿En cincuenta minutos? ¡Estás loca! —¿qué le ocurría?— Mínimo necesitaré hora y media para ir y venir.

— Yo no dije que te alcanzaría para ir y regresar a tiempo de la consulta. Pero sí para que pueda irme a casa con mi ropa

— Quiero estar durante el examen —aseguré

— No dirá nada fuera de lo dicho las veces anteriores. Lo único que me falta es recordar, pero eso ya lo sabes. Anda Terry, hazlo. Por mí, por tus hijos

— ¿Qué tienen que ver los bebés en esto?

— Ellos quieren que su madre esté cómoda

Karen rió y yo me enfurecí. Candy era tan manipuladora

— Karen me cuidará

La esposa de Anthony asintió.

— No te apures Terry, yo cuidaré de ella. Ve. Además te dará oportunidad de salir de aquí por primera vez en días. Incluso podrías darte un baño —olisqueó hacia mí

Me sentí mal.

Era verdad que no olía mal, pero mi aspecto debería ser patético. Desde que a Candy la habían ingresado, no me había parado ni un momento fuera del hospital.

— Deberías cambiarte de ropa —aseguró

— Anda Terry, hazlo. Por favor. Karen estará conmigo. Nada me ocurrirá. ¡Por Dios! Estoy en un hospital, rodeada de médicos y enfermeras…

¡Maldita sea!

¿Por qué no podía negarle nada?

— Está bien. Iré.

Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la cabeza.

— Volveré tan pronto como pueda

— Ten cuidado, no te apures de más. Estaré aquí esperándote —Candy me sonrió

Con un poco de renuencia, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la salida. Necesitaba encontrar cuanto antes a Stear para que me diera las llaves del jeep y poder irme a casa.

Lo encontré muy pronto. Le pedí que se quedara ahí por cualquier cosa que se necesitara y me dirigí a casa.

Llegué en treinta minutos.

¡Vaya!

Llevaba casi una semana de no aparecerme por el lugar, pero para mí pareció ser mucho más. Sentía que había transcurrido una vida desde la última vez que entré.

Todo estaba como antes.

Ya que me había hecho muy poco tiempo de ida, decidí darme un baño rápido. Cuando estuve listo, afeitado y cambiado; me dirigí al armario para recoger un atuendo para Candy

Escogí algo ligero, una blusa de algodón y un pantalón deportivo. Unos zapatos bajos y un abrigo para protegerla del frío.

Nada fuera de lo común…

Aún no entendía porque no pudo irse en la ropa que le había conseguido.

¡Candy!

Decidí que no quería alejarme de Candy el mismo día, así que era mejor arreglar una maleta con ropa mía y de ella para la estadía que tendríamos en la casa grande.

No tardé más de quince minutos en tener todo listo. Planeé dejar el equipaje en casa y después partir hacia el hospital y traerme a Candy por fin a casa.

Estaba por salir, cuando timbre del celular de Candy llegó a mis oídos.

Comencé a buscarlo.

Pude haberlo ignorado, pero algo me instó a buscarlo por toda la casa. Lo encontré en un cajón cercano a la cama. Pero ya no llegué a tiempo para contestarlo.

Verifiqué y encontré que ese mismo número había llamado a Candy veinte veces.

¡Veinte llamadas perdidas!

Eran muchas. ¿Quién podría ser?

Las llamadas empezaban dos días después del accidente de Candy. Lo que explicaba la insistencia en las llamadas.

Picado por la curiosidad, marqué de regreso el número. Luego de unos segundos, el pitido que me indicaba que estaba llamando, sonó en mis oídos.

Era cuestión de segundos para que supiera quien llamaba a Candy con tanta obstinación

En lo que alguien respondía, mis ojos vagaron por el cajón que acababa de abrir.

Luego mi visión encontró algo.

El sobre que Anthony me entregara la noche antes que Candy sufriera el accidente se tropezó con mis ojos. Lo tomé en mis manos. Tal y como ese día, el remitente me hizo sentir una extraña punzada en mi pecho.

Londres

— Buenos días, consultorio de la doctora Kenneth

Una voz de mujer se oyó del otro lado del teléfono.

_**Continuará… **_

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

Mil gracias a ustedes, niñas lindas por sus palabras… por ustedes es que continúo actualizando…

_**Lupita1797, Olgaliz, GemaGrandchester-LS, Patty reyna, Rosi White, Mona, Wendy, WISAL, luna, Darling eveling, Guest, Mia Londono, Val rod, Giomar, gabyselenator, rgranchester, marizza, Candice 1981, Consti Grandchester, GINAA, Oligranchester, Edeny Grandchester, carito, Tattys Grand, Black dyan 12, Iris a, Lady Pecosa. MELODY GRAHAM GRANDCHESTER. **_

Mil gracias por todo... pero principalmente por su comprensión!

Sus palabras siempre serán muy importantes para mí. Me ayudarán a conocer su opinión de la historia y a mejorar la misma. Así que cualquier duda o sugerencia, ya saben… háganlo con confianza.

Esperaré sus comentarios

**Saluditos**


End file.
